Volver a Amar
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: Darien Shields acaba de llegar de Corea del Sur y se reune con uno de sus mejores amigos al cual tiene una cafeteria en la que se reunen chicas hermosas y su confucion llega cuando se siente atraido a un chico de bellos ojos color cielo. NO es yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Mi nombre es Serenity Tsukino. Soy hija única y heredera del grupo Tsukino, la más grande cadena de Hoteles y con mayor renombre en todo el mundo. Una cadena que mis padres empezaron. Apolo Tsukino y Selene Tsukino, ambos murieron cuando yo tenía 8 años.

En ese tiempo yo me encontraba en un internado para señoritas, en ese lugar conocí a mis mejores amigas o mejor dicho casi hermanas. Ellas me apoyaron desde el preescolar. Y gracias a ellas salí adelante cuando creí que lo había perdido todo. Mis padres me habían dejado dinero, casas, coches, la cadena de hoteles y demás cosas materiales... pero yo era muy pequeña para tomar decisiones o las riendas, por lo que dejaron a alguien a mi cargo. Una pareja que eran empleados de mi padre, Artemis Moon era el abogado de mis padres y a pesar de que él solo tenía 20 años mis padres confiaban mucho en él y su futura esposa Luna Moon de 16 años.

Pero Artemis no era solo un conocido más de mi padres. Artemis era de la familia. Mi padre había conocido a Artemis antes de que yo naciera y lo saco de las calles y termino adoptándolo por lo que técnicamente Artemis era mi hermano mayor. Pero él estaba tan agradecido con mis padres que no acepto nada más que lo necesario para sus estudios, él incluso había rechazado el nombre Tsukino. A pesar de eso él y yo éramos muy unidos, siempre supe que no era hijo de mis padres y que había sido adoptado pero yo lo adoraba como a uno a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre.

Él estaba próximo a casarse con una hija de una de las sirvientas cuando el avión de mis padres se estrechó. Mi hermano y Luna habían sido otro de los pilares que me sostenía.

**.**

**.**

Cuando cumplí 12 años mi hermano había pedido un permiso especial en el internado para que me dejaran pasar con él unos días, y fueron de los mejores días de mi vida... hasta que un día antes de volver al internado, una pareja y 3 jóvenes llegaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Eran la familia Kou, uno de los socios y amigo de mi padre, Taichi y Diana Kou.

El hombre llego exigiendo hablar con mi hermano y fue cuando ambos descubrimos que yo había sido prometida a uno de los hijos de los Kou cuando era una bebe. El hombre traía unos papeles firmados y por más que Luna y Artemis pelearon no había forma de evitar que cuando cumpliera 16 años me casara con un Kou. Yo solo podía abrazar con todas mis fuerzas a Luna, mientras mojaba su blusa.

**.**

Al día siguiente tuve que regrese al internado con los ojos rojos e inflamados de tanto llorar y por no dormir. No culpaba a Artemis, pues sabía que él no tenía la culpa. Sabía que las palabras que me dio antes de subir al carro en la mañana eran verdad, yo sabía que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que no tuviera que cumplir con el acuerdo. Aun así sabia que si el podía haber hecho algo lo habría hecho ya por lo que sin mas comencé a pensar en los Kou.

El hijo mayor de los Kou era Taiki Kou, era casi igual a su padre, cabello castaño, ojos violetas tenia 17 años y había dicho que no le interesaba una bebe como yo. Por lo que quedaban el segundo, Yaten Kou de 15 años, cabello rubio platinado y ojos amarillos, él solo me había visto y sonreído a pesar de mi evidente rechazo. Y el último era Seiya Kou de 13 años, para nada parecido a su padre pero muy parecido a su madre, cabello negro y ojos azules, él solo me había mirado de manera curiosa.

Al llegar a mi habitación mis amigas me vieron y preguntaron que me había pasado por lo que sin poder evitarlo volví a llorar mientras intentaba contarles todo lo que me había pasado. Rei y Mina Furuhata eran un par de mellizas, uno estaba tan loca como la otra pero mientras Rei era normalmente algo brusca pero de buen corazón, Mina era todo amor y dulcera... pero al hacerlas enojar Rei era como un demonio y Mina... Mina era el mismo diablo personificado. Amabas tenían el mismo físico, el mismo peso, altura, y casi el mismo tono de voz... casi completamente iguales. Casi... pues Rei tenía el cabello negro y los ojos violetas mientras que Mina era rubia y de ojos azules. Podrían llegar a confundirlas y de hecho hacia 4 años su hermano mayor les había regalado unas pelucas y lentes de contacto con los que se la pasaban cambiando de lugar. Engañaban a todos... menos a mí.

**.**

Cuando cumplí 14 años Artemis y Luna me pidieron perdón por no poder ayudarme y casi a los 15 estaba completamente resignada a que debía casarme con un Kou, ese año comencé a recibir la visita del señor Kou junto a sus hijos. Pero en una visita al internado Yaten se interesó mucho en Mina o en la que creía que era Mina, ya que en realidad era Rei la que estaba conmigo mientras Mina vestida de Rei presentaba el examen de Química pues nosotras habíamos salido exentas y la química no se le daba a Rei. El señor Kou al ver el interés de Yaten por mi amiga decidió que sería Seiya el que se casaría conmigo al cumplir los 16.

Seiya era... demasiado atento aunque desinteresado, pero para cuando cumplí 16 estábamos enamorados el uno del otro, desde el momento en que su padre había decidido que sería él con el que me casaría comenzó a mandarme cartas y flores al internado, así como collares y demás. Por lo que cuando la boda se comenzó a planear yo era realmente era feliz.

Artemis y Luna estaban tranquilos al ver mi entusiasmo y alegría, pero no era por mi boda con él precisamente, mas bien era por el deseo y esperanza por cumplir mi sueño... tener una familia como la que un día había perdido. Yo siempre soñé tener una familia como la que tuve, un esposo que me amara y al cual amar y dos o tres hijos. Y esta boda era el inicio para cumplir era meta, por lo que me era imposible no sentir tanto entusiasmo y alegría...

Entusiasmo y Alegría que termino después de la luna de miel al enterarme que no podría volver a mis amigas y que no podría estudiar... y de ese modo mi deseo y esperanza fue muriendo cada día.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

**Volver a amar**

**Capítulo 2**

Un año después de mi boda habia perdido el contacto con casi todos los que conocía...con los únicos que mantenía contacto era con mi hermano Artemis y Luna, la cual siempre habia visto como una hermana. Luna solo venia una vez cada 2 meses pues no vivíamos muy cerca y tanto ella como Artemis estaban muy ocupados, pues en el testamento de mis padres quedo estipulado que él se haría cargo de todo hasta que yo cumpliera 22 años por lo tanto era Luna la que me traía noticias sobre las locas de mis amigas y lo último que súper es que se habían cambiado a una escuela de la cual pudieran salir en la tarde y volver a casa o más bien a ayudar a Drew en el café.

Siempre intentaba sonreír cuando Luna venia, intentaba parecer tan llena de alegría mientras trataba de ocultar los moretes que Seiya me dejaba...

Para ese entonces ya no recordaba cuando habia sido la primera vez que me pego, pero estaba segura que era mi culpa...siempre lo era, Seiya era muy celoso y yo...demasiado amable. En ese entonces estaba tan ciega, cría que me amaba tanto como yo a él, yo lo amaba tanto que siempre lo perdonaba, además siempre terminaba creyendo que de verdad me lo ganaba, le sonreía a todos los que estaban en la casa y eso era lo que le molestaba…pero el seguía siendo tan detallista conmigo, organizaba cenas románticas en el cuarto, siempre me traía una rosa, bombones, peluches y demás.

El aún estaba estudiando, y su padre le habia dicho que él se quedaría con el 50% de las aerolíneas Kou, por lo que entendí que eso era una gran presión para él, siempre intentaba apoyarlo en todo o al menos en lo que yo podía, esa presión era por la que habíamos acordado en no buscar familia pronto pues ambos aún era muy jóvenes y Seiya me habia dicho que el quería esperar hasta que yo tuviera 18, y solo faltaba un año...

Un año el cual yo deseaba que pasara tan pronto...ansiaba tanto tener un bebe. Con eso seriamos una familia completa y eso significaría que estaría un paso más cerca de mi sueño.

Los hermanos de Seiya estaban fuera del país, se habían ido a estudiar a América y el señor Kou se fue a corea del sur para hacerse cargo de algo y después tomarse unas largas vacaciones, al principio me deprimí un poco pues después de casarme habia descubierto que el señor Kou no era tan malo como creí al principio, era un buen hombre, amaba a sus hijos y me habia tomado cariño y yo a él. La casa se sentía vacía sin los hermanos de Seiya y sin el señor Kou, la señora Kou se habia ido tiempo después pero al parecer ni Seiya sabía a donde.

.

Seis meses después Luna dijo que habia surgido un problema en uno de los nuevos hoteles de Inglaterra y mi hermano tenía que ir personalmente a resolverlo. Y aunque ella dijo que se quedaría, sabía que no lo podía estar mucho tiempo lejos. Se amaban tanto que les tenía envidia y termine alentándola para que fuera con él, quedándome completamente sola. Y asi me sentía por lo que pensé que debía empezar a ver un doctor para ver si todo estaba bien en caso de que me embarazara, después de todo faltaban 4 meses para mi cumpleaños. Además hacia días que Seiya ya no me pegaba o gritaba. Por fin me habia ganado su confianza y los celos parecían haber desaparecido.

.

Cuando fui con el doctor al principio de dio mucha pena, pero después pensé que era algo normal. Después de todo era una mujer casada. El doctor era un hombre muy amable. Soshi Tomoe y después de 2 meses ya era mi médico de cabecera. Para mi cumpleaños recibí la llamada de Luna y de Artemis felicitándome y pidiéndome perdón por no estar conmigo. Incluso mis cuñados me enviaron uno detalle. Y por parte del señor Kou me llego un arreglo de flores.

.

Por lo que a las 12 del día sentía que este sería uno de los mejores días. Me sentí ansiosa pues solo iba a la mitad. Seiya me habia dicho que no podría estar conmigo en la mañana pero que en la noche cenaríamos en el cuarto a la luz de las velas. Exactamente a 1:30 salí al estacionamiento y busque a Nicolás. El chofer que habia asignado para mí. Le pedí me llevara al hospital y como siempre espero en el carro hasta que yo saliera., hoy tenía mi cita con el doctor Tomoe. Cuando el doctor me dio los resultados no pude evitar llorar de la alegría.

¡Estaba Embarazada!

Por fin habia dado un paso más para alcanzar mi sueño...por fin tendría una familia. El doctor me habia dado vitaminas e indicaciones al tiempo que me felicitaba y me daba una caja de parte de su Hija Hotaru.

.

Hacia unas semanas habia conocido a su Hija la cual fue a verlo mientras el daba consulta. Era 3 años más chica que yo e igual de blanca, tenía el cabello negro corto y tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas. Y no pude evitar el recordar a Rei, siempre que nos veíamos hablamos de muchas cosas, desde ropa hasta chicos. Cosas de chica habia dicho su padre lo cual nos habia causado gracia a las 2. Pero al llegar la temporada de vacaciones deje de verla pero al parecer para mi cumpleaños ya habia vuelto. La caja que me habia dado el doctor era una confirmación de que estaba de vuelta.

Hice una cita para el siguiente mes donde el doctor Tomoe prometió hacerme una ecografía para ver a mi bebe...mi bebe. Estaba tan feliz que no podía creerlo, en definitiva este sería el mejor día de mi vida. Salí del hospital y camine hasta Nicolás. Me estaba esperando y le pedí que antes de llegar a casa hiciéramos una parada en el centro comercial, mientras llegábamos abrí la caja que me habia mandado Hotaru, habia un cadena con un dije en forma de media luna y acunada en ella habia un corazón. Era hermoso a pesar de no ser de oro o plata era un hermoso obsequio. Termine poniéndomelo antes de que el carro se detuviera frente al centro comercial.

Regrese a casa antes de las 5 de la tarde, al llegar a mi recamara encontré en la cama un hermoso vestido, de color fusa strapless con el corte de corazón, justo bajo el pecho un listón grueso negro y sobre él una rosa igualmente negra, después de esta el vestido caía en pequeñas capas casi hasta mis rodillas. Junto al vestido habia una nota que tenía escrito: "con amor Seiya" Me metí a bañar feliz y para cuando salí a arreglarme varias sirvientas estaban acomodando velas, flores, platos y cubierto...sería una cena hermosa.

Gracias elianamz-bv me dio mucho gusto, intentare no defraudarte :)


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

**Volver a amar**

**Capítulo 3**

Seiya no tardaría en llegar y yo ya estaba lista. Lo esperaba sentada en la mesa que habían colocado en el cuarto. Sobre ella estaba una pequeña caja y el contenido le daría una sorpresa. Pasados 10 minutos cuando mucho llego, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Tras él entraron 2 sirvientas con un carrito de comida. Él camino hasta mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que decía feliz cumpleaños. Para cuando nos sentamos las cena ya estaba servida y salieron para dejándonos solos. Fue entonces que Seiya noto la caja que estaba en la mesa, la sorpresa se hizo evidente al comprender que le compre algo exactamente el día de mi cumpleaños.

Cuando lo abrió la sonrisa que tenía se congelo y sus ojos se abrieron. Primero al ver el resultado de los análisis y después al ver el los zapatitos de bebe. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras yo lo miraba entre divertida y ansiosa...de repente se detuvo, estaba dándome la espalda pero pude ver como arrugaba la hoja y la arrojaba. Volteo rápidamente y en su mirada poder ver que estaba enojado. Me dio miedo. No sabía qué hacer. Se acercó y por instinto me levante y camine hacia atrás pero él fue más rápido y me tomo del brazo. Me jalo y me arrojo al suelo con tal fuerza...

Nunca lo habia visto asi. Me golpeo como nunca lo habia hecho. Jalo de mi cabello y me obligo a seguirlos fuera del cuarto. Varias de las muchachas del servicio se encontraban en el pasillo y lo único que hicieron fue ahogar un gemido de sorpresa. O talvez de lastima. Me llevo hasta el ala izquierda y me arrojo en lo que parecía ser un cuarto. Cerró la puesta con llave. Golpe la puerta mientras repetía las palabras. Por favor. Entre mis gemidos escuche como ordenaba que nadie debía abrir la puerta a menos que quisiera quedarse sin empleo.

No supe cuánto tiempo paso para que me quedara dormida pegada a la puerta, me desperté adolorida y por la luz que entraba de una ventana entendí que era de día. Me levante y pude ver el cuarto, solo contaba con un closet, un escritorio y una silla, no habia nada más. Aun no entendía que era lo que hacía ahí adentro...Él no me habia dicho nada, solo se habia lanzado contra mí. Me dolía todo. Note que en mis brazos habia demasiados moretes como para ocultarlos y agradecí que Luna y Artemis no estuviera en Japón.

En todo el día nadie se acercó al cuarto y por más que grite no conseguí nada. Pensé en la ventana en una opción para salir, pero lo descarte automáticamente al recordar que estaba en el tercer piso. Por la noche ya no solo estaba adolorida y cansada ahora el hambre que tenía era feroz. Estaba quedándome dormida cuando escuche ruidos, mire hacia la puerta pero no se veía sombras o luz bajo ella. Seguí el sonido. Parecía que como si alguien golpeara...vidrio. La ventana. Me levante cojeando y me acerque esta, me sorprendí al ver a Nicolás pegado a ella, me preocupaba que cayera y sin pensarlo abrí la ventana. Entro con una cuerda en mano, la cual lanzo comenzó a recoger en cuanto estuvo seguro dentro del cuarto. Yo solo lo miraba sin entender hasta que note como en el extremo habia amarrada una canasta. Momentos después una de las sirvientas subió por la escalera mientras Nicolás sacaba las cosas de la canasta, saco algo de ella y después tomo la silla, se subió para poner un...un foco.

Cuando Bajo y lo prendió murmuro una maldición al verme. Solo desvió la mirada y apretó los puños. La sirvienta era una chica de mi edad llamada Unazuki, ella solo pudo dedicarme una triste sonrisa y camino hacia el closet. Saco una sábana para cubrirme. Entre ambos me dijeron que Seiya les habia prohibido acercarse al ala izq. de la casa. Abrir la puerta, dejarme salir o alimentarme. También me dijeron que habia salido y ellos planearon como llegar al cuarto donde me encontraba. Todo el personal estaba preocupado y deseaban saber cómo estaba. Subieron una escalera al segundo piso. Bajo este cuarto habia un balcón, por lo que pensaron en subir una escalera al segundo piso y de ese modo llegaron hasta mí.

Después de un rato Nicolás bajo dejándome a solas con Unazuki. Ella curo algunas de mis heridas. Guardo la fruta, panes y agua en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Me ayudo a sacar todas las sabanas y colchas que habia en el closet e improvisamos una cama. Antes de irse se disculpó por parte de todos, ya que temían perder su empleo. Pero antes de irse prometió que cuando Seiya estuviera fuera de la casa mandarían comida. Solo podrían venir a verme por las noches mientras él dormía. Al parecer Alan, el chofer de Seiya les avisaría siempre cuando ya fueran para la casa.

Intentaron comunicarse con Artemis y Luna, pero ninguno sabia como o donde encontrarlos y yo tenía sus numero en mi celular, pero él lo tenía bajo llave por lo que habían decidido esperar a que Luna llamara. Lo peor de todo es que ella solo habl veces al mes y en este se habia dado una tercera solo por ser el día de mi cumpleaños. No llamaría hasta el mes siguiente. Me alentaron a escaparme de la casa, pero yo no tenía ningún lado a donde ir. Seiya era mi esposo y yo lo amaba...como podía dejarlo. Él era mi familia.

A los días la comida que subían era poca. Unazuki me dijo que Seiya comenzó a checar cuanta comida hacían de modo que no hicieran de más y de algún modo me la dieran. Por lo que solo me llevaban frutas y agua. Después de 8 días Seiya por fin se dignó a abría la puerta y reviso todo, hacía más de 1 hora Nicolás se habia llevado todo rastro de que alguien aparte de mi hubiera estado en ese cuarto. Me arme de valor y pregunte: ¿Por qué?

Su respuesta me dejo helada.

_"eres una estúpida, lo que quieres es arruinarme la vida con un estúpido mocoso, ni siquiera sé si es mío cuando le coqueteas a cualquier tipo con el que se te cruza, crees que soy tan tonto como para creer que es mío...dime Serenity...dime si puedes asegurarme que esa cosa sea mía"_

Yo lo amaba solo a él. No entendía como podía creer…como podía siquiera dudar de mí. De ser el padre de mí bebe. No sabía que decir. Las palabras no me salían de la garganta y eso pareció molestarlo aún más.

_"eres solo una zorra Serenity, una zorra la cual solo quiere una buena cogida, eso es lo que eres y asi es como te tratare de ahora en adelante"_

Se acercó hacia mí y rompió el vestido que me habia regalado, me arrojo sobre el escritorio y me puso boca abajo al tiempo que me penetraba por detrás...nunca habia hecho eso, siempre fue un poco brusco al hacer el amor. Pero nunca me habia hecho daño y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Grite e intentar apartarme pero solo conseguí que una de sus manos presionara mi cabeza en el escritorio. Cuando termino me golpeo en la cara. El único lugar que no habia golpeado antes...caí en el piso e intente abrasarme a mí misma, pero él se subió en mí y me separo las piernas bruscamente. Volvió a violarme una y otra vez al tiempo que me golpeaba. Lo hizo hasta que se cansó. Nuevamente me dejo sola.

En la noche Unazuki subió y se asunto al verme. Tenía el labio abierto, la ceja y la sangre seca pegada a la piel. Las uñas llenas de piel que habia conseguido arrancarle, Unazuki dijo que vieron que Seiya tenía rasguños en la cara y el cuello por lo que todos en la casa se asustaron. Pero no podían hacer nada, no hasta que Seiya durmiera. Unazuki se quedó esa noche conmigo mientras yo lloraba.

La mañana siguiente nos acabábamos de despertar cuando escuchamos pasos afuera, asustadas Unazuki se metió en el closet y yo le avente todas las colchas y sabanas encima, solo dejando una para taparme. Termine antes de que Seiya abriera por completo la puerta.

Se veía más calmado pero algo en sus ojos me daba miedo. Me hacía sentir ganas de salir corriendo sin importar que no tuviera a donde ir o que fuera mi esposo. Aun lo amaba, pero aun asi no soportaba que estuviera junto a mí. En el mismo cuarto. Apreté la sabana con la que me cubría al ver que él se acercaba lentamente. Comencé a temblar cuando note que no habia cerrado bien la puerta del closet...tenía miedo de que lastimara a Unazuki. O a cualquiera de las sirvientas. Me tomo de un brazo y me jalo suavemente guiándome por el pasillo hasta que llegamos al cuarto, entonces cerro la puerta y me llevo hasta la cama. Me pidió que me sentara.

Temblaba ante su contacto mientras limpiaba mis heridas. Me pidió perdón e intento besarme. Inconscientemente me aleje de él, pensé que me volvería a golpear por rechazarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Pidió que me bañara y salió del cuarto, no sin antes decir que no tardaría, solo traería comida y después saldríamos para ver a un médico. Rápidamente camine al baño y cerré por dentro la puerta. Me bañe esperando que el dolor se fuera con el agua tibia. Pero no se fue. Dolía aún más. Salí envuelta en la bata camine lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto y la cerré. Me vestí y pude ver todas las marcar que mi cuerpo tenia. En el espejo del baño ya habia visto varias, sobre todo las de la cara.

Intente ignorar todas las marcas y termine de vestirme. Una playera sencilla y un pants. Al terminar me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer lo que alguien habia traído. Casi al final alguien peleo con la puerta, aun a pesar del miedo me levante y abrí. Seiya entro lentamente. Como si me pidiera permiso. Se sentó en la cama y espero en silencio a que terminara de comer. Y entonces me dijo:

"_debemos y a ver aun doctor. Que te revisé y ver el estado en el que te encuentras."_

Tontamente creí que deseaba que criáramos a nuestro hijo. Una parte del miedo se fue. Hasta que volvió a hablar.

"_tenemos que terminar con esto cuanto antes."_

Tarde un momento en comprender lo que habia dicho. Él no lo quería. No quería saber si estábamos bien. Quería que abortara. La sangre se me congelo y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar lo que haría cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo.

Lo que paso después aun me atormenta en las noches...


	4. Chapter 4

**Volver a Amar**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

* * *

><p>1 año despues<p>

En la oscuridad de su cuarto un joven de cabellos cortos negros y ojos azul cielo se levanta asustado a media noche, se encuentra llorando y sudando mientras se abraza a si mismo, despues de un rato se levanta y sale del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina, toma de una jara con agua sin siquiera molestarse en en servir primero en un baso, despues de calmarse el joven mira el reloj que marca las 4:25 de la mañana, sale de la cocina y se deja caer pesadamente en el sillon suspira un par de veces como para darse valor, gira para quedar boca arriba, suspira una ultima vez y se levanta para volver a su cuarto pero esta vez no se dirigue a la cama, se dirige al baño.

Al terminar de vestirse regresa nuevamente a la cocina, saca leche del refrigerador, pone un poco de pan en el tostador y comienza a desayunar, cuando el reloj de la recepcion del edificio marca las 5:15 el elevador se abre y de el sale un joven de aproximadamente 19 años de cabello negro corto, ojos azul cielo los cuales se ocultan debajo de unos lentes, apesar de su edad es demaciado bajo pues solo media 1.60 cuando mucho, lleva puesto el uniforme de su escuela pantalon de vestir verde oscuro, playera de vestir blanca, saco color marfil y corbata roja por ser de primero, lleva su mochila de forma descuida y al pasar saluda a encargado de recepcion.

**-Buen dia señor Kenji-**

**-Buen dia, veo que hoy se levanto temprano-** menciona el hombre mayor.

**-Si la tormenta de anoche no me dejo dormir mucho, y digame señor Kenji cuando me dira por mi nombre?-** comento sonriendo el chico

**-Lo siento es que es la costumbre no quiero equivocarme-** apenado dice el señor kenji **- que le valla bien -** agrega al ver como Samuel se dirige hacia la salida.

Samuel se despide del señor kenji y camina por la acera lentamente, el chico iba distraido por lo que no ve que 2 chicas se acercan a el, una es de cabello corto de color azul, con ojos igualmente azules y la otra de cabello castaños agarrado en una cola de cabello y ojos verdes, ambas llevan el uniforme para dama de la misma escuela, una falda tabladea verde oscuro, calcetas y blusa blanca, saco color marfil, las unicas diferencias entre ellas era la corbata de color y la altura pues mientras la joven de cabello azul tenia la corbata roja y era de la misma altura que Samuel, la otra chica le sacaba casi media cabeza y su corbata era de color azul indicando que era un grado mayor que ellos. Cuando ambas chicas alcanzan a Samuel la alta lo agarra del brazo izquierdo y la baja lo agarra de brazo.

Al estar distraido Samuel pego un grito de susto al sentir como lo abordaban por los 2 lados creyendo primero que se trataba de un asalto pero al escuchar la risa de sus amigas se suelta de ambas y camina rapidamente dejando a las chicas atras muertas de la risa.

**-jajajajjaja Sam por favor espera-** menciono la peliazul mientras intentaba controlar la risa.

**-jajajajajaja no puedo creer que gritaras debiste oirte Sam-** dijo la chica alta provocando que la peliazul perdiera su batalla contra la risa que buscaba contener.

**-Lita no es gracioso, casi me mantan de un susto-** reclamo el chico molesto dignadose a detener su paso.

**-lo siento de verdad Sam pero te estabamos llamando y no nos escuchabas por lo que Ami y yo pensamos que seria divertido-** informo lita

**-es cierto Sam te estuvimos llamando pero parecias en otro mundo casi en la luna**- confirmo Ami.

Los tres comienzan a caminar juntos y una cuadra antes de llegar se toparon en la entrada con con una joven pareja de enamorados los cuales sonrieron al verlos.

**-Michiru, Haruka aqui-**

**-hey chicas y eso que llegaron juntas?-** prengunto al verlas llegar un joven de cabellos ondulados de color turquesa al igual que sus ojos.

**-nos encontramos a Sam camino aqui-** contesto Ami

**-y eso que te levantas tan temprano neko-chan-** bromeo Haruka un chico de cabellos cortos y rubio cenizo al tiempo que revolvia el cabello de samuel

**-Haruka basta no debes molestar a la gente asi-** regaño Michiru. Tanto Michiru como Haruka portaban el uniforme escolar pero el color de sus corbatas era color naranja.

**-Y estan preparadas para los examenes-** ignorando el comentario de su compañera, Haruka hablo nuevamente recordadon asi a Ami y Sam sobre estos, divirtiendose en el proceso al ver la cara de pesar que pusieron.

**-es verdad hoy es el examen final y pasan a segundo grado**- recordo Lita

**-mira nada mas...al parecer no son las unicas preocupadas por eso-** dijo Michiru al momento que apuntaba a 2 chicas que venian caminando por la cera de enfrente con la cabeza enterrada en un libro.

**-no puedo creerlo jamas crei ver a Mina leyendo un libro de algebra y a Rei uno de quimica-** Ami dijo incredula.

**-apuesto 20 a que estan planeando cambiar de lugar entre los examenes...**

**-no lita yo te apuesto 100-** hablo Sam

**-100 a que no cambiaron?-** pregunto lita

**-no 100 a que ya lo hicieron...siempre lo hacen o por lo menos desde que las conosco y eso es mucho tiempo-** Sam camino mientras algunas risas se escuchaban a su espalda hasta quedar frente a las chicas y les arrebato los libros.

**-hey quien demonios te...-** grito la rubia y se detuvo al ver quien fue el causante.

**-Lita me debes 100-** giro sobre sus talones y las risas nuevamente estallaron.

Despues de que terminaran de reir se dirigieron cada una a su salon, Haruka y Michiru se fueron hacia la derecha, Lita siguio derecho, y las demas dieron vuelta en el primer pasillo a la derecha ya que Samuel, Ami, Rei y Mina estaban en el mismo grado. Las clases pasaron entre examenes y risas y solo hasta la salida es que se volvieron a ver.

**-estoy muerta-** se quejo Rei

**-estamos, si no llego a sacar mas de un 8 Malachite no me llevara a ver la pelicula que le pedi-** dijo Mina dramaticamente.

**-Entonces es verdad...estan saliendo-** comento Ami

**-hey por que te sorprende o a caso crees que mi relacion es tan secreta como la tuya con Zoycite-** alego Mina haciendo que Ami se sonrojara y los demas rieran

**-Mina yo creo que deberias estar mas preocupada por lo que diga Drew-**opino Michiru

**-ohhhhhh-** esclamaron horrorizadas las hermanas, despues de un momento empujaron a Haruka para alejarla de Michiru y cada una se poso aun lado

_**-cuñada-**_ hablaron las dos**_ -por favor ayudanos con el ogro de Andrew-_** Rei iniciaba la oracion y Mina la terminaba -**_ si prometemos... hacer lo que pidas por un mes-_**

La platica entre ellas continuaba mientras Haruka y Sam permanecian mas atras que las demas, Ami y Lita hablaban sobre la cafeteria. Todas trabajanban en el turno de la tarde , Lita cocinaba, Sam hacia los postres que vendian todo el dia, Haruka era repartidor y Ami y Michiru al igual que las gemelas como meseras. El cafe estaba llendo por un buen camino, sobre todo desde que habian cambiado a las jovenes y guapas meseras y a los apuestos chicos, desde el lindo chico de los postres, los guapos repartidores que eran Haruka y Malachite, el guapo dueño Andrew y los guapos amigos del dueño que todas las tarde se daban cita, los hermanos Hikawa Zoycite y Jedite asi como el guapo Neflyte Osaka, el turno de la tarde de hecho era el mas ocupado pues aun cuando Andrew estaba en ambos turnos y los empleados de la mañana no estaban nada mal esto no parecia importar a las chicas y chicos que iban a diario por la tarde despues de la escuela.

Cuando por fin llegaron al cafe se dieron cuenta de que ya habia 2 mesas ocupadas y que Hotaru las estaba atendiendo sola.

**-valla que tardaron en llegar-** reclamo Hotaru, una chica de 17 años de cabello negro el cual llevaba sujeto en una cola alta, cuando todos intentaron pasar sin ser notadas.

**-lo siento Hotaru-** Michiru fue la unica que contesto mientras corrian a cambiarse **-hola amor-** pero antes de entrar el cuarto beso a su novio el cual estaba detras de la caja registradora.

En el cuarto de empleados las chicas comenzaron a guardar sus mochilas en su locker y a sacar su uniforme, el de meseras era un kimono corto hasta la rodilla, la parte de arriba era blanca con las orrillas de color rojo, naranja, morado, azul marino, azul rey ( supongo que sabran a quien pertenece cada uno :P ) y la falda era del color de las orillas, el mandil era de color negro de tirantes que se abrochaban en la parte de atras del cuello luego se amaraba en la parte de atras de la cintuara y esta llegaba solamente hasta medio muslo y tenia 2 bolsas en la parte de abajo. Mientras que el uniforme de cocina era pantalon negro con filipina blanca, al igual que el mandil y el caballo y el cilindro era negro. (el caballo es un trapo que traen en el mandil para agarrar cosas calientes y eso) y el del de repartidor un pantalon grueso de gabardina negro con una playera polo y una chamara negra con el logo en la espalda de Cafe & Pasteleria The Crown, una cachucha negra con el logo.

Las primera en salir fue Ami la cual comenzo a ayudar a Hotaru, los siguientes fueron Lita y Sam.

**-Sam tenemos un pedido para hoy a las 6-** le dijo andrew mientras le estencia un papel.

**-Drew son demaciadas no se si pueda terminarlas a tiempo...-** dijo dudosamente el chico.

**-que pasa?-** Lita tomo el papel y despues de leerlo le reclamo molesta a su jefe **-Andrew son 350 cupcakes y son las 3 de la tarde y aun tiene que hacer los pedidos que faltan en los aparadores-**

**-lo siento pero no podiamos perder la oportunidad es un buen cliente-** Drew hizo una pequeña inclinacion para intentar clamar a si a su cocinera y de paso pedir perdon a Sam.

**-Drew cariño no deviste hacerlo, es demaciado incluso si Lita ayuda-** amonesto Michiru poniendose encontra de su novio. Despues del silencio Hotaru y Ami se unieron a las demas contra el ahora rubio que se sentia en el borde de un abismo.

**-que pasa nii-san-**

Todos volteraron en direccion a la voz, la cual era de Mina y Rei,se acercaron y despues de ver lo que su hermano habia hecho apoyaron a Sam. El incomodo momento se desvanecio cuando la campana de la puerta de la entrada sono informando asi que tenian clientes, eran 2 chicas de aproximadamente 18 años se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a las ventanas y Rei se dirigio hacia ellas, tras las 2 chicas entraron una pareja de novios que tomaron asiento en la primera mesa a la derecha y Ami se movio para atenderlas, Haruka se sento en la barra a obserbar al mismo tiempo que Sam se dirigio a la cocina para empezar con su trabajo.

**-Yo puedo ayudar con el pedido-** dijo de forma entuciasta la rubia hacendo que todos pusieran cara de espanto **-que?-**

**-nada mejor ayuda a las chicas con las mesas-** dijo de forma nerviosa Andrew siendo apoyado por todos los presentes.

Y casi como si el destino quisiera ayudar varia gente entro al cafe por lo que Michiru, Hotaru y Mina se fueron a atenderlos dejando solos a la castaña y los 2 rubios.

**-uuuuuuf si ella entra a la cocina una vez mas...-** Lita no pudo terminar pues en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Sam estaba en la cocina haciendo la mezcla para los cupcakes de chocolate, por lo que sin terminar se fue dejando solos a los rubios.

**-la unica vez que entro casi descompuso el horno y todos los demas aparatos parasaron a mejor vida-** dijo Drew dejando se caer del otro lado de la baja frente a Haruka.

**-si y Lita y todas dijimos que si volvia a entras te quedarias sin empleados y eso incluia a los del turno de la mañana-** le contesto Haruka

**-ni me lo recuerdes Ruka-**

En la cocina Sam comezo a bartir la masa que ya tenia lista en 2 charolas de 25 mientras Lita preparaba varias ordenes, Malachite Aino habia llegado 15 m despues de que llegaran las chicas pues habia llevado un pastel a domicilio, los hermanos Hikawa habian llegado, Ziocite para vijilar que nadie se acercara a Ami y Jedite para hacer puntos con Drew que tenia prohibido a las gemelas salir con alguien hasta que cumpliera 30, razon por la que Mal y Mina estaban saliendo a escondidas pero Jedite no queria eso, el queria demostrarle a Drew que queria algo serio con su hermana.

Cuando todo parecio calmarse un poco Hotaru entro a la cocina para ayudar a Sam a decorar los cupcakes, los cuales eran de chocolate con un glaseado suizo de color rosa pastel y con chispas de chocolate en forma de estrellas, Sam seguia haciendo mas mezcla mientras sacaba del horno las charoras, a las 4:45 salieron los ultimos y solo estaban esperando a que enfriaran para poder decorarlos, despues de un momento de descanso para casi todos el cafe se quedo solo, cerraron 20 m antes de lo normal y en ese tiempo fue usado por todos para cenar o conversar con sus parejas. En una de las mesas Ami y Ziocite hablaban sobre lo que harian en su dia libre, dos mesas despues Hotaru, Lita y Haruka hablaban sobre una amiga en comun de la cual estaban preocupadas, en una mesa del centro Drew y Michiru estaban tomados de las manos mientras sonreian como tontos, en otra de las mesas Minay Rei planeaban como engañar a su hermano para que pudieran salir con sus enamorados aprovechando que su hermano estaba enbobado con su novia y amiga,en la barra Jedite, Malachite y Neflyte que habia llegado hace casi una hora.

La unica persona que parecia no dar señales de vida era Samuel el cual se encontraba acostado en una de las bancas de los vestidores pues en la noche no habia podido dormir bien y esta tarde cuando porfin habia tenido un respiro se quedo profundamente dormido o al menos eso penso pues despues de un momento se desperto completamente asustado cuando escucho un estruendo serca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Volver a Amar**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

* * *

><p>Despues de el estruendo que causo que Sam pensara que talvez ya no podria dormir jamas escucho los gritos de sus amigas, para ser exactos de las gemelas y al pobre de su jefe y hermano mayor de las chicas, cuando salio frotandose los ojos aun se dio cuenta por la cara de Malachite y Jedite de que el problema habia sido generado por ellos ya que Drew aun no aceptaba que que sus hermanas ya no fueran unas niñas.<p>

**-Drew por favor ya no tenemos 3 años-** dijo deseperada Rei intentando que su hermano entendiera.

**-Amigo Rei y Mina tienen razon ellas ya no son unas niñas-** defendio Malachite ganandose una mirada de odio por parte de su amigo.

**-no puedes tratarnos asi por siempre nii-san, tenemos 19, vamos a la universidad, somos responsables, ayudamos en el negocio, casi nunca te pedimos dinero o cosas...-** comezo Mina.

**-No puedes tratarnos asi, ademas tu y Michiru llevan 2 años saliendo y en ese entonces tenia nuestra edad -** alego mas molesta la morena.

**-Y tu le llevas mas años de los que Malachite y Jedite nos llevan a nosotras-** completo la rubia

**-no es lo mismo**- dijo sin pensar el rubio, sin percatarse que su novia a su lado comenzaba a liberar un aura que hacia que todos los demas retocedierna unos pasos, incluso Sam, Haruka y Hotaru que se encontraban lejos de los demas sintienron el escalofrio recorrer su espalda.

**-Andrew Furuhata eres conciente de lo que acabas de decir-** las palabras de la asta ahora dulce chica de cabellos aguamarina resonaron en el cuerpo del chico que por un momento habia olvidado el enojo que sintio al descubrir que Malachite y Mina llavaban mas de un mes saliendo a escondidas

**-Que no es lo mismo Andrew, por que yo si pude andar contigo a mis 19 cuando tu tenias 22...-** silencio, absoluto silencio el rubio trago saliva, mientras los demas habian decidido salir de la vista de la pareja entrando todos en los vestidores.

Amy y Zoycite se habian retirado antes de que la pelea entre los hermanos comenzara, al igual que Lita y Neflyte, por lo que en un lado de los vestidores las Hotaru, Mina y Rei se cambiaban los uniformes y los hechaban en el bote de la ropa sucia, y en el otro vestidor Haruka y Sam hacian lo mismo mientras Jedite y Malachite esperaban en la puesta tracera.

Mientras tanto en el cafe

**-Como puedes decir que no es lo mismo Andrew, estas tratando de decir que tus hermanas son mejores que yo o que...-** el rubio iba a hablar pero no sabia que decir por lo que termino solo bajando la cabeza.

**-Lo siento amor pero ellas son mis hermanas son todo lo que tengo yo...yo...-** cuando el nudo en su garganta parecio desaparecer las palabras aun cargadas de molestia por parte de su novia lo interupieron.

**-Escuchame bien Andrew, eso lo entiendo en parte...pero si ellas son lo unico que tienes entonces donde quedo yo?...-** Drew levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos que lo habian enamorado llenos de lagrimas contenidas, las palabras que acaban de salir de su boca la habian lastimado, camino apresurado los pocos pasos que los separaban y la tomo en sus brazos desendo que siempre permaneciera ahi, entre ellos.

**-lo siento Michiru...soy un tonto, tu sabes muy bien que mi cabeza y mi boca casi nunca estan conectados...sabes que te amo y mucho, pero soy tan tonto, tan estupido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, sabes que agradesco el dia que las locas te trajeron al cafe a rastras por que desde ese momento deje de solo vivir para ellas y tu te convertiste en parte de mi familia, pero...-**

**-Lo se...y lo siento yo no queria llorar, pero...-**

**-lo se y te prometo que lo intentare...**- la chica se despego aun llorando del pecho de su acompañante para verlos a los ojos, el rubio solo sonrio un poco -de acuerdo tambien dejare que salgan con los chicos, ya no me opondre con la condicion de que en cuanto termines la universidad aceptes ser mi esposa- puso los dedos en sobre los labios de su novia y bajo su rostro hasta cambian sus labios por sus dedos.

Cuando el beso tierno termino Michiru aun no sabia que decir, sabia que lo amaba, que se habia enamorado a primera vista de él desde hace 4 años, cuando las locas de su amigas le habian hablado sobre un trabajo como mesera en el cafe de su hermano...pero "su esposa", Michiru no podia negar que muchas veces habia soñado que se lo pediria, pero en su interior ella sabia que no haria. El era padre y madre para sus amigas, aun cuando su madre habia muerto cuando eran niños y casi 3 años antes murio su padre, Andrew habia sacado a las gemelas de una depresion debastadora, fue dificil para Drew siendo tan joven y ella lo sabia, fue testigo de como él sintio que todo se venia a bajo, su padre y sus hermanas lo eran todo para el. Y aun cuando se hicieron novios él seguia sosteniendo un muro entre ellos, un muro que el mismo construllo para que nadie entrara y para que las unicas personas que quedaban (Rei y Mina)no salieran.

* * *

><p>Fuera del cafe Haruka se habia ofrecido a llevar a Hotaru y a Samuel hasta su casa por lo que se habian ido en el carro de Haruka hace rato, mientras que Malachite y Jedite esperaban aun por las gemelas...gemelas que se encontraban escuchado detras de la barra las palabras que su hermano y su amiga compartian, la confeccion que el rubio habia causado asombro en ambas, uno que casi hace que ambas gritara de alegria.<p>

Las gemelas sabian lo dificil que debia ser el que su hermano dijiera eso, sabian como se habia cerrado a todo excepto a ellas, habian temino que por no dejarlas solas el no se moviera del lugar del que el mismo se habia encadenado, su hermano era casi completamente igual que ella, ambos habian sufrido y soportado, y aun cuando era completamente diferente la causa de su dolor, ambos habian tomado una desicion cuando creian que solo tenian esa opcion, la que creian era mejor para protegerse a si mismos y aun cuando estaban rodeados de personas que los apreciaban, amigos, hermanos, los 2 habian creado un escudo para que nada pudiera lastimarlos, sin querrer admitir que esto los lastimaba igualmente, que apartar todo para volver a sufrir no era la solucion a su herida sino que solo la hacia permanecer abierta sin dejar que llegase a sanar.

Las hermanas se fueron gateando hasta los vestidores para no ser vistas y salieron por la puerta tracera dejando a los 2 jovenes dentro, cerraron con llave detras de ellas, Mina tomo el casco que Malachite le ofrecia y se subio tras el, mientras Rei se subia en el auto de Jedite y ambos se alejaban en la misma direccion.

Adentro los 2 enamorados aun se encontraban abrazados, ninguno de los 2 habia dicho siguiera una palabra despues de la propocion del rubio, el tenia miedo de que ella puediera decir que no cuando las palabras habian salido brotando de su boca, mientras que ella tenia miedo de que el se retractara, en silencio se separaron y Michiru camino hasta los vestidores mientras Drew recojia las cosas que a su parecer no se encontraban en su lugar, cuando ella salio con su iniforme de la escuela, el abrio la boca para decir algo...algo que no pudo salir debido a que Haruka regreso en ese preciso momento para recojer y llevar hasta su casa a ambos, Haruka al ver que no salian decicio cocar el claxon en el mismo instrante en que el otro rubio abrio la boca.

Y asi termino la noche con Haruka impaciente fuera del cafe, Drew molesto con su repartidor y Michiru un poco desepcionada, una parte de ella queria haber escuchado lo que su novio diria pero otra parte estaba aterrada de escuchar esas palabras, no sabia si agradecerle a Haruka o tirarsele al cuello.

* * *

><p>gracias por los reviews estoy muy feliz de que la historia les guste.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Volver a Amar**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Furuhata el pobre Drew fue despertado por sus hermanas las cuales parecían haber olvidado su escena de celos y sobreproteccion, al principio no entendía el porque de que no le estuvieran haciendo la ley del hielo o algo por el estilo pero al escuchar:<p>

_ "Cuando sera la boda" "que dijo Michiru" "tonta es obvio" "Vamos no te quedes callado" "Habla, de seguro ella se puso a llorar " "yo casi me pongo a llorar cuando te escuche decirlo" "si creíamos que nunca se lo dirás"_

...Dios hablaban tan rápido que el pobre rubio no era capaz de entender por completo las frases y lo único que escucho fueron palabras. _**Escuche, Llorar, Ella, Dijo, Nunca, Obvio.** _Él rubio no sabia si eran en ese orden pero se levanto tan rápido como pudo que termino en el suelo y las gemelas solo soltaron a reírse, cuando el asunto parecio aclarado las regaño por espiarlos y les pidió perdón por tratarlas como unas bebes como ellas decían, las corrió de su cuarto para que fueran a la escuela y así le averiguaban como estaba su novia.

**-Como que como esta?...tu le llevaste a su casa fuiste el ultimo en verla...No?-** cuestiono la morena.

**-Digamos que ella no dijo nada...-** dijo rojo Drew

**-Dios de seguro es por que ella no quiere...-** de forma dramática la rubia provoco a su hermano hablando con tanta lastima como le era posible.

**-calla tonta...-** la amonesto su gemela mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.**-tranquilo Nii-san seguro que dice que si, ella te ama tanto como para aguantar a la inútil de Mina.-** completo mientras ponía una mano en el brazo de su hermano para tranquilizarlo y con la otra apuntaba a su gemela.

**-es cierto Nii-san...oye Rei no soy inuti-** reclamo cuando fue consciente de lo que había dicho su hermana.

Después de eso ambas se fueron a la escuela, pero para su sorpresa se toparon en la entrada con Sam, Amy, Lita y Haruka y ninguna sabia de Michiru. Intentaron llamarla por teléfono pero no contestaba, en su casa su madre les dijo que había salido ya hace rato que no debía tardar en llegar por lo que no quisieron preocuparle al decirle que no se encontraba en la universidad. Para cuando sonó la campana no pudieron hacer mas que ir a sus salones y mandarle un mensaje a Drew.

* * *

><p>En otro lado un poco lejos, para ser mas exactos en el aeropuerto hacia 10 minutos que había llegado un vuelo proveniente de Inglaterra, del cual una pareja de avanzada edad llegaban después de un casi 2 años fuera del japón, la pareja parecía un tanto distante y disgustados al notar que nadie se había molestado en ir a buscarlos y justo cuando se decidieron a marcharse y tomar un taxi el hombre choco con nada mas y nada menos con Andrew el cual al ver la cara de la pareja palideció por completo.<p>

**-Al menos debería disculpase...Hoy en día ya no hay educación en los jovenes-** Dijo el hombre después de sacudirse el traje y miraba de forma altiva a chico.

**-¿Por que los chicos no estan aquí cariño?-** dijo la mujer una vez continuaron su camino dejando estatico al Drew.

**-Recuerda que llegaran dentro de una semana cariño- **

**-Y mi bebe, el debería estar aqui con...- **la mujer fue interrumpida por su esposo.

**-Querida por ser así es que él no contesta nuestras llamadas desde que nos fuimos- **

Despues de que desaparecieron Drew aun mantenía los puños apretados al igual que la mandíbula, pasado un momento dio la vuelta y camino hasta llegar al anden del cual bajaban los pasajeros de un vuelo que acababa de llegar de Seul, intento quitar de su mente a la pareja y sobre todo las palabras de la mujer pero casi le fue imposible, su cabeza estaba llena de eso y 2 preocupaciones mas, una tenia que ver con el hecho de que nadie sabia donde estaba su novia y la propuesta que le había hecho y la segunda era que tenia mas de 2 años que no veía a su mejor amigo, un chico que conoció en Seul durante el intercambio que habían realizado en la universidad, habían seguido en contacto y en cuanto este le aviso que iría a japón a vivir por un tiempo Drew le había prometido ser su guía, presentarle a su novia o ahora prometida, el café de sus padres del cual ahora se hacia cargo e incluso le prometió ayudarle a buscar un lugar donde vivir.

Cuando lo vio salir sonrió al darse cuenta que no había cambiado nada o casi nada, claro había crecido pero parecía el mismo.

Un chico de 1.90 de alto, cabellos negros azabache cortos, espalda ancha y piernas largas;llevaba un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, camisa azul arremangada en los codos y con 2 botones abierto, miro a su alrededor y al reconocer a alguien se quito los lentes y sonrió de lado, acomodo los lentes en la bolsa de la camisa, camino hasta quedar a la par de Drew y este solo le palmeo el hombro.

**-No has cambiado ni un poco, hermano- **

**-Ni tu lo has hecho Dar...y bien esa maleta es todo lo que traes contigo o voy por un carro-** dijo de forma irónica Drew.

**-Hey por quien me tomas claro que es todo o acaso creías que me traería todo viejo- **

**-no pero tampoco creí que seria tan po...-** menciono el rubio al momento que levantaba un ceja y fue interrumpido por su teléfono. -** Hola, si claro, si, en el aeropuerto, si ya voy de salida, tienes la llave?...las chicas están preocupadas, esta bien esperame ahi-** Darien permaneció en silencio en lo que su amigo hablaba por teléfono solo observando los gestos que hacia los cuales pasaron desde preocupación hasta alivio.

Cuando termino de llamar por telefono ambos fueron a recojer el resto del equipaje y para consuelo del rubio no ocuparon un carro ya que el moreno solo traia 2 maleta grande y una chica, cada uno termino con una de las grandes, cuando estaban dirigiendose hacia el estacionamiento el rubio recordo algo.

**-Lo siento Darien aun no te consiguio apartamento...-** cuando se dio cuenta de como su amigo se paro en seco se apresuro a aclarar. **-no es lo que crees ya tengo el lugar es de uno de mis empleados pero no he tenido la oportunidad de decirle-** a pesar de eso vio como Darien aun parecía dudar sobre si era verdad o no.**- Hermano no te miento es solo que apenas me avisaste hace 3 dias-** Drew comenzó a caminar invitando a Darien a seguirlo cosa que este hizo. **-Pero e tenido unos problemas y lo olvide, entre los chicos detrás de mis hermanas y los reclamos de las cocineras y la metida de pata que dí ayer-**

El suspiro dejo intrigado a Darien sobre de que forma podría Andrew cometer un error siendo tan ordenado y cuidadoso, suponía que lo de sus hermanas era diario, había visto una foto de las gemelas cuando Drew estaba en Seul y eran bonitas por lo que entendía lo de los pretendientes pero el suspiro no parecía por eso.

**-Ayer le pedí matrimonio a Michiru-**

Eso lo había hecho atragantarse con su propia saliva, no podía creerlo el chico que le rehusaba casi tanto como el al matrimonio, sabia que la querida y eso era obvio si le había pedido que se casara pero la forma en que lo decia no era de la forma en la cual cualquier hombre daría la buena nueva, pero apesar de eso no dijo nada esperando que su amigo se desahogara un poco.

**-Y ella no contesto, y no es que no la culpe pero ni siguiera yo puedo creer que se lo pedí, no esta en mis planes.- **

**-Tu y tus planes hermano casi nunca funcionan y lo sabes, si no es para ganar dinero tus planes siempre fallan-** se burlo Darien cuando ya estuvieron dentro del auto.

**-Iremos al café, ella me esta esperando arriba hay un cuarto puedes descansar un rato y en la tarde cuando llegue Sam le diré sobre que quieres rentar el apartamento- **

**-ok...por cierto no lo pienses tanto si las palabras salieron de ese modo es mejor no crees..ademas ahora ya no puedes echarte para atrás claro amenos que ella te jjjjj-** termino pasando su dedo por el cuello y sacaba la lengua causando la risa nerviosa de Drew.

La conversación siguió sobre las aventuras que habían vivido en Seul mientras estudiaban, pero al momento de detenerse en un semáforo justo a un costado de un hotel la imagen de la pareja en el aeropuerto volvió a la mente de Drew ocasionando que al cambio del semáforo este no arrancara y los autos tras el tocaran el claxon, Darien tuvo que golpearlo en el brazo para que reaccionara.

**-Hermano estas bien? El semáforo cambio.-** pregunto preocupado sancando al rubio de sus pensamientos pero aun asi este se limito a arrancar.

**-Toma mi teléfono y maca al numero 5 de la lista, pon el altavoz.-** Darien lo hizo pero por respuesta solo obtuvieron la voz de la contestadora.

**-Estupido-** Exclamo al golpear el volante.

**-Hey yo solo hice lo que pediste-** se quejo Darien

**-Aun están en clase, marca al 3-** nuevamente Darien marco

**-Que pasa Drew ya diste con ella-** se oyó desde el teléfono.

**-Si tranquila ella esta en el café pero no te llamo por eso...tenemos problemas- **

**-que le hiciste a la sirena te dije que si no la cuidabas se iria nadando y de un golpe de cada uno no te librarias- **

**-Haruka no es eso es sobre...-** de reojo miro a Darien y se corrijo el mismo. **-Estan aqui, estan de vuelta-**

El silencio que prosiguio hizo pensar a Darien que tal vez la llamada se había cortado pero después de un Demonios y otra maldiciones desde el otro lado lo hizo darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

**-Seguro de que eran ellos-** la voz parecía nerviosa desde el punto de vista de Darien.

**-Choque con el viejo Ruka y los escuche hablar sobre sus hijos, los cuales tambien regresaran- **

**-Hablare con Luna y le pediré a Jed y Zio para que se comunique con Nick-** Sin dudar un minuto la voz del otro lado contestaba inmediatamente en cuanto Andrew terminaba.

**-Pidele a Hot que hable con su padres y que les informe no debemos permitir que la encuentren- **

**-Le dire a las locas de tus hermanas que hablen para el señor para mantener la casa vigilada- **

**-Yo me encargare de turno 1 en cuanto llegue- **

**-De acuerdo nos vemos en 2 horas, hoy saldre temprano y creo que Lita tambien-** esa información pareció permanecer en el ambiente por un momento, parecía que ambos procesaban todo.

**-Entonces manda a Lita- **dijieron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

**-Si sera lo mejor me voy o la maestra me tragara por no volver-** Despues de que Haruka colgara Drew aun tenia la cara de preocupación.

El camino después de eso fue mas o menos de lo que Darien imagino, le intrigaba saber sobre esa misteriosa llamada.

**-Hermano todo bien, pareces preparado para la guerra-** dijo en broma Darien.

**-Lo siento Hermano es que esta batalla no pienso perdería.-** su respuesta solo provoco que Darien entendiera que era algo grave, su amigo jamas reacciono así, siempre parecía muy alegre e introvertido como si nada pudiera salir mal, casi nunca perdía la paciencia o los estribos y era sumamente raro verlo molesto y preocupado, en el año que habian compartido cuarto en Seul no lo habia visto de esa manera y el verlo ahora le resultaba bastante extraño.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola estoy de vuelta un poco tarde, disculpen pero me acabo de cambiar de casa y andaba acomodando todo...pero ahora ya casi todo esta en su lugar. gracias por leer y por los comentarios que me hacen feliz pro favor tengame paciencia recuerden que soy nueva jijijij**

**Volver a Amar**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al café Darien se quedo imprecionado, sabia que era un gran lugar puesto que sus padres lo habian levantado pero el verlo lleno apesar de la nueva administracion era algo que provocaba admiracion, no cualquiera podia levantar un lugar asi.<p>

El lugar era amplio y el olor a cafe era delicioso, una joven de cabello azul claro estaba atendiendo una mesa frente a ellos, otra de casi la misma edad pero de cabello verde claro estaba 2 mesas despues y cerca de ellos paso una mesera de cabello rosado trayendo un pastel de chocolate y un sopa de miso su estomago parecio cobrar vida, causando un leve sonrojo el y la risa de su amigo.

**-Vamos yo invito-** Drew lo guio hasta la barra donde estaba una chica blanca de cabellos verde claro atado en una cola de caballo. **-Esme por favor alimenta a mi amigo y ya no admitan gente, en cuanto terminen con estos clientes hablaremos-**

La chica estaba molesta y sorprendida, Darien lo habia notado y por lo que noto no fue la unica que parecia sorprendida, 1 de las meseras que estaban saliendo le la cocina y la de cabello rosa que se acercaba a dejar su orden tenian la misma cara, pero apesar de eso Darien vio como la chica de la caja llamada Esme se retiro para poner en las purta el letrero de cerrado.

**-Vesta toma la orden de Dar, se esta muriendo de hambre-** Drew se dirigio a otra mecera de cabellos rojos. **-Michiru esta...-**

**-Si romeo tu julieta esta en tu oficina-** contesto Vesta.** -Buen dia bienvenido a Cafe & Pasteleria The Crown que les gustaria de tomar-**

**-un cafe y vi que llebaban un desayuno tradicci...-**

**-una sopa miso, arroz blanco y un cafe?-** pregunto Vesta

**-Capuchino por favor-**

**-En un momento sale.-** Vesta entro a la cocina, Esme estaba de nuevo detras de la caja, las otras 3 meseras estaban recargadas en la barra cerca de Darien.

**-Nee-san el jefe esta con Michiru-** pregunto la mesera de cabello verde a Esme.

**-Si Juno espero que puedan arreglar su problema, no me gusta verla triste.-**

**-aqui esta su pedido-** Vesta llego su desayuno. **-Eres amigo de Drew verdad?-** pregunto curiosa.

**-Si nos conocimos en Corea.-**

**-ohhh cuando el jefe estuvo de intercambio-** dijo la chica de cabello azul.

**-si-**

La mirada de todas las chicas puso un poco nervioso a Darien. Mientras Darien era interrogado por las meseras, el jefe de estas se encontraba en su oficina hablando con su novia.

**-Las chicas estaban muy preocupadas-**

**-yo necesitaba hablar contigo...-** estaba nerviosa, Drew podia notarlo.

**-supongo que es sobre lo de ayer...Michiru yo te amo y lo sabes yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice.-** Drew habia pensado en lo que Darien le habia dicho y aun cuando estaba temeroso no queria hecharse atras, la amaba.

**-Aun...-** murmuro Michiru.

**-Yo quiero casarme contigo, pero antes de eso tenemos un problemas.-** Michiru no podia creerlo como algo podia ser mas importante que lo que acababa de decirle, por lo que molesta le levanto dispuesta a irse.

Cuando Michiru escucho lo que su novio o ahora prometido le comento se quedo helada giro para quedar fente a Drew y este pudo ver el mismo miedo que el habia tenido al darse cuenta de lo que podia pasar.

**-Tenemos que...no puede saber...nosotros-** Drew la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo. **-No dejaremos que vuelva...-** la beso en la frente e iba a besarla en la boca cuando Esme, los interrumpio.

**-El lugar esta vacio, Gurio y Ruberus ya estan de vuelta...-** iba a salir cuando regreso. **- por cierto Pallas y Ceres no dejan respirar al recien llegado.-** despues de eso Esme salio por lo que Drew y Michiru solo pudieron seguirla.

Al salir ambos fueron testigos de que el lugar estaba solo ocupado por la cocinera Reika, una chica de 29 años Chef de cabello castaño a media espalda, 2 chicos los cuales eran los repartidores, Umino Gurio (kevin) de 24 años cabello cafe, Ruberus cabello rojo de 26 años, la Encargada y cajera del tuno matutino, Esmeralda Kirameki de 25 años , su hermana Juno de 19 ambas con el cabello verde claro , Vesta Naito de 19 años y cabello rojo hermana de Ruberus, Ceres Ayakashi de 20 pelo rosa y por ultimo Pallas Kusama de 19 años de pelo azul claro. Y por lo visto Esmeralda tenia razon las Pallas y Ceres estaban sobre su recien llegado amigo.

**-Ceres, Pallas quieren dejar respirar a Darien?-**

La unica respuesta que el rubio recibio fue el suspiro de alivio que Darien solto despues de que las jovenes meseras se alejaran despavoridad de el.

**-Bien Furuhata a que se debe el que estemos perdiendo dinero-** Esmeralda expreso molesta.

**-Crei que la junta seria mañana-** cometo Gurio a Ruberus el cual estaba abrazando a Esmeralda.

**-Es una emergencia...Hoy como todos saben fui a recojer a Darien al aeropuerto,me tope con una pareja los cuales reconoci y hablaban sobre que 2 de sus hijos llegarian la proxima semana, supongo que imaginan el quienes podrian ser?-**

Darien vio como su amigo dejaba estas palabras en el aire y sintio como la admosfera cambio drasticamente a una velocidad incleible, los rostros antes sonrientes pasaron en cuestion de segundos en molestia, susto y preocupacion, vio como Esmeralda se llevaba las manos a la boca intentando calmar un gemido, como los 2 chicos ahora tenian la misma exprecion que vio antes en su amigo y como otra de las chicas se dejaba caer en cualquier silla, el silencio parecio eterno, no era capaz de entender el por que esa pareja y los hijos podrian preocupar no solo a Andrew sino a todos sus empleados, penso que talvez podria ser los dueños de un cafe de la competencia o algo asi, pero el odio y miedo que veia en todos era demaciado como para ser solo eso.

**-Pido su cooperacion para que esto no llegue a oidos de quien no debe, si se entera de eso sabra que la busqueda comenzara y se encerrara como una vez ya lo hizo y no podemos permitir que vuelva a la situacion, no podemos permitir que le vuelva a pasar, o peor aun a recordar...-** Darien no era capaz de entender en parte escuchaba lo que su amigo decia pero al mismo tiempo los rostros llenos de dolor lo desconcentraban.

**-Malditos desgraciados, no le volveran a poner un dedo encima.-** Ruberus habia golpeado una de las mesas llamando la atencion de todos.

**-Nii-san no los dejaremos ahora nos tiene a nosotros para evitarlo.-** dijo Vesta intentando de ese modo calmar a su hermano.

**-Vesta tiene razon cariño, no permitiremos que vuelva a pasar.-** Esmeralda parecia haber se tranquilizado y ahora intentaba hacer lo mismo con su novio.

**-Ruka dio el aviso al turno de la tarde, el Doctor y la Directora estan enterados ellos son una pieza clave en todo esto, ellos nos ayudaran a desviarlos y sus hermanos tambien nos ayudaran, puesto que ellos actuan normal apesar del darnos tiempo, ellos han estado haciendole creer al idiota que creen las mentiras pero seran a los primeros que acudan e intentaran por todos los medios que ellos no conecten este lugar con ellos asi mientras nosotros sigamos como si nada esperaremos que nada pase pero debemos estar alerta...todos saben quienes son si los llegan a ver a alguien cerca del cafe actuaremos de lo mas normal pero deben comunicarlo con los demas en cuanto les sea posible, Entendido-**

Darien pudo ver que las palabras que antes habia usado de broma eran realmente las correctas, su casi hermano se estaba preparando para una guerra y la respuesta a ellas ahora no dejaba dudas en el, Drew realmente no pensaba perderla. El momento fue interrumpido cuando por la puesta de atras 3 chicos rubios entraron.

**-llegaron pronto, como les fue?-** pregunto Michiru.

**-Tranquila sirena todo bien, por ahora...-**

Darien vio como los tres rubios lo vieron extrañados y despues se sentaron en una mesa, por la voz lo reconocio como la pesona a la que Drew la habia pedido llamar en el auto, si mal no recordaba era Ruka pero estaba estrañado, la voz ciertamente no era muy grave y la forma en la que su amigo le habia hablado le habia hecho pensar que Ruka era una chica. Darien se perdio en sus pensamientos cuando las palabras bruscas de uno de los rubios lo saco.

**-Y ese que rayos hace aqui-** un chico de piel morena y cabellos largos de color rubio platinado. Cuando Darien volteo hacia la voz encontro al chico el cual no recordaba cuando habia entrado, ni siquiera noto como es que habia llegado hasta la mesa que los otros 3 rubios.

**-Es mi hermano Dar...Darien shields el va a rentar el departamento aun lado de Sam.-**

_¨Demonios¨_ Darien habia olvidado todo sobre donde iba a quedarse y hasta ahora lo recordaba, el cambio de horario de seguro lo tenia mal. Despues de una leve presentacion Darien supo que el rubio platinado era Malachite Aino repartidor en el segundo turno y pretendiente de la gemela rubia, el rubio que confundio con chica era Haruka Tenoh y era el segundo repartidor, los otros 2 rubios eran los hermanos Meiou el de cabello corto y ojos azules era Jedite el pretendiente de la gemela morena y su hermano de cabello largo y ojos verdes era Zoycite.

Mientras los chicos hablaban Darien y Andrew fueron a su oficina para hablar sobre el departamento.

**-Lamento el alboroto Dar pero no podemos dejarlo pasar-**

**-No te preocupes hermano, aun cuando no entiendo del todo no tienes que disculparte.-** intervino el moreno. **-tampoco te pedire explicaciones, sabes que no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman pero ten encuenta que puedes contar conmigo.-** Darien observo como su amigo se relajaba al escuchar sus palabras.**- mejor cuentame sobre el departamento, que tan habitable es?-**

**-Bueno el lugar es grande, fue dividio en 2, tiene una recamara que cuenta con baño completo, un estudio, cocina intregal aunque no hay estufa y eso, tiene cuarto de lavado pero no hay lavadora o secadora, en la sala hay medio baño, tiene balcon y creo es todo.-**

**-crei que lo unico que podias conseguirme seria un cuarto y resulta que si es un apartamento completo...Tiene un pero verdad?-**

**-si de hecho lo hay, no es complicado y no creo te afecte en absoluto el ayudar a Sam cuando lo necesite.-** Andrew observaba la cara de su amigo con una sonrisa, esperaba con eso ganar algo de tiempo que talvez con eso él no preguntara y en cierta forma aclarara algunas de las deducciones qeu sabia bien su amigo se habia creado.

Y era verdad, a Darien le encantaba hacer especulaciones e intentar conectar y hasta ahora la teoria de la guerra que su amigo iniciaba era en contra de algun competidor en el ramo de local que este administraba pero despues de unas conversaciones descarto por completo eso y el hecho de que protegieran algo era lo mas acercado y lo de ahora era la confirmacion de que no se trataba de algo sino de alguien y recordando las reacciones de los que laboraban ahi era casi obvio de que se trataba de alguien realmente importante para todos ellos.

_**Gracias por leer. besos.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**VOLVER A AMAR **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Casi 1 y media hora después Darien vio como las meseras y los repartidores se dirigían hacia los vestidores y vio como la prometida de su mejor amigo salía con un uniforme igual al de las chicas de la mañana con diferencia de que el color de ella era turquesa, noto entonces que cada una tenía un color, Vesta usaba uno tinto, recordó que el de Ceres era rosa, Juno verde claro, Pallas azul claro y Esmeralda verde oscuro, poco después de que las chicas del turno de la mañana ya no volvieran a salir pensando que debían haberse ido por la puesta trasera también vio como 3 chicas abrían la puesta del vestidor y salían una a una, una estaba acomodándose la cola de caballo dentro del sombrero de cocina, tras ella otra chica de cabellos azules cortos de uniforme igualmente azul rey, la última de cabello al hombro negro de uniforme morado algo en la chica le pareció familiar pero se distrajo al ver a Drew sentándose junto a él.<p>

**¬Hermano Sam No Debe De Tardar En Llegar Y En Cuanto Llegue Se Irán, Ruka Los Llevara¬** en cuanto su amigo menciono al otro rubio este apareció sentado justo a su lado, causándole un extraño escalofrió que subió por toda su espalda.

**¬Ok¬ **

**¬Por Cierto Toma Mi Teléfono Me Lo Pediste Hace Rato¬** Drew se retiró dejando su teléfono sobre la barra y a Haruka junto a el.

Darien tomo el teléfono y marco un número retirándose un momento del rubio que le ponía los nervios de punta. Cuando hubo terminado con la llamada volvió a su lugar donde aún permanecía el rubio, por lo que sin poder hacer más se sentó en el mimo lugar en el que había estado produciendo un incómodo silencio que cada segundo le ponia más inquieto.

El incómodo silencio se rompió cuando 2 chicas muy parecidas salían de los vestidores discutiendo, una era morena y la otra rubia pero de ahí en más, le parecían idénticas.

_La morena de uniforme rojo debe ser la mayor Rei y la rubia de naranja Mina si mal no recuerdo._

**¬Las Locas Ya Están Aquí¬** murmuro por lo bajo Haruka pero aun asi Darien lo alcanzo a escuchar.

**¬Todos Tenemos Un Poco De Locura.¬** comente en voz alta.

**¬Si Pero Un Poco...Y El Dragón Escupe Fuego…¬** hablo señalando con la cabeza a Rei que en ese momento estaba gritando**.¬ Tiene La Dotación De Todas Las Personas Que Vienen Aquí En Una Semana, Y La Bruja Tiene La De Todo Un Mes.¬** termino con una sonrisa cínica que causo la risa de Darien.

Tras los gritos de las gemelas Andrew termino saliendo de los vestidores siendo seguido por una chica de estatura baja, algo en ella provoco en Darien un deseo de posesión que nunca había experimentado, pero al ver como la chica salía por completo de detrás de su amigo noto que no era una chica.

_"Dios es un chico"_

Él se había confundido completamente, era casi obvio a simple vista Y a él le estaba fallando, tenía el mismo uniforme que la persona sentada a su lado y que varios de los clientes que habían estado ahí momento antes, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules que le habían hipnotizado estaban ahora cubiertos con unos grandes lentes. Darien ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber visto los lentes antes. El vuelo y cambio de horario de verdad le estaba afectando.

El moreno estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no vio que el rubio se había levantado y puesto a su lado, o el cómo su amigo camino junto al causante de su recién descubierto fallo de la vista y cuando Andrew lo golpeo ligeramente en el brazo, ocasionando que brincara del asiento como si este hubiera comenzado a quemarle, asustando a los 3 chicos presentes.

**¬Lo Siento Creo Que Me Quede Dormido¬** se apresuró a aclarar una vez se dio cuenta de la situación.

**¬No Te Preocupes Hermano, Entendemos mmm… Tus Maletas Ya Están En El Carro De Ruka Y Ya Hable Con Sam¬** informo Drew a su amigo mientras los otros 2 seguían viendo al moreno de forma extraña. **¬Hermano Él Es Samuel Hino, Sam El Es El Chico De Corea Del Que Te Hable Antes.¬**

**¬Hola Soy Darien Shields Espero Y No Te Moleste Lo Precipitado De Esto Pero Es Culpa Del Bruto De Tu Jefe, El Sabia Sobre Esto.¬ **estiro la mano ansiando el toque con el chico al que se presentaba, lo cual lo confundió aún más.

Cuando Sam se disponía a hablar Haruka tomo la mano que comenzaba a extender para contestar el saludo de Darien y jalo de ella hacia la entrada del café.

**¬Suficiente De Presentaciones Furuhata, Vamos Que Yo Aún Tengo Que Trabajar¬** de ese modo Darien se quedó con la mano estirada y molesta por la actitud del Haruka y aún más consigo mismo.

**¬Creo Que No Le Agrado Mucho.¬** murmuro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde Haruka había jalado a su nuevo casero.

**¬Le Cuesta Confiar En Alguien A Quien No Conoce Y Más Si Es Hombre.¬** dijo Drew cuando su amigo estuvo algo lejos aunque no lo suficiente para no escucharlo.

Cuando salió del local Darien vio a Haruka estaba al volante de un deportivo amarillo y Sam estaba en la parte de atrás por lo que entro del lado del copiloto, aun no terminaba de acomodarse en el asiento ni tenía colocado el cinturón de seguridad cuando Haruka ya había arrancado y daba una vuelta en U que casi lo hace salirse del carro, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se colocó el cinturón y se agarró como pudo. El chico era un peligro, parecía que estuviera en una carrera y si algo era seguro era el hecho de que el lideraba la carrera imaginaria.

En menos de 10 minutos estaban frente a un edificio departamental el cual Andrew le había dicho estaba a 30, los tres bajaron del deportivo amarillo y caminaron hasta el maletero donde Haruka y el cargaron tomaron las maletas grandes mientras Sam tomaba la chica y se adelantó, llego a la entrada y se detuvo a espaldas de Sam. Cuando se acercaba vio que la puerta del edificio contaba con una pantalla digital y al ver como Sam digitaba un código en un tablero, después de ponerlo las puestas se abrieron automáticamente, la recepción no era lujosa era más bien acogedora, un hombre mayor estaba tras el recibidor, su cabello era castaño y adornado por algunas canas, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes, en cuanto vio a entrar a Sam y a Haruka el hombre sonrió.

**-Bienvenidos A Casa.-**

**-Hola Señor Kenji, Tiene Tiempo Que No Lo Veía, Como Esta Su Esposa- **el maniático al volante parecía llevarse bien con el hombre y no solo él, Sam también parecía conocer bien al portero.

**-Señorita Tenou Es Un Gusto Volver A Verla, Mi Mujer Está Bien, Gracias Por Él Arreglo, No Debió Haberse Molestado.-** se notaba que era un buen hombre pero crei haber oido mal puesto que acababa de llamar señorita a Haruka.

**-Ella Cuida Siempre De Todos Nosotros, Y Todos En El Café La Apreciamos Mucho.-**

**-Señor Kenji Le Presento A Darien Shields El Acaba De Llegar De Corea Del Sur, Es Amigo De Andrew Y Va A Rentar La Otra Mitad Del Apartamento De Sam, Me Guastaría Comenzara A Tramitarle Su Llave.-** El hombre pareció relajarse un poco pues dejo de verde con desconfianza y me sonrió amablemente.

Después de darme la bienvenida y de infórmale sobre que mi hermano menor vendría con los muebles que necesitaría, dejar su nombre y que Sam diera la autorización para que Zafiro entrara, subimos en el ascensor y Haruka presiono el botón del tercer piso, al llegar pude notar que había una puerta del lado derecho y a la izquierda había 2 por lo que supuse que una de esas seria la mía.

**-Tu Puerta Es La Segunda Shields-** Haruka abrió la puerta y Sam entro después que el…Ahora que lo pienso no había hablado desde que Drew me lo presento.

**-Guau Es Grande-** de verdad era grande.

Eran 2 plantas algo que Drew no había creído importante mencionarle a Darien, el departamento era de un color gris claro, del lado izquierdo estaba la cocina sin los electrodomésticos, en el centro un espacio enorme donde fácilmente cabria un comedor para 6, a la derecha tenia las escaleras para el segundo piso, bajo estas había 2 puestas una de cada lado de la escalera, la primera era un baño y la segunda era el cuarto de lavado, todo estaba bien iluminado pues no había pared de fondo, tenía un balcón y toda la pared era formado por grandes ventanales y las puertas corredizas al centro, la terraza tenía un colgador para la ropa y algunas macetas con rosales. El segundo piso tenia las 2 habitaciones, la primera era el estudio pero bastante amplio por lo que podía ser utilizado como cuarto de visitas, en el centro estaba el baño completo de 3 piezas, la siguiente puesta era el cuarto principal, el cual contaba con pequeño balcón, cuando Darien salió por el noto que su balcón era más grande que su habitación y tenía otra puerta corrediza que daba al cuarto del departamento del al lado.

**-Lo Siento Aún No He Podido Separar El Balcón De Arriba Pero En Cuanto Pueda Se Separara Igual Que El De Abajo.-** al escuchar su voz note que era demasiado fina para un chico pero igual era demasiado bajo para un chico y demasiado lind…

_Lindo había pensado que Sam era un chico lindo…que rayos le pasaba a mi cabeza._

Me aleje hasta el barandal haciendo parecer que observaba la vista que el balcón ofrecía, el parque No. 10...tenía que descansar, dormir si eso era lo que me hacía falta… gire cuando escuche que abrían la puerta hacia el otro lado del departamento, vi como Sam desaparecía por ella.

**- ¿Hay Algún Problema Con El Lugar?-** La pregunta me desconcertó por un momento.

**-No, No Lo Hay De Hecho Es Mejor De Lo Que Imagine Y En Cuanto A Eso No Hay Prisa Igual Yo Podría Ver El Que Se Ponga Una Baranda Como Esta...-** mencione pero al no recibir alguna queja proseguí. **–Incluso Podría Pagarla Y Seria Como Un Adelanto De La Renta…-**

**-Drew No Te Dijo De Cuanto Es La Renta ¿Verdad?- **pregunto sonriendo de lado.

Iba a contestar cuando me teléfono y el intercomunicador sonó.

_**-Nii-Sama Acabo De Llegar Estoy Entrando A Lobby, Traje Todo Lo Que Pediste Y Algunas Cosas Que Podrías Necesitar, Ahora Subo.-**_

**-Parece Que Llegaron Tus Cosas Ya Di El Exceso-** Sam regreso parecía realmente tímido ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos, permanecía con la cabeza baja, note que se había quitado el uniforme de la escuela superior y ahora traía el de trabajo al parecer también regresaría a trabajar.

**-Gracias, Por Cierto Le Comentaba A Tenou Que No Tengo Problemas Con El Lugar, Ni Con El Hecho De Que El Balcón No Está Separado Y Que Si Me Lo Permites Yo Podría Poner Un Barandal Provisional O Permanente…-**el timbre del departamento no me dejo continuar, por lo que los 3 nos dirigimos hacia el 1er piso.

Note como Tenou permanecía todo el tiempo entre Sam y yo, como si lo estuviera protegiendo, casi podía jurar que parecía receloso a que nos acercáramos, todo el tiempo estaba a la defensiva, quería suponer que era porque no nos conocíamos. Cuando llegamos fue el quien se adelantó para abrir la puesta.

**¬Nii-San Hace Años Que No Te Veía Más Que En Todos¬ **mi hermano menor entro sin siquiera molestarse en saludad a Sam o Tenou, yo casi aseguraría que no los vio.

**-Zaf Se Dice Buenas Tardes, Después Pide Permiso Y Por Último Se Presenta-** reprendí a mi hermano como a un niño pequeño, golpeando su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Había algo en Shields que me molestaba, Drew había dicho que era una buena persona y que no importaba el que hubiera escuchado nuestro reciente problema, que era alguien de confianza, y estuve bien con eso, después de todo Drew era demasiado herméticos en cuanto a esto y él era casi tan desconfiado como yo, por lo que si él decía que Shields no nos causaría problemas y que incluso podría ser de ayuda era suficiente para mí, no necesitaba más…o eso creí hasta que note la cara de bobo que puso cuando vio a Sam, algo dentro de mí se puso en alerta y el hecho de que se perdiera en ese momento no ayudo, a su favor tenía que decir que tal vez pero solo tal vez si era el cansancio pero cuando extendió su mano a Sam algo dentro de mí me forzó a moverme e impedir cualquier contacto.<p>

Desde entonces algo activo mis alarmas en contra de Shields y la idea de que vivieran uno al lado del otro me pareció una muy mala, deseaba que algo le molestara como para negarse a rentar el apartamento…pero Sam ocupaba el dinero y por lo que note Shields no parecía tener problemas en cuanto a dinero y siendo sincero el departamento era genial, yo no tenía el dinero suficiente para rentarlo y ni siquiera tenía necesidad de hacerlo ya que mi padre me había comprado una casa cuando no quise ir con él por todo el mundo.

Ahora estaba aquí en el segundo piso frente a Shields momentos después de haberle prohibido a Sam que le hablara, lo tocara o se le acercara a menos de un metro sintiéndome como un retrasado, loco y hasta maniático y Sam había decidido desobedecer mi estúpida…si lo acepto mi estúpida prohibición. Bajamos después de oír el timbre y ahora un chico de mi edad acababa de entrar como un torbellino lo cual me hizo pensar en un niño de aproximadamente 8 o 10 años, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro por este pensamiento.

El recién llegado era casi igual a Shields no podía negarse que fueran hermanos, aun cuando el amigo de Drew era más alto que él, este chico tenía la misma estatura que él, a simple vista se notaba el parecido, solo que el cabello de Shields era negro y el de su hermano tenia toques de azul oscuro, sus ojos era iguales pero los del joven Shields tenían un toque de violeta, casi como los de Hotaru. Debo admitir que fue bastante graciosa la expresión de ambos a la hora del regaño, Sam y yo desviamos un poco la mirada intentado ocultar la sonrisa que se nos formó.

**-Lo Siento Nii-San Estaba Emocionado Por Volverte A Ver tenia mas de 4 años sin verte mas que en fotos**- dijo el chico al tiempo de que se sobaba la cabeza y se avergonzaba.

En verdad parecía un niño pequeño.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios y disculpen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen sus opiniones :) muchas gracias a todos<p>

Marie Mademoiselle dime que mas sabes a si me das ideas XD

Limavzqz gracia a ti :P

sayuri1707 tranquila no comas ansias pronto tu ten paciencia

Goshy gracias por tu comentario y talvez serena haga su aparicion un poco mas adelante y la pareja traera problemas pero no por si mismos

Guest jajaja tanquila que lamentablemente aun no se que final darle lo voy escribiendo conforme me llega un rayo de inspiracion pero espero no defraudar a nadie

Daniel Luna gracias por los besos :) y espero seguir por el buen camino :P

perdon por no poner a todos los que me han dejado Reviews pero andaba corta de tiempo y solo mensione a los que dejaron en el cap pasado pero muchas gracias a todos a los que han dejado en los anteriores...besos a todos


	9. Chapter 9

Volver a amar

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Zaf Se Dice Buenas Tardes, Después Se Pide Permiso Y Por Último Se Presenta-<strong> sentí el pequeño golpe en mi cabeza y el cómo evito que lo abrazara.

**-Lo Siento Nii-San Estaba Emocionado Por Volverte A Ver**- me gire y pude ver cómo frente a nosotros estaban 2 chicos uno un poco más bajo que yo de pelo rubio y otro sumamente bajo de cabello negro…ambos estaban riéndose abiertamente de mí.

**¬Él Es Zafiro Mi Hermano Menor, Él Vive Aquí En Japón…Ellos Son Samuel Hino, Mi Casero Y Él Es…¬** mi hermano comenzó con las presentaciones y fue interrumpido por el portero.

**¬Señorita Tenou Estos Jóvenes Esperan Instrucciones Sobre Los Muebles Del Joven Shields.¬ **

El silencio entro en mi cabeza y por lo que note en la de mi hermano también, el portero había dicho Señorita.

**¬Si Claro Señor Kenji En Un Momento, Shields Podrías Por Favor Indicar El Lugar De Cada Cosa, Sam Y Yo Tenemos Que Irnos A La Cafetería…Vamos Sam, Gracias Por Todo Señor Kenji, De Regreso Le Traeremos Algo Del Café.¬** se despidió de nosotros y salió del apartamento, dejándonos completamente confundidos.

**¬**Aquí Está El Código De Acceso **Funciona Para ****La Entrada Y El Estacionamiento, Después Vemos Los Términos, Cualquier Cosa Te Deje Anotado También El Número Del Café Y Mi Número De Teléfono, Cualquier Cosa No Dudes En Llamar…Con Permiso.¬ **el moreno se fue dejando en la mano de mi hermano una nota.

**¬ ¿Disculpe Dijo Usted Señorita?¬** la pregunta fue dirigida al hombre mayor frente a nosotros consiguiendo que detuviera su paso.

**¬Si, ¬** al ver nuestras caras de asombro el hombre sonrió y termino por agregar. **¬La Señorita Tenou… Solo Se Viste Asi En El Trabajo Y La Escuela, Dice Que Odia Las Faldas Y Los Vestidos, Pero No Es Verdad…¬ **después de un silencio y un suspiro el señor Kenji continúo**. ¬Todos Cabíamos Drásticamente Cuando Se Tiene Un Corazón Roto, Pero Aun Asi Es Una Gran Chica. Deben Verla En Su Día De Descanso o En Las Portadas.¬** el hombre se alejó aun sonriendo.

Los hombres de las mueblerías comenzaron a entrar y preguntar por las indicaciones para acomodar los muebles, por lo que Nii-san y yo no tuvimos tiempo de procesarlo completamente, nuestra atención se volcó en el lugar que debía ocupar cada mueble, yo me enfoque en el primer piso y Nii-san en el segundo, lo primero fue la cocina, la estufa, el refrigerador, el microondas, y me encargue de acomodar la vajilla, batería e utensilios de cocina, cosas que no me había pedido pero que sabía que necesitaría, mientras tanto Nii-san acomodo las 2 recamaras, las camas , un ropero para la habitación de invitados, un escritorio que por lo que vi escaleras arriba cabria en el cuarto principal…

Tomándome un momento note que el apartamento era bastante grande, y parecía que el cuarto de Nii-san también lo era, puesto que las camas que compre eran grandes, el escritorio y librero también lo eran y si todo eso cabía quería decir que era grande, poco a poco todo pareció tomar forma, abajo todo estaba terminado solo faltaba donde meter la lavadora y la secadora, Nii-san había dicho que estaba abajo y la única puerta que no había abierto era la que estaba después de las escaleras por lo que con ayuda de uno de los cargadores las acomodamos dentro, el cuarto era grande y contaba con un cuarto pequeño para las cosas del aseo…que por cierto había olvidado comprar, abrí la puerta y descubrí que dentro había una escoba, un trapeador, un balde, un rastrillo para los ventanales, trapos, sacudidores, todo lo necesario y estaba nuevo. Incluso note que en la repisa fuera del cuarto había productos de limpieza por lo que sonreí ante mi suerte.

Decidí salir al balcón, las macetas estaban frescas, debían estarlas cuidado constantemente, regrese adentro aun había que ver como quería Nii-san acomodar la sala, puesto que el comedor ya lo tenía acomodado en el espacio entre la cocina y el ventanal, vi como Nii-san despedía a los últimos hombres.

**¬Por Fin¬** dijo una vez que se dejó caer acostado en el sofá grande. **¬ ¿Qué Falta?¬** pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados.

**¬Solo La Sala Nii-San, Todo Lo Demás Está Perfecto. Este Lugar Parecía Haber Sido Limpiado Hoy Mismo.¬ **

**¬Es Verdad De Hecho Eso Me Sorprendió, Este Lugar Estaba Más Inmaculado Que Mi Anterior Departamento. Venga Acomodemos Esto Para Poder Dormir, No Quiero Que Mi Mente Desvaríe Más.¬ **

Nii-san se levantó y acomodamos ambos sillones uno frente al otro con la mesa en medio, de forma que por desde ambos sillones se viera la tele cuando terminamos, él se fue al segundo piso para bañarse, dentro de poco tendría que irme. Aunque la idea no me agradara sabía que debía hacerlo, debía volver a los dormitorios después de todo ya había anochecido. Cuando termino bajo conmigo para despedirse.

**¬Avísame Cuando Llegues A Tu Cuarto.¬** me dijo al tiempo que revolvía mi cabello. Odiaba cuando lo hacía me hacía sentirme pequeño.

**¬Nii-San Ya No Tengo 8 Años Se Cuidarme.¬** dije al tiempo que quitaba su mano de mi cabeza. **¬ Además Ya No Soy Tan Bajo Estoy Casi Igual Que Tu Nii-San¬ **abrí la puerta a mi espalda para asi salir y demostrarle que no era el mismo niño, que había cambiado.

Pero la verdad era que no había cambiado, mi hermano seguía siendo mi héroe, pero no por eso iba a permitir que me siguiera tratando como antes, a pesar de no haberlo visto desde hace 8 años. Note como su cara se llenaba de sorpresa y pensé en que tal vez se estaba dando cuenta de que había crecido, pero note que su mirada no estaba ciertamente dirigida a mí por lo que gire para buscar que veía mi hermano.

Y lo encontré al ver a los 2 que estaban con mi hermano cuando llegue, dentro del elevador pero lo que era mas no estaban solos...un chico venía con ellos y estaba besando a el rubio. Por la cara de asombro del enano esa situación no parecía pasar con frecuencia, asi como la cara del rubio que se encontraba en shock y estaba completamente acorralado entre la pared del ascensor y el tipo…tenía el cabello baste largo para mi gusto y pintado de un color azul claro. Mi hemano y yo estábamos por acercarnos cuando el rubio alejo al chico y le metió un gancho derecho que pareció sacarle todo el aire, pensamos que sería todo pero vimos como extendía al enano el paquete que tenía en la mano izquierda y este lo tomo de forma instantánea. El enano paso de lado permaneciendo fuera del ascensor pero con una mano dentro para evitar que la puesta se cerrara.

Una vez libre de la bolsa, el rubio aprovecho que él otro aún no se reponía cuando le soltó otro golpe a la cara y prosiguió con un rodillazo que estaba seguro dejaría al pobre estéril de por vida, acto seguido se acomodó la ropa, presiono un botón y salió dejando a su víctima retorciéndose de dolor. Ninguno parecía habernos notado pues a pesar de todo ni mi hermano ni yo pudimos abrir la boca.

**¬Maldito Perro, Se Lo Advertí La Ultima Vez Que Lo Intento.¬ **se oía molesto**.**

**¬Aun Asi, Creo Que Fue Demasiado, Pobre Fiore¬ **

**¬ Si Vamos! Compadécete De Ese Estúpido! Y No De Mí.¬** los 2 giraron y nos vieron quedando inmóviles a solo unos pasos de nosotros.

De pronto la cara del rubio se comenzó a teñir de rojo hasta casi sacar humo de los oídos, se dio la media vuelta y presiono el botón para llamar de regreso el elevador. Cuando llego, el chico llamado Fiore aún estaba dentro pero era acompañado por una rubia de ojos amarillos.

**¬Pero Mira Nada Más Si Es La Zorra¬ **dijo esta con desdén.

**¬Mimet Por Favor No Te Insultes De Esa Manera, Recuerda Que Yo Te Aprecio Que Gracias A Ti Me Di Cuenta De La Escoria Que Tenía Por Novio.¬ **

**¬Tal Para Cual No Haruka¬** dijo el enano con sonrisa burlona.

**¬Tal Vez Deberías Ponerle Correa Mimet O Correrá Con La Primera Que Le Pase Enfrente, Recuerda Que Es Lo Que Suele Hacer.¬** dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Las puestas del elevador se cerraron después de que la joven presionara los botones de forma desesperada. Fue entonces que el enano se acercó.

**¬perdón por…eso. Ellos viven 3 pisos arriba. ¬** parecía nervioso, o avergonzado aunque no lo culpo yo y mi hermano tampoco sabíamos que decir. **¬ Andrew Envió Esto Para Que Cenara.¬** estiro la bolsa que antes le había sido pasada por el rubio hacia nosotros y mi hermano la tomo de forma monótona**. ¬También Envió Un Mensaje, Dice Que Si Gusta Mañana Sábado Puede Ir Al Café, Haruka Vendrá A Las 2.¬ **se alejó un poco hasta el otra puerta del piso y antes de entrar volteo rápidamente y nos vio directamente**. ¬Ella No Es Asi, Es Solo Que Él…Bueno…Ella Es Una Buena Persona...Por Favor No La Juzguen Y Por Favor No Le Diga Al Drew Sobre Esto...O A Alguien Más…Buenas Noches.¬ **dicho esto entro en su departamento.

**¬Es Verdad!...El Viejo También Dijo Que Era Una Chica.¬** murmure recordando lo que el hombre nos dijo después de que se fueran en la tarde. Mire mi reloj y vi que eran pasadas las 10 si no corría no encontraría camión. **¬Nii-San Tengo Que Irme, Tengo La Dirección Del Café Pero Mañana No Sé Si Este Libre, Nos Vemos.¬**

Baje por el ascensor y en recepción me encontré con la chica Haruka hablando con el señor.

* * *

><p>Drew nos había dejado salir temprano pero solo para mandarle comida a Shields, le entregue el casco a Sam y después de acomodar la comida en la moto partimos hacia el departamento de Sam. Al llegar Sam le entrego una bolsa al señor Kenji como se lo había prometido.<p>

**¬No Se Hubiera Molestado Señorita Tenoh, De Regreso La Entretendré Un Momento Mi Mujer Hiso Algo Para Usted.¬ **

Después de que ambos le dedicáramos una sonrisa a él señor Kenji llamamos el ascensor y para mi desgracia mi ex estaba dentro, al verme sonrió como estúpido.

**¬Ruka Hace Tiempo Que No Te Veía¬ **dijo el idiota.

Sam y yo subimos esperando que el bajara pero no lo hizo.

**¬Cada Día Te Vez Mejor Ruka, No Sé Por Qué Te Deje Escapar.¬** intente ignorarlo como siempre lo hacía.

Las puestas se abrieron en el siguiente piso y la señora Viluy entro al ascensor.

**¬Buenas Noches Joven Hino, Haruka…Fiore.¬** los tres contestamos el saludo.

Sabía que en el siguiente piso la señora Viluy bajaría para recoger a su hijo pues la chica del segundo piso lo cuidaba hasta que ella volviera del trabajo. Y asi lo hizo cuando llegamos al segundo piso, pero antes de bajar giro hacia nosotros y no fue solo para despedirse.

**¬Por Cierto Haruka Déjame Felicitarte Por Volver A Modelar, Te Veías Hermosa En Todas Las Fotos, Y Si Me Permites Déjame Decirte Que Tienen Mucha Razón Ere Digna Hija De Tu Madre.¬** el elevador se cerró, lentamente gire hasta ver la cara de mi ex y por la sonrisa en su rostro sabía que él era el responsable.

**¬Me Puedes Explicar A Que Se Refería La Señora Viluy¬** si pudiera verme estaba segura de que una vena me punzaba en la frente.

**¬Ruka Cariño El Editor Vio Tus Fotos Y Le Gustaron Y No Pude Hacer Nada¬** dijo de forma sínica.

Estaba tan molesta que no note como me tomo del brazo y me jalo, al no estar preparada perdí el equilibro y él lo aprovecho para girarme y dejarme pegada a la pared y me acorralo con su cuerpo, estaba por protestar pero mi reclamo murió cuando Fiore me beso al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se abrían en el piso de Sam.

Lo empuje tan fuerte como pude y le di un golpe con la derecha pues en la izquierda traía la cena de Shields al alejarlo le pase la bolsa a Sam y le di un golpe en el rostro pero aun no me sentía satisfecha por lo que decidí darle un rodillazo donde sabia le dolería, apreté el botón del estacionamiento y salí.

**¬Maldito Perro, **Se Lo Advertí La Ultima Vez Que Lo Intento.**¬ **estaba tan molesta que aun sentía la necesidad de golpearlo…lo peor de todo es que no me había explicado lo de las fotos y como rayos no me había enterado.

**¬Aun Asi, Creo Que Fue Demasiado, Pobre Fiore¬ **claro lo último que me faltaba que se pusiera a defenderlo.

**¬ Si Vamos Compadécete De Ese Estúpido Y De Mí.¬** los 2 giramos y nos quedamos inmóviles al ver a los hermanos Shields frente a nosotros.

De pronto la vergüenza me lleno el cuerpo y mi cabeza me ordeno huir y ni siquiera sabía el por qué solo sabía que debía irme y asi lo hice...hui como un cobarde, di la media vuelta y presione el botón para llamar el elevador. Cuando llego el estúpido de Fiore aún estaba dentro, parecía un poco repuesto pero el color rojo en su ojo derecho me causo gracia, cuando las puestas se abrieron completamente vi que no iba solo, su nueva adquisición venía con él.

**¬Pero Mira Nada Más Si Es La Zorra¬ **Mimet se oí molesta y sabía que debía ser por las fotos que se debieron publicar gracias a su novio. Seguramente creía que me habían llamado de la agencia y yo solicite a Fiore como fotógrafo…tonta.

**¬Mimet Por Favor No Te Insultes De Esa Manera, Recuerda Que Yo Te Aprecio Mucho. Ya Que Gracias A Ti Me Di Cuenta De La Escoria Que Tenía Por Novio.¬ **le dije con burla.

**¬Tal Para Cual, No Haruka¬** la voz de Sam me causo aún más gracia…tenía razón tal para cual.

**¬Tal Vez Deberías Ponerle Correa Mimet O Correrá Con La Primera Que Le Pase Enfrente, Recuerda Que Es Lo Que Suele Hacer.¬** dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Baje por las escaleras al tiempo que marcaba el número de mi ex agente si él, alguien, quien fuera se había atrevido a autorizar la publicación de esas fotos sin mi consentimiento tendría grandes problemas.

**¬Simmons A Sus Órdenes¬ **

**¬John Me Quieres Explicar Quién Autorizo La Publicación¬**

**¬Haru ¿Eres Tú? Gracias Al Cielo Llevo Toda La Mañana Buscándote… ¿De Dónde Me Llamas? Este No Es Tu Numero…Bueno Que Importa Eso, Supongo Debes Estar Al Tanto De Las Fotos Que Se Publicaron, Escucha No Te Preocupes La Demanda Ya Está En Proceso. De Aquí Nadie Lo Autorizo Pero La Revista Dice Que El Fotógrafo Tenía Autorización Tuya.¬**

**¬Maldito Malnacido, Tu Sabes Que Eso No Es Cierto¬**

**¬Claro Que Lo Se Haru Escucha Ya Hable Con El Abogado De La Agencia, Pero Como No Podía Localizaste Llame A Tu Padre Creyendo Que Tal Vez Estabas Con Él Y Él Envió A Un Abogado Que Estará Tomando El Caso, No Solo Será Una Demanda A La Revista, También Los Sera Contra El Fotógrafo.¬**

**¬Quiero Que Lo Dejen En La Calle Y Si Pudieran Dejarme Golpearlo Sería Mejor…Gracias Mañana Mismo Voy A Primera Hora.¬**

**¬De Acuerdo Haru Aquí Te Espero.¬**

Para cuando termine la llamada ya estaba llegando a la recepción de edificio y el señor Kenji el cual me esperaba con una sonrisa.

**¬Veo Que Los Del 6 Piso La Encontraron**.

* * *

><p>GRacias a todos por leer les mando besos y espero me dejen su opinion, regaño, sujerencia,reclamo o lo que guste. :P<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola aqui les dejo otro capitulo de mi loca loca historia esperando les guste, muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejarme un comentario no saben lo feliz que me hace saber sus opiniones, les mando muchos besos y espero no desepcionarlos :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Para cuando termine la llamada ya estaba llegando a la recepción de edificio y el señor Kenji el cual me esperaba con una sonrisa.<p>

**¬Veo Que Los Del 5to Piso La Encontraron**.¬ el señor Kenji hablo cuando me vio bajar por la escalera.

**¬Resulta Tan Obvio.¬** conteste amargamente.

**¬La Verdad Es Que Si Lo Es¬** El hombre guardo silencio y espero a que yo me acercara hasta el recibidor para continuar hablando**. ¬Señorita Si No Es Mucha Molestia Me Gustaría Saber Un Poco Más Sobre El Nuevo Inquilino¬ **

**¬Creo Que Estamos En Las Mismas Condiciones Señor Kenji.¬** al ver la cara de preocupación del hombre continúe. **¬Todo Lo Que Sé, Es Que Es Amigo De Furuhata, Al Parecer Se Conocieron En Corea Cuando Él Estuvo De Intercambio Y Se Hicieron Muy Amigos…Andrew Dice Que Es Un Gran Chico Y Que No Provocara Ningún Inconveniente Pero Hay Algo Que No Termina De Gustarme Del Todo.¬** dije de forma sincera.

**¬Lo Entiendo Señorita, Si Me Permite Decir Mi Opinión. El Chico No Parece Tener Algo Mal A Simple Vista Pero Es Alguien A Quien No Conoce Por Lo Cual No Le Crea Confianza, Pero Si El Joven Furuhata Afirma Que Es De Confianza No Veo El Por Qué No Hacerle…Caso Tanto Usted Como Yo Sabemos Que Él Es Muy…¬** el Señor parecía querer encontrar la palabra correcta para describir el hermetismo que rodeaba a Andrew, por lo que sonreí de lado. **¬Mmmm Selectivo.¬** termino el Señor sonriendo un poco.

**¬En Eso Tiene Toda La Razón, Él Es Muy Selectivo¬** respondí de manera burlona.

Me despedí del Señor Kenji no sin antes decirle que el día siguiente volvería en la tarde como el chofer de Shields a lo que él solo sonrió amablemente, estaba dando la vuelta cuando escuche que el elevador se abría. Cuando ya estaba afuera desabroche mi chaqueta para sacar mis guantes y para cuando termine de ponérmelos de pronto sentí que alguien ponía su mano en mi hombro, instantáneamente pude identificar que era la mano de un hombre.

**¬Vienes Por Mas¬** murmure mientras sonreía de lado, sin voltearme tome la muñeca y me incline al tiempo que jalaba de la muñeca de Fiore hacia el frente. Cuando su cuerpo paso sobre mi pude notar que era un poco más ancho y grande de lo que recordaba, y para cuando estuvo en el suelo boca arriba frente a mi busque con la mirada su rostro para burlarme en su cara y fue entonces cuando lo note, no habia cabello azul claro, ni rastro de las luces rosas en el… en cambio era casi completamente negro y la luz le daba reflejos azules. Dios no era Fiore era el hermano de Shields.

* * *

><p>Desde un principio pensé que no era buena idea el pedirle ayuda…pero el señor me habia dicho que no encontraría ningún camión que me llevara directamente hasta los dormitorios de la universidad por lo que me aconsejo que hablara con la que él llamaba señorita Tenou pues ella vivía cerca de ahí. Mi mente no pareció pensarlo demasiado cuando de pronto me encontré en el suelo…oh si mi cuerpo habia decidido ignorar el hecho de que mi mente aun pensaba en si tomar el consejo que me habia sido dado o si sería mejor el tomar un taxi… y cuando mi mente habia optado por la segunda opción me di cuenta que ya me encontraba fuera del edificio y justo frente a mi estaba una motocicleta y nada más y nada menos que Tenou de espaldas…justo estaba mi cerebro regañando a quien fuera el responsable de encontrarme ahí cuando mis ojos captaron la imagen de mí mismo estirando la mano derecha hasta posarla en el hombro de la joven y justo después de eso sentí un jalón y después el suelo, el duro y sobre todo nada amigable suelo.<p>

Hace un poco más o menos de un ¼ de hora habia presenciado desde lejos los bien que la joven Tenou habia sido entrenada en defensa personal o algo asi y ahora mi cuerpo acababa de confirmar que si...o pero claro que si habia ido a clases de karate, taekwondo o cualquier otro tipo de disciplina y casi podía apostar que fue una de las mejores en su clase.

Cuando abrí los ojos puede ver la cara de asombro que tenía y por más tonto que sea la primera cosa que me apareció en el cerebro no fue una maldición o alguna advertencia de peligro...a no claro que no pues para demostrar aún más lo estúpido que era la idea la frase sobre lo hermosos que eran sus ojos y el recarcar que eran de un verdes claro con puntos de amarillo fue poco pues incluso pensé que me agradaba la vista de ella arriba de mí. En definitiva el golpe en el suelo me habia afectado.

**¬Ohhh…Yo…Lo…Sien…Yo…Creí Que Era Alguien Más¬** el sonrojo en sus mejillas antes me habia parecido cómico pero ahora que lo veía de cerca me resultaba encantador tanto como el hecho de que tartamudeara por estar tan avergonzada. No puede evitar el sonreír.

**¬Está Bien Debí Haber Dicho Algo Para Alertarte…Supongo Que Te Asuste¬** dije una vez me levante y hacia una nota mental de golpearme en la cabeza para dejar de sonreír como un tarado.

Ella aún tenía rojo el rostro y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

**¬Yo De Verdad…¬**

**¬Bueno Supongo Que Ahora No Podrás Negarte.¬** le dije interrumpiéndola, levanto la mirada y pude ver algo de sorpresa. **¬Veras El Señor…¬** dije mientras señalaba hacia dentro y ella volteo rápidamente y después no volvió a levantar la vista manteniéndola en sus manos… **¬Él Me Dijo Que Tú, Digo Que Usted Vivía Cerca De Los Dormitorios De La Universidad T.¬** dije sonriendo al tiempo que sobaba un poco mi brazo.

**¬Sí.¬** su voz parecía cada vez más un susurro.

**¬Me Gustaría Que Me Llevaras Si No Es Mucha Molestia.¬** ella pareció dudarlo pero termino mordiéndose el labio para después solo asentir con la cabeza.

Nuevamente una sonrisa se posó en mi rostro, ahora estando tan cerca podía ver con claridad todas y cada una de sus facciones… y entonces ya no tenía ninguna duda de que era chica y una muy hermosa. La vi darse la vuelta y abrir un compartimiento al lado de su moto del cual saco un casco y lo extendió hacia mí.

**¬Creo Que Te Quedara Bien.¬** volvió a susurrar sonrojada.

En cuanto lo tome giro de nuevo y en el compartimiento de arriba saco otro casco, se subió a la moto y después se acomodó el casco bajando la visera que cubría por completo su cara, solo entonces pareció recobrar el valor que habia perdido.

**¬Sube.¬** ordeno firmemente, su voz ya no era un susurro por lo que no pude evitar sonreír al ver como al estar montada en la moto y con el casco de protección su confianza volvía.

Me puse el casco y subí tras ella. La Orden De_ -Sujétate Fuerte Sin Intentar Propasarte-_ Me hicieron sonreír aún más. Demonios era una palabra que hubiera dicho de haberme sido posible cuando arranco, por todos los cielos y los infiernos nunca habia subido a una moto y creo que ahora sabía que jamás lo volvería a hacer, ella conducía rápido. En un principio cuando me sujete de su cintura pude sentir como se tensó, ahora con el aumento de velocidad podía notar como su cuerpo pareció relajarse un poco conforme avanzábamos…

En menos de 10 minutos ya podía reconocer algunos de los edificios a nuestro alrededor e incluso comencé a disfrutar un poco de mi nueva experiencia, cuando fui capaz de ver la universidad a unas cuadras adelante la velocidad disminuyo considerablemente e incluso nos detuvimos en un semáforo y cuando estabas por arrancar algo bajo mis manos comenzó a vibrar… se orilló y apago el motor la solté y entonces vi que lo que habia vibrado era su celular, no se bajó ella solo se quitó el casco y lo coloco entre sus piernas y contesto al momento en que se inclinaba hacia delante regalando una vista que estaba seguro me haría sudar durante días y me atormentaría en sueños. Solo pude tragar saliva e intentar mantener mi mente y ojos lejos de esto.

**¬Tenou…Estoy A Unas Cuadras, Primero Pase A Dejar Un Encargo De Drew, Sabes Que Se Cuidarme, Bien, Además No Es Muy Noche…En La Esquina.¬** contesto de forma desinteresada y conforme la conversación avanzaba la ironía y hasta molestia en su voz era evidente y entonces después de un breve silencio termino de forma que me hizo pensar en un niño regañado.

Entonces prendió el motor y avanzo lentamente hasta llegar a la siguiente esquina justo en el momento en que la puerta de la casa en la que nos habíamos detenido se abrió y un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos iguales a los de Tenou salía por ella, primero su expresión era de alivio pero en cuanto noto que no estaba sola su molestia fue evidente, apresuro su paso hasta nosotros.

**¬ ¿Quién Es…¬ **demando el hombre pero fue interrumpido.

**¬Papá Por Favor¬** levanto la voz sorprendiéndonos a ambos pero de diferentes formas.

**¬Tesoro No Tiene Que Darte Pena¬** dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Tenou mientras esta hacia un mohín y se sonrojaba. Me quite el casco y la atención del hombre se dirigió hacia mí, su escudriño comenzó hacerme sentir incómodo y entonces hablo. **¬Además Debo Admitir Que Parece Un Buen Chico, Dígame Joven ¿Cuál Es Su Nombre Y Me Puede Decir Cuáles Son Sus Intenciones Con Mi Hija?¬** la cara de ella se puso tan roja pero aun asi estaba seguro de que la mía estaba aún más roja.

**¬Papá!¬** esta vez grito.

**¬Linda Estoy Hablando Con Él, Esto Es Una Conversación De Hombres**.¬ dijo el hombre mientras ponía un dedo en la boca de su hija y me miraba esperando una respuesta.

**¬Ehh…Eto…Me Llamo Zafiro.¬** conteste de modo incómodo.

**¬De Acuerdo Y Zafiro, ¿Estudias, Trabajas O Que Haces?¬** habia tenido solo una novia en mis 22 años pero su padre jamás me habia preguntado nada puesto que sabía todo de mi al ser amigo de mi padre. Por lo que la situación era la más incómoda en la que me habia encontrado en toda mi vida.

**¬Eto…Yo Estudio En La Universidad, Arquitectura Y No Soy Lo Que Usted Cree…Bueno Yo Apenas...¬** intente decir que no era el novio de su hija pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

**¬Por Favor Esto Es Lo Más Vergonzoso Que Has Hecho, No Es Mi Novio, Es El Hermano De Un Conocido, Me Ofrecí A Traerlo A Los Dormitorios Porque Es Noche…Y…Solo Eso.¬ **hablo rápido y avergonzada y diría que más que yo, su padre solo me miro triste y se disculpó.

**¬Yo Tal Vez Deba Bajarme, Puedo Llegar Caminando, Solo Son 2 Cuadras.¬** dije durante el incómodo silencio que habia entre padre e hija.

En respuesta obtuve a ella acomodándose y prendiendo la moto, tomo su casco se lo puso en una mano a su padre para después voltear y tomar el que yo tenía puesto y hacer lo mismo, en cuanto su padre los tomo ella acelero dejándome sorprendido. En poco tiempo estuvimos en las puestas de acceso a los dormitorios ella paro sin apagar el motor durante un momento no reaccione y permanecí ahí como un muñeco agradado de su cintura, y entonces su voz me saco de donde sea donde mi mente está dando un paseo.

**¬Ya Puedes Bajar.¬** y como si hubiera necesitado de su permiso para hacerlo esas palabras bastaron para que mi cuerpo se pusiera en movimiento.

**¬Disculpa Mañana Sábado…¬ **quiera volver a verla y ese sentimiento no me dejaba pensar con claridad, levante la vista y note como ella también evitaba el mirarme a la cara y aun habia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, me quede un momento viéndola y sonreí ella se aclaró la garganta incomoda y entonces continúe**.¬ Bueno Tu Amigo El Bajito, El Que Vive En El Edificio Dijo Que Mañana Pasarías Por Nii-San Para Llevarlo Al Café Y Me Preguntaba Si Podrías Pasar Por Mi…¬**

Y en ese punto fue cuando mi cerebro comenzó a procesar lo que mi boca decía y me quede callado al entender lo tonto de la situación…le estaba pidiendo a una chica que pasara por mi…dios que bajo habia caído, que no era hombre, las chicas eran las que pedían que las fueran a buscar...no los chicos…y nuevamente ella me saco de mi pensamiento, su risa me sorprendió bastante y parecía que la expresión en mi rostro la habia causado.

**¬Pasare Por Ti 15 A Las 2¬** dijo mientras se colocaba unos lentes oscuros y sonreía de lado, giro la moto y el rugido del motor se escuchó pero aun seguía ahí…y justo cuando creí que se iría me sorprendió nuevamente. **¬Tranquilo Tu Hombría No Debería Estar Herida Solo Porque Una Chica Te Lanzo Al Suelo Tan Fuerte Que Te Hizo Actuar Como Una Colegiala Después De Una Cita.¬** volvió a sonreír y también lo hice, parecía que habia leído lo que habia pensado hace un momento. **¬Yo Siento El Haber Causado Eso... Créeme Que Soy Yo La Que Está Más Avergonzada Y Con El Orgullo Herido, Siento El Haberte Atacado Y El Momento Con Mi Padre…¬** suspiro y volteo a verme a los ojos con la barbilla levantada con la dignidad en un 100%, sonrió de forma burlesca e irónica antes de hablar. **¬ Pero En Mi Defensa Debo Decir Que Lo Primero No Fue Del Todo Mi Culpa, Si Hubiera Hecho Un Ruido O Hablado Antes De Tocarme No Habría Terminado En El Suelo.¬**

**¬Pero Entonces Habría Perdido La Oportunidad De Que Me Dieras Un Aventón Pero Sobre Todo Habría Perdido La Oportunidad De Subirme Por Primera Vez A Una Moto Junto A Una Chica Linda.¬** dije al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo y su cara se ponía tan roja como cuando su padre insinuó que era su novio.

Abrió la boca y me prepare para un ataque verbal como el que habia presenciado fuera del departamento de Nii-san pero se dibujó en mi rostro una sonrisa cuando vi que por más que intentaba decir algo su garganta se negaba a producir sonido alguno, pareció molestarse aún más el que encontrara divertido su repentina falta de voz pero tampoco pudo replicar por lo que no le quedo más que pasar saliva y huir del lugar sin siquiera despedirse.

No entre hasta que la vi detenerse a dos cuadras, subir a la banqueta y desaparecer en la cochera…camine hasta las puertas del edificio y salude al guardia con una asentamiento de cabeza, para cuando llegue a mi dormitorio abrí la puerta y mi compañero de cuarto Tiger un chico de mi tamaño y proveniente de Inglaterra.

**¬Zafi Creí Que No Llegarías Hoy.¬** dijo desde su cama sin siquiera molestarse en mírame estaba viendo la pantalla de su ordenador. **¬Como Te Fue Con Tu Her…¬** se giró para verme y no completo la frase cuando abrió los ojos, se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente a mí, me olfateo...algo no muy común por lo que me moví rápidamente. ¬**Por Esa Sonrisa De Bobo En Tu Cara, Tu Cabello Desaliñado Y El Delicioso Aroma Me Imagino Que El Polvo Fue Bueno.¬**

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la cajonera a la izquierda la cual tenía un espejo encima y lo note mi cabello estaba revuelto a causa del casco y la sonrisa de bobo también estaba ahí.

**¬No Tienes Que Decirme Que Vas A Ver A Tu Hermano Para Poder Echarte Un Polvo…De Hecho Es Genial Hace Días Que Empecé A Dormir Con El Trasero Pegado A La Pared, Tu Sabes No Te He Conocido Ninguna Chica Oficial.¬** dijo mientras ponía cara de burla.

**¬Que Gracioso Gatito¬** le dije para molestarlo pero el insulto no resulto en esta ocasión pues solo hizo más grande sus sonrisa mientras me miraba con ojos de suelta la sopa. **¬Fui A Ver A Mi Hermano Y Una Amiga Me Trajo Hasta Acá Por Que Era Noche Y No Me Lleve El Coche, Esto Fue Todo¬** me deje caer en mi cama y me quite los tenis, me quite la playera de manga larga y al pasarla por mi cara note el olor que antes no habia notado.

**¬Que Aburrido Viejo…**Que Vas A Hacer **Mañana, Las Chicas Vinieron A Invitarnos A Un Bar.¬**

**¬Sabes Que A Mí No Me Gusta Mucho Eso De Tomar, Bailar O Cantar.¬ **

**¬ Solo Di La Verdad Eres Pésimo Bailando Tu No Solo Tienes 2 Pies Izquierdos, De Que Te Sirve La Cara Si Cuando Tienes La Oportunidad De Tocar A Algún Bombón Terminas Pisándola Y Una Copa Y Te Quedas Dormido Y No Hablemos De Cantar Porque Aún No Te Oído Y No Quiero Hacerlo.¬**

**¬No Soy Tan Malo, Solo No Se Me Da¬** intente inútilmente defenderme pero hasta yo sabía que era un caso perdido. **¬Además Mañana Voy A Salir Con Mi Hermano Quiere Que Conozca A Un Amigo Suyo Que Vive Aquí Y Tiene Un Café¬**

Tocaron la puerta y Tiger se despidió diciéndome que no lo esperara despierto, nunca lo hacía ya estaba acostumbrado después de clases los viernes siempre salía y no lo veía hasta el domingo. Solo una vez habíamos salido juntos, acabábamos de entrar y los de nuevo ingreso habían organizado una fiesta en la cual habia descubierto mi falta de coordinación y resistencia al alcohol, Tiger habia tenido que dejar la fiesta para traerme devuelta a los dormitorios.

Me levanta para poner mi playera en el cesto de la ropa sucia pero no puede evitar volver a olerla, el aroma era fresco y recordé entonces su rostro sonrojado...me parecía hermoso, me encantaba…la deje caer junto a la demás ropa y suspire pesadamente, me arroje en la cama y cerré los ojos para recordar todas las veces que la habia visto sonrojada en menos de una hora…no podía esperar a volver a verla mañana…creo que estoy enamorando pensé de pronto y la palabra idiota apareció instantáneamente después de lo anterior y el suspiro que siguió después solo lo comprobaba.

**¬Idiota Es Poco ¬** Me dije a mi mismo mientras me quedaba dormido con la imagen de su rostro en mi mente.

* * *

><p>por favor no olviden dejar su rws :P<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

Quiero agradecer en este capítulo a una persona muy muy especial para mí. Ella es alguien a quien conocí gracias a FF y es alguien a quien admiro mucho. Su nombre es Yeni y la adoro con todo el corazón en el cual guardo la esperanza de llegar a conocer en persona en el futuro. Te quiero mucho Yeni te mando un montón de besos y abrazos 3 ella también es escritora y una muy buena :) les recomiendo todas y cada una de sus historias. Gracias por leer.

**Volver a amar**

**Capítulo 11**

Para muchos de los trabajadores y amigos del Crown el día había terminado relativamente bien, aunque algunos de ellos pasaron por pequeños baches para después intentar descansar; uno de ellos había sido el mayor de los hermanos Hikawa, el cual habia recibido varias llamadas tanto de su hermano como de un amigo y gracias a eso había pasado la mayor parte de la noche sin poder estar a solas con su adorada Rei. Aquel hecho molestaba severamente al rubio de cabellos cortos, tanto tiempo había estado entre una cosa y otra en cuanto habia salido del café, que no había podido siquiera llamarle para darle las buenas noches, cuando se había dado cuenta ya era casi media noche por lo pensó que ella estaría dormida, así que resignado se duchó y metió a la cama.

Para el par de gemelas en la casa de los Furuhata la noche había terminado con un cuarto vacío, pues las dos habían hecho lo que hace años Andrew no veía, irse a dormir juntas y temprano. Al principio después de llegar a su casa y revisar tras la primera puerta, el rubio se había asustado al no encontrar a Mina en su cama, pero entonces abrió la puerta de enfrente y comprobó que Mina se encontraba dormida junto a Rei, se acercó hasta ellas y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al verlas tomadas de las manos, una frente a la otra como cuando eran pequeñas. Salió de su cuarto no sin antes cerrar la ventana que habían dejado abierta y cubrirlas bien, el rubio se dirigió entonces a su cuarto un poco más tranquilo, pero aun así no pudo descansar.

.

.

Haruka creía que su mala suerte había comenzado cuando Drew la envió a ella y a Sam temprano a casa, se había ido con un mal presentimiento que al principio pensó sería la preocupación por lo que esperaba no llegara a pasar, pero después de ver a su ex todo había dado un giro bastante extraño. Era inquietante para Haruka caminar por ese extraño sendero por el que él hermano de Shields había iniciado a dirigirla, lo cual le ponía los sentimientos a flor de piel. Sin duda su día había comenzado tan inquietante como había terminado.

Al menos el día siguiente ya no tenía la agenda llena, gracias a su padre por supuesto, ya que él no quería que ella se involucrara demasiado en la demanda. Eran momentos como estos en los que agradecía la sobreprotección que su padre ejercía sobre ella, ahora pasaría la mañana tranquila hasta que tuviera que ir por el pequeño Shields, como habia empezado a llamarlo después de que, pasada la media hora de haberlo dejado, aun siguiera sintiendo las manos de él en su cintura.

.

.

Para los Tomoe tampoco había sido la mejor noche. La noticia que llevó a casa la única hija del matrimonio había causado que su madre rompiera una de sus tazas de té favorita y que su padre se atragantara con las galletas que su hija le había ofrecido antes de tener el suficiente valor para poder informarlos sobre los recientes eventos. La preocupación se había apoderado rápidamente de todos en la casa del Doctor, impidiéndoles a todos el poder dormir tranquilamente esa noche y el miedo que surgió prometió que no sería la única noche en la que no dormirían.

.

.

En su departamento, Malachite y Neflyte permanecieron despiertos comentando la preocupación que compartían con sus novias y amigos. El miedo que tenían al no poder evitar que su amiga terminara nuevamente en una recaída había hecho llorar a mares tanto a Mina como Lita, que siempre se mostraba fuerte, y ambos jóvenes deseaban que nada malo pasara.

—Tenemos que estar listos para lo peor viejo. — hablo el platinado—No podemos dejar que esto nos explote en la cara. —

—Tienes razón debemos hablar con Drew sobre esto—Nefl se detuvo y agrego—.Ve el lado bueno—miro con una sonrisa a su amigo—Él olvidó el hecho de que sales con Mina desde hace un mes. —

Ambos chicos terminaron riendo sobre este hecho, el cual parecía haber dejado de ser relevante.

.

.

Por su parte el recién llegado había tenido un día bastante agitado entre su llegada y la mudanza, así que justo después de que despidiera a su hermano entró a su nuevo departamento y se dispuso a cenar lo que su amigo le había enviado. El pelinegro cenó con la firme idea de bañarse y dormir hasta que el cuerpo le doliera por estar acostado, se encontraba agotado y para su pesar sabía que aún tenía muchas cosas por terminar, pero decidió dejar todo para los días restantes. Una vez que terminó de cenar, se dirigió a la ducha esperando que el agua caliente le ayudara a relajar sus tensionados músculos y poder así descansar cuando estuviera acostado.

Al entrar en su cuarto sintió el viento helado que entraba por la puerta del balcón y que conectaba al otro departamento, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y pudo escuchar música ambiental en la habitación de al lado, lo que causó gran curiosidad en su interior, y sin poder detenerse se encontró mirando dentro de ella. La cama, a diferencia de la suya, se encontraba a medio cuarto por lo que fácilmente pudo ver al chico recostado en ella. Se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato, y luego giró de vuelta para adentro. Una vez que volvió a su cuarto y cerrada la puerta, se dejó caer en la cama quedándose dormido mientras trataba de recordar cuando fue la última vez en que había terminado tan cansado.

.

.

Esa noche Taichi y Diana Kou también llegaban a su antiguo hogar después de sus largas vacaciones y habían sido puestos al tanto por los sirvientes de lo que había pasado en esa casa un año atrás. No podían creer lo que habían pasado mientras estuvieron fuera, y comenzaron a recordar el inicio de todo.

—Jamás estuve de acuerdo con todo esto—dijo la elegante mujer con soberbia—.Mi instinto de madre me decía que esa chiquilla sería un problema para nuestro hijo. —

—Creo que en esta ocasión te equivocas querida, por lo que dicen los empleados Seiya es el responsable—Taichi respiró apesadumbrado—Debemos pensar en cómo limpiar todo su desastre. —

Aun si Diana tenía que admitir que la unión entre los Hoteles Tsukino y Aerolíneas Kou era bastante benéfica en aquel entonces, después de que una baja en las acciones había casi llevado a los Kou a la quiebra, pero la unión era un seguro y representó un gran soporte que los sacó adelante y ahora era considerada la mejor aerolínea a nivel mundial.

—Desastre que estoy segura fue provocado por esa chiquilla. —respondió Diana.

—a veces actúas como si estuvieras ciega... no ves lo mal que tu sobre protección hace a Seiya?—

—Es mi hijo Taichi...si yo no lo protejo ¿quién lo hará?—

Taichi en un principio casi podía asegurar que Artemis creía que él solo había insistido en la realización del matrimonio porque este les podría asegurar una posición estable después del escándalo en el que los Kou y los Chiba se vieron envueltos; ya que gracias a éste habían perdido la confianza de muchos de los inversionistas y fue cuando la amistad que tenía con Apolo y Selene Tsukino ya no era suficiente para mantenerlos a flote, menos después de su repentina muerte, razón por la que Taichi forzó la unión de ambas familia asegurando asi un apoyo del 100% de parte de todos, facilitando también la realización de cualquiera de los proyectos que tenía por delante y que ningún inversionista tomaba en cuenta después de dicho escándalo.

Y por supuesto ninguno de los 2 hombres había estado equivocado, ya que el simple anuncio del compromiso provocó que los inversionistas que antes rechazaban todas y cada una de las propuestas por parte de Taichi, ahora llegaran a su oficina casi rogando ser parte de éstas y que muchos más se acercaran, ayudando así a que los Kou volvieran a la cima y se convirtieran de nueva cuenta en una poderosa e influyente familia.

Taichi comenzó a entender el por qué el hijo adoptivo de Apolo se había distanciado tanto…aun sabiendo que jamás estuvo de acuerdo con el compromiso, debía admitir que era un joven bastante protector aunque también bastante hermético y solo llegó a hablar con el cuándo era estrictamente laboral, pero tenía tiempo que sentía que lo evitaba en eventos, tanto así que no había visto a Artemis o a su esposa después de la boda más que una o dos veces al año y siempre había mantenido la distancia.

Con la nueva noticia le parecía increíble a Taichi que Artemis no hubiera hecho público el accidente de su adorada hermana…y se cuestionó si tal vez lo había malinterpretado, y lo que creía una sobreprotección desmedida de su parte hacia Serenity, no era más que simple ambición, ya que sin ella toda la fortuna Tsukino quedaba completamente en las manos de Artemis, puesto que nadie de la familia Kou podía reclamar derecho alguno a pesar de que su hijo era el esposo de la joven heredera. A Taichi le era difícil creer que el pupilo de su amigo fuera tan frío…pero a estas alturas ya no sabía que esperar del chico que Apolo habia entrenado tan bien.

Seiya llegó a media noche y como era habitual para los sirvientes, tuvo que ser ayudado por su chofer pues a duras penas y podía mantenerse sobre sus propios pies o decir una frase completa y coherente, pero a pesar de su estado la sorpresa le llegó de golpe cuando vio a sus padres esperándolo en la sala y al descubrir que éstos se habían enterado de algo que él mantuvo en secreto de todos.

El susto había provocado que sus niveles de alcohol simplemente descendieran, haciéndolo reaccionar de forma inesperada y en sus prisas por huir de sus padres se había alejado de quien lo estaba sosteniendo. Su padre lo había agarrado antes de que callera al suelo con la ayuda de su chofer y lo llevaron hasta su cuarto para dejarlo simplemente recostado en su cama…el llegar en ese estado lo libró de preguntas que no deseaba escuchar y a las cuales no sabría dar respuestas.

.

.

.

Bastante lejos, para ser exactos en Inglaterra, Luna Moon se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida junto con las cocineras, cuando fue avisada de una llamada urgente de Japón y desde el momento en que le habían dicho de dónde provenía la llamada, Luna supo que no podían ser buenas noticias y sin más contestó la llamada de su antigua amiga.,

La conversación la había dejado inquieta y aun cuando al mismo instante en que terminó la llamada, planeó levantar nuevamente el teléfono y marcar el número de su esposo, decidió esperar hasta que este llegara…y así lo hizo. Cuando Artemis llegó de hacer la supervisión mensual de uno de los hoteles fue recibido con una cena exquisita y sin rastro del personal por lo que preocupado intentó recordar que evento celebraban. Pues cuando había un evento especial Luna siempre hacía lo imposible para lograr tener privacidad entre ellos.

Después de hacer un rápido repaso mental sobre la fecha que era o alguna próxima que pudiera haber olvidado y no encontrar ninguna, se rindió.

— ¿Puedo saber que celebramos? —pregunto intrigado.

—Ven toma asiento—dijo al tiempo que señalaba la silla a su lado.

—Mi Hermosa Luna dime a que se debe esta bella sorpresa. — comento mientras se sentaba en el comedor con una sonrisa

—Hoy recibí una llamada…de Hirai—

Las palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, entendió al instante que era un evento que no debiera celebrarse.

—Tenemos que ir, debemos estar a su lado…— agrego nerviosamente la joven causando una mirada de tristeza en su esposo.

—Gatita no podemos, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no debemos hacerlo—intento hacerla comprender—si vamos haríamos más daño del que intentamos evitar. —

.

.

Esa misma noche en un cuarto a oscuras, una joven dormía en una cama demasiado grande o talvez ella era muy pequeña. La noche era tormentosa, la lluvia caía a raudales sobre Tokio, azotando sin piedad los edificios. Un trueno iluminó el cielo, resonando de manera violenta, y la joven se agitó en sueños. La lluvia continuaba cayendo de forma pesada y hasta parecía caer con furia sobre la ciudad, mientras la joven se removía en sueños, moviendo las manos y susurrando palabras que eran amortiguadas por el sonido del viento que azotaba las ventanas.,

Otro trueno iluminó la noche despertando a la hermosa chica que ahora estaba temblando de miedo, abrazaba sus piernas y se mecía lentamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, las cuales resbalaban por sus mejillas…la lluvia que caía con furia en el exterior parecía haber comenzado solamente para cubrir las lágrimas de la joven, sus fuertes vientos para ahogar sus sollozos y sus truenos acompañaban sus temblores, dándole así un poco de protección y consuelo.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

Hola, nuevamente les traigo un capítulo de mi loca historia y antes que nada quiero agradecer a Yeni por todo lo que hace por mí, asi como dedicarle este y todos los futuros capítulos. Te quiero amiga.

**Volver a amar**

**Capítulo 12**

El nuevo día llegó, borrando el paso de la lluvia que fuertemente había azotado durante la noche. Los empleados del Crown se reunieron bastante temprano para ser sábado, aunque este no era cualquier sábado en especial. El primer sábado del mes realizaban un inventario y éste coincidió con el día en que una agencia de bienes raíces, que se ubicaba solo a unas cuadras del café, organizaba un desayuno para atraer a la gente y aprovechar la ocasión de mostrarles tanto los nuevos departamentos como casas, que formaban parte de su catálogo semestral.

Este evento era uno de los muchos convenios que Andrew había conseguido a lo largo del tiempo que tenía administrando el café, así como unos que conservaban de cuando sus padres estaban vivos. Constaba de un desayuno tradicional, una barra de postres que se acompañarían con café o algún coctel y por supuesto se brindaba el servicio de meseros y hostess.

Las primeras en llegar al café fueron las encargadas de la comida, Reika, Lita, Samuel, Hotaru y Pallas. Las dos últimas eran las únicas a las que se les permitía la entrada en la cocina para ayudar, pues a pesar de ser las más jóvenes, las demás habían ocasionado desastre tras desastre en su paso por esa área.

Michiru y Esmeralda demostraron defenderse en cuanto a la comida pero ambas pasaban su turno en caja, por lo que Esmeralda siempre decía. —Nuestro trabajo se encuentra detrás de la caja y no podemos descuidarla. — y nadie se opuso nunca a ella.

Juno y Vesta iban genial…hasta que un poco de aceite las había hecho salir huyendo.

Ceres y Rei confundían totalmente todos los ingredientes cambiándolos, sirviendo así "la última comida" para cualquiera que se atreviera a probar lo que alguna de ellas habían hecho. Mina había descompuesto casi el 90% de los electrodomésticos en sólo el primer intento.

La gran sorpresa sin duda fue Haruka, pues era cocinera nata, incluso cuando no tenían muchos pedido era una de las que más ayudaba, y por lo general era quien se encargaba de dar nuevas ideas para los postres. Los macarrones de colores y decorados de animales fue completamente su idea y era uno de los postres más pedidos por las chicas que visitaban el café.

Reika abrió la puerta dejando que Lita y Pallas entraran tras ella, juntas comenzaron a preparar todo para el desayuno. Pocos segundos después llegaron Samuel y Hotaru que se encargarían de los postres. Aunque las tartas de queso y tres leches estaban listos para ser cortados y servidos, aun les faltaban los últimos detalles, como pintar las gelatinas en forma de gato.

Estas eran las más importantes al ser parte del logo de la Agencia de Bienes Raíces Neko-ken.

Casi media hora después Andrew, las gemelas y Michiru hicieron acto de presencia en el Café. Tras ellos fueron llegando los demás. Ruberus, Esmeralda, Juno y Vesta llegaron juntos. Umiko pasó por Ceres y Ami ya que vivían cerca. Por último Malachite y Neflyte, este último había accedido a cubrir la ausencia de Haruka. Cuando todo estuvo terminado las chicas ordenaron la cocina mientras los chicos llevaban todo al lugar donde sería el evento. Una vez ellas terminaron, vistiéndose para la ocasión donde su fuku de meseras era remplazado por un traje formal negro de falda hasta la rodilla, acompañados de sus zapatos de tacón bajo, los chicos también vestían de traje.

A las 9 de la mañana el evento había empezado. Michiru y Esmeralda eran las encargadas de dar la bienvenida a todo aquel que entrara. Una vez entraran sería trabajo de Mina, Rei y Vesta acompañarlos hasta las mesas y entonces los chicos les acercaban los platos servidos y una vez terminaran les recogían los platos, todo mientras los organizadores hablaban sobre las zonas, presupuestos y demás. Al terminar eran acompañados ahora por Ceres, Amy o Juno hasta las mesas donde estaban los vendedores de la agencia y ahí hacían acto de presencia Andrew y Ruberus que llevaban en sus charolas los diferentes postres.

La mañana de los chicos estuvo totalmente ajetreada y el evento como siempre terminó al medio día pero su trabajo no. Aun debían recoger todo y llevarlo de vuelta al Café, y entonces tendrían un merecido descanso para después comenzar con el inventario y preparar todo para que el domingo no hiciera falta nada.

—Desearía seguir acostado. —Dijo Malachite estirándose.

Y todo el grupo lo secundó.

.

.

Mientras los demás trabajaban Haruka había dormido hasta tarde y se levantó solo a desayunar, bañarse, cambiarse y subir a su carro para ir a recoger a los hermanos Shields.

En la universidad Zafiro se había levantado temprano y fue a la alberca de la universidad ya que casi todos los sábados esta no era ocupada por ninguno de los clubes. Después de nadar durante casi dos horas se dirigió a las regaderas y salió del campus para desayunar y esperar que las horas pasaran.

No podía negarse a sí mismo que se encontraba bastante ansioso por volver a ver a la rubia, aunque se decía que lo mejor era andarse con cuidado, no quería cometer la tontería de enamorarse de una mujer que a leguas se notaba había sufrido y por ello se mostraba bastante arisca; así que si no quería sufrir debía guardar las distancias con ella.

Terminó su desayuno y volvió al cuarto que compartía con su compañero, necesitaba llevar algunas cosas consigo y después salió hacia las afueras del campus. Su mañana había sido sumamente tranquila hasta el preciso momento en que; mientras esperaba al rubio tormento con el que había soñado la noche entera llegara, recargado en la pared fuera de los dormitorios, justamente viendo el lugar donde la noche anterior lo había dejado…esperando volver a verla montada en esa moto negra, y recordando lo hermosa que se veía con el rostro sonrojado; escuchó una voz aterradora…

— ¡Hola Zafi! —Gritaba mientras el aludido ponía una mano sobre su rostro.

Midori era una chica de su edad que estudiaba la carrera de leyes…era casi una cabeza más baja que él, de cabello largo castaño y definitivamente no podía decirse que era fea, de hecho era muy bonita. Lo realmente malo en ella era que, en primer lugar se había encaprichado con él desde que lo vio en la cafetería de la universidad; en segundo lugar lo que tenía de bonita lo tenía de creída y en tercer lugar, lo cual era lo peor, era que Midori se había autoproclamado su novia y anunciaba a todo el que veía que estaban comprometidos.

Varias veces llegó a insultar a muchas de sus compañeras de grupo solo porque lo saludaban o miraban en su presencia, los escándalos que Midori protagonizaba le habían valido para olvidarse de tener citas, ya que ella alejaba a cualquiera que se le acercara. Zafiro la odió desde el primer año donde compartieron varias clases y ella pasaba todo el tiempo como su sombra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desaparecer era poco en comparación a lo que me pasaba por la mente, aunque podía visualizar varias opciones:

1.-Correr (como casi siempre lo hacía)

2.-Perderme entre la gente (demonios estaba fuera del campus, eso solo funciona adentro)

3.-Poner una puerta de por medio (aaahhhhhhhhh no había)

4.-Entrar al baño de hombres (no había uno cerca)

5.-Que Haruka llegara, subir inmediatamente y huir. (¿Qué posibilidades tenía?)

La mejor como siempre era la primera pero… ¿a dónde iría? …puedo correr hasta su casa, o esperarla en la esquina. Si es una buena idea. Mi opción número seiiiiii…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa está aquí, pegada a mi brazo.

—Amor te he extrañado tanto…—decía restregando su cabeza contra mi brazo— ¿Dónde has estado? Te he buscado por todas partes mi vida. Sabes ayer te busque toda la tarde entre clases y cuando terminaron…— yo solo quería quitármela de encima, pero Midori no dejaba de hablar.

—Midori por favor suéltame— supliqué obviamente sin éxito, podía aventarla y forzarla a soltarme pero lastimarla era algo que nunca lo hacía.

Después de minutos de sufrimiento sentí una mirada fija en mí…me causó una sensación de nerviosismo por lo que ignorando a Midori busqué a la persona causante de esa sensación. La vi, era Tenou. Haruka Tenou quien parecía cómodamente sentada en un convertible amarillo, al notar que la había visto se quitó los lentes de sol y mientras los colocaba en su boca su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Para ser honesto esperaba verla llegar en la moto por lo que me resultó extraño en un principio.

Las alarmas de alerta y peligro, comenzaron a hacer eco en mi cabeza cuando Midori me jaló más hacia ella e intentaba hacerme seguirla a algún lugar. ¡Huye! ¡Auxilio!, se unieron a la alarma. Asustado dirigí una mirada desesperada hacia la única que podía ayudarme ahora.

.

Acababa de estacionarme frente a los dormitorios cuando vi al pequeño Shields siendo abordado por una chica. Pasada la pena que sentí por él, dejé a un lado la incomodidad que surgió en un principio, y me resultó imposible el reprimir la sonrisa de burla al ver sus intentos de alejarse, estaba claro que no quería lastimarla, pero la chica parecía no entender que solo causaba pavor en su presa.

La mirada de cachorro solo aumentó mi diversión, pero recordé que estaba allí por una razón, y yo odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier cita por lo que bajé del auto decidida a ayudarlo. Me giré para dejar mis lentes en la guantera y desabroché la chaqueta que me puse al salir.

Como era mi día libre había decidido ponerme unos capri en tono azul oscuro, una blusa amarilla de escote en V, acompañado de unos tacones amarillos con decoraciones en azul. Al ser la blusa algo suelta la tome por la parte de atrás y rápidamente hice un pequeño nudo en la espalda para que quedara más apretada al frente y la chaqueta cubriría el arreglo rápido. Suspiré y sonreí dándome un poco de valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Caminé hasta ellos y escuché varios silbidos a mi paso. No sabía qué expresión me causaba más risa, si la de sorpresa en el pequeño Shields o la de ella al darse cuenta que la vista de su acompañante estaba fija en algo, o mejor dicho en alguien. Y ese alguien era yo. Casi no podía soportar la risa, la expresión de ella ganaba. La chica parecía un gato erizado, solo le faltaba sisear cuando llegué frente a ellos. Los años trabajando en el mundo de la moda y la mirada de odio que me dio aquella chica, hicieron surgir a mi modelo interna nuevamente y la miré igual que como veía a todas las que decían que yo había subido por ser hija de una de las mejores modelos y ahora dueña de una agencia.

Esa mirada siempre intimidaba a todas. Y esta vez tampoco tuvo fallo. La chica soltó el brazo del pequeño Shields, haciendo que éste racionara al momento justo en que ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Se puede saber… ¿qué rayos haces molestando a mi chico?— hacía mucho que no actuaba de esa manera y las reacciones de la chica comenzaban a formar en mi garganta una carcajada que amenazaba cada segundo más con salir.

—Solo estábamos…— Dios era tan tierna, apenas y podía hablar.

—No me importa qué era lo que hacías o creías hacer, no quiero volverte a ver cerca de él… ¿entendiste? — dije mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

Y pasó algo que no me esperaba…sus celos tomaron el control. — ¡¿Y tú quién te crees para alejarme de mi amado?! Nosotros estamos prometidos y nos casaremos en cuanto terminemos la carrera…— lo demás fue completamente ignorado por mí…tal parecía que confundí el llamado de auxilio. Miré al pequeño Shields esperando obtener respuestas.

— ¡Miente! — fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de ponerse a mi espalda, tomándome por la cintura.

— ¡Claro que no! Nosotros nos amamos. — La chica parecía ignorar el miedo que el cachorro a mi espalda sentía por ella y cómo me usaba como escudo cada vez que ella intentaba llegar a él.

—Creo estás equivocada linda…— la tomé de la mano que momentos antes intentaba alcanzar a Shields. —Ves esto…— dije mostrándole el anillo en mi dedo. La chica pareció sorprendida al verlo y el agarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte. —Este es el anillo que Zafiro me dio ayer. — la chica abrió los ojos ampliamente, se notaba que no podía creerlo y parecía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento…empecé a sentir algo de culpa.

—No…es verdad…es mentira…nosotros planeamos que…— las lágrimas en sus ojos incrementaron la culpa pero el sentir a Zafiro abrazándose completamente y pegándose a mi espalda, me tenía bastante desconcertada como para reaccionar.

—Midori… tú sabes que no te amo, nunca lo he hecho y te lo he dicho siempre, pero tú nunca escuchas e inventas locuras…yo lo siento pero no hay un nosotros, nunca lo ha habido y jamás lo habrá.

Su boca estaba tan cerca de mi oído y al estar tan pegado a mi espalda me hizo consiente de que gracias a los tacones teníamos casi la misma altura. Recordé el calor de sus manos y lo comparé con el que sentía ahora. Se sentía tan bien. Intenté recordar la última vez que había sentido esta tranquilidad y seguridad. La encontré cuando era solo una niña y corría a los brazos de mi padre. Me vi cubierta de sensaciones y recuerdos que tenía olvidados. Cerré los ojos saboreando del momento, tan absorta estaba de la realidad que no controlé mi cuerpo y mis manos se acomodaron sobre las de él. Para cuando me di cuenta me estaba preguntando si me encontraba bien.

—Sí…yo no descansé bien anoche y me levanté temprano y ya sabes…yo solo me dormí por un momento…— genial era la peor mentira del mundo.

No sabía que había pasado conmigo ni con la chica, solo sabía que debía alejarme de él. Miré mi reloj y faltaban cinco minutos para las dos de la tarde. Doble genial llegaría tarde.

—Lamento mucho eso, pero realmente ya no sabía qué hacer con ella.

—Si…sé lo que es tener un acosador…ya sabes lo de ayer…— dije sonrojándome mientras caminé hacia el auto.

—Sí…—Zafiro bajó la cabeza, rascándose la parte de atrás, parecía apenado— Ah… gracias por la ayuda, me sorprendiste mucho sobre todo al decir mi nombre, yo no recuerdo haberme presentado correctamente. — dijo sonriendo mientras entraba al auto.

—Abrocha tu cinturón vamos tarde…— le respondí evitando que recordara que solo había escuchado su nombre un par de veces. ¡Demonios! Mis lentes estaban en la guantera frente a él. ¡Demonios! Me incliné por ellos intentando no voltear a verlo e ignorando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. —Deberías llamar a tu hermano y decirle que vamos para allá. Que nos espere abajo. — De reojo vi que su cinturón estuviera abrochado y me coloque los lentes.

Zafiro sacó su teléfono y marcó el número. —Nii-san estamos llegando, espero estés listo y en la calle.

Pude verlo sonreír cuando colgó repentinamente. Arranqué y cuando llegamos Shields estaba en la banqueta.


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

Hola como ya les habia comentado toda esta historia esta dedicada a una persona que admiro y quiero mucho. La cual gracias a esta pagina pude conocer. Yeni eres una persona hermosa y espero poder algun dia verte y decirtelo en persona. XP Y no solo a ti, tambien espero poder conocer a todas aquellas grandes personas que gracias a ti ahora conozco.

**Volver a amar**

**Capítulo 13**

Decir que estaba sorprendido era realmente poco, el viejo tenía razón, verla fuera del uniforme de la escuela o cafetería no era nada comparado a como la vi este día. Tenou era hermosa, no había duda…y el que llegara con mi hermano, tranquilamente sentado a un lado me desconcertó…yo había tenido la fortuna de subir a un auto con ella al volante antes, y juré no volver a cometer semejante locura después de estar casi al punto de un ataque cardíaco; sin embargo Zafiro parecía tan fresco ahí, en el asiento del copiloto y con lentes de sol…. ¡rayos! qué tan poco conocía a mi hermano….tenía que reconocer que había cambiado, aunque no me imaginaba que tanto.

Primero la llamada tan corta y casi con voz de mando me había erizado todos los pelos en el cuerpo al recordarme a papá. Y ahora estaba ahí junto a Tenou sonriendo con tanta confianza como si la conociera de años.

— ¿No piensas subir Shields? —Me preguntó en tono esquivo—… No tengo toda la tarde.** — **casi había olvidado el hecho de que esa chica me odiaba sin motivo.

—Y sobre todo hambre, ¿No Haruka?—la llamo por su nombre. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

Mi hermano ensanchó más su sonrisa al ver que mi mirada prometía un golpe futuro. No quedándome otro remedio subí e inmediatamente me abroché el cinturón de seguridad, no quería salirme del auto. El trayecto fue en completo silencio e incluso me pareció que conducía un poco menos temeraria que ayer. Aunque no dejaba de ser un peligro tras el volante.

Cuando llegamos al café noté que el lugar estaba vacío, lo cual me resultó extraño ya que siendo fin de semana este debía encontrarse lleno, además todos estaban con trajes iguales pero no eran los mismos que el día de ayer vi.

— ¿Eh, cómo les fue?— preguntó Tenou dejándose caer en una mesa cerca de los demás.

.

Las únicas personas dentro de Café eran los mismos trabajadores que en cuanto habían terminado de acomodar todo lo que trajeron del evento comenzaron con el inventario. Una vez terminado todos se encontraban completamente cansados y acabaron desparramados en las bancas.

En la mesa de la derecha junto a la barra se encontraban Palla, Ceres, Vesta y Juno en la siguiente se encontraban Malachite, Neflyte y Kevin. Frente a las chicas estaban Andrew, Michiru, Ruberus y Esmeralda, en la siguiente mesa frente a los chicos estaban las gemelas Furuhata, Ami y Lita, y por último en la mesa del centro frente a la barra Reika, Sam y Hotaru.

.

—Hey, ¿descansaste?…— Drew giró para ver a los recién llegados y sonrió a su amigo. —Siéntate donde puedas, nosotros estamos molidos. —

Darien y Zafiro se sentaron en la mesa que tenían enfrente justo entre los repartidores y la mesa de parejas de enamorados. Mientras que Haruka se dejaba caer junto a los demás repartidores.

—Ruka, no vuelvo a cubrirte como mesero. — reclamo Nefl.

—Hey no molestes a nuestra chica, además nos hacía más falta una linda hosster y en definitiva tú no te verías nada bien. — alegó Malachite pasando el brazo por los hombros de la rubia.

Darien notó como ese acto había causado que su hermano frunciera el ceño en una obvia señal de molestia, dejándolo más perdido. Pero después de que Haruka golpeara al rubio platinado y poco antes de que las risas llenaran el café, a causa de Mina quien rápidamente reprimió a Haruka por haber golpeado a su novio. El ceño fruncido desapareciera. Y así anécdotas al por mayor salieron a relucir.

—Ok ya basta, ¿quién tiene hambre? — dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la cocina.

Inmediatamente Sam, Lita y Reika la siguieron para comenzar a servir la comida mientras afuera todos continuaban platicando sobre sus carreras o próximo día libre. Al terminar de servir acercaron todo a la barra para que cada quien tomara un plato. Darien y Zafiro veían como todos comenzaron a comer de forma tranquila y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Zafiro vio como Haruka se levantaba para tomar algo de detrás de la barra y después la música empezó a sonar. La comida continúo en silencio pero sin ser incómodo. Cuando salía una canción en la radio que les gustaba las chicas cantaban los coros sonriendo, mientras los chicos las jugaban de locas. Una vez que todos terminaron Andrew decidió que debería hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

—Bueno sé que algunos de ustedes ya lo conocieron ayer…pero para los que no, él es Darien Shields, el amigo del que creo a todos les platiqué y supongo que él es su hermano menor Zafiro. —dijo Drew y una vez terminó uno a uno comenzaron a saludarlos, dándoles la bienvenida.

.

Ya los había conocido aunque solo de vista. A las que pude conocer un poco mejor era a las chicas del turno de la mañana, pero aun así uno a uno volvieron a presentarse ante mí y mi hermano. Al finalizar como bienvenida decidieron que los que no habíamos hecho nada seríamos los encargados de recoger y lavar lo utilizado para la comida. Algo a lo que obviamente no estaba muy dispuesto a hacer, ya que las tareas del hogar nunca habían sido mi fuerte para qué negarlo. Tenou y Zafiro no dijeron nada, simplemente lo hicieron. Ella se puso a lavar los platos mientras nosotros recogimos y una vez terminó Zafiro tomó su lugar y me pidió las cazuelas. Cuando terminamos salimos con el resto.

Poco a poco se fueron despidiendo por lo que ahora solo estábamos Drew, Zafiro, Tenou, Ruberus y yo. Comenzamos a platicar sobre los planes de expandir el café y noté como Zafiro buscaba en todo momento con la mirada a Tenou. Algo estaba pasando y las ansias por preguntar llegaban al tope de mi paciencia. Por un momento me molestó que los demás estuvieran tan al pendiente de esto, pero me entere que tanto Ruberus como Tenou eran socios de Andrew. Cosa que realmente me sorprendió ya que nunca me lo menciono.

—La idea original era solo ampliar el café pero ahora también está en venta el local de arriba y Ruka tiene la idea de hacerlo un karaoke. — hablo el pelirrojo.

—Estaría bien, pues no se necesitan muchas manos extras y con los que somos ahora basta. — opinó Tenou.

— ¿No será demasiado para las chicas? Después de todo, la planta baja se ampliará casi lo doble. — comente algo preocupado.

—No lo creo. El karaoke solo abrirá en la tarde por lo que las chicas de la mañana no tendrán problema. — hablo Drew.

—Además mi hermana cambiara de turno en la escuela, por lo que dentro de poco habrá una mesera más en la tarde.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que falta?

—Pues aparte del dinero para la remodelación de la planta de arriba, sería también el diseño de ésta.

—Tenou y yo nos quedamos cortos del presupuesto con la compra del segundo piso.

—Y Drew pensó que podrías querer entrar a esta sociedad. —Tenou no parecía nada feliz con lo que dijo.

—Bueno, tu y yo hablamos sobre esa posibilidad cuando te dije que volvería, pero lo del karaoke es nuevo…— al ver la cara de molestia en Tenou me apresuré a terminar. —No es mala idea, claro, pero ¿ya vieron los permisos y eso?

—Sobre eso me encargué yo y para comenzar el trámite falta los planos. —Ruberus observó su reloj de pulsera— ¡Diablos! Es tarde, debo irme tengo un asunto que atender.

Decidimos que debíamos dejar la reunión hasta ahí. Ambos se veían realmente cansados. Por lo que no me opuse. El pelirojo fue el primero en salir del lugar después de despedirse.

.

.

**Ebisu, Shibuya. **

En el Hospital Tokyo Metropolitan Hiroo, se encontraban Taichi y Diana Kou. Después de que su hijo menor se levantara con tremenda resaca, intentaron obtener respuestas pero nada de lo que preguntaran o exigieran les fue contestado. Por lo que solo teniendo la versión de los empleados, decidieron acudir a este lugar en busca de más respuestas.

—Buenas tardes señorita, quisiéramos saber en qué habitación se encuentra Serenity Kou. —

—Permítame un momento por favor señor.

—Cariño, insisto en que debimos obligarlo a venir a verla.

—Diana tú lo viste. Esta tan afectado después de tanto tiempo.

—Señor, disculpe pero no hay ningún paciente registrado con ese nombre. — la sorpresa en el rosto de la pareja obligó a la joven el agregar algo más. — ¿Están seguros de que no se equivocaron de lugar?

— ¿Y por Serenity Tsukino? — la chica dudó en buscar, por lo que Diana golpeó levemente a su esposo. —Cariño, recuerda que ella conservó su apellido cuando se casó con nuestro hijo. — a pesar de la sonrisa la chica siguió dudando por un momento.

La chica por fin decidió buscar en la base de datos pero al ingresar el nombre le fue arrojada la señal verde que identificaba al expediente como bloqueado para cualquiera que no fuera el director o el jefe de medicina.

—Porque no toman asiento en lo que…lo encuentro.

De mala gana el matrimonio Kou optó por sentarse sin perder de vista a la recepcionista, la cual, en cuanto estuvieron lejos, tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

Hola a todas y todos :) volvi para traerles el nuevo cap de esta mi loca historia. Quiero agradecerles a todas aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar su opinion, critica, regaño, consejo, parecer, dudas (las cuales con un poco de suerte pueden ser contestadas XD)

Tambien quiero agradecera Yeni por su ayuda, consejos y hasta por los jalones de orejas jajajaja por eso y muchas otras cosas la quiero. Besitos.

Antes de empezar quiero deserles un feliz año muy retrasado :P ahora si que comience.

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar <strong>

**Capítulo 14**

Drew se quedó en el café para terminar los últimos detalles para mañana. Mientras que yo tenía que cumplir con mi papel de chofer. Tenía que llevar de regreso a los hermanos Shields a su casa. Suspire recordando que por lo menos no tendría que preocuparme de encontrarme a Fiore, aun que Mimet era otra historia. Dudaba que Fiore la llevara a la audiencia, pero cabía la posibilidad de que pasara. La pobre siempre estaba pegada a él como una sanguijuela y no parecía darse cuenta de que él idiota era la peor alimaña en todo el planeta.

Entre por el estacionamiento, después de todo hoy tenía toda la tarde libre y decidimos ver una película en la casa más grande y sin padres. Sam habia resistido cuanto había podido. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Entramos al elevador en silencio y para este punto, el estar en un espacio tan pequeño y con el pequeño Shields tan cerca me daba la oportunidad de sentir esa calidez que emanaba.

—Sabes, ¿No tienes que acompañarnos hasta que entremos?—

—Maldición. — susurre molesta. Nuevamente me habia perdido en el momento.

— ¿Perdón?—

—No…nada. Estaba pensando en otras cosas. Y para tu tranquilidad Shields no te estoy cuidando, hoy es noche de películas y olvide las palomitas. —

— ¿Asi que te quedaras a dormir en el departamento del enano? —

—¿Enano? ¿Te refieres a Sam? Pues si, como todas tenemos el día libre la bruja y el dragón organizaron la noche de películas. —

—Zafiro no deberías llamarlo enano. — el golpe en la cabeza fue el mismo que vi cuando lo conocí y me fue nuevamente imposible el ocultar la sonrisa.

—Nii-San basta. — reclamo acomodándose el cabello. —Y no deberías de burlarte _Tesoro_—

A Shields se le notaba que quería preguntar, pues no habia alcanzado a escuchar el final de la oración. La palabra solo habia sido un leve susurro para que solo yo escuchara. Y quería matarlo por eso y lo haría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad ¡Cómo gozaría cuando lo hiciera! Las puertas se abrieron en nuestro piso y Shields salió primero. Por lo que mi sonrisa igualó la del pequeño. Él decidió ignorarla. Error. Creía que no haría nada. Pero pronto se daría cuanta que no podía salir bien librado de esto.

Miré que su hermano no estuviera viendo y me prepare para encajarle el codo en las costillas. Pero la puerta de Sam se abrió en un estruendo y Ami salió corriendo.

—Haruka— al verme corrió a mi espalda casi tirándome al suelo.

— ¿Qué diablos?—

— ¿Están bien?— pregunto Shields en la puerta de su departamento abierta.

En donde antes estaba Ami pude ver a Sam y Mina, tras ellas la cabeza de Hotaru.

.

.

**Ebisu, Shibuya.**

**Hospital Tokyo Metropolitan Hiroo.**

El matrimonio llevaba en la sala de espera casi media hora, ambos estaban empezando a perder la paciencia con cada persona que se acercaba a la recepción y rápidamente eran atendidos. Mientras que ellos continuaban esperando. Por otro lado la joven recepcionista se encontraba alterada desde que los había mandado a sentar y sus nervios crecían cada vez que sentía sobre ella la mirada de la pareja.

—Señorita se puede saber por qué tarda tanto. Ha usted atendido a 6 personas más y aun no puede decirnos nada. —

—Taichi, cálmate la gente nos está viendo—

—Lo lamento señor. Ya les dije que deben esperar a la jefa de medicina solo ella puede darles información sobre la paciente. —

—Buen día. Disculpen. — dijo una mujer de bata blanca interrumpiendo de forma despreocupada. — ¿Himawari, me mandaste llamar?— pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Si Dra. Los señores quieren información sobre un paciente. — el alivio en su voz fue más que evidente.

—No le veo el por qué me llamaste cuando es tu trabajo Himawari. —

—No tengo acceso Dra. —

.

.

¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera acceso a un expediente? A menos que fuera un caso especial. Este no era un hospital privado pero mucha gente famosa o de clase alta acudía aquí. Esta era una razón por la que muchos de los expedientes se encontraban bloqueados, era una forma de que la información no se filtrara a los medios. Pero tenía entendido que no había nadie importante ahora.

Miré a la pareja a mi lado y a pesar de que nunca los había visto en persona pude reconocerlos. Estaban aquí. Tardé un minuto en controlarme. Estaban solo ellos. Solo Diana y Taichi Kou.

_Sonríe y saluda. _Fue la orden que grito mi interior.

—Hola, soy la jefa de medicina. La Dra. Mizuno Saeko. —

Ambos centraron su atención en mí, de reojo note como Himawari suspiraba.

— ¿Me puede usted explicar el por qué no se nos puede dar el número de habitación…

—Por favor baje la voz, — no lo deje terminar. —este es un hospital. Si me siguen a un cuarto podremos hablar mejor— ni siquiera esperé a ver si me seguían, yo solo camine dirigiéndome a un cuarto de consulta.

Una vez adentro me senté detrás del escritorio invitándolos a que ellos también tomaran asiento frente a este.

—Primero que nada me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona que buscan y su parentesco con él o ella. Si no tienen un permiso de la familia o responsable no pueden ver al paciente en cuestión. Como deben saber que este hospital tiene un código y cuenta con la seguridad suficiente, por lo que si buscan un título amarillista no lo encontraran aquí. — hablé de forma severa ignorando el hecho de que sabía que no eran como los simples periodistas que continuamente llegaban a recepción.

La sorpresa en ambos solo duró unos cuantos segundos. Ella parecía ofendida y él un poco más compresivo.

—Nos está confundiendo, no somos periodistas. El nombre del paciente es Tsukino Serenity. —

— Es nuestra nuera— agrego renuente la mujer.

Busque el nombre en los registros. Conocía el expediente desde que me habían dado el trabajo, tal vez desde antes.

—Efectivamente el expediente de la Señorita Tsukino fue bloqueado. Por lo que nadie en recepción tiene acceso. —

—Nos gustaría verla— estaban preocupados. Se notaba. No sabían nada. No hasta hace unas horas me imaginaba.

—Lo siento pero no es posible...ella no se encuentra en este hospital, fue transferida. —

— ¿A dónde?— hablaron a la par.

—No se me permite el darles esa información—

—¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO PUEDA DECIRNOS A DONDE FUE TRANSFERIDA, SOMOS SU FAMILIA! —

Golpeé el escritorio y me levante molesta.

—Si no desea que llame a seguridad le sugiero que guarde la calma. Ya le dije que ella no está aquí, y que se dejaron indicaciones sobre a quién se le puede dar información y ustedes no están dentro de la lista. Por lo que hasta aquí es donde puedo ayudarlos. Ahora si no les molesta tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. —

Salí del consultorio dejando la puerta abierta y caminé hacia la recepción.

—Tsubaki, llama a seguridad. —

— ¿Está todo bien Dra.? —preguntó Himawari.

—Sí, tranquila. Tsubaki diles que no son peligrosos pero el señor está muy alterado. Qué no armen un escándalo. — mi localizador sonó. Tenía que irme.

—Ya vienen, no se preocupe Himawari y yo nos encargamos. — Tsubaki aun sonreía cuando di la vuelta por el pasillo y caminé apresura para entrar en el elevador.

Dos de los internos a mi cargo el día de hoy tenían menos de 15 minutos de haber entrado a quirófano. Algo debió salir mal si me llamaban. Maldije interiormente. Este definitivamente no era mi mejor día. Ya habia perdió a un paciente en la mañana. Luego un accidente de tráfico nos había puesto como locos en urgencia.

Las cosas no parecieron mejores en mi hora de comer pues me llamaban de recepción para encontrarme con los Kou y ahora esto. Sí, no era mi mejor día y de seguro que llegaría tarde a casa. Volví a maldecir mientras corría por el pasillo en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mientras apretaba el botón de enviar en mi teléfono, para después meterlo a mi bata.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

Hola a todos aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi locura esperando sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

><p>Me había negado en cuanto la idea comenzó a salir de la boca de mis amigas…pero me resulto imposible. La decisión estaba tomada y parecía que no tenía voz ni voto. Suspiré resignado al tiempo que maldecía mi suerte de ser el único en vivir solo…No era un fanático del orden o algo por el estilo como ellas alegaban, pero realmente odiaba, detestaba y aborrecía que mi departamento estuviera sucio. Y nadie podía negar que al terminar la noche de películas mi apartamento sería clasificado como zona de desastre nivel máximo y eso si no corría con la suerte de que llegara a nivel radioactivo dejándolo inhabitable.<p>

Las demás llegarían después de traer ropa para poder pasar la noche aquí. Hotaru y yo acomodábamos todo en casa por lo que en cuanto llegamos a lo que pronto dejaría de ser mi agradable hogar suspiré por enésima vez. Hotaru no hacía otra cosa que reír cada vez que yo lo hacía. Las demás no tardaron en llegar y para empeorar mi suerte las primeras fueron Mina y Rei. Las quería, o sí, claro que las quería, y mucho, no había quien lo pudiera negar. Pero era consiente de que ellas serían las causantes de la mayor cantidad de daños. Ami llegó después y solo me dirigió una sonrisa triste haciéndome creer que podía contar con ella para aminorar los daños…pero al ver como se unió al escándalo de las demás esa creencia salió de un salto por la terraza. Esperaba que Lita, Haruka o Michiru me ayudaran.

El teléfono de mi casa sonó.

—Lo siento Sam, Drew y yo pensamos pasar este día juntos aprovechando que las chicas están contigo— no se oía tan arrepentida. Pero que podía hacer.

Y asi la esperanza de que la voz de la razón de Michiru me ayudara siguió los pasos de mi anterior rayo de luz y solo pude ver como se dirigía hacia el balcón para arrojarse.

Lita estaba descartada, sabía que en cuanto llegara se uniría al ahora cuarteto de locas y no estando Michiru, Haruka estaría igual. Ahora si quería llorar. Resignado comenzamos a hablar de tonterías y Rei salió para comprar comida chatarra ya que según ellas mi casa era zona libre de esta, justo después un teléfono sonó. Ami tomo el suyo y se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa Ami?— pregunté.

—Es papá, parece que este año tampoco vendrá a verme. —

Las risas no volvieron por un rato y todos estábamos a la espera de que Ami explotara. No era muy buena para ocultar su molestia pero ella era siempre, como decirlo, positiva. Sus padres tenían menos de un año de separación y todos sabíamos que ella lo tomaba demasiado bien. Se hacía la fuerte. Como cualquiera.

—Saben conocí a un chico—las palabras de Hotaru me hicieron tirar las almohadas. ¿Un chico? ¿desde cuando ella hablaba de chicos?

—Un idiota supongo—dije sin pensar.

—Parece que alguien está molesto. — o no, Mina tenía un blanco para molestar. Y ese era yo.

—Claro que no, pero Hot siempre se queja de eso ¿No?—me defendi.

—Si claro, es solo eso— genial no estaba Rei pero si Ami.

— ¡Bueno me van a dejar hablar de él o no!—

—Ohhh parece que no es tan idiota como siempre dices y yo pensé— sonreí maliciosamente al ver lo que traía a su espalda.

A mi lado estaba Mina, ya que había saltado cuando me tomó como objetivo. Y ahora me guiñó un ojo y salimos disparadas hacia Hot.

.

.

Estaba tan molesta. A duras penas y recordaba tener una hija. Siempre quiso un niño. Lo sabía. Siempre lo supe. Estaba tan feliz y ahora estaba tan molesta que quería gritar. Intentaba ignorar el hecho de que mi padre ya había dejado de serlo y que nos había cambiado a mi madre y a mí por una nueva familia. Y el hecho de que Hot nos hablara de un chico y Sam pareciera renuente a aceptar esto. Me lo facilitó.

El ambiente divertido volvió en cuestión de segundos y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo o donde sacaron pistolas de agua. Comenzaron a usarme como blanco. Corrí por todo el lugar pensando que Sam pararía todo cuando se diera cuenta de que su departamento sufriría daños, pero solo sonreía el muy tonto. Me estaban dejando completamente mojada por lo que corrí en dirección a la puerta y salí apresurada. Vi a Ruka y solo pude correr hasta ella para usarla de escudo.

Desde atrás de Ruka puede ver a mis tres atacantes con el vivo terror grabado en sus rostros. Me asome un poco intentando ver la razón pero solo pude ver el sonrojo de Ruka y el de los hermanos.

—Se puede saber que está pasando, Ami—No gritó, pero pude darme cuenta de que estaba enojada.

Todos hablamos al mismo tiempo y ni yo pude entender lo que dije. Pero estaba segura de que me habían acusado a mí como yo los acusé a ellos de comenzar. Intenté alejarme pues era la más cercana y corría el riesgo de que se la cobrara conmigo.

—A Hotaru le gusta un chico que acaba de conocer—grité bajo presión cuando la vi girando.

.

.

En nuestro intento de hacer que olvidara su enojo, nosotros olvidamos todo lo demás. E ignoramos que cuando salió por la puerta alguien podía estar afuera. Y sí que habia. Ruka y los Shields. Y para cuando los vimos…Ruka ya estaba mojada. Las excusas fueron llegando en un grito unánime. Y cuando nos creímos libres del Demonio. Fuimos testigos del inicio del fin.

El grito de Ami fue el equivalente de las trompetas llamando a los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis. Y Ruka era últimamente todos ellos juntos cuando se trataba de chicos. Cuando giro hacia nosotros, Mina y yo fuimos el mar rojo. Dejándole el paso libre hasta Hot.

—Hotaru Tomoe todos los hombres son basura. —iba a protestar cuando agregó. —Tú ni a hombre llegas, Enano. —me tomo del hombro y me saco del departamento.

Por un momento las risas a mi espalda me distrajeron lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta que la puerta de mi hogar era azotada en mi cara. Busque a la causante de este Armagedón.

— ¿Dónde demonios esta Ami?—

—Entró corriendo antes de que cerrara. — Contestó alguien a mi espalda pero no supe quien lo había hecho, yo solo me puse a tocar el timbre mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—Ruka, abre la puerta —

Pero no abrieron, cuando volteé para ver a mis espectadores ambos tenían grabado en sus rostros la lástima y pena que sentían por mi suerte.

— ¿Si quieres puedes entrar, sirve que hablamos sobre la renta y eso? Después de todo no hemos tenido tiempo de hacerlo. —

Bueno después de todo no había otra cosa que hacer aparte de quedarme aquí, por lo que accedí.

—Además tampoco tuve tiempo de agradecer el que todo estuviera prácticamente limpio. — dijo una vez entremos.

—Ahh eso, yo soy algo fanático de la limpieza— sonreí nerviosamente.

—Bueno no eres el único, Nii-san también lo es—sonrió alejándose de su hermano.

—Ignóralo vi cómo le faltó algo de oxigeno cuando nació—

—Oye—

No pude evitar el soltar una carcajada. —Lo siento me recordaron a mi hermano y a mí—

—Si es como el mío te compadezco—

—Yo veo difícil que pueda haber un hermano menor peor que tú— señaló sobando la cabeza de su hermano.

—De hecho el menor soy yo

—Lo sabía te compadezco pero no creo sea tan tonto como mi Nii-san— la expresión en su rostro sumada al poner su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo y comprensión me resultó completamente salida de un manga.

La risa surgió en ambos mientras su hermano nos veía molesto.

— ¿Y dónde está tu hermano?

—Bueno, no estoy seguro, solo sé que en Japón no está.

—Lo sabía igual que Nii-san—el tono acusador me hizo sonreír.

—Él pasa de los 30 y entre el trabajo, la esposa y las hijas no tiene mucho tiempo para mí—explique—pero me dejó este piso cuando no quise ir con ellos—

—Así que aquí vivían—

—Si este lado eran solo habitaciones, la entrada original es la mía. De hecho de aquel lado casi nada fue cambiado, mientras que este lado fue solo demolido. —

— ¿Aquí eran cuartos? ¿Y arriba?

—Ah bueno también lo eran, esta parte era un pequeño gimnasio—señale la cocina y comedor. —La cocina es una isla con barra que de cada lado, mi cuñada quería vigilar a las niñas en todo momento.

—Así que solo hay una barda divisoria

—Si igual que arriba…. — me detuve cuando no supe cómo llamarlo.

—Darien está bien

—Por mí tampoco hay problema, puedes llámame Zafiro, Haruka lo hace.

Eso sí que me sacudió el piso, Ruka llamando a un chico que no fuera del grupo por su nombre, rayos algo estaba raro aquí y mi cara de extrañeza solo se comparaba con la de Darien.

**Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer y dejar un comentario.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi._

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo perdón por tardar tanto mmmm aun que creo que fue lo normal ¬¬ pero no importa lo importante es que di señales de vida jajaja y eso que estoy muriendo con esta infección que no me deja T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inglaterra<strong>_

Dos niñas jugaban en una caja de arena bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. Ambos hablaban entre susurros pues aun cuando ninguna de las niñas pasaba los dos años, y muy probablemente no entendieran las palabras dichas por los adultos, estos parecían temerosos de que sus palabras llegaran a ser entendidas por sus hijas.

— ¿Él sabe que viniste a verme o tan siquiera que me llamaste?

Ella solo negó al tiempo que les dirigía una mirada triste a las niñas.

—Tengo miedo de que esta pared de engaños y mentiras se nos venga encima—

—Lo sé cariño pero no podemos hacer más que esperar—

—Sabes que yo aún no estoy totalmente convencida por la forma en la que ustedes eligieron…—

—Era la mejor opción—

—Ohh no, eso lo dices para convencerte a ti mismo y lo sabes—

—Cariño, esta era una decisión personal solo podemos apoyar…

—No. Tú lo sabes, él lo sabe. Todos lo saben pero nadie quiere verlo. Me tiene harta todo el mundo con su letanía. Yo no puedo más.

La mujer de cabellos negros, caminó hacia las niñas que ajenas a todo sonreían y jugaban. Las levantó de la tierra sin importar que su hermoso vestido se ensuciara, y una vez teniendo a ambas en brazos salió del parque en el que se encontraban y entró a un auto. El hombre se quedó solo sentado en la banca del parque mirando tristemente hacia la dirección en la que el auto se había perdido.

**.**

**.**

En el auto Luna había acomodado a sus hijas en los asientos para bebé en la parte de atrás. Y así como había llegado al parque se había ido. El miedo no desaparecía por más que quisiera, el miedo había estado ahí, en su interior pero resguardado. Sin embargo esa llamada lo dejó salir y correr libremente, se sentía frustrada y aprisionada. Detuvo el carro cuando su teléfono timbró y en la pantalla aparecía la foto y el nombre de su esposo.

—Hola Cariño ¿Cómo estás?

—Artemis amor estoy bien ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

—Yo extrañándote aquí en casa, llegué temprano y me encontré con que no estabas.

—Las niñas estaban muy inquietas y decidí salir a dar un paseo con ellas, pero ya estoy de regreso.

—No me gusta que salgas sola cariño y menos con las niñas, debiste dejar que Tom te llevara…pero ya hablaremos cuando llegues.

Después de colgar y recuperarse un poco de la sorpresa de que su esposo estuviera en casa, arrancó el auto no sin antes ver por el espejo retrovisor a sus dos tesoros ya dormidos en la parte de atrás.

**.**

**.**

**Mansión Kou**

Después de salir del hospital siendo escoltados por los guardias de seguridad, el matrimonio se dirigió a contratar a un investigador. Les resultaba ofensivo el que les hubieran negado la información de su nuera. Y una llamada rápida a casa les había confirmado que su hijo menor continuaba encerrado en su habitación sin querer hablar con alguien.

Ahora ambos se encontraban fuera de ésta, Seiya se había negado a abrir, comer o cualquier otra cosa, por lo que preocupados terminaron por buscar la llave de repuesto y entraron.

— ¿Qué paso aquí?

La sorpresa fue evidente. Y como no estar sorprendidos si hace unas horas habían visto la habitación impecable y ahora habia pedazos de tela, muebles y vidrios por todos lados, incluso se podría decir que no era siquiera la misma habitación.

—Santo Dios Seiya ¿Estas bien?

**.**

**.**

—Ahhhh— lo recordé. El ventanal de mi habitación estaba abierto. Nunca lo cerraba.

— ¿Todo Bien?

—Sí, solo recordé que puedo entrar a casa por el balcón de arriba

— ¿Pero no está cerrado?

—Nunca lo cierro—sonreí sobándome tras la cabeza al mismo tiempo en el que me levantaba de la mesa.

—Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes…aquí. —Las palabras de Zafiro nos detuvieron a Darien y a mí, ambos estábamos a unos pasos de llegar a la escalera—. Bueno, es que, son chicas y eso…

Estaba completamente rojo, parecía que Ruka lo tenía impresionado. No pude evitar el sonreír. Tenía que admitir que no parecía un mal chico, pero sobretodo reconocer que por más desconocidos que fueran, no me sentía incómodo en su compañía. Razón por la que quise tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Eso es algo que por ahora no me preocupa, la sola idea de lo que puedan estar haciendo es lo que me interesa y me causa escalofrió. —Los dos me vieron sin entender y parecían tener tatuado en la frente las palabras "pervertido" y "enfermo" por lo que rápidamente alcé ambas manos y las agité frente a mí —Me refiero a que no son muy cuidadosas cuando están aquí. Aún hay una mancha de hace más de un mes que no he conseguido sacar. —agregué frustrado y abrumado por el simple recuerdo, causando una carcajada en ambos hermanos.

—Lo siento, es que parecía como si fuera el fin del mundo.

—Son chicas ¿Que tanto daño pueden hacer? —en cuanto Darien terminó la pregunta la carcajada volvió y la mía los acompaño.

—Bueno, gracias por el agua y la charla, pero debo irme para proteger mis muebles. —

Los tres subimos por las escaleras pero al llegar arriba Zafiro caminó hacia lo que antes era un estudio y suponía ahora sería su cuarto. Darien y yo nos dirigimos hacia su habitación, el abrió su ventanal y me dejó pasar, esperando en el balcón hasta que me vio entrar a mi propia habitación.

**.**

**.**

**Templo Hikawa**

Una pareja subía por las escaleras, cuando llegaron arriba se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás del templo, por el camino que llevaba a la casa de la familia responsable del lugar. El joven de cabello café y la joven de cabellos naranjas, entraron sin ni siquiera tocar. Caminaron por el corredor hasta que vieron una puerta abierta del lado izquierdo.

Dentro del cuarto había una reunión donde no sólo los hermanos Hino se encontraban, Andrew y Michiru se encontraban ahí junto con Nefl y Mal. Los seis saludaron con un simple asentimiento, las caras en los hombres eran de completa seriedad mientras que en las mujeres predominaba la preocupación.

— ¿Cómo está? —la voz de la peli naranja rompió el silencio.

—Hasta ahora bien.

—Pero solo porque no lo sabe Drew—reclamo la aguamarina.

— ¿No se lo han dicho? —la pregunta del castaño pareció ofender a los demás hombres.

—No debemos—insistió Drew.

—Además de que no es necesario—apoyo Mal.

Todos parecían tener una postura defensiva.

— ¿Qué no es necesario? ¿Y cuándo lo será? ¿Cuándo llegue a ella?

—Nick, eso no pasara, haremos lo necesario para que no pase.

—Pero si lo harán joven Hino, ellos ya se encontraron con la Dra. Mizuno

Las palabras de la chica parecieron tardar en llegar a todos los presentes.

—No encontraran respuestas ahí, Hot dijo que su…— Michiru fue la primera en reaccionar en un simple susurro.

—Sí, no pudieron obtener respuesta por lo que al salir de ahí sin nada, le pidieron a Alan que los llevara a con un detective.

El silencio nuevamente se apodero del cuarto y ahora nadie parecía querer romperlo.

—Lo siento, llego tarde. —Reika llegó corriendo y sin aliento, por lo que no fue capaz de notar la preocupación en el grupo, caminó hasta el círculo y se sentó sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor.

—Deben buscar a ese tipo, aquí está todo lo que pudo conseguir Alan. —Nick saco de su pantalón un papel y se lo dio a Mal pero este negó con la cabeza y apuntó hacia la recién llegada.

— ¿Qué? Ah sí, de hecho llegué tarde porque el jefe me llamó, al parecer hoy en la tarde se encontró con un viejo amigo, fue a pedirle unos favores— Reika tomo el papel y después de leer continuo—En cuanto salga revisare su expediente. Bueno el caso es que gracias al amigo del jefe por fin pudimos obtener esto.

Reika puso una carpeta en la mesa y comenzó a leer. Cuando finalizó la preocupación había dejado de rodear a todos dentro de la habitación y la sonrisa que antes solo Reika tenía pronto se esparció por el lugar.

— ¿No les parece la mejor noticia en este tiempo? —terminó agregando Reika entusiasmada. Y con este un sin fin de comentarios positivos parecieron llegar una tras otro.

**.**

**.**

Cerré la puerta tras de mí deseando no estar sola. Últimamente ya no me sentía así. Antes por mas rodeada que estuviera me encontraba sola. Ahora gracias al cielo ya no lo sentía. Extrañaba platicar con Luna y mi hermano, quería verlos todo el tiempo. Pero poco a poco me había acostumbrado a estar en este lugar. Lejos de ellos. Lejos de mi familia.

Sabía que debía permanecer aquí aun cuando no entendía por qué. No quería dar problemas. Además, confiaba en mi hermano y aun cuando Luna no estaba de acuerdo yo había aceptado esto.

Mi hermano, él puede que no sea mi verdadero hermano o lleve la misma sangre que yo…pero siempre había sido justo como nuestro padre. Por lo que confiaba plenamente en él y si él decía que debía aguantar y estar aquí. Yo le creía y lo haría. Aunque sabía que no había sido su idea, si no de los policías, todos querían protegerme a mí, a todos. Eso fue lo primero que me quedo claro.

Asi que me quede soportando una situación que no entendía y que cada vez me hacía sentir como si me estuviera volviendo completamente loca. Me sentía acabada durante el día y cada vez me resultaba más difícil el ocultarlo. Ya no podía continuar ignorando la pesadez de mi cuerpo, esta incrementaba día con día. Me sentía sin fuerzas para hacer algo.

Llevaba días sin dormir. O talvez meses, días con estas pesadillas noche tras noche. Días en los que cada madrugada me despertaba llorando. Días en los que pensar en el simple hecho de dormir me causaba estremecimientos. Tenía días pensando, que lo que veía en mis sueños me atemorizaba de tal manera que empecé a pensar que no eran solo sueños, que eran algo más, algo que tenía que me faltaba, que necesitaba.

Ya no sabía que seguir pensando pues llegue a creer que eran tal vez recuerdos… ¿Pero de qué?

* * *

><p>Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi locura, asi como por dejerme su opinion, regaño o idea jijiji.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

Hola a todos antes de empezar con este capitulo quiero agradecer como siempre a la linda Yeni que edita casa uno de los capítulos.

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kou<strong>

Después de que sus padres dejaran la casa Seiya se encerró molesto en su cuarto planeando como o que hacer, las palabras que salieron de su boca no habían sido planeadas o siquiera pensadas.

—_Hirro Hospital—_ En su mente aún estaba su propia voz repitiendo esas palabras.

Cuando volvieron habían encontrado a su hijo menor en una habitación completamente desecha.

— ¡Salgo! ¡Largo! — los gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar.

—Hijo cálmate, ¿Dinos como…—un florero fue lo que lo había interrumpido en su deseo de ayudar a su hijo.

—Seiya, cariño.

— ¡He dicho largo!

Los gritos no cesaron y el matrimonio opto por dejarlo solo después de que sus intentos por tranquilizar a su hijo fueran en vano. Cansados al no lograr hablar con su hijo. En cuanto la pareja salió los gritos fueron remplazados por el sonido de los muebles siendo arrastrados para bloquear la puerta.

.

.

Horas antes.

Dentro de la habitación el pelinegro estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso consigo mismo, por su falta al no contemplar el regreso de sus padres.

— ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¿Ahora qué hago? No puedo dejar que descubran todo. Tengo que hacer antes de que vuelvan.

Después de un momento de meditar, vio que no le quedaba otra cosa más que planear el como deshacerse del principal problema en su vida. Tenía que acabar con el de una vez por todas. Y para cuando sus padres volvieran sin respuestas del hospital solo tendría que hacer que lo dejaran solo.

.

Ahora que su plan había resultado, en cuanto salieron sus padres bloqueo la puerta con los muebles y salió por la ventana. Llego fácilmente al jardín trasero, a esa hora ningún empleado estaba en esa área por lo que salió sin ser visto, una vez en la calle tomo un taxi.

— ¿A dónde Joven?

—Al Hospital Tokyo Metropolitan Hirro.

.

.

**En el balcón del tercer piso.**

Estaba como una estatua parado a medio balcón viendo en la dirección por la que Sam había desaparecido. La puerta de su habitación que daba hacia el interior de su apartamento. Seguía pensando que había algo en los ojos de ese chico que me idiotizaba. El grito de Zafiro desde su cuarto me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Qué te está pasando, hombre? —sacudí la cabeza en mi afán de despejarla y me dirigí hasta donde mi hermano esperaba. Sonreí no pudiendo parar las preguntas que había en mi cabeza desde que vi su inusual interés en la rubia que me odiaba sin razón.

— ¿Y desde cuando se conocen? —al no escucharme llegar, mis palabras lo sorprendieron.

— ¿A quién?

Camine hasta su cama y me senté sonriendo irónicamente. —O si, aun no has aprendido a mentir. — bajo la mirada como cuando era un niño. Había ganado esta.

—Ayer—

El susurro me sorprendió, como podía haber quedado prendado en menos de 24 hr. Que tan inocente y bruto podía ser. Asentí con la cabeza para que continuara.

—No estoy prendado…solo estoy algo interesado. Ella es diferente, no digo que sea malo—sonreí viendo su empeño por justificar lo que ni siquiera el comprendía. Parecía un completo crió—Ella es bonita y eso, pero también es tierna e infantil—Mierda. Tierna e infantil no eran las palabras que yo elegiría…más bien orgullosa y feminista o presuntuosa y hostil.

El golpe en el brazo nuevamente me regreso a la realidad. —Oye, más respeto soy tu hermano mayor—

—De hecho legalmente ya no eres mi hermano—estaba sonriendo por lo que ahora fue mi turno de golpearlo en la cabeza.

—Soy tu hermano no puedes negarlo aunque quieras.

Los golpes, cosquillas entre hermanos comenzaron un juego tan infantil como hacía años no tenían. Y así entre risas la charla sobre chicas quedo en el olvido.

.

.

En el departamento de al lado las chicas se encontraban sentadas en un semicírculo sobre almohadones frente al televisor en la sala de estar. Las palomitas, papas, golosinas y refresco eran devorados distraídamente mientras veían Frozen. Todas la habían visto antes, pero eso no les impedía el volver a verla ahora juntas.

Cuando Sam salió de su cuarto en silencio sonrió con alivio y agradeció mentalmente, pues hasta donde veía no había aun algún desastre irreparable. Todas escucharon un ruido a su espalda y voltearon, encontraron a Sam bajando por las escaleras y aun cuando todas lo veían directamente ninguna dijo nada o hizo por lo menos mención del incidente con las pistolas de agua en el pasillo.

Sam observo a todas molesto y en forma de reclamo sin decir nada. Su mirada de indignación paso por la cara de cada una hasta llegar con Haruka, entonces noto que tenía una playera enorme puesta, en el frente tenía la imagen de un unos colmillos con sangre y bajo esta la frase de "Muérdeme". Viendo esto Sam recorrió con la mirada a las demás y noto como todas estaban ya con sus pijamas puestas, incluida Lita que fue la última en llegar y claramente a la que no había visto siguiera llegar. Este hecho le hizo cuestionarse sobre cuánto tiempo estuvo a solas con los hermanos Shields.

Por lo avanzado de la película podría de pensar que no era mucho. Pero tenía que sumar todos los acontecimientos, la película no tenía más de 20 minutos de haber iniciado, ellas debían haber durado 5 más en vestirse, otros 5 en arrimar todo, y puede que unos 15 o 20 en calmar a Ruka. Lo cual daba un total aproximado de casi una hora. Eso si no resultaba más.

Sin darle mucha importancia se sentó junto a las chicas y miro la película. Y a pesar de los cuidados y exigencias que tuvo sobre todo lo que hacían, la noche habia terminado con risas para todos los del piso 3 del edificio departamental Moonlight.

.

.

La noticia que habia traído Reika era realmente buena, y para cuando se fue todos en el templo estábamos más tranquilo y hasta relajados.

—Si esto sigue asi y no sucede nada más, podremos lograrlo. —hablo sonriendo el castaño.

—Es cierto Nefl, ya iba siendo hora de que las pruebas estuvieran de nuestro lado. —agrego Malachite dejando se caer en el tatami.

—Aunque aún faltan en llegar los hermanos, no creo que ellos representen un problema grave. —casi todos parecieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Zoycite

—Mmm—

— ¿Qué pasa amor?—pregunto Drew.

—No estoy tan segura de que no puedan causar problemas. —

— ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto el platinado enderezándose.

—Bueno, aún no sabemos cómo Seiya hizo todo. Y todos sabemos que no lo hizo solo. —

—Es verdad, puede que los padres no sepan nada al respecto. Pero los hermanos si, Seiya no lo hizo solo. Alguien cubrió todo desde adentro. —

—Pero Jedite, si lo que tú y Michiru piensan es verdad, ¿Cómo es posible que Nick y Zuki no nos lo hubieran mencionado? —

—Esa no es la pregunta adecuada si esto que pensamos fuera verdad—hablo seriamente Drew— ¿Qué siguen ocultando todos los sirvientes de la mansión? ¿Realmente podemos confiar en ellos? —

.

.

Al principio me frustraba el no recordar, vivía completamente molesta conmigo y todo lo que me rodeaba. Me inquietaba todo el tiempo y en ocasiones de la nada, comenzaba a temblar tanto que terminaba por caer al suelo sin siquiera poder evitarlo. Pero con el paso del tiempo también olvide mi incomodidad, mi nerviosismo, mi frustración…todo.

Muy dentro de mí sabía que debía seguir insistiendo sobre los recuerdos, pero no podía. Menos ahora que comencé a reír, cantar, bailar, salir. A ser como solía ser antes. Como cuando estaba en el colegio. Cuando era feliz. Cuando no sabía nada. O incluso volví a cuando tenía 7 años. Como era antes de que mis padres murieran. Cuando ellos estaban a mi lado y mi hermano también lo estaba.

Pero entonces, en algunos momentos la inquietud volvía de la nada haciéndome sentir…creer que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Pues la necesidad de correr lejos hasta que las piernas ya no me respondieran me llenaba…deseaba huir ¿Pero no sabía el por qué? ¿O de qué?

Ahora con todas estas noches llenas de palabras que no entendía e imágenes borrosas volvió lo que no tuve antes, lo que ni siquiera cuando desperté sentí. Me sentía completamente aterrorizada. Tenía miedo. Miedo de descubrir lo que olvide. Miedo de lo que había detrás de mis fantasmas. Miedo de escuchar y ver con claridad. Miedo de saber el motivo tras mis pesadillas.

Esta noche y muchas otras no pude dormir. Solo me encerré en mi cuarto y vi el cielo desde mi ventana mientras rezaba por no recordar. Mientras me rendía ante la fatiga y mis ojos se cerraban sin que consiguiera evitarlo. Anhele que cuando el sol regresara, continuara todo igual.

Ahora más que nunca no quería recordar.

* * *

><p>Besitos y abrasitos para todas. gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo para dejarme su opinión.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

Hola chicas no desesperen ya estoy de vuelta. Este capitulo esta dedicado no solo a mi adorada y linda editora Yeni, también esta dedicado a la kawaii Ren-chan que por fin dio un paso para ser doctora jajajaja claro en mi historia.

**Volver a amar**

**Capítulo 18**

**Hospital Tokyo Metropolitan Hirro**

Estaba completamente agotada. Solo quería llegar a casa y ver a mi hija. De pronto recordé que ella no estaba en casa. Se había ido a ver películas con las chicas. Suspiré totalmente exhausta mientras me dejaba desplomar en el sillón, dentro de la sala de descanso.

— ¿Ya terminó su turno Dra.?

Giré con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia la voz que me resultó conocida, cuando vi que era una de las internas que acaba de entrar —Si, Ren-chan estoy de salida. —ella estaba por contestar cuando mi localizador volvió a sonar.

— La dejo Dra., estoy segura de se encuentra cansada.

— Gracias, y quería felicitarte. —dije antes de que se retirara, y entonces ella me miró sin alcanzar a comprender, por lo que completé—. Me comentaron que fuiste la numero uno en el examen para internos de este año.

— Muchas gracias Dra. Daré lo mejor de mí. —contestó sonriendo.

— Llámame Saeko, somos amigas desde que ingresaste como enfermera y eso no cambia ahora contigo como interna—me levanté del sillón para salir de la habitación—. Ansío trabajar contigo como colega.

Salí de ahí y tomé mi localizador.

— ¿Qué extraño?— el llamado venia de recepción.

Caminé por los pasillos en dirección a recepción y antes de doblar hacia el ingreso pude ser capaz de ver a Alan afuera del hospital. Me quedé congelada. — ¿No puedo creer que volvieran? —comenté para mí misa, pensando en Taichí y Diana Kou.

Ni aun cuando volvieran con una orden podría darles información y dudaba que la hubieran conseguido, la policía conocía nuestras políticas de privacidad y no había nada que pudieran hacer. Pero me parecía increíble que pudieran estar pensando siquiera en hacer un escándalo.

Avancé completamente molesta e indignada con la idea de un escándalo en el hospital. Pero la sonrisa que hasta hace poco tenía en la cara se desvaneció cuando vi frente a recepción a Seiya Kou.

**.**

**.**

Me quedé ahí solo viéndolo, tratando de ordenarle a mi cuerpo que regresara sobre sus pasos y logré hacerlo antes de que volteara a verme pero entonces...

— Dra. Mizuno, el joven preguntó por el Dr. Tomoe. —suspiré profundamente antes de mirar a Tsubaki.

— Lo lamento joven pero el Dr. Tomoe ya no trabaja aquí—comenté lo más tranquila que pude.

— Eso ya me lo dijeron, así como que usted es la nueva encargada—parecía molesto.

— Eso es correcto, ¿Era usted su paciente?

— No, pero me gustaría hablar en privado con usted.

— Si lo que desea es una consulta se le puede asignar a otro médico. Tsubaki ¿Hay algún medico desocupado? — pregunté dándole la espalda al joven, tenía que sacarlo de aquí.

— Permítame checar Dra.

— No me interesa una consulta, es sobre una paciente que seguramente ahora ve usted.

— Ah, debió decirlo antes. La mayoría de los pacientes del doctor Tomoe fueron transferidos a otros médicos, yo no atiendo a nadie en particular. Puede que sea la jefa de medicina pero me encargo más de otras cosas que de dar consulta, además la confidencialidad médico-paciente me prohíbe hablar eso con otras personas, sobre todo sin la autorización de éste. ¿Acaso no sabe de nuestra política?

— La conozco, por eso mi esposa está aquí, ella es un paciente en coma en este hospital. —más que molesto parecía desesperado, nervioso. ¿Podría ser que sus padres le comentaron que ella ya no estaba aquí? Cálmate Saeko, cálmate.

— ¿Es sobre ella que desea hablar?—pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta, sabía que este momento pasaría, se supone que me habia preparado para esto, mentalmente lo había hecho.

— Sí, pero tiene que ser en privado.

— Tsubaki, ¿habrá algún consultorio desocupado? —respira, sabes que hacer, solo mantente tranquila Saeko.

— Sí Dra. El 8 está libre.

— Espéreme en el consultorio 8, en un momento estoy con usted.

No parecía muy feliz pero aun así dio la vuelta, cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos caminé hasta Alan, él también hizo lo mismo por lo que nos encontramos a la mitad, fue entonces cuando note que no llevaba puesto un traje, vestía normalmente.

— ¿Por qué vino aquí? —pregunté inmediatamente saliendo del hospital.

— Yo no lo traje. — Caminamos hasta quedar tras una columna de modo que no pudiera vernos desde recepción— Tenía el día libre y cuando salí de la mansión vi como el joven Seiya tomaba un taxi, lo seguí.

— ¿Sabes si habló con sus padres antes de venir?

— No lo hizo, no quiso hablar con nadie y se encerró en su cuarto, por eso me pareció raro verlo salir.

— ¿Le avisaste a alguien?

— Sí, llame a señor Kirameki. —Aun cuando la pregunta me quemó la boca no pregunté, no necesitaba hacerlo — Dijo que por las políticas del hospital ellos no podían hacer nada pero usted sí.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?—dije de pronto pensando que yo tampoco podría hacerlo, podría perder mi trabajo, había firmado un contrato muy específico sobre confidencialidad cuando vine a trabajar aquí.

— Quiere que grabe la conversación, así si llega a pedirle algo como al Dr. Tomoe podremos tener pruebas. —metí la mano en la bolsa interna de mi bata por inercia.

Yo tenía una grabadora, la usaba para grabar las lecturas sobre nuevos procedimientos o las lecciones a los internos. Así no olvidaba lo que ya había sido repasado. Podía decir que lo dejé prendido y ya. Sonreí ante la idea.

— Alan, sé que no es tu trabajo pero Gracias.

Entré y caminé un poco más segura hasta el cuarto de consulta donde él me esperaba, apreté el botón de grabar y guardé la grabadora en la bolsa de mi bata, deseando que esto resultara. Si no había hablado con sus padres, entonces venia por otra cosa y cualquiera que esta fuera estaba completamente segura de que no sería nada bueno, sobre todo con la noticia de que Soshi Tomoe ya no trabajaba aquí.

.

.

**Edificio departamental Moonlight**

En uno de los balcones del tercer piso, una rubia de cortos cabellos se encontraba recargada en el barandal observando atentamente el cielo. Las noches anteriores las tormentas eléctricas y fuertes lluvias no habían dejado a la luna y estrellas ser vistas, por lo que ahora la rubia parecía fascinada con verlas.

Había salido cuando un mensaje de su padre llegó a su teléfono despertándola. Al parecer su ex habia recibido algo peor que los golpes de su parte. Su padre y abogado ganaron el caso y lo despojaron de algo que el amaba más que a nada. Él tonto tendría que pagar una tremenda suma por los daños que causaron a la ex modelo y otra por salvarse de ir un corto tiempo a prisión.

La sonrisa en su cara la hacía ver como una niña al ver su venganza cumplida.

— Esto es casi perfecto. —habló consigo misma mientras extendía los brazos hacia el vacío.

— ¿Y qué te falta para que lo sea? —La pregunta la asustó, pues no había escuchado a nadie acercarse. Haruka giró hasta encontrar al causante de su ahora pulso acelerado.

.

Zafiro había salido al no poder conciliar el sueño, había bajado y visto un poco la tv, pero no encontró nada por lo que salió encontrándose a la rubia en el balcón contiguo. No había podido evitar observarla en silencio y sonreír al verla en ese vestido negro con holanes.

_Una bata sin duda infantil_. Pensó Zafiro.

Después de un rato de solo mirarla por fin la escuchó hablar, la pregunta le quemó en la boca y no se molestó en detenerla. Había disfrutado al ver como su pose de despreocupación cambiaba a estado de alerta con tan poco, cuando se dio la vuelta por completo quedando frente a él.

La sonrisa en su cara creció al darse cuenta de que aun cuando por detrás la bata parecía bastante mona e infantil, el frente de esta no lo era. O más bien lo que llenaba la bata era lo que no era para nada infantil. Y la sonrisa creció aún más al ver semejante invitación impresa en la seguramente suave tela.

— ¿Saliste a buscar a tu Drácula, tesoro? —dijo provocando la vergüenza mezclada con ira en la rubia.

— Deja de llamarme así…solo mi padre lo hace. —atacó abrazándose a sí misma para tapar la frase "muérdeme" sin notar que esto solo resaltaba más su busto—Y para tu información no busco nada.

— Bueno, aclarado que no esperas al conde y no te gusta ser llamada tesoro… —Habló mientras se acercaba hasta el barandal de su lado— Responde a mi pregunta. —ella miró la puerta del balcón abierto y luego a él.

— ¡Que todos los hombres mueran! —dijo ella dejando al descubierto la frase en su bata al colocar sus manos en las caderas.

— Uhhhhhh gracias por lo que me toca. — habló haciéndose el ofendido, haciéndola reír.

— Está bien, no todos solo algunos de ellos. — dijo sentándose sobre el barandal y recargándose en la pared para volver a ver el cielo.

— No deberías…

— Sí, creo que ahora se por qué me llamas tesoro, ¿Te crees mi padre? Miedoso.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja muy graciosa, no soy miedoso es preocupación. —Comenzó sarcástico para después imitarla y sentarse sobre el barandal— ¿No podías dormir? — preguntó sin verla.

— Lo estaba…—dijo suspirando permaneciendo un momento en silencio esperando que su acompañante nocturno hablara, pero este permaneció viendo el cielo—. Nee, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en volar?

— Por supuesto. ¿Quién no debe haberlo pensado? Volar y observar todo desde arriba, seria genial.

— Sintiendo el aire. —agregó Haruka.

Después de eso, ninguno dijo nada y simplemente siguieron viendo el cielo.

— Me gusta tu bata. —soltó él después de un rato.

— Um, creo que te quedaría genial a ti. —dijo ella mirándolo por primera vez desde que se había sentado en la baranda a su lado.

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron un rato más bromeando entre ellos. Soltando entre una y otra broma algo de lo que comenzaban a sentir el uno por el otro.

— Creo ya es hora de volver…—dijo Zafiro volviendo a romper el silencio.

— Sí, —dijo ella bajando de la baranda incitándolo a hacer lo mismo— Debo dormir o no conseguiré trabajar bien… Umm gracias. —dijo cuándo se disponía a entrar.

— No hay… ¿Por qué?

— Por acompañarme un rato.

— Ohh eso, no te preocupes a falta de conde, bufón. —contestó haciendo una inclinación cómica— Que descanse mi lady, espero que cuando su deseo de que todos los hombres mueran yo pueda ser uno de los afortunados en ser perdonado por vos.

Haruka llevó sus manos hasta su boca para poder aminorar el ruido de la carcajada. Pero al seguir él tan serio y aun inclinado le fue casi imposible. Cuando logró calmarse Zafiro estaba observándola con una sonrisa tenue en la cara y el brillo en sus ojos la hizo sentirse nerviosa.

— Buenas noches Haruka— las palabras habían salido de sus labios dejándola con la piel erizada.

— Igualmente Zafiro— susurró para después salir huyendo, cerrando la puerta tras ella sin siquiera ver que él había quedado igual que ella al escucharle decir su nombre.

.

.

Hoy en especial pude dormir tranquila, suponía que era por el cansancio aunque no había hecho nada en particular. Pero aun así, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la idea de dormir no me causó miedo y cuando estuve en mi habitación después de una ducha rápida, me dejé caer pesadamente en la cama y sin que lo notara mis ojos se habían cerrado.

Dormí durante toda la noche, sin despertarme en ningún momento. No hubo frases extrañas que no entendía o imágenes borrosas que no conocía. Casi podría asegurar que hasta ronque. Ni siquiera recordaba el haberme levantado al baño, por agua o cualquier otro motivo. Tranquilidad y calma era todo lo que esta noche había conseguido y no sabía ni por qué, lo único que sabía es que esperaba esta fuera la primera de muchas noches que la paz llegara a mí.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejar un rw. Quiero desearles un atrasado feliz día de la mujer.<p>

Chat'de'Lune jajaja gracias por los cumplidos y en cuanto a seiya yo también espero que le pateen algo mas que eso jajaja y hasta ahora llevo una racha de dos años sin enfermarme (al menos de gripe) y así espero seguir así que deséame suerte.

Carlita Verónica mi linda abejita pronto no comas ansias luego te puede causar dolor de estomago jijiji en cuanto a que Darien la ayude mmm aun no se puesto que no quiero esa imagen de cuento de hadas donde el la rescate pero igual ya veremos hablare con ella para que haga el papel de damisela en peligro jajaja.

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

* * *

><p>En el fondo de un callejón oscuro, un grupo de hombres estaban alrededor de una fogata improvisada. En los callejones más pobres de todo Japón era bastante común el toparse con esas escenas; pero en zonas como estas era sumamente extraño toparse con estos, casi podía decirse que no habia, pero tenía más de un año que este grupo acampaba en estos lugares alegando que al ser una zona adinerada habia mejor comida.<p>

Del lado contrario del callejón los autos pasaban sin molestarse en verlos siquiera. Hasta que una persona pasó por la acera y detuvo su andar para verlos durante un momento. El grupo de hombres permaneció a la expectativa mientras el extraño comenzó a acercárseles. Por su silueta podía suponerse que era un hombre, tenía el cabello tan rojo que parecían las mismas llamas de la fogata.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos y fue visto, todos dejaron de prestarle atención sabiendo quien era.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí chico? — dijo uno de los hombres que estaba algo retirado del fuego.

— Supongo que lo de siempre. — contestó el pelirrojo restándole importancia.

— ¿Has traído comida? —preguntó otro, sobándose las manos del frio.

— Hey, dime ¿Cuándo he venido sin ella?

Acercó unas bolsas hacia ellos y todos se acercaron. El chico siempre llevaba comida, ropa, cobijas y todo cuanto podía.

— Déjame verte, estas cada día más grande. —habló el más viejo de ellos.

— No es verdad Red, tú eres el que se encoje viejo.

— ¿Cómo esta ella? —preguntó otro con la boca llena.

— ¿Cuál? —Dijo haciéndose el galán recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de otro hombre— Las dos están bien, por ahora.

— ¿Cómo que por ahora?

— ¿El regreso de los padres no ayuda?

— ¿Cómo puede eso ayudar Ralf?

— Diablos dejen hablar al chico, si no lo hacen no podremos ayudarlos. —sentenció Red.

— Mi pequeña está preocupada al igual que mi chica, ambas tienen miedo de que no podamos ayudar.

— Vamos chico, arriba ese ánimo algo podremos hacer.

— Ryu tiene razón chico, para eso estamos aquí.

— Lo sé Roy, pero vamos al tema importante, ¿tienen las fotos?

— Claro chico, nunca te hemos fallado y aun cuando esta vez fue difícil, estamos seguros que te será muy útil. — dijo Ralf acercándole dos cámaras digitales.

**.**

**.**

Un hombre de mediana edad observaba por la ventana de su oficina esperando y al mismo tiempo recordaba cómo es que hacía casi más de un año que estaba tras la pista del responsable de un nuevo narcótico, habia seguido las indicios y llegado a donde ningún otro se habia acercado; topándose con algo más que solo drogas, cada vez que se acercaba salía algo nuevo haciendo parecer a la venta de estupefacientes como un juego infantil que solo servía para tapar la atrocidad que habia detrás.

Cuando por fin tuvo un nombre, infiltrar a un agente había sido difícil pero lo logró llevándose la sorpresa de que la persona que pensaban no era quien estaba tras el tráfico ilegal de arma, drogas, niños y mujeres.

Pero ahora estaba cerca…aun no tanto como quería. Necesitaba más pruebas que convencieran a sus jefes y a pesar de tener ya un año de avance en la averiguación y recopilación de evidencia, se encontraba aun a unos cuantos pasos atrás. La frustración estaba a la orden del día para él y todo su equipo. Pero lo que más le molestaba era encontrar más y más con cada paso que daba.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que quería aventar las reglas por la ventana para poder ir hasta el bastardo, sacar su arma y ponerle un tiro entre las piernas. El pensamiento de hacer realidad eso le hizo sonreír al tiempo que el timbre de un teléfono llenó la oficina.

Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre su escritorio y tomó el aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

— Kirameki —contestó casi gritando.

— Tengo las fotos listas.

— Dime que hay algo…—la sonrisa se borró al no obtener respuesta— Naito ¿Estás ahí? Con un demonio chico, contesta.

—Tiene que verlo jefe.

—Voy para allá mismo.

Si lo que habia en las fotos complementaba la versión en papel de los testigos sería lo mejor. La ayuda de un antiguo amigo le habia dado un giro a su favor al caso que casi creía perdido, podía atraparlo por fin.

— Hoy es un gran día. — dijo realmente creyéndolo, esta era la segunda llamada que recibía, primero la del chofer y ahora la del fotógrafo—El mejor de los días, casi siento que mi mano está en tu cuello bastardo. — estaba feliz, todo se estaba juntando.

**.**

**.**

El nuevo día llego trayendo caos a tres lugares.

Por un lado en la mansión Kou no parecía un buen día, cada momento dentro incrementaba la fricción en todos los que la habitaban. Desde los dueños hasta la servidumbre de la casa, llegando hasta los sirvientes que tenían labores en los alrededores de la misma.

Los empleados sentían que la llegada de los señores trajo consigo la indecisión entre hablar o permanecer de acuerdo al plan. Y esta incertidumbre había traído peleas internas que pronto se calmaron, pero el nerviosismo a ser descubiertos o cometer un error resurgía.

Las cosas se calmaron cuando Nicolás y Unazuki trajeron consigo la buena nueva. Todos sintieron por fin que todas las mentiras dentro de esas paredes saldrían a la luz, dando como consecuencia la caída del joven Seiya, él cual al igual que ayer, después de que salieran sus padres, aún hoy estaba encerrado en su cuarto después de la escena que había protagonizado en la tarde anterior. O eso fue hasta que al encontrarse el Señor Taichi en un ataque de frustración al no obtener respuestas sobre su nuera hospitalizada y actualmente desaparecida, habia ordenado a varios empleados que le ayudaran a entrar al lugar donde claramente no habia nadie.

La ventana estaba abierta, ¿Cómo diablos su hijo habia salido por la ventana del segundo piso? La respuesta a esa pregunta le hizo cuestionarse a ambos padres sobre el daño mental que su hijo pudo sufrir en la pérdida de su esposa.

**.**

El segundo lugar en caos era en el primer departamento del tercer piso en el edificio Moonlight, en donde nadie se había molestado en poner la alarma. Por lo que cuando la más joven de todas se giró dormida en el sofá terminó por caer al suelo.

—Arrr—gruñó Hotaru levantándose—No volveré a dormir en ningún sofá—dio media vuelta y del otro lado del sofá vio a Haruka dormida— ¿Cómo rayos puede dormir así? —se preguntó sorprendida al verla boca arriba con una pierna sobre el respaldo del sofá y un brazo colgando.

Caminó hasta el baño y cuando salió tallándose los ojos, miro el reloj que marcaba las 7:45. Al verlo aun adormilada solo desvió la mirada y dio unos pasos más al sofá antes de que lo que sus ojos vieron fuera procesado correctamente...y cuando así fue, el grito fue escuchado por casi todo el edificio.

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Haruka se levantó de golpe y se puso en pose de ataque pensando que alguien pudo haber entrado. Del cuarto principal, Sam salió casi cayéndose con la cobija entre las piernas. Del otro cuarto Ami, Lita, Rei y Mina habían salido tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de nada.

Los restos de baba en la cara de la peli azul, el cabello revuelto de la castaña, el antifaz de la morena solo cubriendo un ojo y la mascarilla en la rubia era la mejor prueba de ello.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—gritó Ami desde el segundo piso.

— Si Hot, gritaste como si te estuvieras muriendo, ¿te estas muriendo? No verdad—preguntó histérica Rei.

— Dios santo ¿Qué te paso a ti? —preguntó Lita cuando vio a Mina.

— Hot por lo que más quieras no vuelvas a asustarnos así. —agregó Haruka dejándose caer en el sofá.

— Son…son las 7:45—dijo Hotaru al tiempo que apuntaba hacia el reloj.

— Demonios—dijo Haruka levantándose de un brinco para llegar al baño.

— Nos quedamos dormidas—dijo Ami peleando con Lita por el baño.

— Maldición ¿Por qué a mí?—dijeron al unísono las gemelas mientras levantaban las manos al cielo.

La pelea contra la ropa y por los baños traía a todas vueltas locas sin siquiera imaginar que no fueron las únicas que se levantaron con el grito de su compañera, pues en el departamento de al lado los hermanos habían escuchado el grito y ambos se habían levantado corriendo al balcón que compartían ambos departamentos.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— No lo sé, el grito venia de ahí—dijo Darien.

— Pues toca, pudo haber pasado algo—Zafiro estaba por tocar cuando las gemelas entraron al cuarto sin tocar y entraron al baño sacando a Sam ya vestido con cepillo y pasta en mano.

— Hola—dijo Sam con el cepillo en la boca, abriendo el ventanal—Supongo que los despertamos—salió al balcón y escupió en una de las macetas—Perdón por...eso y esto.

— ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó por segunda vez Zafiro.

— Si es solo que son casi las 8 y se supone que ya deberíamos estar en el café. —Sam volvió a entrar y rebuscó entre los cajones mientras que Mina salió del cuarto y al mismo tiempo entró Haruka.

—¡Maldición, las quiero a todas en 2! —gritó peleando con el broche de la falda—Buen día para escoger ser mesera….arrrrrrr Sam ayúdame con esto—al levantar la mirada para buscarlo vio a los hermanos Shields dentro del cuarto.

— Eso te pasa por nunca usar el uniforme de mesera—Sam caminó hasta ella y le ayudó a cerrar el vestido sin notar su nerviosismo—Listo. Yo ya estoy. —después de eso Sam simplemente salió del cuarto.

— Shields, se puede saber ¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestionó una vez recuperada.

— Escuchamos el grito y pensamos que algo había pasado. —contesto Darien pues Zafiro no podía quitar la mirada del traje que llevaba la rubia.

— Ohhh buenos días—saludó Rei al salir del baño— ¿Acaso ustedes no irán?— preguntó antes de salir del cuarto haciendo recordar a Darien que también debían ir para seguir hablando de la expansión del café.

— Mierda—Darien salió del cuarto de Sam corriendo para vestirse.

— Supongo que no iras.

— Ehh…Sí iré—Zafiro desapareció igual que su hermano.

— Idiota. —murmuro sonriendo Haruka antes de cerrar el balcón y regresar a la planta baja del departamento— ¡Ya estoy lista quien no lo este se queda!—gritó bajando por las escaleras.

**.**

**.**

El tercer lugar en caos era el café. Andrew quien se encontraba desesperado llamando a sus hermanas pero por más que intentaba solo entraba a buzón, llamó incluso a la recepción del edificio y cuando el Señor Kenji le confirmó que nadie habia salido dando como resultado que su desesperación se incrementara.

El lugar estaba lleno y le hacía falta lo más importante, el repostero y el chef. Reika tenía el día libre y solo estaba ahí por cumplir con su verdadero trabajo.

— ¿Crees que tarden más? Esmeralda esta que echa humo por estar ahí adentro— señaló Vesta al ver a su hermana en la cocina junto a Michiru.

— Espero que no. —la puerta se abrió entrando un grupo de chicas y Vesta corrió a atenderlas.

Y Drew realmente esperaba que no tardaran, Esmeralda y Michiru eran buenas en la cocina pero ninguna estaba feliz de estar ahí. Miró de reojo mientras cobraba una orden que Malachite traía consigo, ambas estaban perdidas ahí adentro puesto que no estaban acostumbradas.

— ¿Cómo van?

— No muy bien, ninguna había estado tanto tiempo ahí, siento que si volteo me arrojaran un cuchillo.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja no es para tanto— dijo sonriendo el platinado pero después de mirar y ver la ira en ambas trago saliva—Maldición. —cuando obtuvo el cambio y el recibo huyo de ahí dejando a Drew con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Hola se que este capitulo es mas ligero pero si leen entre lineas encontraran pistas :P<p>

ok gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme en su rw su batazos, flores, jitomatazos y demás besos a todas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola disculpen la tardanza pero tuve problemas de edición jajajaj de hecho mi editora esta ocupada con su tesis pues esta a finales y espero pronto aviente su birrete :P...pero si dicen ohh no es mucho, no es complicado jijij ella merece un crédito más por que esta embarazada de dos bellos, amados y esperados principies. Así que como no queria tardarme tanto y ya era mucho puede que en este capitulo encuentren mas errores de los normales jajajaja.**

**Perdón**** por eso.**

**Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

**Antes de comenzar quiero dedicarle este capitulo a una amiga que esperaba esta actualización como regalo de cumpleaños... T.T lamentablemente no pude actualizar antes pues su cumpleaños ya paso, así que aun cuando sea retrasado Eli linda espero te guste este capitulo. (Ella también escribe fic y la pueden buscar como SELENE 333, les recomiendo que pasen y leen sus historias :P )**

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

* * *

><p>Todas gimieron en protesta por el ultimátum que dio Haruka pero aun así salieron corriendo hasta el pasillo donde Sam las esperaba con el elevador de carga abierto.<p>

Las primeras en salir fueron Ami y Hotaru las cuales al tener el día libre solo se preocuparon por que su pelo y maquillaje estuviera bien, ambas traían puestas ropa sencilla por lo que no les había tomado mucho tiempo.

Las siguientes fueron Ruka y Lita, esta última llevaba una liga en la boca y con sus manos acomodaba su cabello. Tras ella Rei se terminaba de trenzar el cabello para correr hasta Ruka para intentar arreglar su falda.

—Mira que usar ropa tan sosa te ha hecho olvidar como debe verse esto. —decía mientras alisaba la falda.

— ¡Mina con un demonio te vamos a dejar!—grito la rubia al tiempo que jalaba su falda intentado que la otra gemela la dejara en paz—Rei la falda está bien, por favor déjala de una vez. —

—Estamos listos. —Zafiro se acercó sonriendo poniéndose a un lado de Haruka en lo que su hermano cerraba con llave.

— ¿Quién falta?—dijo Darien una vez entro en el ascensor apretado.

— ¡Minaaaaaaaaaa!—volvió a gritar Ruka haciendo sonreír más a Zafiro y brincar de susto a Darien.

—Dios santo ya voy—contesto la otra rubia al salir del apartamento, cerrar y entrar en el escaso espacio que quedaba en el elevador.

A pesar del asombro y gracias a que el elevador era el de carga este no marco exceso de peso. Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento pensando que ya habían logrado salir victoriosos de su único obstáculo entre el edificio Moonlight y el Café The Crown, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que el elevador no era nada en comparación con el obstáculo que tenían ahora enfrente.

—No creo que entremos todos ahí.

—Siiiii, Ami tiene razón. Además que no pienso subirme a eso si no subes el capo. —Mina recibió un codazo de su hermana e inmediatamente corrigió nerviosa al sintiendo la mirada de la otra rubia—No es que diga que seas mala conductora. No, ¿Cómo crees? si tú eres…excelente. Si eso, excelente tras el volante ¿Verdad? —Mina miro a su alrededor desesperada buscando apoyo.

—Claro.

—Si excelente.

—La mejor.

—Genial, si Ruka tu eres genial.

—No hay nadie como tú.

—Gracias al cielo. —murmuro Darien al ver como todas asentían y alagaba a Tenou con nerviosismo.

—Ok…basta, acomódense. —dijo apresurada tras el volante y con el capo en movimiento.

—Sugiero que los chicos carguen a las chicas…—opino Hot—Y yo pido a Sam. —señalo abrazándolo posesiva mente.

—Rei y yo vamos adelante.

— ¡Mina! ¿Acaso estás loca? Sabes lo que pasara si vamos adelante donde solo un delgado vidrio nos separara del asfalto en cuanto acelere. — murmuro la morena aterrorizada mientras era arrastrada por su hermana.

—Yo voy adelante. —se adelantó Zafiro recibiendo un mirada de agradecimiento por parte de la morena.

Atrás Sam llevaba a Hotaru en sus piernas, Rei a Mina, Lita a Ami mientras que Darien permaneció solo. Haruka espero pacientemente hasta que todos abrocharon sus cinturones o más bien todos los que tuvieron la suerte de tener uno; pero aún más extraño fue que su paciencia le permitió arrancar de forma tranquila hasta que salieron del estacionamiento, incluso se habia detenido en el semáforo de la esquina.

Pero una vez cambio a siga piso el pedal hasta el fondo.

**.**

Cuando llegaron al Café, Zoycite estaba en la acera recargado sobre su motocicleta esperando a Ami. Al verlos llegar encontró a su novia en las piernas de Darien ya que durante el trayecto las tres que iban sobre las piernas de los demás habían ido de un lado a otro.

— ¿Cómodo?—dijo Zoycite mirando con desconfianza al moreno.

—Zoy perdón por llegar tarde, es que nos quedamos dormidas. —contesto Ami saliendo rápidamente de las piernas de Darien y alejando a su novio de este.

—Está bien linda, acabo de llegar. —comento abrazándola y besándola celosamente mientras veía como todos entraban apresuradamente al café.

—Zoycite me gusta que hagas esto pero no por esta razón. —reclamo sonriendo cuando estaban solos—No estés celoso, tu sabes cómo es Ruka manejando. Yo estaba con Lita pero en una cuerva termine ahí, solo eso.

—Está bien. — Ami se alejó de él y se subió en la moto palmeando el lugar de adelante.

—Ok, vámonos.

**.**

**.**

—Aquí está todo señor, creo y con esto es suficiente para una orden.

—Buen trabajo Kirameki, no voy a negarte que muchas veces dude que este caso llegara a estas alturas pero ¡demonios! Lo has logrado, —ambos hombres estaban dentro de la oficina principal del jefe de Antinarcóticos— Esto es la mejor noticia que me han traído en años.

—Lo se señor, yo también dude mucho.

—Con esto casi lo podremos refundir por el resto de su vida. —las palabras dichas por el director de antinarcóticos alegraron un poco a Kirameki.

— ¿Qué hay de los hijos?

—También están bajo vigilancia, según los últimos informes los que están fuera siguen sin dar signos de saber nada…

—No importa, ya casi todas las piezas están a nuestro favor.

—Señor aún falta un testigo.

—Ahhh, si pero y ¿Su estado es bueno?

—Sigue igual señor.

—Sé que tienes un gran interés en agregar más cargos a la lista…pero aun así, no debes perder la mete. No quiero que te desvíes.

— Entiendo.

—Ellos caerán, de eso no debes dudar.

—Lo se señor, pero…

—Sé lo que piensas Kirameki, yo también tengo hijas como tú y comparto tu sentimiento. Pero aun así creo que es mejor que los médicos jamás le den el alta.

Ante esas palabras el hombre no dijo más, su testigo había sufrido traumas tanto físicos como mentales y para cuando la encontraron fue casi un milagro que estuviera aún viva en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Los médicos habían hecho tanto como pudieron, pero el daño había traído consigo un estado que todos los involucrados agradecían de cierta manera. La pérdida de memoria era temporal y tarde o temprano recordaría, pero todos los implicados en el caso pensaban tal vez de la misma manera que su jefe.

Y él no era la excepción; tenía dos hijas y si una de ellas estuviera en su lugar haría todo lo posible para que no recordara. Le había tomado cariño a la chica y no solo él sino todos.

Este caso se había vuelto personal para todos en su equipo y era la razón por la que todos daban más del 100.

**.**

**.**

Salí del hospital con los deseos de golpear algo, yo no había firmado nada, o al menos eso recordaba. Las cosas en estos días no estaban para nada a mi favor y en mi interior deseaba que Serenity estuviera aquí…ella sí que me servirá en momentos como este, en ella podría llegar a sacar algo de la frustración. Pero ahora solo sabía que el idiota de Artemis había obtenido la custodia de la perra de su hermana y se la había llevado a un hospital en Inglaterra.

—Ya no podre deshacerme de ella…aunque tampoco mis padres podrán verla. —si…debía ver el lado bueno.

Al llegar al estacionamiento maldije interiormente, no traía carro, no venía el chófer conmigo y tendría que volver en taxi.

Realmente me hacía falta alguien en quien descargar toda esta ira. Mire un taxi y lo detuve.

—Buenas noches Señor, ¿A dónde lo llevo? —

Me recargue en el asiento trasero pensando que realmente no quería volver a casa, talvez debía ir ahí. Si, necesitaba distraerme, relajarme.

**.**

**.**

Después de que llegaran todas al café, Esmeralda y Michiru salieron tan aprisa de la cocina si siquiera regañar a las recién llegadas; parecían tan aliviadas. Las disculpas no pudieron ser dichas en palabras debido a la gran cantidad de gente que llego durante todo el turno.

La reunión de Darien y Drew había estado llena de papeles donde ambos hablaban aportaban opciones sobre el diseño, los bosquejos e incluso los detalles sobre el acuerdo de sociedad fueron hablados en su totalidad.

—Sí, eso es todo.

—Genial, solo falta que nos reunamos todos para que vean el diseño y de ser posible yo mañana mismo retiro el efectivo.

—Gracias hermano, no sabes la ayuda que nos estas…

La vibración interrumpió las palabras del rubio. El moreno vio en la pantalla parpadeante la palabra "privado"

—Perdón…— se disculpó el rubio nervioso—Diga…sí que pasa…¡¿Qué?! ...Mierda… ¿De eso cuánto?...y se puede saber ¿por qué me avisas hasta ahora?...de acuerdo, Entiendo.

—Todo bien.

—Sí, solo algo que no estaba contemplado.

—La guerra que no quieres perder.

—No solo no quiero, no podemos.

El rubio sonrió después de eso pero Darien no fue engañado como los demás, él había presenciado la molestia en su amigo. Pero prefirió permanecer en silencio aun al salir del cuarto.

Afuera las explicaciones y regaños volaban de un lado a otro, el cansancio era evidente pero parecían recios a terminar con su batalla verbal. Andrew entrego a todos el sobre con sus sueldos y las quejas de unos comenzaron.

—Es la sanción por llegar tarde.

Ante esas palabras ninguno dijo nada.

Después de cerrar y limpiar la mayoría se despido.

Los últimos dos autos fuera del café tomaron direcciones inversas. Extrañamente para todos en uno de los vehículos era que su rubia conductora conducía con verdadera calma.

—Ruka, déjame en la siguiente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Necesito comprar unas cosas.

—Te esperare entonces.

—Yo podría bajarme con él y ayudar. —las últimas palabras de Darien fueron un susurro cuando este vio como la rubia lo mirara despegando la vista del camino.

—Está bien. —de mala gana regreso la vista al frente y después detuvo el auto.

Darien y Sam bajaron y después de un momento ambos y Haruka miraron extrañados a Zafiro al ver que no bajaba. Él solo sonrió.

—Yo mañana tengo una clase temprano y no puedo quedarme hoy, debo volver al dormitorio. —

De ese modo Haruka arranco dejando a los dos pelinegros con una gota de agua escurriéndoles por la cabeza. Después de un rato ambos caminaron hasta el supermercado e hicieron sus comprar, para cuando salieron las nubes negras cubriendo las estrellas y la luna, presagiaban una fuerte tormenta para esta noche.

**.**

**.**

—Veo que no pudieron salvarse de la lluvia. —dijo el señor Kenji cuando entramos, después de saludarnos.

—Valla que se soltó de pronto, creímos que llegaríamos pero no lo logramos. —sonreí amablemente hacia el hombre.

—Subamos entre más pronto nos quitemos esto mejor. —entramos al ascensor despidiéndonos del portero.

Por extraño que pareciera sentía que Samuel estaba molesto o irritado por algo pero no recordaba haber dicho o hecho algo que causara su rara actitud, no es que lo conociera mucho pero a simple vista me pareció un chico bastante amable, sencillo y claro lindo… espera lindo no. Al simple acto de reprenderme mentalmente también lo hice inconscientemente físicamente.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto confundido al ver que me había pegado en la frente con la palma de mi mano.

—No, digo sí. Estoy bien solo que aún no me acostumbro al cambio de horario. —dije de forma tonta esperando que se lo tragase pero solo cause más confusión en él.

—_Mierda._ — Me miro intrigado y el azul claro de sus ojos me puso nervioso, trague saliva cuando miro al frente frunciendo el ceño y entonces no pude evitar mirarlo libremente. _—Era bastante bajo…talvez midiera 1.60 aunque puede que menos, también era de complexión delgada casi como una chica…como una chica. —_Si como una chica repetí varias veces internamente. _— Eso es, probablemente por eso me siento así. —_

Yo podría estarlo viendo como una chica y no como un chico. Sí, eso podría ser… —eso era. —Sonreí y volví a verlo poniendo gran atención en su cabello mojado, ahora ya no sentía ningún interés o nerviosismo en particular hasta que una gota corrió por su cuello.

— _Su piel es tan blanca y parece tan suave… —_estaba por tocarlo cuando las puertas se abrieron y Sam salió.

Me quede en shock preguntándome ¿Qué demonios era lo que estuve a punto de hacer? Pero más importante ¿Por qué rayos me atraía un chico?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme en su rw su batazos, flores, jitomatazos y demás. <strong>

**Nuevamente pido perdón por tardar tanto. **

Chat'de'Lune gracias por los reviews y muy bien, sigue por ese camino que vas muy bien. :P

**besos y bendiciones para todos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Por ahi...¬¬ bueno por ahí no, me cometaron que como estoy tardando mucho en actualizar debo hacer los capítulos mas largos y en cuanto a eso quiero recordarles que espero no volver a tardar tanto, asi como recordarles que no fue 100% mi culpa. Ahora sin mas que agregar les dejo para que leen no sin antes pedirles que me manden poquita inspiración por que ando semi-bloqueada. jijiji **

**Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Odio la lluvia! Sobre todo si esta viene con truenos, cada vez que un trueno ilumina el cielo mi cuerpo temblaba. No era algo de lo que cualquiera pudiera estar orgulloso y mucho menos yo, por eso quería llegar a casa tan pronto como vislumbre las nubes grises al salir del súper.<p>

Por más que corrimos Darien y yo no pudimos llegar a casa antes de que la lluvia nos cayera encima. Además de que él estaba actuando extraño…me miraba bastante y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¿Seguro estas bien? — pregunté cuando el no salió del ascensor.

—Yo…sí. En cuanto me acostumbre al horario estaré bien. —encogí los hombros restándole importancia.

—Pasa por favor, lamento el que tengas que ayudarme con eso—señalé las bolsas que traía en sus manos cuando entro en mi casa—Puedes dejarlo en la barra.

Caminamos hasta la cocina y el miraba alrededor.

—Las pinturas son hermosas.

—Gracias.

— ¿Dónde las compraste? Me gustaría conseguir algo para decorar el lugar.

—Ohhh no las compré, algunas las pintó Michiru—él se sorprendió mucho—Su madre es una reconocida pintora y su padre es músico…ella lo lleva en la sangre y siempre que está molesta o preocupada por algo…pinta.

—Pues son realmente hermosas.

—Todos tenemos cuadros de ella en nuestras casas, talvez si haces méritos con ella te regale uno. —ambos sonreímos.

—Es mejor que vaya a mi apartamento, tengo que bañarme o pescaré un resfrío.

—Sí, gracias por la ayuda. Te debo una cena. —a la mención de comida su estómago gruñó en protesta y yo no puede evitar reír.

—No es gracioso, estuve todo el rato en el despacho con Drew y solo nos llevaron un pedazo de pastel y café, en la mañana no desayuné es todo lo que pude comer hoy.

Su cara estaba completamente roja y yo tuve que respirar varias veces para conseguir dejar de reír.

—Ok, la cena será hoy. Ve báñate y vuelve aquí. Dejaré la puerta abierta.

—Eso es peligroso cualquiera podría entrar.

—Nadie puede entrar a este edificio sin su código y cada piso tiene… —me quedé callado de inmediato al ver sus ojos—Vamos ve a bañarte. Yo no tardaré, ya tengo algo preparado.

—Ok, no tardo.

En cuanto se fue corrí escaleras arriba y entré directo en la ducha, mi odio por la tormenta que estaba azotando la ciudad pareció quedar olvidado por completo. Ahora por extraño que pareciera me encontraba entusiasmado.

**.**

**.**

—Te veías hermosa con ese traje.

Juro que si hubiera dicho eso cuando estuviera parada en alguna intercepción lo habría golpeado, pero al ir en marcha no pude hacerlo. No es que tuviera algo contra él, solo que nunca fui buena para recibir halagos.

—Gracias…—contesté para nada agradecida y completamente sonrojada.

—Aunque debo decir que te veías mucho mejor anoche.

Gruñí y la sonrisa de bobo solo creció.

—Lo pensaré y tal vez mañana me ponga mi bata de dormir para ir a clases.

—No…—ahora ya no sonreía para nada— No deberías salir a la calle así…además la ropa normal es mejor para la calle… —fue mi turno de reír.

—Mmmm…sabes que pienso, también te quedaría mejor mi uniforme de mesara, puedo conseguir uno para ti…ya que tanto te gusta. Al igual que la bata.

—Oh, no lo hagas puede que llene el lugar con bastante clientela. —dijo de forma arrogante.

—Entonces lo arreglaré para cuando las remodelaciones estén terminadas.

—No creo que eso le guste al dueño.

—Oh no, yo sé que a Drew le encantará.

—Yo no lo creo.

—Ya antes había planteado esa idea…pero Mal, Sam y Ruberus se opusieron por lo que al ser mayoría no pudimos hacerlo. Pero estoy seguro que contigo de nuestro lado podremos llevarlo a cabo.

La antes sonrisa en su rostro se congeló y tragó en seco al ver que no había rastro de broma en mis palabras.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué propondrías algo así?

—Claro que es en serio, Drew en un principio quería transformarlo en un café estilo cosplay…y cada día tendría una temática diferente.

— Gracias al cielo no fue así.

— ¿Porque?

—Bueno creo que podría atraer gente que pudiera propasarse con las chicas y eso…

—Exacto, esa fue una de las razones por las que decidió dejarlo del modo actual. Lo único que cambió fue el concepto de uno más maduro a uno más juvenil.

— ¿Hace mucho que tiene el café?

—Drew tuvo que hacerse cargo del café cuándo sus padres murieron. De hecho estaba tan ahogado en deudas que dejaría perder el café para pagar los estudios de las locas.

—Y por eso son socios, porque tú lo ayudaste para que no lo perdiera. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

— ¿Perdón? — ¿Por qué rayos quería saber cómo lo conocí? Lo miré extrañada pero solo desvió su mirada—El padre de Mal es parte del equipo técnico de mi padre y le conozco desde siempre, él trabajaba ahí por lo que siempre que nos juntábamos yo iba ahí…cuando pasó todo yo quise ayudar. Tenía ahorros y estaba cansada de mi trabajo anterior…Ruberus era novio de Esmeralda y un…emm fotógrafo del lugar donde trabajaba y tenía ahorros.

—Entre los tres pagaron la deuda…solo eso.

—Sí, ¿Qué más podría ser?

—Eso es bueno…Mañana… ¿A qué hora sales de clases? —eso sí que me tomo desprevenida por lo que al verlo a él no vi a tiempo que la luz cambiaba…frené en seco.

Por suerte no había carros pero aun así casi hago que nos maten. No podía creer… ¿Acaso me estaba invitando a salir?

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?—realmente estaba preocupado.

— ¿Estás tratando de invitarme a salir?

**.**

**.**

Estaba en la puerta de mi oficina esperando por la Doctora. Ayer había mandado un mensaje diciendo que hoy vendría por lo que después de la reunión de ayer yo realmente estaba de buen humor. El comunicador sonó y la voz de mi asistente anunció la llegada de la doctora.

—Hazla pasar, por favor.

—Enseguida jefe.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una mujer que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Pase por favor.

—Lamento tardar tanto en traer esto, pero me resultó imposible venir antes.

—No se preocupe Dra. Tome asiento por favor, ¿gusta una taza de café? —la doctora negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

—Temo que no le traigo buenas noticias.

Me detuve al instante y la miré molesto, pero no con ella. Dejé la taza de café sobre mi escritorio y caí pesadamente sobre la silla.

—No me pidió nada fuera de lo normal.

—Aun cuando le dijo que había sido transferida.

—Si, al principio alzó la voz claramente molesto, ni siquiera se contuvo cuando vio su firma en los documentos donde él cede todos los derechos a Artemis Moon. No me amenazó o me pidió algo indebido, de hecho solo pareció confundido y guardo silencio…después solo se fue.

Eso realmente me resultaba extraño, que alguien tan impulsivo pudiera controlarse…era algo sorprendente.

Después de que negarme a que me entregara una copia de la grabación, la doctora se fue dejándome a mí y a mi equipo con una extraña sensación de retroceso.

— ¿Ahora qué Jefe?

—Por ahora, solo nos queda esperar a que ellos cometan un error.

—Genial, entonces yo volveré al edificio para compartir los últimos eventos al guardia.

—Viluy.

—Sí, señor.

—Estén al pendiente. No debemos bajar la guardia.

—Sí.

**.**

**.**

Entré a mi apartamento avergonzado, mi estómago no había dejado de hacer ruido, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía nervioso. Desde que me fui a vivir al edificio me había resultado completamente extraño el exceso de seguridad en este lugar. No es que estuviéramos en una zona insegura, de hecho era una buena zona.

Al principio había notado que para ingresar al edificio había una pantalla digital en la cual debía ingresarse un código, pero no me pareció raro puesto que muchos edificios implementaban esa clase de seguridad. Pero ahora Sam había casi mencionado que cada inquilino tenía un código, cuando lo común era que todos tuvieran el mismo. Además eso no era lo único raro, el elevador solo se activaba con la tarjeta que también era la llave de la puerta del estacionamiento y la de la puerta.

Intentando olvidar eso un poco entré en la regadera y en cuanto el agua tibia cayó sobre mi decidí pensar en algo más relacionado conmigo y no con la seguridad del lugar, ya que igual no me afectaba en lo más mínimo...así que sacando esas ideas de mi cabeza comencé a pensar en los nervios irracionales que sentía cada vez que estaba junto a Sam y el cómo estos aumentaban al saber que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia cocinando solo para mí.

El hecho de que sintiera tantas ganas de ver con mis propios ojos esa acción o el solo imaginarlo, hacía que mi corazón latiera tan aprisa que sentía que podría salírseme del pecho en cualquier momento.

— Realmente estoy jodido. ¿Creo que ya no puedo quejarme de Zafiro?

A pesar de regañarme mentalmente por reaccionar así, no pude evitar bañarme lo más rápido que pude. Me puse un pantalón algo suelto y una playera de dormir, después de todo…no tenía que arreglarme tan bien para cenar con un amigo. Pero aun así terminé dudando en si ir tan rápido o esperar un rato más y no parecer desesperado.

—Esperar, si debo esperar. No quiero verme como desesperado por verlo.

Caminé de un lado al otro del cuarto.

— ¡Mierda! — debía tranquilizarme, así que pensé en fumar un cigarro, un cigarro siempre me tranquilizaba.

Salí al balcón a pesar de la fuerte lluvia porque necesitaba aire…calmarme. Estaba prendiendo mi cigarro cuando un tatareo llamó mi atención.

— ~Kimichi hoy por fin comeré kimichi~ —

— ¿Kimichi? — sonreí al escuchar el tarareo del otro cuarto y terminé por asomarme—Mierda. —mi cigarro se cayó y me escondí tan rápido como la imagen dentro del cuarto me llegó de golpe.

**.**

**.**

Últimamente no había tenido esos sueños, por alguna razón habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Las imágenes borrosas, las frases que no alcanzaban a llegar a mis oídos…todo se había ido. Las noches volvieron a ser tranquilas para mí, tan tranquilas como hacía mucho no lo eran.

Cada mañana me levantaba más energética y salía de esta habitación con una sonrisa que pocas veces se borraba de mi cara. Poco a poco en este pequeño lapso de tiempo había dejado de tener esa sensación de salir corriendo, de ocultarme y encerrarme como hace tiempo lo hice. Yo aún no recuerdo el por qué tenía miedo de salir del lugar donde estaba, solo tenía tanto miedo que me resultaba imposible…luego lo había superado y pude salir del cuarto donde me encontraba y deambular por el lugar…pero aun temía salir a la calle y ser vista.

También ese miedo se esfumó con los días y gracias a eso pude ir casi a cualquier lugar. Por fin había tenido algo de libertad cuando el miedo había vuelto.

Pero esta vez el miedo a la noche también se había ido y esperaba no volviera nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su opinión.<strong>

**Chat'de'Lune:** hola gracias por el comentario y creo que eres de las única que lee entre lineas y la primera en mencionar o recordar la relación entre serenity y Hotaru. me encantan tus conclusiones las adoro. besos.

**Goshy:** ¿un infarto? eso es muy drástico chica. jajaja quiérelo poquito mas jajaja. besos.

**Guest (sonrics) :** espero durmieras bien y soñaras bonito :p gracias por el rw, espero que ahora que la historia esta entrando en una etapa donde no hay mucho tiempo o momentos divertidos te siga gustando, de hecho la razón por la que puse un capitulo tan "alegre" fue por lo mismo. besos.

**A las que tienen cuenta les deje el día de ayer un PM. Sin mas me despido no din antes mandarles un beso, un abrazo y muchas bendiciones.**

**Matane.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola se que me tarde un poco mas de 15 días pero cuando lo prometí olvide por completo mi aniversario de bodas :P perdón por eso.**

**Quiero agradecerle a todas pero también a alguien en particular... y tu sabes quien eres :P no te me escondas, jijiji Sere muchas gracias por la ayuda te mando una doble dotación de besos, abrazos de oso y bendiciones. Ahora si sin más las dejo leer.**

**Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

* * *

><p>Bajé dando saltos hasta la cocina mientras cantaba. Siempre quise hacer comida coreana y hace días había preparado algunas cosas, ahora tenía la oportunidad de comerlo y de que alguien de corea me diera su opinión. Me sentía emocionado por todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy… claro quitando de en medio la experiencia del "agradable despertar" de la mañana.<p>

¿Cómo rayos es que se les había olvidado poner una alarma? …no esperen, ¿Cómo rayos es que yo no lo preví sabiendo cómo eran ellas?

—Demonios_—_ murmuré después de pensar que en cierta forma, era mi culpa.

Pegué mí frente al refri suspirando cuando el timbre de mi apartamento sonó.

—Entra, ya casi está listo—grité abriendo el refrigerador.

— ¡Hola!

Darien entro y de inmediato lo noté extraño, pero no le di mucha importancia, pensé que tal vez solo estaba avergonzado por el ruido que su estómago había hecho antes de irse.

—Sólo lo calentaré y podremos cenar.

—Mmm.

Sonreí al verlo tan serio y esperaba lograr hacer que se relajara un poco. Lo vi sentarse en uno de los bancos del otro lado de la barra al tiempo que yo colocaba los topper dentro del micro.

— ¿Quieres una soda? O ¿Prefieres jugo? —Pregunté mientras revisaba el refrigerador— Ayer sobraron varias de las que las chicas trajeron.

—Una soda está bien, por favor. —saqué una lata de soda para él y otra de jugo para mí.

Las dejé en la barra y busqué en los cajones los platos y cubiertos.

—Espero que te guste lo que hice, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo…pero no había tenido tiempo.

—No te preocupes, como de todo.

—Genial, por qué no lo he probado y ya que nunca lo había hecho antes. —dije al mismo tiempo que sonó el micro.

—Puedo preguntar…

—Sí, claro. —contesté de forma inconsciente ya que estaba sirviendo.

—Cuando llegué, Drew parecía un poco nervioso por algo…me preguntaba, ya sabes, ¿Si tiene problemas? o ¿Algo? … es solo que me gustaría ayudarlo pero no…parece querer mi ayuda.

Por un momento me quedé congelado, podría ser que él supiera… pero ¿Cómo podía saber? Aunque tal vez yo me estaba equivocando. Yo debía estar malinterpretando, no podía ser lo que creía.

—Vaya, parece que la pelea con Michiru no fue del todo bien… —contesté lo más pronto y calmado posible.

—No creo que sea sobre eso…es sobre algo más. —acerqué los platos para que comenzáramos a comer.

—Bueno la verdad es que yo no sé mucho, digamos que soy el más nuevo en el café. — Quería desviar el tema— Si hay algo más de lo que veo…no lo sé.

—Lo lamento, es que pensé que eran buenos amigos.

—Soy amigo de las chicas, más bien es eso. Yo por lo general trato con ellas, hablo con Andrew y todo…pero él es solo mi jefe. —Guardé silencio por un momento, en realidad ambos lo hicimos, quería evitar a toda costa ese tema así que sólo dije —Hay que comer, mañana debo levantarme temprano para mi última clase.

Comimos en silencio, y él no dejaba de verme por lo que realmente no pude evitar el sentirme aún más nervioso. Al terminar solo agradeció y se despidió alegando que él también tenía cosas que hacer temprano. Cuando salió cerré la puerta y me fui a mi cuarto un poco aliviado.

**.**

**.**

A pesar de querer saber y las ansias de preguntar no pude hacerlo. Sabía que había una buena razón para que todos actuaran tan recelosos sobre el tema que desconocía. Pero una parte de mí, la misma que me detuvo de preguntar, me decía que debía dejar el tema a un lado, al menos por ahora.

—Demonios, si Andrew no confía en mí no debo culparlo. Sólo debo quedarme al margen de todo.

Había dormido poco pensando y había llegado a esa conclusión. Después de todo yo también tenía algo que ocultar y aunque él lo sabía…nunca se había metido, había respetado mi privacidad. Y yo debía hacer lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con la convicción de ir a ver al hombre que hacía años no veía. Salí del edificio y en recepción sólo me detuve cuando el señor Kenji me informó que mi código y llave estaban listos. Tomé un taxi dándole la dirección de mi antigua casa, y durante el trayecto abrí el sobre que me había dado, saqué la llave y la nota con el código. Lo memoricé rápido al ser solo un código de cuatro números y guardé la tarjeta en mi cartera. Después de más de media hora el taxi se detuvo.

—Hemos llegado señor.

—Gracias, podría por favor esperar un momento en caso de que la persona que busco no se encuentre.

—Claro.

Bajé y toqué el botón del interruptor.

—Buen día ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? —contestó la voz del otro lado.

—Deseo ver al señor.

—Tiene usted alguna cita.

—No, pero estoy seguro que si le dice mi nombre es Darien Shields…me hará un espacio.

Me giré para hablar con el taxista.

—Muchas gracias pero no será necesario que espere, aquí está mi tarjeta.

—Muy bien. En un momento le doy su recibo.

Después de un momento el sonido de las puertas abriéndose sonó junto con la voz del intercomunicador.

—Pase por favor, el Señor le espera.

—Aquí está su tarjeta y su recibo.

—Gracias.

Entré antes de que el taxi se fuera. Tras de mi las puertas se cerraron de forma automática y miré a la cámara de seguridad sonriendo. Caminé por el sendero hasta la puerta principal donde para mi sorpresa me esperaba el hombre que ahora lucía bastante viejo.

En sus ojos aún estaba el brillo que recordaba y su sonrisa al verme no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi.

—Hijo. No sabes cuánto me alegra verte. —me abrazó tan fuerte que no pude evitar quejarme.

—Padre basta, no es para tanto.

— ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Hijo, tengo años sin verte. Pero ya hablaremos adentro. Vamos pasa, pasa.

Entramos a la casa y pasamos directamente a la sala. Mire a mi alrededor no encontrando muchos cambios…aún era como la recordaba.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Desayuné algo antes de venir. — nos sentamos y el hizo una seña a la sirvienta para que nos dejaran solos.

—Dime hijo, ¿Cuándo llegaste? Debiste llamarme para ir por ti.

—Vamos padre, estoy seguro de que estabas muy ocupado…

—Para mis hijos nunca, ¿Ya viste a tu hermano? ¿Dónde estás viviendo? Sé que quieres ser independiente y que no necesitas de mí, pero está siempre será tu casa.

—Lo sé padre y te lo agradezco, pero ya tengo un lugar…—levantó una ceja y supe que estaba dudando de mi palabra—Oye tranquilo, de hecho vine a dejarte el número de teléfono y la dirección. —Le dije pasándole un papel con los datos.

—Muy bien, es una buena zona. —dijo leyendo el papel.

—Y en cuanto a Zaf, ya estuvo ahí el fin de semana. Se llevó algunas cosas y quiere pasar vacaciones conmigo.

Mi padre rio por mi cara de molestia.

—Ja, ja, ja, no te librarás de él fácilmente. Ahora dime hijo ¿Cuándo vendrás a…—sabía a donde iba por lo que lo detuve de inmediato.

—Mi decisión no ha cambiado padre. —le contesté algo indignado.

—Endy, hijo…no necesitas probarme nada. Ni a mí ni a nadie, sé que puedes lograrlo por ti mismo…creo y confió en ti.

—Yo ya no soy ese hijo…Zafiro es y será tu único heredero padre.

—Escúchame bien Endimión Chiba, —mi padre se levantó molesto y acortó la distancia— Ya no eres el mismo niño terco que se fue de aquí hace casi 10 años. Si en aquel entonces acepté tu berrinche ahora no lo haré. Cambiaste tu nombre y te fuiste lejos para que así nadie te reconociera como un Chiba. Lo entendí, yo mismo hice casi hasta lo imposible para mostrarle a mi padre que era más que un niño con su nombre. Pero tu abuelo jamás me vio más que como una persona moldeable. Y por eso es que yo no les exigí nada, porque no quería que vivieran ni dentro, ni bajo mi sombra como él me lo impuso a mí. Pero tú pareces que te aprovechas de mi amor por ustedes…Hijo por favor, deja de ponerme a la orilla del camino. No quiero ser solo un espectador, quiero ser parte de tu vida… ¿Es tan malo que quiera eso?

Mientras mi padre hablaba me di cuenta del daño que le hice sin darme cuenta, yo mismo aun siendo un niño había sido testigo de cuánto lo despreciaba mi abuelo. Pero aún con toda esa carencia de amor con la que creció, siempre tuvo más y más para con nosotros. Nunca importó que tan ocupado estuviera, siempre lo sentimos cerca…y aún más cuando solo éramos nosotros tres.

Yo sabía que gracias a su gran amor de padre, lo había obligado a aceptar mi decisión de probar que era algo más que un chiba, de demostrarme a mí, a él y a todos que podía volar tan alto como lo deseara sin necesidad de que las puertas y obstáculos en mi camino fueran abiertos o quitados con solo mencionar que era un Chiba.

Ahora mientras me pedía ser parte de mi vida, me daba cuenta que sin querer lo había alejado tanto de mí…que él no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentir que era un extraño para mí. Solo ahora me di cuenta de que nunca necesité probarle nada a él y que talvez cometí un grave error al irme lejos.

—Lo siento padre, —me disculpé abrazándolo—no era mi intención el que te sintieras apartado…lamento haber renegado de ser un Chiba.

Mi padre se separó de mí y me sorprendí al notar cada rastro que el tiempo dejó en él. Se veía realmente viejo y hasta cansado…notarlo me puso realmente triste.

—De acuerdo hijo, respetaré tu decisión de que Zafiro sea mi heredero…pero te lo advierto solo será de la mitad, la otra mitad siempre estará esperando por ti. Además recuerda que yo ya estoy oxidado, no puedo seguir en el negocio para siempre.

—Vamos no creo que estés realmente oxidado, los noticieros y los periódicos siguen hablando de ti como si fueras un Dios. —ambos sonreímos ya un poco más tranquilos después de dejar los puntos importantes en claro.

—No me gusta hablar de eso y lo sabes…Así que mejor cuéntame sobre ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que no tienes trabajo?… ¿O lo tienes?

—Estoy en algo…pero dudo que pueda mantenerme con eso, por lo que tengo pensado buscar un trabajo.

—O yo tengo un empleo.

—Ja ja ja vamos no soy tan tonto como para traerte el café y tomar tus recados. No sería una buena secretaria.

Hablamos de cosas sin sentido y nos pusimos al corriente por todo el tiempo que estuve lejos…comimos juntos y hasta ya muy noche me fui de ahí en un carro. Uno que por más que me negué en aceptar no pude hacer más que rendirme ante mi padre.

**.**

**.**

— ¿Diga?

—Soy yo, hoy no podré volver… ¿Podrá tu esposa cuidar a mi hija?

—Claro sabes que no es problema… ¿Pero dime porque no vendrás?

—Al parecer el equipo S perdió de vista al osezno y no logran localizarlo. Además recibí un mensaje urgente de que los otros dos se están moviendo antes de tiempo.

—De acuerdo, ¿hay alguna orden para mí?

—Por el momento no, sólo debes permanecer alerta. Además Naito y Nishimura ya deben estar hablando con los chicos sobre lo que descubrimos del nuevo. Antes de proceder debemos corroborar si ellos estaban al tanto de esta información.

—El joven dijo que no representaría ningún peligro, eso me hace pensar que él sabe.

—Pero también es probable que crea que no lo representa, si piensa eso es por qué no sabe todo.

—Hoy le entregué el paquete cuando se retiró temprano. Como aun no vuelve fue fácil decorar el lugar para vigilarlo y hasta ahora el único nombre que tenemos registrado es el del pequeño.

—Te dejo, el jefe me llama. No podré contestar, así que lo siento.

—Ve tranquila, sabes que Ikuko y tu hija se adoran.

— No sé hasta cuando vuelva.

—Solo mantente tranquila, sé qué hace tiempo no haces esto pero realmente te necesitamos.

—Gracias Ken.

Después de colgar el teléfono, las puertas principales se abrieron.

—Hola de nuevo Kenji.

—Joven Hino, creí que volvería tarde.

—Sí, yo también. ACHUU

—Salud. Parece que pescó un resfriado.

—Hai, —contestó el joven caminando hacia el elevador —Así no puedo estar en la cocina.

—Es lamentable, su comida es muy sabrosa.

—Gracias.

—Si ocupa algo no dude en llamar.

—Gracias, pero solo dormiré. —terminó antes de que las puertas se cerraron dejando nuevamente solo al hombre mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y por favor no olvide dejar su rw <strong>

**Chat'de'Lune:** a mi también me da mucho gusto volver a leerte de nuevo, yo también pienso lo mismo ¬¬ parece que la presión de sentir que lo descubran hace que le trabaja el cerebro...ohhh el vio linda créeme qu el vio jijijiji. el pelirrojo es el correcto y sobre lo de ser el padre ¬¬ Dime de una vez con quien hablas para saber tan bien lo que pasa ¬¬ confiesa... O.O cuando le dice serena ¿? créeme que lo leí y lo leí y no encontré eso...por fa dime donde. ohhh Hotaru es una de las mas posesivas con sam y ella evita al chico por el perro de tres cabezas...cof cof pero don por los cuatro jinete ahh no por HARUKA. si con la mención de un chico dejo a sam fuera de su casa (y el ni la debía) imagina que no haría con ella. Pero saldrá. Ami también me encanta RukaXZafi 3 los adoro son mi pareja favorita en este fic. ahora si te dejo por que me alargue jajajajaja es que me dejo llevar y mi contestación a tu rw terminaría mas largo que mi capitulo . . . no es broma lamentablemente puede llegar a pasar T_T y sobre lo ultimo pues claro que me importan, el saber sus opiniones respecto a esta historia que nació en mi cabeza, me gusta leerlas y para mi son todas muy importantes. ahora si por que sino no paro. te mando besos muchos muchos besos y gracias a ti. me chiveo mucho cuando veo que me dan las gracias por que siento que no hay razón para dármelas...al contrario son yo la que tiene que agradecerles por leer.

**Carlita:** jajajaj a alguien le urge un encuentro lemon jajajajaja no te creas es broma. Creo que aun es muy pronto para un avance tan grande pero si habrá acercamientos...recuerda que ella puede estar estable mental y sentimentalmente pero en parte es gracias a que no recuerda y en algún momento debe recordar para empezar a sanar y esa parte no sera nada fácil. Ella tiene primero que superar el pasado para poder avanzar por el sendero que elija estando completamente sana. aun que claro como secreto el bello pelinegro ayudara a su estabilidad n.n besitos.

**A las demás que tienen cuenta el día de ayer les conteste por PM. Espero les gustara.**

**Les mando muchos muchos besos. Cuídense mucho. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y para no alargar mas esto los dejo leer no sin antes aclarar que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi. **

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba encerrado en mi despacho con dos personas que casi querían ahorcarme, yo sabía bien que debí de hablar sobre esto…pero con tantas cosas lo había olvidado.<p>

—Lo lamento, saben que últimamente han pasado muchas cosas y no tengo todo ordenado en mi cabeza, sé que debí decirlo antes. Pero realmente no tenía intención de ocultarlo.

— ¿No tenías intención de ocultarlo? —ella estaba casi a punto de golpearme.

—Nishimura, cálmate. Escucha Socio…el jefe te tiene en muy alta estima, pero esto lo decepcionó.

Ella me soltó y se recargó en la pared de un lado. Respiró audiblemente y entonces habló.

—Está pensando en un traslado.

—No, no puede. —dije incrédulo, él no podía alejarnos. Ella ya estaba sola, sin su familia y ahora sin nosotros, no tendría nada… —No dejaremos que lo haga…

—Cállate de una vez y escucha. ¿Crees que lo que piensen nos importa? Pues no socio, lo único que nos importa es protegerla y tú pudiste haberla puesto en peligro…ella es la prioridad. ¿No tenías eso claro?

Naito tenía razón pero yo no había ocultado la información como ellos lo sugerían o como sus compañeros y jefes pensaban…yo solo lo había olvidado. Había estado tan ocupado con lo de Michiru, mis hermanas…la expansión del café, los planes de la segunda planta, la llegada de los viejos y de Darien…que lo omití o simplemente lo hice a un lado.

—Él no tiene nada que ver. No está involucrado en ese asunto.

—Escucha Drew. Eso que dices no es verdad…él no fue honesto contigo. —ella habló tan calmada que me asustó.

—El jefe lo quiere bajo vigilancia extrema, su departamento y cosas fueron revisadas después de que hoy saliera del edificio…pusimos micrófonos por todos lados. —ambos me decían que Darien podía…

—No. —Negué con vehemencia— No sé qué crean Pero están equivocados, es verdad que es un Chiba… pero es solo eso.

—No es solo eso. —Ella tomó mi mano y la acarició…yo la retiré de inmediato aterrado.

Esa caricia me había recordado a las muchas otras que recibí durante el funeral de mis padres…se sentía igual que aquella vez.

— ¿Qué quieren decir? Hace un rato dijeron que él no fue honesto conmigo y ahora dices que no es solo eso…

Ambos compartieron una mirada durante un momento que me pareció eterno. Ellos habían descubierto algo y no tenían permiso para revelar la información a alguien que no fuera del equipo y yo solo era un ciudadano normal al cual le habían pedido ayuda…o mejor dicho su colaboración. Y ni siquiera fue a mí a quien la solicitaron…ellos querían a mis hermanas.

_…__Flashback…_

_Hace casi medio año habían llegados dos hombres y una mujer al café._

—_Lo siento pero ya está cerrado. — les dije cuando entraban._

_Uno de ellos metió la mano a su gabardina y pude ver un arma. Retrocedí preocupado sabiendo que mis hermanas y las demás empleadas estaban en los vestidores._

— _¿Buscamos a Minako y Rei Furuhata? —Dijo el hombre sacando su placa._

_Un poco más calmado al saber que no eran ladrones tomé el valor para hablar._

— _¿Qué es lo que han hecho?_

_La puerta de la entrada se abrió nuevamente y entró alguien que conocía._

—_Jefe lo siento llegué tarde._

_Estaba sin aliento y yo me pregunté por qué había regresado si su turno había terminado…además había dicho que llegó tarde._

—_Tranquilo Naito, acabamos de llegar. —habló el hombre que sostenía frente a mí su placa._

—_Jefe, él es el hermano mayor… —le dijo acercándose a su lado y después me miro a mí— Hola, Andrew este hombre es mi jefe y es el padre de Esme y Juno._

—_Basta Naito, yo continuaré. Joven Furuhata, soy el Oficial Kirameki, quiero ser lo más claro posible…necesitamos a sus hermanas para que nos ayuden con una víctima y testigo del caso que estamos llevando._

—_No entiendo… ¿Por qué necesitan a mis hermanas?_

—_El apellido Tsukino, ¿Le recuerda algo? —dijo la mujer que estaba sentada junto a quien yo creía mi amigo, empleado y hasta socio._

— _¿Habla de los hoteles Tsukino? Todos los conocen._

—_No Drew, no te hagas el tonto…hablamos de la heredera de la cadena de ellos._

— _¿Serenity Tsukino?_

— _¡Bingo!_

—_Joven Furuhata, sus hermanas pasaron casi toda su vida en el mismo instituto que la señorita Tsukino._

—_Sí, — de pronto un balde de agua fría me calló de lleno— ¿Ella está bien?_

—_Me temo que no._

_…Fin del Flashback…_

Mis hermanas y yo habíamos ido con ellos a verla e intentamos de todo hasta sacarla del foso en el que estaba. Al principio ni siquiera las reconocía a ellas y a mí me miraba con terror…pero mis hermanas eran las personas con más terquedad y esperanza en toda la galaxia. Ellas no se rindieron y lograron que ella volviera a ver hacia delante sin mirar atrás, lograron que dejara de preocuparse por lo que había olvidado y a dejar el pasado ahí, en el pasado.

En ese entonces yo había jurado protegerla, ella era como una hermana más ante mis ojos…habíamos recibido tantos privilegios gracias a los avances que ella realizaba, pero ahora me molestaba saber que yo podía haberla puesto en peligro de una forma que no entendía.

Después de mirarse por un rato ellos parecieron estar de acuerdo en compartir la información conmigo.

—Drew, ¿Él alguna vez te habló de su familia?

—Sí, su padre y su hermano menor…son todo lo que tiene. Cuando su hermano menor tenía 2 años su madre murió.

Cuando terminé de hablar ambos se quedaron en silencio, meditaban mis palabras.

—Drew, él mintió. Su madre no murió, ella está viva.

—Socio…Su madre es Diana Kou.

Las palabras de Ruberus ¿No podían ser ciertas?

—NO... —negué con la cabeza intentado pensar con la cabeza fría pero me fue imposible o eso pensé hasta que recordé la última reunión que tuvimos en el templo…

_…Flashback…_

—_Si esto sigue así y no sucede nada más, podremos lograrlo. —dijo sonriendo Nefl._

—_Es cierto Nefl, ya iba siendo hora de que las pruebas estuvieran de nuestro lado. —agregó Mal dejándose caer en el tatami a mi lado._

—_Aunque aún faltan en llegar los hermanos, no creo que ellos representen un problema grave. — todos estuvimos de acuerdo con Zoy._

—_Mmm. —todos miramos a mi sirena._

— _¿Qué pasa amor?_

—_No estoy tan segura de que no puedan causar problemas. _

— _¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Mal levantándose de inmediato._

—_Bueno, aún no sabemos cómo Seiya hizo todo. Y todos sabemos que no lo hizo solo._

_Sus palabras nos pusieron a pensar en algo que antes habíamos omitido._

—_Es verdad, puede que los padres no sepan nada al respecto. Pero los hermanos sí, Seiya no lo hizo solo, alguien lo ayudó a cubrir todo. —Jedite había roto el silencio señalando lo que todos estábamos pensando._

—_Pero Jedite, si lo que tú y Michiru piensan es verdad, ¿Cómo es posible que Nick y Zuki no nos lo mencionaran? — pero Mal estaba equivocado._

—_Esa no es la pregunta adecuada, —todos me miraron extrañados al oírme hablar tan seriamente— si esto que pensamos fuera verdad. ¿Qué siguen ocultando todos los sirvientes de la mansión? ¿Realmente podemos confiar en ellos?_

_…Fin del Flashback…_

Me levanté y golpeé la pared con el puño. Yo también me había equivocado, todos pensaban que uno de los hermanos de Seiya había ayudado a cubrir sus mentiras…Un hermano, podía ser un hermano que nosotros desconocíamos. Un hermano que no levantara sospechas y se moviera por todos lados sin siquiera ser notado, alguien que todos pensaran no tuviera relación con los Kou a simple vista…

—Mierda. —grité golpeando nuevamente la pared.

—Drew, basta. —Reika gritó al tiempo que Ruberus llegó hasta mí para detenerme.

— ¿Socio qué demonios te pasa? Debes tranquilizarte, las chicas pueden escucharte si no te controlas.

—Darien llegó el mismo día que los padres de Seiya… ¿Y si él es quien le ayudó a cubrir todo? ¿Si es él quien tapó todo para que no arrestaran a Seiya y solo fuera visto como un accidente durante la farsa del robo?

Ruberus me soltó de inmediato y miró hacia Reika que se encontraba del otro lado de mi escritorio con una evidente expresión de estar considerando mis palabras.

—Demonios, eso no lo pensamos. —sacó su teléfono y marcó.

Habló durante largo rato con el señor Kirameki mientras que Ruberus permanecía a mi lado.

—Debemos irnos, él jefe quiere planear otra estrategia por precaución en caso de que lo que piensa Andrew sea correcto.

—Socio, debes actuar como si esta conversación no hubiera pasado nunca…nadie más que tú puede saberlo. Entre menos personas sepan mejor…

—Pero más importante Drew, debes actuar frente a él como si nada. Si de verdad es quien ayudó a Seiya y llegara a sospechar algo puede que haga algo desesperado y eso no nos conviene.

La miré apretando los puños, pero aun así asentí. Cuando salieron del despacho quise gritar hasta quedarme sin voz. Yo realmente quería y apreciaba a Darien como si fuera mi hermano, él fue más que un amigo y aun lo era…o por lo menos eso quería creer, quería seguir creyendo que él no estaba implicado con el daño que Serenity había recibido…pero ahora las cosas en mi cabeza era un completo caos y no podía darme el lujo de ponerme una venda yo mismo.

Salí de mi despacho queriendo estar solo, miré a Esmeralda que estaba en la caja…sabía que no faltaba más de una hora para el cambio de turno y debía tomarlo a mi favor.

—Jefe no te ves nada bien.

—Y tampoco me siento bien…creo que pesque un resfriado. Iré a casa a descansar, obliga a mis hermanas a quedarse…si ellas van a casa no me dejaran dormir. — caminé hacia la puerta de atrás cuando ella me detuvo.

—Dame las llaves de tu carro.

— ¿Qué?

—No hay pedidos a domicilio así que Gurio te llevara, dame las llaves y yo se las daré a Michiru. Ve y llama a Gurio por favor, —Vesta me miró y luego la vio a ella, sonrió, entregó la orden de la mesa y dejó la charola en la barra. —Michiru llevará a tus hermanas a casa al término del turno y ella se quedará de encargada en tu ausencia, ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias, ¿Qué haría sin ti?

—Pegarte un tiro.

—No me quieras tanto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Gurio llegó interrumpiendo.

—Gurio sé que estás acostumbrado a verlo mal y no notas la diferencia pero hoy no puede ni coordinar. —Gurio me miró y solo rio ante el dramatismo de Esmeralda.

—Es en serio Esmeralda, no me quieras tanto. —Ella sonrió y después me ignoró.

—Gurio, ¿Puedes creer que él quería irse a casa manejando? … Le he quitado las llaves y quiere que se las devuelva para poder irse, por eso te he llamado, creo que tu deberías llevarlo y asegurarte de que llegue a salvo.

—Jefe, no puedes manejar así.

Genial ahora hasta él me regañaba creyendo las mentiras de Esmeralda.

—Estoy seguro de que no me pegaría un tiro si no estás. —Le dije algo molesto mientras Gurio tomaba mis llaves y me sacaba por la puerta de atrás.

Todo el trayecto a casa me la pasé meditando con los ojos cerrados, repasaba todo lo que habíamos hablado Reika, Ruberus y yo en ese cuarto. Cuando llegamos Gurio al creer que estaba dormido se preparó para cargarme y eso me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento no quise despertarte.

—Estaba despierto, solo estoy cansado.

Mire donde estábamos, parqueados frente a la casa, la reja y la puerta estaban abiertas. Me levanté y salí del auto…caminé con Gurio atento a mis pasos hasta que entré a la casa.

—Cierra bien por dentro jefe. Yo debo volver al Café, las llaves se las dará Esmeralda a Michiru.

—Gracias Gurio y lamento la molestia.

—Tranquilo jefe, recupérese.

Después de cerrar y escuchar que se fuera, me dirigí hasta mi habitación dejándome caer en la cama, permanecí boca abajo durante unos minutos y después me di la vuelta dejando mi mirada clavada en el techo de mi habitación. Cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar, a recordar todas y cada una de las conversaciones que tuve con Darien. Las repasé mentalmente hasta el cansancio, queriendo encontrar alguna pista de su inocencia o culpabilidad…las repasé hasta quedarme dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gracias por leer y espero no me maten...se que es mucho pedir pero no lo hagan u.u recuerden que los quiero mucho.<strong>

**Ahora si a contestar rw jijijiji**

**brujitadcc: **jajaja no soy buena con las escenas cursis jajaja no me salen jajaja en secreto te diré que también me lo recetaron a mi jajajaja la verdad es que no recuerda nada de nada pero nada. ella muchas veces a comentado que solo ve imágenes borrosas y voces raras durante sus pesadillas pero que no las entiende y al despertar no recuerda solo le queda la sensación de miedo y ganas de esconderse. Besos.

**Chat'de'Lune:** Linda realmente me gustaría hablar largo y tendido contigo jajajaja en algunos momentos siento que tienes la historia mas clara que yo jajaja mencione al los jinetes por hacer referencia a haruka pues todas tienen miedo de hablar sobre chicos frente a ella, pero ella solo los odia por que estaba muy enamorada de su ex y este le puso los cuernos y solo la veia como un adorno. mmmm socios, socios lo que se dice socios no y creo que con este capitulo puede que te quede aclarado algo de la relación que pueden tener la cual no es muy buena. si eso es un si. mmm es mas que eso por lo que es sospechoso e insisto que con el cap de hoy te quedara claro y ¬¬ yo quiero enfermarme si ese guapo enfermero me vendrá a cuidar ¬¬ por cierto no te vi muy arrepentida de hacerme leer toda mi historia ¬¬ jajajaj creo que hasta ahora no me has corregido a mi...al menos no que yo recuerde. Antes de mandarte besos te responderé el rw que me dejaste en **años de amor** me dio mucha risa eso de marca desamor jajaja y bueno es su culpa ambos decidieron no luchar y simplemente se dieron por vencidos, ellos se rindieron y se hicieron creer que era lo mejor para ellos y para el otro cuando no lo era, ambos siguieron sus caminos mirando hacia atras todo el tiempo pero al final ella decidió avanzar...solo eso, si ellos hubieran luchado por ese amor seria genial pero lamentablemente hay muchas personas que no lo hacen que se rinden y con esta historia quería trasmitir que no se rindan que luchen. _(por cierto como petición mándame una solicitud por face o abre una cuenta aqui para hablar, no era broma cuando mencione que me gustaría hacerlo)_

**A las demás una disculpa por contestar sus rw el mismo día en que publico... besos a todas. Recuerden dejar su Rw, bendiciones a todas.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola chicas del coro ¬¬ a no eso no era jijiji bueno lindas lectoras les traigo un nuevo capitulo, antes de que lo olvide quiero agradecer a Yeni, la cual hace mucho no agradezco jijiji pero ella es bien Evil jajajaja estoy segura de que cuando lo lea me va a medio matar jajaja pero así la quiero y adoro. También a Elizabeth que me sigue animando a seguir no solo esta sino todas los demás Fic que tengo y los que aun no he subido. Besos a ambas.**

**Ahora si antes de empezar les recordare que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son**** míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi. **

**Y ahora a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>VOLVER A AMAR<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

En el cambio de turno todas llegaron al café ingresando por la puerta de atrás y no salieron hasta estar vestidas. Una vez afuera las chicas del turno de la mañana entregaron los pendientes y se despidieron para después irse a cambiar para ir a casa.

—Michiru, Drew no se veía nada bien y Gurio lo llevo a casa, está un poco resfriado. Me pidió que te encargara a sus hermanas, ya sabes para evitar que corran a molestaran. —hablo la peliverde antes de caminar en dirección al vestidor.

—Gracias Esmeralda.

—Toma, son las llaves de su auto. Le prometí que te las daría. Debo irme y Michiru, sabes que no tienes que agradecer. —Esmeralda sonrió antes de irse dejando a Michiru un poco preocupada.

**.**

En los vestidores sólo estaban Hotaru y Haruka cuando Esmeralda ingreso. Por lo que extrañada al principio por verlas sólo a ellas, recordó que mientras entregaba las cuentas de caja y pendientes salieron las gemelas, Ami y Lita pero no a Sam. Miro de un lado a otro e incluso giro la cara hasta dar con la puerta abierta del baño vacío. Sin poder evitarlo más pregunto por Sam.

—Al salir de clases tenía una gripa de miedo, así que Michiru lo obligo a ir a casa para descansar. —comento Hotaru tristemente.

—Valla, parece que son dos los enfermos. Espero que esto no se extienda más, no soportaría enfermarme. —comento sin darle demasiada importancia mientras se quitaba el uniforme y ponía su ropa normal.

— ¿Dos? —preguntaron curiosas las otras dos al mismo tiempo.

—Drew, se veía mal en la mañana y lo envié temprano a casa para que descansara. —las chicas rieron con la imagen de Esmeralda corriendo a al rubio y reprendiéndolo como una madre a un niño pequeño.

Esmeralda termino de vestirse y estaba por salir por la puerta trasera cuando se detuvo.

—Por Dios, lo olvide por completo. —se reclamó golpeándose en la frente suavemente de forma trágica— Hot linda, hay un chico lindo que está esperando por ti en la mesa seis.

Esmeralda salió por la puerta trasera, no sin antes giñarle un ojo a Hotaru haciéndola sonrojarse.

Ante las palabras y el giño de la peliverde Hotaru sonrió mientras sobaba sus manos nerviosas, cuando la puerta se cerró la joven de ojos violeta giro rápidamente sobre sus talones y salió corriendo del vestidos para ir en busca del chico.

Si se hubiera tardado un poco más en salir, Hotaru hubiera escuchado el bufido que salió de Haruka al ser dejada sola en el vestidor con tanta prisa.

Cuando esta última salió miro como todas las demás observaban atentamente desde la barra, murmuraban sobre Hotaru y el chico. Cuando los comentarios sobre lo lindo que era o lo lindo que se vean juntos comenzaron no tardo mucho que todas sintieran un escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas. Todas rápidamente voltearon para encontrarse con el hoyo negro llamado Haruka.

—Oh no está de vuelta…veo el apocalipsis. —murmuro Mina.

La campada de la puerta sonó anunciando que esta había sido abierta, pero todas permanecieron congeladas observando a la furiosa rubia. De pronto el agujero negro se desvaneció dejando a una joven con las majillas teñidas de rosa. Todas se sorprendieron del cambio instantáneo por lo que todas de inmediato buscaron lo que lo había caudado.

—Hola.

Saludaron Malachite y Zafiro que se acercaban a la barra.

—Hola preciosa. —hablo el primero, dirigiéndose a la rubia de cabello largo que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra.

—Hola amor. —contesto Mina olvidándose de todo a su alrededor. Y adentrándose en un mundo privado para los dos.

Las demás los ignoraron y miraron primero a Zafiro y luego a Haruka, pasaron la mirada de uno a otro no pudiendo creer lo que pasaba. Ambos tenían las mejillas rosas y no dejaban de verse de la misma forma en que Hotaru y el chico desconocido que la esperaba.

— ¿Soy yo o de verdad entramos en un universo paralelo? —pregunto Lita.

—No creo que eso sea lógicamente posible, pero no creo estar tan segura después de ver esto. —contesto Ami inclinado un poco la cabeza en señal de duda.

—No sé si tener miedo o alegría al ver que Haruka no reacciona al ver a Hotaru con un chico. —confeso Rei abrazándose a sí misma y temblando cuando un escalofrió la recorrió.

—Vamos, no sean exageradas.

Todas miraron a Michiru y esta no tuvo más opción que aceptar que la situación era extraña.

—Ok. No es normal pero es algo bueno….es más probemos algo para comprobarlo. —se enderezo y aclaro la garganta de forma ruidosa antes de girar hacia su mejor amiga y de forma suave dijo— Tesoro por que no atiendes a Zafiro ya que las chicas están ocupadas ayudando a Lita en la cocina.

Ante sus palabras todas retrocedieron rápidamente hasta quedar dentro del marco de la puerta de la cocina para poder ver como Haruka asentía sin decir nada. Habían retrocedido por miedo al escuchar que Michiru la había llamado como su padre solía hacerlo y todas sabían cómo Haruka odiaba ser llamada, pero la rubia avanzo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, tomo de las manos de Michiru el menú, una libreta y pluma que le ofrecía para después caminar hasta llegar a pelinegro.

—Valla…eso sí que fue raro. No creo siguiera poder usarlo para burlarme de ella. —hablo Malachite mirándola asombrado.

Zafiro se dejó caer en la silla más cercana y ante la sorpresa de todas ella no le entrego el menú, ni tomo su orden. Ella simplemente se sentó en la silla vaciá a su lado, Haruka tenía la cara roja y comenzó a hablar de forma casi normal con él.

Ambos platicaban en voz baja y en ocasiones ella reía y golpeaba de forma amistosa su brazo sobre la mesa al tiempo que él sonreía contándole mil y un cosas. Michiru incluso tomo una bandeja y camino hasta ellos poniendo ante ella un plato con un trozo de pastel de yogurt y un capuchino, su favorito, y frente a él un trozo de pastel de selva negra y té verde helado, pues según Ami eso era lo que había ordenado anteriormente. Ambos dijeron gracias pero siguieron conversando sin mirarla siquiera.

Cuando a aguamarina regreso a la barra y exclamo asombrada. —Le está contando anécdotas de su infancia a él. A él. No le cuenta eso a nadie. Yo las sé por qué crecimos juntas.

Ami llego tras Michiru escuchando también lo que acabada de decir. —El chico con Hotaru se llama Diamante, al parecer lo conoció en la consulta con su padre.

—Otro que conoce de ahí, Creo que iré más seguido a que examine el médico. —dijo sonriendo pícaramente Mina.

—No creo que a mi cuñado le agrade escuchar eso y mucho menos le agradara que lo hagas. —la amonesto Rei.

—Solo decía.

—Yo solo espero que no tengamos mucha gente o la falta de dos meseras nos afectara. —suspiro preocupada Lita.

Pero para suerte de ellas la tarde fue tranquila gracias a la lluvia repentina que causo que el lugar no se llenara como otros días, aun así las chicas aprovechaban cada vuelta para escuchar las conversaciones de ambas parejas. Su turno pasó entre bromas y asombro causados por las diferentes frases que escucharon en sus idas y venidas de la puerta a la barra.

**.**

**.**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio – Haneda**

Dentro de la terminal, justo afuera de la salida de los vuelos, una mujer de cabello azul platinado y bellos ojos celestes espera ahí a que los pasajeros del vuelo No. 215 proveniente de Inglaterra bajaran. Ella parecía algo desesperada puesto que el vuelo estaba un poco retrasado.

— ¿Cuánto más tardaran? —murmuró caminando de un lado a otro molesta.

— Cálmate, yo también estoy esperando. —contestó una voz en su oído haciéndola detenerse en seco.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en la silla vacía más cercana a ella, pero no duró mucho su paciencia y se levantó para continuar con su caminata, haciendo reír a la voz que le había hablado momentos antes.

— Tranquila, me marearas.

— Deja de mirarme y haz tu trabajo. —susurró molesta e impaciente. La risa del otro lado no tardó en llegar.

Cinco minutos después fue anunciada la llegada del vuelo 215. De este bajaron los pasajeros entre los cuales se encontraba un hombre mayor de cabello canoso, con algunos rastros del rubio que debió ser antes. Él hombre había ido a Japón a petición de su hija, la cual se encontraba bastante preocupada por su cuñada, pero no podía viajar ella misma para verla por lo que él se había ofrecido a ayudarla.

Caminó en dirección a la banda de maletas y buscó un lugar donde sentarse para esperar ahí a que las maletas salieran, se sentó en la segunda hilera de sillas cerca de la banda donde segundos después comenzarían a desfilar las maletas. La banda era rodeada por una gran parte de los pasajeros del vuelo 215 y el hombre esperó hasta que se hubiera despejado el lugar.

De pronto junto a él, la joven de ojos celestes se sentó abriendo una revista de modas.

— El auto lo está esperando afuera señor Eros. —murmuró al hombre mientras daba la vuelta a la siguiente página.

Él hombre permaneció en silencio como si no hubiera escuchado…y cuando la banda estaba casi vacía se levantó para tomar sus maletas, después solamente se dirigió en dirección a la salida.

Después de que se fuera la mujer cerró su revista y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, antes de salir con su mano acomodó su pañoleta y habló en voz baja.

— Eros llegó. Me voy…encárgate de lo demás.

— Roger. —contestó nuevamente la voz masculina en su oído.

En la voz de ambos la irritación, molesta, desesperación, burla o ironía anterior había desparecido para dejar solo seriedad.

**.**

Afuera del aeropuerto las personas entraban y salían por las puertas mientras que los autos y taxis esperaban en una fila. En un auto en particular un hombre esperaba pacientemente, de pronto abrió la puerta para permitir que entrara el recién llegado. Tomó su maleta y solo después de que éste hubiera cerrado la puerta, caminó hasta el maletero para guardarla e inmediatamente después volvió a su lugar junto a la puerta.

A los pocos minutos la mujer de ojos celestes se acercó y el hombre le abrió la puerta delantera, la cerró y entró para poner en marcha el motor. El auto arrancó perdiéndose entre los demás autos que se alejaban del aeropuerto.

**.**

Dentro del auto los dos hombres se ponían al tanto.

— Eros, no es que no me guste verte pero tu llamada nos preocupó bastante.

— No fue la llamada fue el contenido, no deberías estar aquí y lo sabes. —habló la joven.

— Esperaba un _"bienvenido primo"_ pero parece que no lo obtendré.

— Por dios Eros, no es momento para eso. —replicó el hombre a su lado mirándolo molesto.

— Mi hija está preocupada, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Ignorarla y ya? Jamás.

— Eros, todos estamos preocupados. Y más ahora con tu presencia aquí.

— Vamos, nadie sabe de mi…—ante las palabras recibió una dura mirada proveniente de la joven que seguía en silencio— Al menos no ellos, los únicos que saben mi relación con esto eres tú y tu equipo.

— Eso no lo sabemos. —replicaron a su lado.

— Oye, solo quiero ver como esta y me iré. Mi hija está preocupada desde que se pusieron en contacto con ella. —El hombre mayor parecía molesto y los demás lo notaron.

— Eros, esa noticia debió recibirla él. Según se Nishimura lo llamó varias veces pero no pudo comunicase con él, incluso llamó a su oficina en Inglaterra. —expresó a modo de justificarse.

— Sé que no es tu culpa, pero ella realmente quería venir hasta aquí. De hecho iba a hacerlo a escondidas de su esposo. —reveló mientras se recargaba en el asiento.

— Así que convenciste a mi sobrina de no venir y tú estás aquí.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Jamás fui el padre el año, nunca estuve con su madre o con ella. El simple hecho de que me pidiera que la entregara en su boda fue casi un milagro para mí. Antes de eso ni siquiera sabía dónde encontrarlas.

— Vamos al departamento, ahí hablaremos con más calma.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y ahora contestare los reviews del capitulo anterior.<strong>

**Chat'de'Lune:** gracias a ti pro decir que soy un encanto jajaja creo que no me decían eso desde hace como 20 años jajajaja El es tan bueno que nadie creería que es malo jajaja y shin ya no podre poner al mayordomo jajajaja de hecho no hay mayordomo así que estaría difícil jajajaja ¿Como que crees? no deberías decir eso con mas seguridad, así no te creo mucho eso de tener una cuenta en face. inténtalo yo soy igual por eso todas mis amigas están en otro estado jajajaja bueno si tengo varias cerca pero las conozco desde el preescolar así que me conocen tanto que están acostumbradas jajaja No creo que sea tan drástico como para que te corran, se que a muchas se molestan e incluso me ha tocado que me reclamen cuando dejo algunos reviews pero nunca he ofendido de ningún modo al autor, aun así como mencione a muchas les molesta que les digan otra cosa que no sean alabanzas. besos.

**Nose:** Hola y perdón por que sea tan agobiantemente fresca jajaja de verdad no se como contestar tu pregunta jajaja creo que por instinto diría que si jajaja pero yo también sufro pensando en que otra cosa puedo agregar jajaja veo que te he sacado del anonimato y no puedo negar que eso no me pone un sonrisa de felicidad jjajaja en cuanto obligarme a escribir pues eso si da miedo jajaja pero no creo poder jajaja si casa 15 o 20 días me mata ya jajaja muchas gracias por las pilas y espero te animes a dejar por completo el anonimato tal vez eso si me de mas pila :P Besos.

**Goshy:** No te preocupes entiendo que no siempre tengas tiempo, yo misma pido esa comprensión por que yo también tengo otras cosas. Gracias por encontrar el tiempo para leer y dejarme un review a pesar de lo ocupada que estas, cuídate mucho para que no enfermes, come y duerme lo necesario no sea que te mal pases y entonces te regañare :P Besos.

**Miriam Ortiz:** gracias por el review linda y te prometo comentarlo con la almohada jajajaja besos.

**A las demás como tienen cuenta les conteste por PM el día de ayer, ahora las dejo y nos leemos hasta la próxima :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a todas, hasta ahora voy cumpliendo bien eso de actualizar entre los 15 a 20 días y espero seguir así. Antes que nada quiero mandar buenos deseos y muchas bendiciones para mi adorada Yeni que esta semana tiene programada en su agenda una fecha que yo también espero con ansias locas jajaja le pido a dios que todo salga bien y los bellos príncipes nazcan sin problemas al igual que tu preciosa. Te mando muchos besos como siempre.

Ahora si, sólo les recuerdo que la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

* * *

><p><strong>VOLVER A AMAR<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Mis bellos días y noches de suerte y tranquilidad se habían esfumado de la misma forma en la que habían llegado. Sin previo aviso.

Hoy en particular, todo… desde el inicio del día había ido de mal en peor. Y aun cuando extrañamente el día anterior había terminado tan bien y pronosticando un futuro a un más brillante que todos los días anteriores.

Por esa razón había dormido y descansado esperando con cierto optimismo al nuevo día, pero… no había sido nada parecido a lo presagiado, sino todo lo contrario.

Yo siempre pensé y me consideraba una fiel creyente de que el quejarte de algo, no haría que la molestia o lo que fuera de lo que te quejaras… desapareciera solo porque te quejaras de ello. Esa era una de las cosas por las que siempre intentaba sonreírle a todo lo que se me pusiera en frente. Pero hoy en específico estaba por gritar a los cuatro vientos que este día era una mierda, cualquiera que me conociera se sorprendería y preocuparía se llegara siquiera a decir eso en voz baja… y esa fue una de las razones por la que no lo mencione en ningún momento.

Al menos no mientras estuve en compañía, pues en el momento en el que conseguí privacidad no pude evitar el casi llorar de alegría por estar sola.

**.**

—Vaya ironía la tuya. Mírate. —le dije con reproche a mi reflejo— Nadie podía decir que precisamente tú, llegaste a temerle a lo que ahora tanto deseas. —me dije suspirando cansada y algo adolorida.

—_Por eso es que no puedes negar que estas completamente loca. —_contesto mi reflejo haciéndome reír.

—Jamás lo he negado, soy consciente de que el vacío en mi cabeza es debido a que nos falta la caja completa de herramientas y no solo una tuerca. —comente sonriéndole.

Llegue hasta mi cuarto y justo después de cerrar la puerta me recargue en ella, mis rodillas cedieron y mi espalda resbalo hasta que estuve sentada en el suelo de mi oscura habitación. Sonreí… o mejor dicho me burle de mi misma al notar como el miedo a dormir volvía. Un escalofrió se apodero de mi cuerpo por completo, llevándome aun estado de shock como no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

La voz en el interior de mi cabeza salió desatada como loca de donde quiera que estuvieran antes escondidas y parecían reírse de mis lágrimas, gozando y disfrutando del espectáculo que mi cuerpo casi inerte, en el suelo de la esquina de un cuarto frío y oscuro les proporcionaba. Sin poder evitar escuchar la voz desconocida y frases inentendible que me calaban en los huesos, me encontré gritando al mismo tiempo que un torrente de lágrimas se derramaban hasta el suelo.

El dolor de cabeza que me provocaban era casi imposible de soportar, pero el gritar hasta que mi voz se acabara me ayudo a calmarme un poco. Como pude me levante y camine torpemente hasta la cama. Las lágrimas aun caían pero ahora sólo mojaban mi almohada.

Después de un rato sin poder conciliar el sueño, estire la mano hasta mi cómoda y del cajón saque unas pastillas para dormir, tome algunas odiando el sabor que dejaban en mi boca. Voltee hacia la ventana intentando buscar algo de consuelo en la luna, pero con las cortinas cerradas no pude encontrarla.

Por fin, las lágrimas se me habían terminado y gracias al cielo mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados a causa de las pastillas.

—No debiste tomar tantas, Serenity. —me reñí a mí misma antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

**_…_**

—Por favor, ya no me hagas daño. Te lo suplico, ya no más. —gemí moviéndome en sueños.

—Suéltame. —grite enderezándome rápidamente en la cama, mire a todos lados buscando la causa de haber despertado tan agitada, sudorosa y llorando.

Pero no encontré a nadie, estaba ahí… sola, como siempre. Me limpie la frente con el dorso de la mano, al igual que las lágrimas. Sentí la garganta seca pero espere a que mi respiración se normalizara para levantarme de la cama y tomar un trago de agua de la jara que estaba en una cómoda, lejos de la seguridad de mi cama. En las prisas casi me hecho encima toda el agua pero no me importo.

Fui hasta el baño y al salir abrí la cortina dejando entrar la luz de la media luna en el cielo, volví a la cama y la mire hasta quedarme más tranquila. Sonreí mientras la miraba recordando que la luna me había mantenido cuerda en todo este tiempo. El verla ahí arriba, brillando de tal forma sin importar que tan dañado u oscuro fuera su otro lado, resplandeciendo como ninguna a pesar de ser rodeada por penumbra… eso siempre me daba ánimos.

Hoy más que nunca necesitaba el consuelo que ella me daba, sobre todo después de haberme despertado de una pesadilla.

Aun no entendía las palabras, ni distinguía las imágenes… pero esta noche, por fin algo de claridad vino a mí y no me gusto, de hecho me había aterrorizado aún más que nada. En ese momento cuando la luna llena brillaba en el cielo sin estrellas, tome la decisión de que jamás volvería a donde fuera que antes estaba y mucho menos dejaría que él chico que me visitaba en mis pesadillas me volviera a tocar una vez más.

**.**

**.**

En la mansión Kou los padres de Seiya estaban ya desesperados al no poder encontrar a su hijo. Desde que habían llegado no habían tenido ni un solo momento para descansar, parecía que cada momento se pondría peor y peor. Los eventos y noticias no gratas parecían caer sobre ellos como un diluvio al cual no le veían un pronto final.

Para colmo hace unas horas Taichi había recibido la llamada del detective que con anterioridad habían visitado. Y la poca esperanza de saber sobre su nuera se había ido junto con las palabras de disculpa del hombre.

—_Lamento no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, pero es imposible para cualquiera el poder conseguir información de ese lugar. Sus políticas son muy estrictas. Ni siquiera podrá conseguir una orden._

En definitiva los señores Kou estaban ya sin paciencia y todo podría evitarse si ambos hubieran tenido un poco de más interés o metido más en el matrimonio de su hijo menor. O al menos eso era lo que ahora ellos pensaban.

Aunque Taichi sabia en el fondo que la lejanía que tenía con Seiya tal vez era la culpable de todos los problemas que ahora les daba. Si bien era sabido por todos y por él mismo, aun le era difícil aceptar que favorecía y siempre buscaba más a Taiki y Yaten dejando de lado a Seiya, había intentado no hacerlo y evitar poner distancia entre ellos desde que era un niño. Pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Después de todo no era su hijo.

Y por esta razón Seiya siempre había intentado ganar su aprecio obedeciendo en todo y no dando problemas cuando era niño. Incluso sabía que si Seiya se había casado con la hija de los Tsukino era por complacerlo y en su momento llego a sentir alivio al saber que no obligaría a sus hijos a casarse por conveniencia… pero al mismo tiempo sintió culpa al saber que él pequeño sufriría por eso. Aun así su culpa se alivió al ver en los hijos del joven, ese brillo que sólo podía llegarse a tener a causa del amor.

**.**

— ¿Dónde has estado? Por dios santo, ¿Cómo pudiste irte sin decirnos y de ese modo? —los gritos de su mujer los sacaron de sus pensamientos y de inmediato salió del despacho.

—Tranquila bella señora. —dijo un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas mientras besaba la mano de Diana.

—Hijos… creí que llegaban en tres días. — hablo Taichi al ver a sus tres hijos en la entrada.

—Padre, que gusto verte. —grito el peli plata soltando a su hermano menor y dirigiéndose a abrazar a su padre.

—Yaten. —dijo sorprendido mientras era abrazado por su hijo— Taiki, hijo ven aquí. ¿Por qué no nos llamaron?

—Vamos viejo, llamamos a nuestro hermanito.

—Sí, queríamos hacer que dejara la casa por un rato y se distrajera. No es bueno para él estar encerrado en una casa tan grande.

Seiya sonrió tristemente a su hermano Yaten, el cual apretaba su hombro en señal de apoyo dejado a Diana y Taichi más sorprendidos y desubicados que antes.

Las palabras de los recién llegados les daban a entender que ellos eran los únicos que no sabían sobre el incidente que hace un año se desencadeno en esa casa.

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado varios días y todo parecía a simple vista continuar del mismo modo que antes, pero eso sólo era en la superficie. Si bien todo había seguido su curso y en la mayoría para bien, bajo de ello nada lo era. Un ejemplo claro era que dentro de sólo unos días se llevaría a cabo la inauguración de la primera planta remodelada ya expandida y al término de esta se comenzaría con la tan esperada construcción del segundo piso. Si bien, los planes seguían como hasta ahora este se inauguraría una o dos semanas después de que las clases comenzaran.

Eso no era todo, pues las vacaciones por fin habían llegado y todos los empleados de la Cafetería y Pastelería The Crown parecían tener nueva vida. Las sonrisas y la alegría eran notoria en la mayoría de ellos, aun cuando las vacaciones sólo eran escolares y no laborales, parecía no importarles.

El café casi siempre estaba lleno y aprovechando que los que aun estudiaban tenían un poco de tiempo libre, Drew había dado vacaciones aquellos a los que no lo hacían. Dando como resultado que Esmeralda, Reika, Ruberus, Malachite y Gurio descansaran.

**.**

—Amor, ¿Estás bien?

—Claro. —contesto el rubio mirando a su prometida.

—Llevas varios días algo distante y tu color aun no vuelve del todo… tal vez tú resfriado no este curado del todo. —hablo Michiru preocupada por el aspecto de su prometido mientras tocaba su frente.

—Ella tiene razón hermano. ¿Estas comiendo bien? —interrumpió Darien apoyando a la joven haciendo que la espalda del rubio se tensara.

Drew miro algo renuente a su nuevo socio, las conversación que había tenido hacia casi un mes en su despecho seguían ahí… arraigadas, haciéndole en ocasiones dudar cada momento sobre que decir o cómo comportarse frente a todos. Pero al mismo tiempo también había un parte en su mente, algo precisamente del pasado que le decía que no podía ser verdad… eran amigos, habían vivido un poco más de un año juntos por lo que se conocían lo suficientemente bien…

Pero entonces cuando llegaba a ese punto, no podía evitar preguntarse._ ¿De verdad lo conoces tan bien? _

—Claro que estoy comiendo bien, sólo estoy algo nerviosos y distraído con la preparación para el fin de semana… —miro a ambos y agrego— No es nada.

Andrew se dirigió a su despacho dejando ambos para nada tranquilos. Cada día le resultaba más difícil ignorar y fingir que nada pasaba.

—Por favor… que solo sea una equivocación. Por qué no creo poder aguantar más.

Su teléfono sonó y contesto rápidamente.

—Furuhata.

—Andrew… Soy yo, estoy con Serenity.

— ¿Está bien?

—Si tranquilo, solo quería comentarte que ya está más tranquila… Soshi y yo creemos que está empezando a recordar pero ella misma está reprimiéndolo.

—No entiendo Dra.

—Después de realizar los estudios mensuales ella se durmió, pero su subconsciente no. —Drew se quedó en silencio al no entender muy bien— Ella despertó alterada y no parecía conocernos… preguntaba por su hermano, decía que él le prometió que nadie se acercaría a ella. Tardamos bastante tiempo en calmarla y si no fuera porque se desmayó después de hiperventilar no lo hubiéramos conseguido y para cuando volvió a despertar… ella no recordaba haberse despertado antes.

—Está recordando. ¿Ella esta…? —las palabras le faltaron por el miedo a siquiera repetirla— ¿Entonces ya empezó?

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo puede durar esto pero sin duda es una señal. Las lecciones que tenía han sanado por completo por lo que no hay nada que le impida recordar.

—Ella no debería hacerlo nunca. Está bien así. Ahora ríe y…

—Joven Andrew… —interrumpió la voz de un hombre y él lo identifico como la voz del Dr. Tomoe— Las regresiones que está teniendo son un gran avance aunque no lo crea así. —y claro que no lo veía como un avance, para Drew esto era más un retroceso que un avance, pero aun así no dijo nada y siguió escuchando— Ella tiene que sanar también mentalmente para avanzar. —Drew gruño en voz baja intentando tragarse las palabras de una segura replica _"ella no está avanzando" _— Además todos sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara.

—Lo sé. —contesto bruscamente sabiendo que estaba mal dirigir su enojo a los médicos que al igual que él se preocupaban por ella.

Andrew termino la llamada después de que se despidiera y agradeciera por la información que no consideraba nada alentadora.

—Estoy ocultando demasiado, no sólo la relación de Darien con los Kou también la situación con Serenity… realmente no creo aguantar, pero tengo que hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Yop procedo a contestar RW :P<p>

Chat'de'Lune .- jajajaja no ser por que pero eso de que seas cretina malosa no me la creo del todo jajaja y ahora 1-si 2-¿quien es kusama? pero es no jajaja 3-lo segundo 4-cuando lei este me quede como con la 2... yo asi de ¬¬ ¿quien es roger? y de pronto O.O plas entiendo tu confucion y me rio. Roger es una afirmacion militar que significa Ok, entendido y eso. sobre las PD lo siento jajaja sobre la ultima PD jajajaja lo note jajaja. besos.

Goshy.- no tienes que agradecer, como te comente entiendo perfectamente ademas yo soy la que agradece que sigas leyendo y dejándome un rw. besos y recuerda descansar apropiadamente.

Los demas como tienen cuenta les deja un PM.

Besos a todas, muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario. Nos leemos de 15 a 20 dias. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola volví tal vez un poco tarde pero volví ja ja ja para no hacer más largo esto les recuerdo que la**** mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Taichi entro en la habitación y de inmediato Seiya se levantó sin decir una sola palabra o mirar a su padre.

—Diana.

—Cariño, ¿Qué te dijeron?

—No podemos hacer nada según se… y por más que he intentado comunicarme con Moon, no he podido hacerlo.

—Seiya dice que no recuerda haber filmado nada, pero que le dijeron que en Inglaterra hay más avances.

—Aún tiene la esperanza de que despierte.

—Sí, y parece que esa es la explicación que encuentra para haber podido firmar. Cree que si en Inglaterra hay más avances es posible que cediera la custodia por eso. Dijo que piensa en ella primero y siempre lo hará.

—Debe amarla tanto como yo a ti. —la mujer sonrió ante las palabras de su marido.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunto ella preocupada.

Ante la pregunta Taichi se sentó junto a su esposa compartiendo la misma expresión.

—No lo sé, al menos con los chicos aquí, Seiya parece más alegre y tranquilo.

—Entonces, crees que debemos dejar las cosas como están.

—No lo sé, ¿Tú que piensas? ¿Crees que debemos hacer algo? —pregunto apretando su mano y recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Taichi.

—Me gustaría saber que tantas esperanzas tiene y así como saber exactamente qué pasó esa noche. Pero parece que nadie puede darnos explicaciones. En la comisaria no me dieron muchos detalles, parece saber incluso menos que nosotros y el caso simplemente está cerrado.

—Eso es algo bueno, eso quiere decir que los que hicieron eso están pagando.

—Tienes razón, por eso te amo. Siempre vez un rayo de luz sin importar que tan oscuro este el cielo.

—Sé que no nos dará mucha tranquilidad pero es algo.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras que él pensaba en las opciones que tenían. Diana le estudio y hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Iras a ver a Moon verdad?

—Me conoces bastante. —sonrió y apretó una de las manos de su mujer— No puedo dejar esto así, sé que parece que Seiya está un poco más estable de cómo lo encontramos al llegar, y todo eso es gracias a que los muchachos volvieron… Pero considero que debo hacer algo más que quedarme conforme con la poca información que me dieron. Y Moon es el único que puede darme más detalles ahora.

—No me gustaría dejar a Seiya sólo. Sé que debimos volver antes y tal vez mi actitud con la muchacha no fue la correcta… pero me arrepiento de habernos desconectado tanto tiempo de ellos.

—Lo sé, no debí dejar que tu molestia por que Seiya se casara con alguien que en primer lugar escogí yo y no él. Pero realmente necesitábamos del apoyo que nos daría la unión.

— ¿Cuándo te iras? —pregunto molesta soltando sus manos.

Taichi sabía que su esposa no odiaba a Serenity, pero si odiaba que necesitarán tanto de esa relación después de que la noticia de su divorcio con Mamoru Chiba y su relación él estallara por todos los medios. Recordar eso todavía le afectaba, ella aun se culpaba por todo.

—Mañana. Y volveré lo más pronto que pueda, te lo prometo Diana.

**.**

**.**

— ¿Cómo van todo por aquí? —pregunto Viluy al entrar a la camioneta con una charola de cafés.

—Ohhh café. —volteo la castaña estirando la mano para tomar uno.

—Esto esta tan aburrido que estoy pensando en tomar el arma de mi compañera y dispararme en la cabeza. —se quejó el pelirrojo quitándose los audífonos.

—Vamos no es para tanto. Es solo que no estás acostumbrado a esto. —alego otra voz proveniente de la cabina de la camioneta.

—Mi trabajo es tomar fotos, no revisar grabaciones. Además ¿Porque no vienes aquí y haces algo útil?

—Linda ¿Qué haces aquí?—ignorando a los hombres ambas mujeres comenzaron a hablar mientras ellos seguían peleando.

—Pensé que podrían querer un café.

— ¿Cómo está tu pequeña?

—Genial, si hasta parece que está más cómoda con Ikuko que conmigo.

—Jajajaja, todos adoramos a la esposa de Ken.

—Si. No puedo culparla. —comento antes de tomar un trago de café.

—Ahhhhhhhhhh este chico es tan aburrido, como quisiera estar con Esme.

—Naito cállate o le diré al jefe que piensas fugarte con su hija.

—Oye Viluy, eso no es cierto ni gracioso.

—Bueno, odio admitirlo pero Naito tiene razón. El tipo es aburrido, de verdad no sabe nada o está fingiendo muy bien.

— ¿Trajeron aquí las grabaciones del nuevo sospechoso? —pregunto Viluy.

—Atentos se acaba de activar el sensor de movimiento. —anuncio Naito.

—Naito, dame una imagen del jardín.

Él se movió de pronto y tomo unos grandes binoculares que trasmitieron en la pantalla las imágenes borrosas, Naito movió algunos botones y la imagen se aclaró hasta que pudieron ver con claridad.

— ¿Quién es ese?

—Es un esa. Es una chica. —comento el conductor a sus compañeras.

—Oye yo sé quién es. —Murmuro de pronto Naito haciendo que todos lo miraran a él— Viejo ven y agarra esto.

Este se movió rápidamente y siguió a la extraña mujer en el patio. Naito se deslizo de nuevo a su silla, se metió en una carpeta y empezó a buscar en la fotografías ahí guardadas.

—Aquí, es ella. —Señalo al encontrar la imagen que buscaba— Después de su visita rápida al Hirro, tomo un taxi y mis amigos lo siguieron. Se fue a un club privado. Espero en el taxi hasta que ella llego y después entraron juntos.

Mientras explicaba Naito pasaba las fotografías de todos los movimientos de Seiya hasta que este desapareciera al ingresar por las puertas del club.

— ¿Un club? No querrás decir un bar, eso parece como una discoteca y una muy lujosa.

—No Viluy esto no es una discoteca y si fuera así no llevaría a nadie. Según sabemos está registrado como un bar y eso, pero según mis informantes este lugar es un club de fetiches. Tiene salas que cuentan con bellas paredes de vidrio y decoradas con toda clase de… juguetes. Algunos solo van a ver en las sillas alrededor de la habitación y otros utilizan las habitaciones para mostrar lo que les gusta hacer o que les hagan.

—Dios, creo que voy a vomitar.

—Bueno debes verlo desde otra perspectiva. El que no te guste a ti no quiere decir que a otros tampoco les guste.

—Chicos lo siento pero estoy con Reika en esto… eso es un asco, debe ser íntimo y no… así. Pero también bien dicen que en gustos se rompen géneros.

—El punto en esto es que esta registrado como un simple bar, el cual está a nombre de nada más y nada menos que un Kou. —hablo Naito volviendo al tema profesional.

—Una fachada.

—También estamos en búsqueda de evidencia y testigos para ver si este es uno de los lugares donde trafican con mujeres y niños. Ya que hay ocasiones en las que las mueres entran pero no salen.

—Supongo que ella es un cliente frecuente.

—Es más que eso. Ella es Beryl Metalia sobrina del senador.

—Mierda esa chica es una belleza, si hasta he tenido secciones con ella. —ante esas palabras las dos mujeres le arrojaron bolas de papel con la clara expresión "eres un cerdo" y "no debíamos saber eso"

— ¿Qué?

—Deja de decir tonterías y pon atención, la perdiste.

Después de unos segundos la silueta de la mujer apareció en pantalla.

—La tengo y no está sola.

—Es Seiya.

—Sin duda lo es.

—Están saliendo, hay que seguirlos. —hablo el conductor poniéndose tras el volante.

—Avisare de esto. —dijo Naito sacando su teléfono.

**.**

**.**

**Inglaterra**

—Señora, tiene una llamada. —anuncio una empleada a Luna.

Miro por un momento extrañada al ver que le ofrecían un celular y no el teléfono de la casa, aun así acepto el teléfono agradeciéndole para volver su atención a las pequeñas jugando en la alfombra.

—Diga.

—Hola… soy yo.

Al reconocer la voz del otro lado gimió de la sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿No te has enfermado? Es temporada de lluvia y debes tener cuidado, no estarás saliendo sin suéter ¿O sí? ¿Espero que no pescaras un resfrió? Sé que no te gusta los medicamentos pero debes tomarlos. ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos? ¿No estarás faltando a tus revisiones?

—Luna, ¿Cómo voy contestar sino dejas de hablar?

—Lo siento, es que estoy algo nerviosa. He estado esperando noticias desde hace días, Artemis aún no tiene idea de nuestro secreto, pero no se molestara sino se entera y para cuando lo haga… pues qué más da, ya veré que hago para contentarlo.

La persona al otro lado del teléfono rió por las palabras apresuradas, eso siempre le hacía reír.

— ¿Cómo están las niñas? —pregunto después de un rato.

—Las tengo enfrente, están peleando por el mismo gato de peluche.

—Les gustaron los peluches que compre.

—Claro que sí. Los adoran.

— ¿Por qué no habías llamado? Estaba tan preocupada.

—Yo… no se explicarlo. Creo que no me sentía lista.

—Papá fue a verte.

—Si… aquí esta. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—No, ya lo haré cuando vuelva. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Yo, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte, hago todo lo que puedo. No es mucho.

— ¿Aun quieres... ya sabes, preguntar?

—No.

Luna agradeció en silencio por haber recibido un NO como respuesta. Ya que las veces anteriores, aunque no habían sido muchas las llamadas que tuvieron, ella siempre preguntaba hasta el cansancio sobre las partes oscuras en su mente. Por lo que ahora una parte de ella se sentía aliviada por que no preguntara pero la otra se preocupaba por la razón por la que no lo hacía y más al haber respondido tan rápido.

— ¿Has dormido bien?

—En algunas ocasiones.

— ¿Has… ? —Luna suspiro pesadamente intentando encontrar el valor para hacer la pregunta que no deseaba.

—No he recordado pero sigo con los sueños… se detuvieron un tiempo.

—Volvieron. —la palabra carecía de alegría o cualquier otro sentimiento.

—Si. Pero ya no tengo miedo… me he vuelto más fuerte.

A pesar de que lo dijo de forma alegre Luna sabía que solo lo decía así para tranquilizarla y eso era lo que más le dolía.

—Te quiero… ¿Lo sabes verdad?

—Si. Lo sé.

—Tu hermano también te quiere. Y sabes que esto es solo temporal. Pronto estaremos juntos como la familia que somos. Siempre nos tendrás a nosotros y tus sobrinas que te adora.

—Lo sé.

—Nunca podrás desacerté de nosotros una vez todo esto pase.

—Lo sé. Yo entendiendo… bueno no entiendo la razón detrás de esto pero comprendo que es por mi seguridad y eso. Yo de verdad ahora entiendo. Sé que no necesito recordar esos espacios en blanco… yo solo debo llenarlos con algo nuevo.

—Bien. Me alegra que ya no estés tan aferrada a algo que debes dejar en donde esta… en el pasado.

—Los extraño y mucho. —Luna se dio cuenta que cambio el tema pero la dejo hacerlo, después de todo no quería presionarla.

—Nosotros a ti linda. Tus sobrinas se mueren por conocerte.

—Yo también, tu padre me mostró una foto de ellas… no sabes cómo me alegra que se parezcan a ti y no a mi hermano.

La risa del otro lado fue tan pura y natural que Luna no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas mientras reía con ella, su risa le recordaba a la Serenity feliz, alegre y llena de vida... a la que conoció desde un inicio y no la mujer que hacía un año no era ni la sombra de lo que había conocido.

Cuando la vio en un cuarto de hospital llena de vendajes y conectada a miles de aparatos Luna no la había reconocido siquiera. En ese entonces su esposo se había quebrado, él hombre al que tanto amaba y admiraba por su fortaleza, amabilidad y bondad se había convertido en nada al ver a la niña que el adoraba como si fuera su propia hermana, su única familia muriendo en esa camilla. Ella había tenido que hablar con los policías y médicos, ella le había hecho frente a la persona que más le hizo daño esa niña, a esa niña que también quería como a una hermana.

Había ido a la casa de los Kou queriendo matar al monstruo al que ella y su esposo le entregaron uno de sus más grandes tesoros, a aquel que había prometido amarla y cuidarla y del que ahora todos sospechaban era culpable. Se había controlado sabiendo que no podía contra él, que debía seguir el juego que habían trazado los policías y gracias a que lo encontró ebrio había logrado fácilmente conseguir la firma para que él se deslindara de ella. Le había costado mantenerse fresca y natural había actuado también que se sentía orgullosa de haber podido manipular las cosas a su antojo al hacerlo creer que sentía lastima y simpatía por él. Las palabras le habían sabido a ácido cuando salieron por su boca al decirle que creía ciegamente en las mentiras que había contado a todos. Pero las ganas de protegerla era más grandes que las de matarlo.

Además en su estado no había podido hacer mucho contra él, si bien ella nunca se considero alguien débil no podía darse el lujo de comenzar algo que podría dañar incluso al bebe que en ese momento crecía en su vientre.

—Luna, Luna ¿Estás bien? —la voz de otro lado del teléfono la trajo de vuelta al ahora.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Hija, ella se despidió pero creo que no la escuchaste. Yo volveré cuanto antes, no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer hija, haré lo que sea por ti. —el llanto de una bebe detuvo la conversación y sin más tuvieron que despedirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer ja ja ja creo que en este capitulo di algunas de respuestas. Bueno mejor me pongo a contestar Rw.<strong>

**Chat'de'Lune.-** Hola, y si no es. Sip esta comenzando a moverse todo... despues de todo como dije el doc ella ya sano fisicamente por lo que no hay nada que le impida el recordar. Aun estoy en proceso de seleccion jajaja lo se soy bien pero bien mala y lo peor para ustedes es que me gusta ser mala jajaja tiene 22. besos.

**Goshy.-** ohhh si pero con las complicaciones tambien vienen respuestas, sobre la factura pues tarde o temprano tenia que llegar. Y todo tiene una explicacion o por lo menos espero no dejar alguna olvidada. Besos.

**Carlita.-** ahhhh no te pierdas, que estas muy lejos como para encontrarte. T.T creo que pronto se resolvera ese asunto las amenazas por poner sospechas sobre dar me hacen mal jajajaja me ponen nerviosa jajaja si yo tambien odio la version anime de ellos, hubiera deseado que fueran como en el manga. ellos son los unicos de esa familia que no estaban enterados de nada, se mantuvieron lejos por que diana no estaba de acuerdo con usar a otros para tapar algo que ella provoco. Besos

**A los demas rw que tienen cuenta esta vez si conteste jajaja perdon por lo de la vez pasada :P besos a todas nos leemos pronto.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos, se que me tarde un poco pero tuve mucho trabajo (bendito dios) para no hacer esto largo solo quiero mandar un beso a todos los que leen esta loca historia mía jajaja y a Yeni y Ren que también son escritoras pero que están algo des-comunicadas por motivos personales. Las quiero y las extraño muchos hermanas mías T.T **

**Ahora si les recuerdo que la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años salio del ascensor tropezando con una mujer, pero en su prisa ni siquiera dio una disculpa dejando a la mujer recogiendo las carpetas que antes en sus manos ahora yacían regadas en el suelo. Él hombre continuo su camino sin mirar atrás pasando entre los múltiples escritorios hasta que llego a la oficina que buscaba. A unos cuantos pasos agarro aire antes de abrir la puerta de su jefe.

—Señor, tenemos la orden. —entro el hombre gritando a la oficina de Kirameki.

Kirameki no estaba sólo y mucho menos desocupado. Viluy estaba en su oficina reportando las ultimas novedades de su residencia y al teléfono se encontraba su hija mayor pero nada de eso importo después de escuchar al hombre sin aliento en su puerta que sostenía en alto un puñado de hojas, las cuales suponía serian la orden que tanto estaba esperando. Colgó el teléfono no sin antes prometer llamar luego, se levanto y apresuro su paso hasta tomar las hojas que su subordinado trajo consigo. Leyó el documento y al terminar sonrió.

—Estupendo llama a todos... es nuestra hora. Atraparemos uno por uno.

Ambos salieron de la oficina a grandes zancadas con Viluy tras ellos y todos afuera estaban de pie y listos para seguir las ordenes que se les dieran.

—Grupo Bravo, los quiero en la segunda intersección. En cuanto vean el carro lo detienen, el chófer nos avisara en cuanto salgan de la mansión con destino al aeropuerto… pero no le permitiremos llegar, tiene una cita con nosotros agenda desde hace tiempo y es hora de que la cumpla.

Seis personas salieron rápidamente en cuanto Kirameki termino de dar la orden.

—Grupo Charly manténgase en espera y siga vigilando de seca a su objetivo.

Dos personas asintieron con firmeza y se sentaron nuevamente frente a sus ordenadores para comunicarse con el resto del equipo y así pasar los últimos avances e informar la orden que debían seguir.

—Grupo Delta asegure la ubicación del testigo Uan and Zero.

Viluy que había permanecido a su espalda camino hasta quedar frente a él, afirmo de inmediato para después dirigirse a uno de los escritorios de la esquina y levantando el teléfono.

—Los testigos no se han movido Señor. —grito la mujer de cabellos azul plateado con voz firme después de que colgara su teléfono.

—Grupo Alfa se unira a el equipo SWAT, recuérdenles que deben mantearse en espera y sólo en cuanto yo de la orden podrán entran a los lugares. Es hora señores. No quiero errores. ¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse!

Grito el hombre haciendo que las pocas personas que aún quedaban de pie salieran mientras Kirameki les pisaba los talones. Para los pocos que quedaron dentro del lugar la tensión no pareció disminuir. El silencio reinaba y los murmullos de las conversaciones que mantenían con los demás miembros del equipo a penas y se escuchaban.

**.**

**.**

**Mansión Kou**

Alan esperaba al hombre mayor al pie de las escaleras con la puerta de pasajero abierta. A pesar de aparentar calma miraba de forma nerviosa el reloj en su muñeca, cuando el hombre comenzó a descender por las escaleras metió la mano en su bolsillo y apretó el primer número en su marcado rápido.

Abrió la puerta sin sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y espero a que su jefe entrara, cerró la puerta y rápidamente entro al auto acomodándose tras el volante.

—Vamos al aeropuerto Alan, ve tranquilo que vamos con tiempo suficiente. —comento despreocupado el hombre relajándose en el asiento trasero.

—Claro Señor. —contesto Alan mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

Se quitó la boina y arranco el auto, al salir por el cancel y tomar la calle saco su teléfono colocarlo sobre sus piernas con la pantalla hacia arriba. Miro el reloj en el tablero, se limpió las gotas de sudor que caían por su cien y miro a ambas direcciones, atento a cualquier rastro de actividad inusual.

Llegaron a la primera intersección y continúo hasta que antes de llegar a la segunda varias camionetas negras le cerraron el paso.

— ¿Qué pasa Alan? —pregunto al ver que auto se detenía de forma abrupta.

—No lo sé señor, nos cerraron el paso.

Taichi y Alan vieron como de las camionetas varios hombres comenzaron a bajar rápidamente hasta llegar a ellos.

—Taichi Kou baje del auto con las manos en alto. ¡Ahora! —grito uno de los hombres.

Otro se acercó hasta Alan y le apunto a la cabeza. —Pon las manos detrás de la nuca, donde pueda verlas y no te muevas. —ordeno este.

—Taichi Kou, baje del auto. —grito un nuevo hombre más cerca.

Taichi estaba aturdido al ver el auto rodeado y el cómo apuntaban directamente a la cabeza de su chófer de hace años. Eso fue lo que lo hice reaccionar y bajar del auto rápidamente y preocupado por que los hombres no perdieran la paciencia y le dispararan al joven.

Al abrir la puerta del auto Taichi sintió un ligero alivio al ver que los hombres vestían chalecos que los identificaban como policías, el saber que estaban del lado de la ley le calmo hasta que la idea de que estos hombres de ley lo buscaran lo perturbó.

—Taichi Kou esta arrestado por sospecha…

Taichi se sentía abrumado por todo lo que estaba pasando, en cuento bajo por completo del auto alguien lo había agarrado y girado obligándole a inclinarse contra el auto, le habían colocado las manos en la nuca y con un golpe en los tobillo lo habían obligado a abrir los pies.

Lo habían revisado y puesto sobre el techo del auto todo lo que llevaba encima, giro un poco la cabeza y encontró que a su chófer le estaban haciendo lo mismo. Iba a replicar cuando un hombre que no podía ver comenzó a recitar la advertencia Miranda.

Taichi pensaba que no debía causar molestias o complicar las cosas, creía fielmente que los hombres que lo estaban arrestando eran solo personas como cualquier otra que realizaba su trabajo y que estaban bajo las órdenes de otro, él cual seguramente se había equivocado. Permanecería tranquilo hasta que lo llevaran a la comisaria y entonces llamaría a su abogado para arreglar el malentendido.

—_Sólo es una equivocación. —_se dijo mentalmente mientras lo subían en la parte de atrás de una de las camionetas.

La camioneta arranco en cuanto él fue asegurado en el asiento trasero, algo sorprendido miro hacia atrás observando como el joven chófer también era subido a otra de las camionetas, a pesar de estar molesto permaneció en silencio.

**.**

**.**

Me levante de la cama y me encontré sola en mi recamara, no recordaba como había llegado aquí después de los exámenes. Últimamente me había sentido bastante débil… todo desde que las imágenes y las voces comenzaran a hacerse más claras cada vez.

Sabía que recordaría con el tiempo y no niego que hubo un tiempo en el que ansiaba hacerlo… tiempo en el que lloraba y gritaba por respuestas a todos los que venían a verme. Pero también, en ese tiempo acepte y me convencí que el no obtener respuestas era lo mejor para mí.

...

—_Sere, no es algo bueno lo que quieres recordar… estas mejor así. —_habían dicho Mina y Rei sorprendiéndome al escucharlas contentar a una pregunta a la que todos fingían no fue hecha.

_..._

La segunda vez que contestaron fue extrañamente tranquilizante.

...

—_Sólo tienes que llenar ese vacío con momentos felices y alegres. —_me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, la nueva doctora.

— _¿De verdad son tan malos? — _la doctora me miro con tristeza y desesperada por respuestas presione— _Todos se niegan a decirme que paso. Claro que sé que debió ser malo, tan malo como para que yo olvidara tanto… pero... pero realmente no puedo evitar sentirme como una desconocida._

— _¿Por qué una desconocida?_

—_Me miro en el espejo y no soy yo… —_ella me miro extrañada_— Olvide años. —_dije como si fuera algo obvio.

—_Ahh, —_exclamo entendiendo_— Al mirarte te es difícil creer que eres tú._

—_Si. _

—_No pareces tan diferente._

—_No, pero esto… —señale _algunos de los vendajes y cicatrices en mi frente, toque mi cabello que había sido cortado y en algunas partes había sido rapado.

—_Me han dicho que antes era muy largo… —_comento ella con un brillo en sus ojos que no supe identificar.

—_Como el de mamá. —_murmure tristemente recordándola.

—_No te preocupes, tu cabello crecerá y no te quedaran cicatrices… los puntos fueron hechos de muy buena forma para evitar dejar marcas y las cremas ayudaran a desvanecer si queda alguna marca. —_ ella acaricio nuevamente mi cabeza y la ternura en su mirada me recordó a mi madre— _Sabes, tengo una hija de tu edad y a ella le gusta el cabello corto._

Su sonrisa y palabras me habían calmado, la doctora Mizuno me levantaba siempre el ánimo con su simple presencia. Aun ahora.

…

Me levante obligándome a salir de mis recuerdos. Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí esperando encontrar a alguien más aquí, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Me encogí de hombros pensando que seguramente la doctora y el doctor me habían traído hasta aquí, me aventure en busca de algo que calmara el hambre que estaba segura no tardaría en golpearme y después simplemente volví a dormir.

Últimamente a pesar de tener pesadillas no me levantaba tan desorientada y asustada como antes… no sabía que era lo que había cambiado pero estaba segura de que algo me calmaba y hacían sentir protegida. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero de un tiempo para acá una sensación cálida cubría mi cuerpo completo, dándome la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba dentro de esas sombras que buscaban devolverme y encerrarme en el pasado.

**.**

**.**

Esa noche no fue diferente a las anteriores para el pelinegro, habían sido casi dos semanas desde la primera vez que había despertado confundido por el grito de terror que llego hasta sus oídos sacándolo de sus sueños.

Ahora dormía por las tardes y permanecía despierto para esperar a que el tiempo llegara. Miro el reloj que marcaba las 2 de la mañana, se levantó y quedo en espera de una señal. Camino hasta la puerta de su cuarto y la aseguro por dentro para evitar que su hermano entrara en caso de que se levantara y fuera en su búsqueda. Camino hasta la puerta corrediza del lado contrario del cuarto y suspiro un poco, la abrió y salió hasta asomarse en la puerta de vidrio del otro lado.

Después de unos minutos de no ver movimiento estiro el brazo para intentar abrir la puerta... pero dudo entre hacerlo o no por lo que termino retirándola.

—Tal vez hoy no despierte. —pensó en voz alta.

Se rasco el cabello en señal de desesperación y recordó la primera vez que se despertó a esta hora.

…

— _¿Qué demonios? —_ se levantó de un salto y por inercia camino hasta la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Todo estaba oscuro y la poca luz que iluminaba el primer piso era debido a que había dejado la cortina del balcón de abajo abierta. El único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos era el del reloj de pared de la sala. El pelinegro volvió a entrar a su cuarto pensando que el grito no había sido más que un mal sueño, se sentó en el borde de la cama pero el sueño se había ido, miro con molestia el mueble vacío, su hermano había comprado sólo un televisor y por supuesto que lo había puesto en la sala.

—_Debo comprar como mínimo otra. —_se recordó cuando un suave gemido se escuchó rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Esta vez se levantó seguro en dirección en la que escucho el gemido, salió nuevamente al balcón y toco algo inseguro la puerta de al lado. Espero una respuesta pero no la hubo, lo único que obtuvo fue ver que algo se movió rápidamente dentro del cuarto al tiempo que el gemido se repetía. Preocupado y sin pensarlo siquiera, abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación y se acercó a la cama encontrándola vacía.

Un movimiento del otro lado de la cama, en el espacio pequeño entre la pared del baño y la cómoda, se encontraba alguien escondido... pero no podía verlo con claridad.

— _¿Sam? ¿Estás bien? —_pregunto lo suficientemente fuerte pero ante sus palabras quien sea que estaba ahí solo intento hacerse más pequeño.

Miro la lámpara que estaba sobre la cómoda de su lado y sin pensarlo mucho estiro la mano, al tocarla una tenue luz alumbro parte de la habitación. Ante el repentino cambio el gemido que antes había escuchado volvió a sonar acompañado de pequeños sollozos por lo que algo más que preocupado el pelinegro busco el lugar de donde provenían encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la persona escondida era Sam.

—_Por favor, no me hagas más daño. _

Las palabras fueron dichas con tanta suavidad y miedo que al estar acompañadas de lágrimas y sollozos le fueron a Darien incomprensibles por lo que se acercó rápidamente haciendo que la respiración y los sollozos se incrementaran. Darien se detuvo en seco al ver que su rápido acercamiento lo había causado.

Intento calmarse cuando lo que quería era correr en su ayuda, él no era alguien que soportara las lágrimas. Las odiaba porque no sabía qué hacer cuando alguien lloraba, pero inconscientemente siempre terminaba abrazando a quien lo hiciera. Por lo que ahora el mantenerse quieto frente a alguien llorando en vez de abrazarlo hasta que se calmara le resultaba difícil.

Suspiro ruidosamente mientras los murmullos aun eran incomprensibles para él, se agacho para quedar a la misma altura y gateo hasta llegar a donde Sam estaba.

—_Hola…_

—_No me pegues por favor. —_repetía una y otra vez dejándolo aturdido cuando comprendió las palabras.

—_No voy a lastimarte. No podría._

—_Por favor no más, me duele mucho. _

—_Tranquila princesa... estoy aquí para ti. Yo te protegeré._

Ante sus palabras los temblores parecieron detenerse pero seguía sin verlo. Hasta que de pronto se arrojó a sus brazos.

— _¿Nii-san? Nii-san viniste. Alejarme de él... Artemis-nii por favor, no dejes que vuelva a tocarme, me hace daño. Me lastima..._

…

—Hermano mayor, Hermano... mayor. Su hermano mayor, soy… yo soy su hermano. —se repitió Darien abriendo la puerta y entrando al lugar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ohhhh espero que con este cap algunas abejitas notaran la pista que no notaron en los anteriores jajajaja y asi ya no me reclamen jajajaja ahora si a contestar rw jajaja<p>

**Chat'de'Lune :** jajaj hola espero que esta espera tambien valiera jajaja. Si solo que no le digas a Artemis que el no sabe nada de eso jajaja. él no tiene ni idea de que Luna habla con su padre, por si no lo has descubierto Eros es el hombre conque luna hablaba en el parque :P. son cuatro el chofer que no es chofer y que no tiene nombre jajajaja lamentablemente tienes razon en eso T.T jajajaja crees que sea tan obvio que sea beryl ¬¬ y solo por la falta de mayordomo ¬¬ jajaja pobre apenas aparecio y ya la estas queriendo linchar hahahaa besos para ti tambien y muchos pero muchos abrazos acompañados de bendiciones :) ... gracias por tu rw.

**Guest:** ohhh espero que lo leyeras en una sola sentada por que de ser asi te regañare por no comer, dormir y todo lo demas que debiste perder... jajaja espero que estes bien y que te guste este cap :P gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario, besos y espero volverte a leer :)

**Miriam Ortiz:** Hola... ¿confundida? ¿porque? jajaja no te creas yo se por que jajaja pero en mi defensa diré que he dado muchas muchas pistas, necesitas leer entre lineas puede que veas que hay cosas que no concuerdan pero eso es por algo jajaja gracias por tu rw, te mando muchos besos y bendiciones.

A los demas rw les deje un pm (por que tienen cuenta, claro esta) les agradezco mucho por tomarse la molestia de dejarme siempre un rw los cuales son el alimento de todo autor jajajaja bueno no tanto asi pero si es una gran motivacion para seguir adelante con las locuras que vienen a nuestras cabezas :P les mando a todos muchos besos, abrazos y sobre todo bendiciones... espero volver a leerlas pronto.


	28. Chapter 28

**Holo, he vuelto desde las profundidades del bloqueo mental en el que estaba para terminar algo tarde, no lo niego, este capitulo. Sin más que agregar que una disculpa y suplica por perdón y clemencia les dejo leer.**

**La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Estaba dispuesto a gritarle a todo aquello que se moviera dentro de este sucio cuarto... pero para mí desgracias nada lo hacía. Desde el momento en que me bajaran de la camioneta y metieran aquí, nadie se había molestado en hablarme o decirme que era lo que estaba pasando. No se me había permitido siguiera llamar a mi abogado, ni mucho menos saber sobre el estado de mi chófer.

Me encontraba completamente irritado y desesperado, no podía saber siguiera la hora exacta pero estaba seguro de que había perdió mi vuelo. Pensé en gritar, golpear y hasta aventar la silla hacia la puerta... pero al pensarlo una segunda vez, entendí que eso no me ayudaría para nada. Sobre todo porque me habían arrestado erróneamente… pero aun así para ellos yo era alguien que podía representar un peligro por lo que estaba completamente seguro que si le hacia caso a mi frustración no me ayudaría a convencerlos de ese error.

— ¿Por qué nadie viene?

Me pregunte por enésima vez, dejándome caer en una de las sillas que había en el cuarto. Después de un momento me puse a ver con atención todo a mi alrededor recordando que no me habían traído a la estación de policía o habían metido en una celda.

Las paredes eran de concreto y las ventanas en la parte superior de las bardas estaban pegadas al techo, no tenían más de treinta centímetro y estaban aseguradas con barras de acero dejando únicamente una pared que no tenía ventana pero si un espejo, el cual podía apostar todo mi dinero a que era uno de doble vista. Sólo había una puerta de metal y no había podido ni querido acercarme a ella por el temor de que estando cerca la golpeara sin pensarlo completamente bien.

—Tal vez estén revisando todo y vean que es un error. —murmure esperanzado.

Pero esa esperanza murió cuando paso más tiempo y ni un ruido llego a mis oídos.

**.**

**.**

Del otro lado del espejo dos agentes lo vigilaban desde que lo habían puesto en ese cuarto.

— ¿Sabes cómo va el grupo Alfa? —pregunto uno sin dejar de ver al hombre del otro lado del espejo.

—Aún no se han reportado. —contesto el otro hombre sacando una rosquilla de la caja.

—Nada debe fallar o el jefe nos pateara el trasero.

—No deben tardar aun cuando los lugares eran grandes y estoy seguro que traerán bastante gente para llenar las celdas con ellos.

—Sí, me había gustado ir con el equipo Alfa en vez de quedarme aquí observando a esa mierda. —apunto a Taichi Kou.

—No es una mierda, él solo educo a unos.

La puerta se abrió y Naito entro con taza en mano.

— ¿Aún no han hablado con él? —pregunto de inmediato.

—Vamos chico, el jefe dio la orden de que nadie hablara con él. —regaño el hombre mayor al pelirrojo.

—Bueno viejo no es para que pongas esa cara, sólo estaba preguntando.

—A todo esto, ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto el otro.

—Estaba en unos de los lugares cuando llego el equipo Alfa.

Ante la mención de la palabra Alfa ambos hombres lo miraron sin lanzarle ninguna pregunta, pero en sus ojos se podía ver el que querían información.

—Oy… mi trabajo era el de ser un peatón inocente. En cuanto ellos se movieron debía venir aquí para no levantar sospechas… yo y mi grupo siempre nos movemos por esos lugares, yo debía huir como loco.

Lo hombres lo miraron con reproche a lo que él tuvo que defenderse.

—Ey, saben que no sólo trabajo en este caso. Mi grupo y yo hacemos esto por más de un departamento, el señor Kirameki no es mi jefe por lo que no estoy obligado a cumplir sus órdenes si eso pone en riesgo otra operación. —dijo muy a la defensiva.

—Lo siento chico, es sólo que nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo en este caso.

—Se ha hecho más que un trabajo, ¿Entiendes? —Naito asintió sin decir palabra.

—Por cierto chico, ¿En cuántos casos estas metido?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron los hombres del pelirrojo y este no hizo nada más que volver a salir del cuarto.

—Aún no se si ese chico es de confianza, pero el Jefe dice que sí. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

—Eh escuchado que su grupo no está precisamente formado por policías sino por ex-militares y ex-marines.

—Él no es un ex de nada, es sólo un crió.

—Eso lo sé bien. Aun así el grupo es gubernamental pero no está registrado y trabaja sólo como apoyo. Llevo toda mi vida aquí y nunca vi a uno de ellos hasta que el caso Kou se nos presentó, incluso los chóferes de los Kou son parte del grupo.

—Yo escuche de ellos pero como nunca los vi, creí que era sólo un rumor.

—Dudo que los volvamos a ver después de que esto acaba.

—El chófer, ¿Él no llego aquí?

—No. Él fue recogido por un auto sin placas en el lugar del arresto de Kou. El jefe nos ordeno que sólo aparentáramos frente a este, —dijo señalando hacia el espejo— pero que en cuanto lo sacáramos del lugar debíamos dejar ir al chico.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté cuando algo me golpeo ligeramente en el estómago, abrí los ojos y casi me caigo de la cama al ver que me había quedado dormido con ella en brazos. Busque el reloj y me levante de inmediato al ver que en menos de unos minutos sonaría su despertador.

—Mierda.

Corrí hasta desaparecer de la habitación y cerré el ventanal al mismo tiempo que su alarma sonaba haciéndola removerse entre las sabanas.

Cuando ella se giró en la dirección en que me encontraba di una zancada larga para entrar en mi propio cuarto, cuando estuve dentro pude suspirar más tranquilamente.

—Eso estuvo cerca. Debo recordar no quedarme dormido otra vez.

Camine hasta la puerta y quite el seguro para ir inmediatamente a la ducha… después de todo sabía que ya no podía dormir más.

Nunca había permanecido tanto en ese cuarto, aun cuando muchas veces me dormí con ella en brazos… siempre salía después de calmarla.

**.**

Mientras me bañaba recordé su nombre, el verdadero… y sin poder evitarlo lo susurre en voz alta.

—Serenity…

—Ohhh, ¿Quién es ella? —escuche de pronto la voz de mi hermano.

—Nadie. —dije sorprendido al verlo.

—Pues para ser "Nadie" dices su nombre con tanto mmm… ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Cuál es la palabra? —hablo haciéndose el gracioso, cosa para la que no estaba muy de humor hasta que recordé a Tenou— A sí… Fervor.

—Y supongo que lo sabes por qué así es como llamas a Tenou.

Ante mis palabras se sonrojo un poco y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, sonreí sabiendo que no se lo había esperado.

—Ahora dime hermanito, ¿Por qué estás en mi baño cuando tú siempre usas el de afuera?

—Bueno es algo tarde y no salías. —se encogió de hombros.

Salí de la ducha y me paso una toalla para envolverla en mi cintura. Espero a que tomara otra para secarme el cabello cuando volvió a lanzar la pregunta.

— ¿Quién es ella?

—Nadie… —me miro molesto y agregué sonriendo— Que conozcas.

—El día que me case no te invitare.

—Wow Wow Wow…—dije completamente asombrado— Para eso ahí, ¿Casarte? Dios, que te hizo Tenou que no han pasado ni dos meses y ya estás pensando en casarte. —me aproxime hasta su lado entre preocupado y nervioso— Creo que necesitas lentes, —dije tomándolo del rostro y comenzando a revisarlo— No la vez como yo la veo… algo debe ir mal contigo… ¿Tal vez un psicólogo? Y si es una bruja que te ha dado algo… Tengo que llevarte al médico… No mejor con un curandero para que te haga una limpia. No puedo creer que estés pensando en una capilla, traje, un cura, un vestido blanco y alguien que lo use por supuesto, ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?

Me empujo molesto pero en la cara se le veían las ganas de reír a causa de mi dramatismo, por lo que no pudiendo aguantar más la risa salió de ahí dejándome sólo. Estaba seguro de que no estaba realmente enojado, pero no sólo lo había hecho para que me dejara sólo y no preguntara más sobre ELLA, también lo había hecho porque estaba genuina mente sorprendido.

Sé qué hacía mucho que no lo veía pero eso no importaba, Zafiro y yo no habíamos cambiado mucho a como éramos antes de que yo me fuera. Podíamos haber crecido y madurado… pero el miedo a un matrimonio estaba ahí, no tenía duda.

La separación de nuestros padres nos había dejado marcas. Yo tenía más pero él, pero él también tenía… aun siendo un niño de dos años lo resintió casi del mismo modo que yo. Tanto él como yo evitábamos al sexo opuesto tanto como nos era posible… diablos yo aún lo hacía. Había tenido novias, claro… al igual que Zafiro las había tenido, pero también sabía que con ninguna habíamos durado más de medio año. Seis meses era nuestro máximo, nuestra marca.

Esa mujer nos había hecho desconfiar de las mujeres. No la odiábamos, pero para nosotros ella estaba muerta. Ella no sólo había abandonado y remplazado a mi padre con el señor Kou… ella también había reemplazado a sus hijos o al menos eso sentí, de hecho sabía que aun en el fondo seguía pensando eso. Que Zafiro y yo habíamos sido reemplazados. Taiki el mayor… era un buen amigo mío, teníamos la misma edad e íbamos a la misma clase y que decir de Yaten el cual también tenía dos años al igual que Zafiro.

Arroje la toalla al cesto mientras apretaba la mandíbula con ira, ya no era un niño pero aún me dolía. Aun me sentía insuficiente por culpa de esa mujer. Con los años deje de ver a Taiki como algo mejor que yo y mi rivalidad simplemente acabo cuando entendí que él y Yaten no eran responsables de lo que ella había hecho, después de todo ellos eran tan sólo unos crió al igual que nosotros.

Salí del baño encontrando que el balcón no estaba vacío. Mi hermano hablaba con alguien sonriendo, por lo que me apresure hasta llegar a él.

—Me alegra que estés mejor, Haru no deja de preocuparse y no voy a negar que eso me pone algo…

Zafiro rió nervioso.

—Ruka es sólo una amiga, somos unidos y ella me trata como a un hermano solamente. —aclaro y ambos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

—Aun no te vistes, vamos si llegamos tarde papá nos mata.

—Hola, —dijo ella como si nada agitando la mano.

Suspire algo molesto, esperaba una reacción pero nada… suspire decepcionado. Me gire y entre de nueva cuenta a mi cuarto.

—Debes tener en cuenta que ella es bastante sobre-protectora con la persona que considera su familia, en el café todos somos eso para ella. Así que deja de preocuparte por la cercanía de los chicos.

Escuche su plática mientras me vestía, sabía que ella no recordaba nada de lo que pasaba cuando se despertaba después de una pesadilla… lo había comprobado desde la primera mañana cuando la encontré en el elevador y le pregunte si se sentía mejor. Ella sólo sonrió y dijo que la fiebre había bajado y mostró su molestia creyendo que me había enterado por el señor Kenji o alguno de los del café.

Me resigne y decidí ser lo que ocupaba... cuando lo ocupara, después de todo yo quería saber más de ella y más ahora que estaba tranquilo y seguro después de saber que era un ella y no un él.

—Ellos se acercan demasiado y… —salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz insegura de Zafiro.

— ¿Si sabes que todos tienen novia verdad? —le interrumpió ella de pronto con voz neutral— Todos ellos.

—No.

—Mal y Mina, Zoy y Ami, Jed y Rei, Drew y Michiru, Rub y Esme, Neph y Lita… de Gurio no tengo idea y en cuanto a mi pues digamos que ella me da más miedo que otra cosa, tú mismo viste como me dejo afuera de mi propia casa y dijo que ni a hombre llego.

Mi hermano comenzó a reír al recordar el incidente y yo por fin salí completamente vestido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que hablaban.

—Nada, olvídalo. Será mejor que nos marchemos, adiós Hino.

Zafiro entro aun riendo y yo me quede mirándola con un sinfín de preguntas, sabia tan poco de ella y yo quería saberlo todo.

Hasta ahora sólo sabía su nombre y "él mío", Serenity y Artemis. Sabía que había sido lastimada al grado que ella misma no recordaba, pero sus lágrimas me habían convencido de que alguien debió haberla dañado bastante y aun cuando ella lo había visto como una promesa de su hermano, yo la había hecho por mí.

Le sonreí y me incline un poco para revolver su cabello, era algo que hacía para calmarle en las noches y al parecer fue algo que la sorprendió bastante… pero me alegro cuando ella no se apartó.

—Nos vemos en la tarde, yo te debo una cena y pienso pagártela. —ella asintió aún son los ojos abierto sin poder decir nada.

Me di la vuelta y salí del cuarto para bajar e irme con Zafiro a las oficinas principales Chiba.

Tenía dos idea claras en mente.

Primero, había decidido volver a ser y tener responsabilidades como el Chiba que era. Y segundo… haría lo que fuera para cumplir mi promesa.

_—Yo te protegeré, Te alejare de quien sea y no dejare que vuelvan a tocarte o hacerte daño, sin importar quién. Te lo prometo preciosa._

Esas palabras habían llenado mi mente el primer día cuando me confundió con su hermano. Me había rogado entre el llanto y los temblores. Su estado y la súplica en su voz me habían tatuado esas palabras tanto en la cabeza como en el corazón.

Fue una promesa en silenció, no sólo se lo prometí a ella… me lo había prometido a mismo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. uff creí que no terminaría la verdad es que me costo uno y la mitad de otro escribir este capitulo jajajaja estaba yo degollando a mi ardilla para que dejara de estar en las nubes y se pusiera a correr en mi rueda de pensar jajaja<strong>

**Ahora a contestar RW :) **

**Gracias a todas las chicas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme su opinion, queja, sujerencia y hasta jitomatazo jajaja cada uno de ellos ponen una sonrisa en mi rostro y estoy segura que a todo autor le pasa igual. **

**Brujitadcc.- **Carlita, como estas? me alegra que te encontraras jjijijiji él capitulo pasado da inicio a las una y mil respuestas que todas tenían jajajaja y creo que en los ultimos les he dado ya informacion para empezar a cerrar poco a poco todos los misterios que esta historia trajo. jajaja eres de las que quiere linchar a beryl jajajaja :P que mala jajaja la pobre no ha hecho mas que aparecer y todos ya la quieren matar jajajaja Si por fin lo pueden ver a ellos juntos que es lo que muchas (por no decir todas jijiji) me pedían, se que es un acercamiento lento pero siento que si hago algo mas profundo no le estaría dando a serenity la oportunidad de sanar y creo que se vería muy forzado. No se si me de a entender... :( espero y si. jajaja si Kou merece algo pero yo me pregunto y te pregunto ¿todos los kou se merecen eso? o es que ¿puede haber alguno que no? besistos y abracitos carlita XD

**Chat'de'Lune.-** Hola, no se si alegrarme por ponerte triste y feliz al mismo tiempo o disculparme mmmm... aunque claro que comprendo ambos sentimientos y los motivos que lo causaron así que diré que me alegrare por que pude transmitir lo que quería :) Efectivamente luna es hija de una sirvienta y su padre... Eros no es influyente en si, pero si es importante por que en si Eros y Kirameki son primos. Digamos que la madre de luna y Eros nunca estuvieron juntos, podría decirse que fue algo de una noche y luna es el resultado de eso. Luna creció con su madre y aun cuando sabia de su padre, su madre y el trabajo de su padre no les permitió tener una buena relación o formar siquiera bases para una por lo que Artemis en si no se lleva mucho con él y Luna solo le habla a su padre por que por medio de él puede obtener información de su cuñada y para colmo lo hace a escondidas de Artemis. jajaja no entendí mucho lo de tia malosa y luz angel T.T perdón T.T perdón... y gracias por el rw sabes que es un gusto para mi leerte. besos y bendiciones para ti.

**Ahora si las dejo, a las demás chicas les conteste su rw por pm. muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlas pronto. besos y bendiciones para todas.**


	29. Chapter 29

Hola a todos ya pasaron quince días así que para cumplir a mi palabra les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi locura, les mando bendiciones a todos los afectados por el pasado terremoto en Chile... espero y deseo que estén bien, se que no ayuda en nada el que lo escriba y que la distancia me impide hacer algo de utilidad pero las personas que resultaron perjudicas, pero aun así quiero decir por lo menos que deseo de todo corazón que estén bien.

Cumplido un capricho de esta loca autora les dejo leer no sin antes recordarles que la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a amar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

**.**

**.**

—Buen día, traigo un pedido a nombre de… — la joven no me dejo terminar.

—Sígame por favor, lo estaban esperando. —se levantó y me pidió que la siguiera.

Mire mi reloj extrañada, —El pedido no era para las 6. —mencione llamando su atención.

—Ohh si pero ya desde que se hizo el pedido se nos fue informado de su llegada… por aquí.

Llegue a la sala donde supuse seria la reunión, prepare la mesa y acomode en la base las mini tartas. Mi teléfono vibro pero lo ignore, puse las tarjetas de presentación del Café y me fui de ahí.

Al salir revise mi teléfono y al ver la notificación de mensaje nuevo, me sonrojé al leer el remitente.

_Lo siento Haruka… papá insiste en pasar un rato familiar por lo que me será imposible salir de aquí a tiempo para vernos… lo siento. _

No pude evitar sentir molestia aunque sabía que no debía molestarme tanto, después de todo no teníamos algo planeado… nosotros simplemente nos veríamos lo que durara el camino hasta mi casa. Suspire y mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

Sonreí al ver que era un nuevo mensaje suyo.

_Tan molesta estas que no me contestaras… tengo la sensación de que te estás haciendo del rogar. _

Sonreí por su impertinencia y por más que quería contestarle la duda de que pondría si tampoco contestaba estaba ganando. Me subí a la moto pero no la encendí… casi dos o tres minuto después, un nuevo mensaje llego.

_Mmm… tú ganas, pide lo que quieras. Te compensaré esto._

Comencé a escribir una respuesta y se la envié.

"Lo que yo quiera… mmm hay tantas cosas."

Estaba por cerrarlo después de mandarlo cuando sonó anunciando una llamada.

— ¿Bueno? —conteste inocentemente a lo que recibí un chasquido por respuesta.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Estabas seguro de que pondrías algo así? ¿Esto es lo que estabas esperando verdad?—no pude evitar reírme de sus acusaciones.

— ¿Quién…Yo?

—No finjas.

—No lo hago, sabes que estoy trabajando…

—Mmm.

—Bueno pues, iba camino a una entrega y no podía contestar, al llegar volvió a sonar pero estaba hablando con la cliente… no podía ignorarla ¿O sí?

— ¿Es verdad? —pregunto no muy convencido.

—La mayor parte. —suspiro haciéndome reír… era extraño lo que me hacía sentir, era bastante extraño y no había podido luchar contra ello.

Por más extraño que fuera y por más que mis instintos me advirtieran, simplemente no podía mantenerme lejos de Zafiro.

— ¿Qué haré?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿No sé qué hacer con mi novia?

— ¿Novia?

—Sí… veras, a ella parece gustarle engañarme y me gusta mucho por lo que no me molesta que lo haga.

—Yo no te engaño, simplemente bromeo.

—Ahh ¿Eso es un sí a ser mi novia? —ante mi silencio lo escuche reír y todo lo que pude hacer fue sonrojarme.

—Yo… tengo que volver… volver al café.

—Ahhh como me gustaría estar frente a ti. Estoy seguro por el nerviosismo y tartamudeo en tu voz que tu cara esta hermosamente sonrojado… como cuando me arrojaste al suelo.

—Tonto.

—Ohhh ¿Pobre de mí? yo digo que me gustas mucho y tú me dices tonto.

— ¿Qué no se supone que estabas muy ocupado con tu familia?

—Estoy en el pasillo… mi padre y nii-san están dentro. Pero mañana seré todo tuyo. —no supe que contestar por lo que el silencio se volvió incómodo.

—Voy a colgar. —anuncie cuando recupere mi voz.

—Ok, ok. Al menos no me has dicho que no quieres ser mi novia.

—Mañana… — ¿Qué podía decir a eso? Sobre todo cuando estaba segura de que no quería negarlo.

— ¿Ahh?

—Trabajare en el turno de la mañana por lo que estaré libre en la tarde… ¿Tu…?

—Estoy libre. —contesto sin que terminara de preguntar.

—Llévame a ver el lugar del que me hablaste. —mencione recuperando la seguridad.

—Está bien… iremos en mi auto.

—Nos vemos mañana… Y… —quería decirle pero no quería ser una molestia o mejor dicho, no quería verme como una tonta.

— ¿Y? —pregunto incitándome.

—Llámame cuando llegues a casa y estés por irte a dormir. —pedí avergonzada.

—Eh… puede que llegue noche. ¿Está bien?

—Esperare… así que llama. —él pareció dudarlo por lo que agregue— Dijiste que lo que quisiera… pues eso es parte de lo que quiero.

—Ok, te llamare. Hasta te enviare una foto y mañana nos veremos a las cuatro afuera del edificio de Nii-san…

—Mmm… voy a colgar.

—Haruka…

—Si.

—Te quiero. — quería decirlo también, las palabras me quemaba la garganta pero por más que intentaba no salían.

—Mmm.

Colgué inmediatamente después por miedo a hacer de esa llamada algo aún más incómodo, guarde mi teléfono y tomo el casco… me golpe varias veces en la frente antes de ponérmelo mientras me regañaba por no tener el valor para decir algo que claramente sentía.

—Soy un desastre desde que lo conocí. Ahhhh. —gruñí frustrada encendiendo la moto, arrancando para volver cuanto antes al café.

Tenía miedo pero sabía que debía hablar con alguien, necesitaba que alguien me dijera que no me estaba volviendo loca por enamorarme como una tonta de alguien en tan poco tiempo y para mi mala suerte la única persona con la que podía hablar sobre eso era la misma a la que últimamente estaba evitando.

Mi mejor amiga, casi hermana. La cual desde ese día en el que ignore al visitante de Hotaru para prestar mi atención en Zafiro no había parado de incitarme a hablar de ello.

**.**

Al entrar al café y verla no pude evitar fruncir el ceño… Michiru pareció notar mi mirada en cuestión de segundos y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, su sonrisa de victoria me molesto aún más. Me mordí la lengua al ver que movía los labios y entender lo que decía sin palabras.

Camine hasta ella e irónicamente le dije en susurro… "Que linda… yo también te quiero"

Sonrió con ese brillo en sus ojos que mi hacía sentir escalofríos.

—Mina… —llamo a una de las locas.

— ¿Si?

—Tomare mi descanso ahora…

—Está bien, ve a la cocina para que lleves algo de comida.

—Claro… —le dio la espalda y yo me encamine hacia los vestidores cuando ella se detuvo— Mina… Haruka también tomara su descanso.

Mina me miro y regrese mis pasos para acompañar a Michiru a la cocina.

Una vez dentro del despacho de Drew, la felicidad de mi mejor amiga fue demasiado para mí.

—Nunca antes me ha molestado que me abraces pero creo que siempre hay una primera vez y hoy es esa vez. —dije molesta después de que me abrazara y comenzara a dar saltos de alegría.

—Vamos Ruka, eso es bueno. Él me gusta… es lindo y no parece querer jugar un rato.

—Si tanto te gusta deja a Furuhata.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me estas pidiendo que deje a mi prometido?

—No… si lo dejas se muere.

—Me gusta que por fin pudieras encontrar a alguien que te hiciera olvidar un mal trago.

— ¿Un mal trago? Fiore fue más que eso, fue un error.

—Si pero no fue tuyo… —la mire incrédula por lo que tuvo que corregir sus palabras—… completamente.

—Fui una tonta creyendo que me amaba… supongo que tu también eres parte culpable. —su expresión antes feliz cambio a una de tristeza.

—Lo sé. Yo fui la que te incito a salir con él… pero yo acaba de iniciar mi relación con Andrew y tú siempre estabas sola, eso no me gustaba. —parecía pedir perdón con su explicación y fue entonces que me arrepentí de culparla de que yo saliera con es bastardo.

—Pensabas que si salía con él fotógrafo que llevaba meses rogándome... podría no pensar tanto en buscar los múltiples defectos en Furuhata. —ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Fue inútil… encontraste tiempo para eso e incluso te asociaste con él con la excusa de que así podrías cuidarme.

—Tu ibas a pedirle a tus padres dinero para ayudarlo… si lo hacías ellos jamás lo hubieran aceptado como tu prometido. Acéptalo, el que yo les dijera a mis tíos que era socia de él ayudo a que te permitieran continuar trabajando como mesera y a que su relación llegara hasta lo que es ahora.

Se lanzó a mí besándome en la mejilla mientras decía una y otra vez "gracias"

—Ok… ok déjame respirar… —empuje un poco para separarla de mí.

—Mmm… estoy segura de que cuando el joven Shields te abraza no le haces lo mismo.

— ¿Quién te dijo que lo dejo abrazarme? …

—Ohh ¿No dejas que te abrace? … Pobrecito.

— ¿Pobre? ¿Quien?

—Andrew, amor ¿Cómo fue? —Michiru se levantó avanzando hacia él para recibirlo, yo solo me quede estática.

—Bien… —llego a mi lado y se sentó en una de las sillas — ahora… ¿De quién hablaban? —preguntó mirándome.

¿Cuánto escuchaste? Pregunte con la mirada y él sonrió.

—Del hermano pequeño de tu amigo… parece que Haruka y él se llevan muy bien.

Mire molesta a Michiru, Andrew no parecía molesto o feliz por las palabras de la que ahora se encontraba sentada en sus piernas. Él parecía simplemente sorprendido, intentando hacer las conexiones él mismo en su cabeza. Cuando logro hacerlas me miro como si nada pasara causando molestia en Michiru que esperaba algo más.

—Me voy. —anuncie levantándome de la silla y caminado a la puerta.

—Ruka. —me detuve mirando a Andrew.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte sin girarme completamente, ni moverme de donde estaba.

—Naito no vendrá por un tiempo… —sentí que el aire se atoraba en mis pulmones y gire rápidamente buscando respuestas.

—Ya lo sabíamos… él nos lo había dicho. Esto es algo bueno.

—De aquí en adelante no podemos hacer más que esperar.

Mire a Michiru sabiendo que sus palabras no eran incorrectas, apreté los puños intentando aceptarlo. Aun ahora, después de todo y sobre todo por todo el tiempo, dolor y angustia que ella había sufrido aun ansiaba poder golpear a ese maldito. Si pudiera lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho…

**.**

**.**

Los últimos días había tenido bastantes visitas y eso me tenía nerviosa… me habían dado órdenes y demás. Me habían preguntado tanto que termine mareada, hacía mucho que no me sentía así… suspire cansada sabiendo que las multiplex visitas y las revisiones médicas habían empezado casi al mismo tiempo en que mis pesadillas regresaban.

Me dolía la cara de tanto sonreír mientras aparentaba estar bien, mi optimismo parecía haberse arrojado del tejado por lo que mantener la sonrisa de felicidad resultaba bastante agotador.

Pero más que agotador sentía que me estaba volviendo loca cada vez que mi reflejo me llamaba, mi mente estaba comenzando a traicionarme y algunas de sus palabras me parecían conocidas. Sentía que se burlaba de mí ignorancia después de que me dijeron que evitara salir y estuve de acuerdo sin siquiera pedir razones.

No había preguntado, sabía que si lo hacia la respuesta seria igual que siempre.

—_Hemos tenido un avance y es peligroso para usted el salir de aquí… por favor entienda, es por sus seguridad._

Esas palabras las habían escuchado más de las veces que podía contar y ni recordaba siquiera la primera vez en que las había escuchado. Él detective era familiar de Luna y era por esa razón por la que confiaba en él… pero estos días aun cuando había hablado con Luna y visto a su padre mi confianza también parecía haberse lanzado junto a mi optimismo.

Prendí la calefacción al sentir frío, mire el reloj y sentí que el tiempo no pasaba. Regrese al sillón, me tape con el cobertor y cambie los canales buscando algo para entretenerme y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

**.**

**.**

Beryl y yo escapamos de la redada al club por los pelos. Ambos estábamos molestos por la gran cantidad de pérdidas que nos daría esto, no sólo en plata… también en mercancía.

—Vamos a tomar algo.

—Creo que no tengo ganas de tomar nada.

—Tienes que relajarte. Quieres ir a mi departamento… se justamente que te relajaría en este momento.

La agarre del cuello apretándola hasta que gimiera de dolor y placer.

—Estás hablando mucho últimamente… creo que te he dado muchas libertades.

—Vamos a mi departamento Seiya… sabes tan bien como yo que ambos deseamos eso. —hablo entrecortadamente debido a la presión que mi mano hacia.

Le solté la garganta y en su lugar apreté una de sus piernas hasta que mi mano pareció fundiese en su piel.

—No me gusta ese lugar, sabes que no soporto los lugares en que puedan encerrarme.

Volvió a gemir cuando la solté y admire la marca que mi mano había dejado en su piel. Me excitaba y estaba lo bastante molesto como para querer marcar su piel a un más…

—Iremos. —dije sin poder soportar más las ganas de tenerla atada y gimiendo de dolor.

**.**

**.**

—De ser necesario los llevaremos nosotros mismos. —ordeno Kirameki a su grupo.

—Señor. —replico un hombre.

—La unidad médica se llevó a los más graves, muchos de los que hay aquí no están en tan mal estado… podemos llevarlos en las camionetas.

—Señor Naito ha llegado. —anuncio otro.

Kirameki asintió y antes de salir del sótano de club miro a las mujeres y niñas que habían encontrado. La ira lo lleno por completo por lo que sin poder más se fue de ahí.

—Me voy. Encárguense de todo aquí. Quiero que todos ellos serán vistos por médicos y que nada se filtre a la prensa sin que sea revisado antes por mí, todos estarán bajo nuestra custodia. ¿Entendido?

—Sí señor. —contestaron todos.

Kirameki salió del lugar completamente asqueado con lo que habían encontrado, él tenía idea de lo que podia encontrar pero la realidad había hecho trizas a la imaginación. Llevaba años en tráfico de drogas y trata de personas pero ninguna escena podia ser comparada con esta.

No había ninguna mujer o niña con heridas mortales… pero eso no disminuía lo horrible de la situación. El daño físico era poco en comparación con el psicológico que habían pasado todas ellas al ser golpeadas, violadas y vendidas como simples objetos, ayudarlas era lo que motivaba a él y a su equipo a continuar.

—Naito.

—Jefe… mi trabajo termina con esto.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Mi maestro me ha dicho que es todo lo que Alan y yo podemos hacer en este caso… deben continuar solos.

—Así que vienes a despedirte.

—Realmente estoy aquí por mí, si mi maestro lo sabe me regañara. —Naito saco un sobre de su chamarra y se lo entrego.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Son las pruebas que demuestran que Endimión Chiba jamás ha tenido contacto con Seiya Kou. Cuando se fue del país sólo tuvo contacto con su hermano Zafiro Chiba. Como sabe Zafiro y Yaten estuvieron juntos hasta que el último se fue del país. También están las pruebas de que Taiki y Yaten Kou no estuvieron involucrados en el incidente de la heredera Tsukino.

—Esto… ¿no es confidencial?

—Lo es, pero ya que nosotros nos retiramos del caso no nos servirá. —Naito subió a la moto y se acomodó el casco.

— ¿Qué harás si te sacan de los otros casos por esto?

—Tengo bastantes ahorros y un buen socio… el trabajo no lo es todo. Además jefe, usted sabe que amo a su hija más que a nada… y para poder protegerla este trabajo no ayuda. Ella y mi hermana son lo único que me importa…

Cerró la careta sin terminar de hablar y prendió la moto.

—Ruberus…

—Jefe… hay unas fotos ahí que le pueden servir. Por favor llame a Furuhata por mí y dígale que su amigo ya no es sospechoso.

—Esmeralda dijo que mañana irías a cenar a la casa.

—Pida perdón por mi jefe, conoce el protocolo… yo debo irme por un tiempo, asegúrese de que entienda que haré lo posible por volver cuanto antes… Y por favor cuide de mi hermana.

La moto arranco y Kirameki la vio hasta que desapareció, apretó la carpeta y maldijo. Después de un rato camino hasta un carro y condujo hasta llegar a su improvisada oficina… debía interrogar a Taichi Kou.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y gracias a todas las que me dejan un rw. Así que ahora pasare a contestar lo rw anónimos :P<strong>

**Maria Ortiz .-** Gracias linda, me alegra que te gustara... espero este también te guste :P te mando muchos besos y espero leerte de nuevo.

**Brujitadcc .-** Carlita, mil gracias por entender que antes que nada debe sanar y sobre eso aun no tengo las ideas ordenadas pero mi evil externa se rie al pensar sobre eso jajajaja jajaja creo que las dudas que te quedan se irán con este capitulo. Así que encuentrate, encuentrate jajajaja sigo sin saber que castigo seria el mejor para seiya... se que muchas quieren verlo muerto pero ya sabes que yo soy bien evil jajaja y yo prefiero verlo sufrir. besos carlita nos leemos pronto.

**Chat'de'Lune .-** hola linda, espero estés bien... muchas gracias por los buenos deseos los cuales los recibo y te los devuelvo recargados :P y bueno este capitulo es obra de tus deseos de iluminación sobre mi ardilla jajajaja así que espero te guste. Yo estaría muerta de miedo jajajaja que cobarde soy. Pensé mucho en hacer que cayera de la cama pero si eso pasaba dudaba de que ella pudiera seguir durmiendo jajaja si es algo asi como un trastorno de sueño, ella se despierta con su anterior personalidad y al calmarse vuelve a dormir y entonces despierta y no hay recuerdos de nada. pobre de darien esta frustrado igual que todas T.T Sonotori jijijiji quiero decir que estas en lo cierto, Seiya al igual que Zaf y Dar son hijos de Diana. Taiki y Yaten de la primera esposa de Taichi que no tiene nombre jajajajaja. Si Neflyte Osaka, crei que seria lindo ponerle el apellido de Molly, que aunque no me gusto que en el anime de los noventa los pusiera juntos no niego que era una linda historia la que trasmitieron T.T jajajaja ok entiendo, entiendo jajajaja uy creo que eso de Luz angel es algo que muchas autoras pueden decir de los rw que yo dejo jajajaja una de ellas incluso subió una captura de imagen de una tercera parte del rw que le deje jajaja en la descripción puso que debía ganar un reconocimiento por romper un record guiness jajajaja. Cuídate mucho, te mando muchos besos y abrazos... nos leemos luego.

**Ahora si es todo, como saben los rw de las chicas que tiene cuenta fueron contestados ya el día de ayer... quiero agradecer nuevamente a todas por leer y invito a que me dejen su opinión. Les mando besos, abrazos y bendiciones a todas y cada una de ustedes, espero leerlas pronto. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola chicos y chicas del coro... a no me equivoque jajaja ¬¬ no se crean por fin pasaron los quince días y ayer le di la ultima revisada si que les dejo este nuevo capitulo, recuerden que la historia me pertenece pero la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi. **

**ahora si a leer... :P**

* * *

><p><strong>. Volver a amar .<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 30<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Llegue a casa algo cansada, no habíamos tenido mucho trabajo realmente… lo que me había cansado en si, era el haber hablado con Michiru sobre mi extraño comportamiento. Claro que para ella no fue nada extrañó.

—_Amor... sólo es amor. Me alegra que encontraras a alguien que borre todo de tu mente y simplemente haga que tu corazón tome el control… él no parece una mala persona, de hecho me agrada y tú te lo mereces._

No pude evitar sentir algo de pesadez al ver que mi casi hermana, aprobaba y alababa mi comportamiento de un modo tan alegre… yo realmente espera que me dijera que era tan estúpida pues así era como me sentía o que dijera que debía luchar para que mi razón retomara el control. Pero no y para colmo eso no había sido todo, Andrew también había anunciado el avance que los detectives tenían… o al menos eso creíamos puesto que Ruberus ya nos había hablado de su pronta desaparición y el que ese momento fuera ahora, era una señal para nosotros.

Estacione la moto y camine hacia la puerta del garaje para entrar a casa, casi todo estaba oscuro y suspire algo aliviada creyendo que mi padre no estaba pero mi alivio se fue cuando entre a la cocina y mis padres… no mi padre… sino mi padre y mi madre, ambos y parecían haberse organizado una cena romántica. Me quede congela al verlos con esa mirada de enamorados que sólo reaccione cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

—Tesoro, creí que llegarías más tarde.

—Cancele los planes que tenía. —conteste por inercia.

—Hija hace tanto que no te veía. —mi madre me abrazo sonriendo.

—Vamos nos vimos hace casi un mes, y nos llamamos a diario. —comente feliz por su exageración.

—Si pero antes te veía a diario, extraño tenerte en la agencia conmigo.

—Cariño, recuerda que nuestra hija quería estudiar y hacer algo diferente. Y nosotros apoyamos eso.

—No me estoy retractando, sólo que ahora tú la vez más que yo.

—Eso no es verdad ella no está en todo el día y ahora que tiene novio menos. —diablos no quería ver como se peleaban por mi atención, eso mas que divertido era agobiante, tenia que huir.

—Ok... me voy a bañar. Estoy cansada, tuvimos mucho trabajo hoy y recuerden que dimos vacaciones a algunos de los empleados así que los veo luego. —mamá le pego a papá en el brazo y le susurro _"no es una bebe, puede tener novio" _me miro sonriente.

—No cenaras.

—Después de bañarme, además siento que haría mal tercio y no quiero terminar arruinando su cena a la luz de las velas.

Me fui de ahí sonreí y escuchándolos pelear en susurros. Papá siempre había sido sobreprotector y mamá lo regañaba por ello. Sabía que lo hacían porque ambos me querían tanto como los quería yo a ellos, así que sus peleas siempre me hacían reír.

Estaba en la tina pensando sobre mi platica con Michiru cuando mi teléfono sonó, sonreí pensando que era él pero al ver la pantalla supe que me había equivocado.

**.**

**.**

Cuando Ruka salió del despacho y me senté en el sofá, Michiru se acercó a mi preocupada.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—No lo sé Michiru. Nunca hemos podido hacer mucho realmente, siempre hemos esperado y parece que seguiremos así.

—Drew puede que para ti sea nada… pero tú, Mina y Rei son los que más han hecho. Las demás nunca nos hubiéramos enterado si ellos no te hubieran venido cuando todas estábamos aquí.

Apretó mi mano entre las suyas con una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Pego su frente a la mía y sin poder evitarlo respire más tranquilo, sonreí. Ella siempre podía hacerme sentir tranquilo sin importar que… durante las semanas en las que sospechaba de mi amigo, su sonrisa fue la única que me mantuvo cuerdo e impidió que fuera con él para acusarle sin saber siquiera si era culpable o no.

—Te amo. — le confesé sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo sé. —respondió segura haciendo sonreír.

—Y dime, ¿Algo paso? —pregunte interesado.

—No… ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es que cuando llegue Ruka y tu estaban aquí solas y ella no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

—Oh eso. —la mire curioso por la forma en la que hablo.

La jale un poco hasta sentarla en mi regazo, ella no se resistió.

—Zafiro. —dijo después de un momento.

— ¿Zafiro?

—Está enamorada de él… no pongas esa cara, — me regaño cuando vio mi molestia— No es algo malo.

—Claro que no, es sólo que me tomo por sorpresa.

—Tu amigo es un buen chico, tú mismo lo dijiste. Y su hermano no parece mala persona tampoco, menos ahora.

—Tienes razón, ninguno es un mal chico. Aun así me gustaría hablar con Zafiro un poco.

— ¿Por qué? —no podía decirle la verdad aun así que invente algo.

—Digamos que al estar comprometidos me tomo la libertad de sentirme parte de tu familia y Ruka es tu prima… así que para mí ella ya no es sólo mi socia. —sonrió abrazándome fuerte.

—No creo que le guste pero no creo que lo pueda evitar. —suspire alivio de que me creyera aunque no era del todo mentira... Ruka era como otra hermana a la que quería cuidar.

—Te amo. Vamos las chicas ya debieron terminar de cerrar. Hay que irnos a casa.

—Sí, me iré a vestir.

Cuando salió del despacho, tome mi teléfono.

— ¿Estás en casa? —pregunte en cuanto la llamada conecto sin molestarme en saludar.

—_No, aun no._

—Necesito hablar contigo y tu hermano sobre algo. —Dar permaneció en silencio un momento.

—_Llegaremos algo tarde…_

—Cuando mis hermanas se duerman iré. —le interrumpí por lo que pareció sorprendido.

Suspiro.

— _¿No puede esperar a mañana?_

—No.

—_Está bien, te paso mi código. Así podrás esperar dentro sino estamos ahí._

—No es necesario, me las arreglare.

—_Está bien, nos vemos en unas horas hermano._

Si contestarle colgué, realmente tenía que hablar con ellos. Salí del despacho algo preocupado, debía obligar a Zafiro para que le dijera su verdadero nombre a Ruka… ella debía saber sobre eso antes de conocer la conexión entre los Kou y Chiba.

Y lo mejor para ella, era que él mismo se lo dijera. Si Ruka lo descubría después de saber la conexión se sentiría lastimada y su odio por los Kou y los hombres tomarían de nuevo el control de su vida. Y eso era algo que yo no quería.

Cerramos el Café y todos se fueron, deje a las chicas en casa antes de dejar a Michiru. Después de dejarla fui al edificio. Aparque en el estacionamiento y subí por el elevador directamente al tercer piso. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron me dirigí a la puerta de Dar, levante la vista y vi a la cámara seguir mis pasos por lo que salude sabiendo que el señor Kenji debía estar observando.

Toque y nadie abrió. Me senté en la puerta a esperar, casi veinte minutos después el elevador comenzó a moverse, mire la cámara y esta se movió de izquierda a derecha. Me levante y espere a que las puertas se abrieran con Darien y Zafiro dentro.

**.**

**.**

Había notado a Drew extraño durante su llamada, había sido bastante cortante pero lo deje pasar, debía ser algo sobre la remodelación, los planos y eso.

Pero esto era algo que no tenía en mente.

—No podemos hacer eso aun. —replique ante su exigencia.

—Ruka debe saberlo… No, ella **tiene** que saberlo.

—Yo no pienso ocultárselo, es sólo que respeto la decisión de Nii-san. Sé que le he mentido sobre mí nombre… pero me he mostrado tal cual soy, sobre eso no he mentido.

—Debes hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Lo sabrá, pero no aun.

— ¿Estás jugando con ella? —pregunto Drew molesto.

—No… jamás lo haría. Yo la quiero. —contesto mi hermano sin dudar.

—Drew, ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora? —le pregunte no entendiendo su actitud.

Me miro molesto, apretó los puños y suspiro caminado hacia la puerta.

—Te estoy dando un consejo Zafiro, uno que te ayudara si realmente la quieres. Uno que espero que sigas… pero no creas que hago esto por ti, lo hago por Ruka. Yo no quiero que la vuelvan a lastimar.

Drew abrió la puerta y la cerro al salir del departamento. Zafiro se dejó caer en el sillón y me miro.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa? No tiene que meterse, esto no le concierne.

—Tenou no sólo es su socia. Ella y la prometida de Drew son primas. —intente calmar a Zafiro y esa idea era lo único en lo que había podido pensar sobre la actitud de Drew.

—Lo sé.

—Creo que debes decirle. —dije después de un rato, realmente comenzaba a pensar que Drew tenia razón, ellos no podían empezar una relación si no eran completamente sinceros. Y la seguridad en mi hermano al responder me hizo sentir que Tenou era importante para él.

— ¿Eh?

—Bueno, si vas en serio con Tenou no veo el por qué ocultar algo así.

—Si a ti no te molesta que sepan, —se encogió de hombros— no se lo dije por que no quería que te enojaras conmigo.

—No me hubiera enojado. —aunque pude que si me hubiera molestado un poco, admití en silencio.

—Yo no quería ocultarlo, de hecho quería decirle desde que comenzamos a salir pero no tenía idea de cómo contarle.

— ¿Entonces seguirás el consejo de Drew?

—Pues ya que tú estás de acuerdo, lo haré. Pero no porque él me lo dijera… además estaba pensando en decirle después de que ayer me contaras tu idea de retomar tus responsabilidades como Chiba. Si hacías eso yo ya no tenía que seguir mintiendo.

Permanecimos un momento en silencio tomando nuestros té, veinte minutos después Zafiro se levanto.

—Buenas noches.

—Descansa.

Subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto. Yo deje la taza en la mesa y mire el reloj.

—1:30… casi, casi es hora.

Estire los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y uno de mis hombros me trono, estaba cansado y realmente tenía sueño… pero quería verla. Subí las escaleras y camine a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me metí a bañar para tomar valor.

Estaba sentado en mi cama con solo un pantalón de dormir y la toalla en mis hombros cuando me decidí a abrir el ventanal y salir al balcón.

**.**

**.**

Estaba molesto, seguía creyendo que él no tenía derecho para venir a exigirme nada. ¿Quién se creía que era? Claro que era casi familia pero… él sabía la razón del porque Nii-san había cambiado su nombre, por lo que pensé que también entendería porque yo jamás negué ser un Shields.

No quería engañar a Haru, pero no podía contarle así de fácil un secreto que no era del todo mío. Había querido decírselo desde hacía semanas pero me había detenido por lo mismo. Y de hecho ahora que Nii-san había aceptado volver a tomar el nombre Chiba tenía toda la intención de decirle la verdad.

No quería ocultárselo por más tiempo. Como él había dicho ella había sido lastimada antes, todos me lo habían mencionado. Los chicos con los que trabajaba me había amenazado y yo había malentendido la preocupación de ellos con algo más que amistad. Gracias a Hino había entendido un poco y más que por que él me aseguro que todos tenían pareja.

Tome mi teléfono y marque el número tres de mi marcado rápido. Escuche y espere hasta que su voz adormilada se escuchó.

—Lamento haberte despertado, pero tú me obligaste.

—_No estaba dormida… ¿Llegaste a casa? —_contesto entre bostezos por lo que sonreí.

—Acabo de llegar.

—_Me alegra._

—Haru.

—_Mmm._

—Sobre mañana, aparte del lugar al que quiero llevarte… me gustaría contarte algo importante… —espere pacientemente por su respuesta pero no obtuve una.

Aleje el teléfono para ver la pantalla y verificar que la llamada no se hubiera cortado o se hubiera apagado por falta de batería, pero no era así por lo que extrañado pregunte.

— Haruka, ¿Te quedaste dormida?

—_Ah… yo también._

Sonreí cuando ella contesto entre sueños de forma despistada.

—Te quiero Haru… descansa.

Espere un momento por si ella contestaba pero cuando no escuche más que su respiración colgué el teléfono, lo deje en la cómoda y me acosté deseando que el día de mañana llegara pronto para así poder verla.

**.**

**.**

— ¿Entiende lo que le estoy diciendo? —el hombre estaba completamente pálido desde que había empezado hablar con él.

Pero como cualquier otro, se había negado a creer mis palabras… aunque su recelo se había quebrado en cuanto las pruebas fueron tantas, que le fue imposible seguir dudando.

— ¿Cómo pudo? —pregunto bajando la cabeza.

Sabía que no era una pregunta dirigida a mí, era una pregunta que se hacia él mismo. Estaba tratando de entender la razón y origen de todo este asunto.

—Dios santo… ¿Cómo es que no lo vi?

Me acerque a él y abrí las esposas que le ataban las manos. Él no me miro, ni siquiera parecía consciente de que le había liberado. La puerta se abrió y uno de mis chicos entro con un vaso de té.

Lo puse frente a él pero realmente estaba atónito, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el negarlo aun cuando su razón y todas las pruebas estaban en sus contra… tenia la seguridad de que seguía buscado un fallo en todo, algo que le demostrara que sólo era un malentendido como creyó al principio.

Mire a mi muchacho y le indique saliera, yo le seguí.

—Estado. —grite una vez fuera del cuarto.

—Según el último reporte de grupo Charly el objetivo estaba en el lugar pero cuando Alfa y usted entraron simplemente desapareció. —informo alguien.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —grite.

—El teléfono fue apagado por lo que no pudimos rastrearlo, aún está apagado. No va en su auto.

—Los testigos están bajo vigilancia extrema debido a que uno de los lugares parecía ser el centro de todo. Aún se están revisando todo lo que se encontró pero hasta ahora hemos encontrado registros de intercambio e incluso nombres.

— ¿Qué hay de la información que nos dejó Naito antes de partir?

—Señor, por la información que el sobre contenía los Chiba quedan descartados de toda sospecha y él ministro parece que no es tan recto como manifiesta.

—Bien, busque entre lo recuperado pruebas que relacionen a los Kou con el ministro.

—Señor… ¿No deberíamos llamar al equipo que investiga el caso de fraude contra el ministro?

—No. —lo mire severamente para hacer que todos entendiera— Hasta ahora el nombre del ministro no figuraba en nuestro caso, la única razón por la que apareció es por Naito. Si nos ponemos en contacto con ellos sólo con eso podremos en peligro a Naito puesto que él tenía prohibido darnos esa información. Por eso debemos encontrar algo antes de contactarles.

Todos asintieron y se apresuraron a seguir con su trabajo, antes de entrar a mi oficina improvisada mire a todos buscando entre todos a las únicas dos mujeres de campo en mi equipo.

— ¿Hey… y las chicas?

—Reika esta con su hija señor. Cuando supo lo de Naito ella dijo iría con Esmeralda. —fruncí el ceño molesto, ella no haría falta aquí… además le agradecía el gesto.

— ¿Y Viluy?

—Está en el edificio señor, Ken llamo. Al parecer los médicos informaron que está mostrando señales de recordar.

—Mierda, ¿Por qué justo ahora?

—Todos quisiéramos que ella se quedara así. —hablo alguien maldiciendo.

—Mantengan vigilado a nuestro huésped, no creo que se ponga violento pero cuando se calme debemos informarle de todo, necesitamos de su cooperación. Encárguense de ello… estaré ayudando a buscar en los papeles.

Entre a mi oficina llena de mis muchachos y casas hasta el tope de carpetas. Mire por una de las ventanas que en el cuarto de al lado los chicos de informática revisaban los discos duros recuperados del lugar. Suspire cansado, me quite el saco, afloje mi corbata y desabroche unos botones de mi camisa y las mangas para sentirme más cómodo.

—Denme una pila. —dije al tiempo que tomaba una silla vacía alrededor de la mesa.

Me miraron algo extrañados pero aun si la pila de documentos me fue entregada, sabía que entendían que entre más rápido encontráramos evidencia… más rápido podríamos atraparle. Alguien dejo una taza de café junto a la pila de expedientes, suspire sabiendo que sería una muy larga noche… pero estaba seguro que el día siguiente sería mejor que los anteriores.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin jajjaa no se crean ando de payasa jajaja ok a contestar rw.<strong>

**Guest . -** muchas gracias por el cumplido, las gracias no debes darlas tu sino yo. Así que muchas gracias por leer mi historia y me alegra mucho que te guste y cautive este capitulo :P te mando muchos besos y espero volver a leerte.

**Miriam Ortiz . -** abejita, no te me pierdas jajjaja y si como les comente a otras ya estoy tranquila de haber dejado libre de sospecha a nuestro amado chiba por que sentía que si tardaba más me comenzarían a buscar jajaja y mas las abejitas que se saben darme donde me duele jajajaja te mando besos y abrazos esperando que te guste este nuevo cap y espero volver a leerte sino por aquí por el grupo aunque estaría genial por ambos lados jajajaja cuidate.

**Chat'de'lune . –** jajaja por que siento que hice algo muy bueno por que todas me dan las gracias jajajaja pero no hice nada jajaja si creo me alucine un poco con lo malo jajajaja pero en si él no lo hace solo así que no del todo es su culpa O.O creo que he hablado de más T.T jajajaja haruka y zafiro son el amor de mi vida jajajajaja creo que me cambiare de equipo y apoyare más este que el de sere y dar jajajajaja si parece que poco a poco comenzara a desatarse la tormenta jajajaja mi ardilla te agradece los buenos deseos jajajaja P.D. ohhh jajajajajaja quiérelo poquito más jajajaja el pobre no esta en sus cinco sentidos así que no es completamente su culpa jajajaja besos, abrazos, apapachos y bendiciones para ti. Nos leemos despues :)

**Brujitadcc . -** Carlita mi otra linda abejita, como estas? Me alegra que tengas la fortaleza para enfrentar las pruebas que tienes en la vida, no hay duda de que la voluntad humana es una de las grandes fuerzas del ser humano. Jajaja por fin empecé a soltar respuestas jajajaja ya era hora. Jajaja insisto en que ahora mi pareja favorita serán ellos jajaja de hecho zafiro es mi segundo amor después de darien, así que si dar no esta zafiro con su gran corazón seria el merecedor de mi jajajaja Si nuestro dar esta contra la pared pues quiere ayudar pero no tiene idea de como hacerlo sin lastimarle por que si algo tiene claro es que ella esta muy lastimada, entiende que tiene que sanar y claro quiere ayudarle. No me agradezcas por el cap que me chivean jajaja la verdad es que hasta me dan ganas de chillar cuando veo un gracias T.T jajaja soy muy sentimental y realmente me llegan esos gracias T.T pero soy yo la que agradece a todos aquellos quienes leen esta historia, me dejan una flor o me arrojan un jitomate en los rw pro que son ustedes lo que me animan a seguir esta historia así que por ello siento que soy yo las que les debe dar las gracias :) hay ya voy a llorar así que mejor te dejo carlita T.T cuídate mucho y te deseo lo mejor, te mando besos y abrazos. Nos leemos después carlita.

**A los demás rw les deje un PM el día de ayer como de costumbre ;P les agradezco mucho a todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguir mi loca historia y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme su opinión ya sea pequeña o larga, ahora si me despido esperando leerles pronto. Besos de pay de manzana que fue lo que hice ayer y entregue hoy (las que quieren pueden verlo en mi álbum de face llamado postres jijijiji) y abrazos carcelarios de dona glaseada :P cuídense todas. Bye. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Vuelvo de entre los muertos para traerles un mensa... ahhh no perdón es que no he dormido muy bien jjajaja Les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia que esta en con medio pie dentro de la recta final. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... bueno es que la verdad a mi me tiene muy contenta esta etapa. No por que este casi finalizando sino por que esta por fin respondiendo todas esas preguntas que me hacían en rw y no les podía contestar completamente. **

**Ok para no hacer largo esto les recuerdo que estoy trabajando también en un especial para este mes de octubre y el día de ayer subí la primera parte. Les invito a que la busquen y la lean en un tiempo que tenga. Se llama Orenji Moon. Como dato informativo es la historia menos trágica que creo verán salir de mi ¬¬ jajajajaja ¿ ¿Increíble no? ?**

**Ok les recuerdo que la**** mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi. Ahora a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Volver a amar**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 31**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Lo habíamos encontrado y más pronto de lo que esperaba.

En cuanto las tuve en mis manos ni siquiera di una orden, mis chicos ya habían hecho la llamada al grupo que estaba a cargo de la investigación de fraude contra el ministro.

Para mejorar las cosas Taichi Kou nos había autorizado y ayudado para hacer una revisión exhaustivas en todas las cuenta bancarias… tanto suyas, como de su esposa e hijos. Nos dio acceso a las bodegas tanto personales como de las aerolíneas. Facilito ubicaciones de casa y fincas que su familia solía utilizar y que estaban registradas a otros nombres.

Le habíamos devuelto sus pertenecías pero había tomado todo menos su teléfono.

**.**

—Puede que si lo tengo conmigo llegue a llamarles, deben conservarlo ustedes. —dijo cuándo le entregue sus pertenecías.

No me había mirado a la cara pero vi su mano temblorosa cuando alejo el celular, supe que le costaba trabajo el hacerlo... pero su sentido común le obligaba a ayudarnos, aun cuando no creyera por completo nuestras palabras.

Me había dado la vuelta y estaba por salir al del cuarto, en el mismo en que cuando se le libero se había negado a abandonar.

— ¿Ella? —pregunto en susurros.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunte al no escucharlo.

Gire sobre mis talones para verlo... no se había movido ni un centímetro.

—Serenity… ¿Ella… —entendí lo que quería saber y le interrumpí duramente.

—Está bien. Al menos por ahora lo esta. —mis palabras parecieron aliviarlo.

— ¿Podre verla? —pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos, la súplica en sus ojos era evidente.

Sentía culpa, arrepentimiento y tal vez… hasta lastima. Pero ninguno de esos sentimientos era tan fuerte como para lograr que mi preocupación por ella, a quien veía como una hija, fuera sobrepasada.

—No... por ahora. —complete casi escupiendo las ultimas palabras.

Le vi apunto de preguntar la razón por la que me negaba por lo que algo irritado revele un poco de la verdad.

— Ella no está en condiciones para una visita. Como le dije antes, cuando despertó del coma… ella no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Pero aun así ella desarrollo una fobia hacia los hombres. Sólo mujeres tratan con ella.

—Entiendo.

—Cuando esto termine... si ella llega a recordar y lo acepta puede que la permitamos que la vea.

No le daba esperanzas o algo, después de todo si esto terminaba de la mejor forma posible, tanto para mí como para mi equipo y ella… Taichi Kou podría llegar a verla. Pero no era nada seguro.

—Tal vez no sea buen idea que la vea… es mi culpa que terminara así. Después de todo, soy responsable en gran parte de su condición actual.

Ante eso no puede decir nada, porque incluso yo también le culpaba en gran parte del estado en el que estaba sumida. Salí del cuarto cerrando la puesta tras de mí. El equipo de fraudes no tardaría más de media hora en llegar. Y si sus datos y los nuestros coincidían, podríamos tener la suerte de que hoy mismo o por lo menos a medio día pudieran tener la ultima carta en todo este asunto.

**.**

**.**

Durante todo el día no había podido concentrarme en nada.

Me había cortado con el cuchillo un dedo mientras preparaba la comida. En la noche me había quemado cuando deje caer sin nada de cuidado una trozo de salmón en el aceite y eso que no contaba el que tuviera que poner más de una vez la lavadora porque había olvidado ponerle jabón o calentar el desayuno metiéndolo en el refrigerador… aspirar las alfombras sin que la aspiradora estuviera conectada, meter la escoba en la cubeta para trapear y demás.

Había terminado por rendirme y opte dejar todo para el siguiente día. Creí que una ducha me ayudaría pero no lo hizo, así que suspirando encendí la computadora.

Mientras cargaba mi juego volví a pensar en Shields… llevaba días en los cuales me era imposible el verlo directamente a los ojos y nada tenía que ver con nuestra evidente diferencia de altura. Pero hoy había sido algo distinto, cuando se había despedido de mí y sobado mi cabello me había dejado aturdida… algo en mi cabeza me decía que ese acto y la sensación que provoco en mí, no era la primera vez que pasaba…pero no podía recordar donde la había sentido antes.

Su toque no me había molestado o asustado y por eso era que yo lo había terminado como algo extraño. Los hermanos Shields era un gran misterio para mí, ellos eran los primero hombres que se acercaban a mí sin causarme incertidumbre. Desde la primera vez que había estado a solas con ellos me había sentido completamente cómoda pero lo había dejado pasar.

Hasta ahora…

La música de misterio y aventura comenzó a sonar y deje de pensar en los Shields para centrarme en mi juego.

Durante los últimos días en los cuales tenía prohibido salir del departamento había encontrado un juego en línea del cual me estaba volviendo adicta… sabía que tendría problemas para dejarlo cuando todo volviera a la normalidad pero era algo que impedía que me volviera loca aquí.

Después de un tiempo bostece y mire el reloj en la pantalla.

—Mierda son casi las 11. Debo dormir, mañana vendrá nuevamente la madre de Ami. —cerré el juego y apague la pantalla.

Antes de acostarme volví a mirar el reloj, pero ahora el de la pared y sin poder evitarlo suspire de forma melancólica. Ante ese acto levante los hombros y la cara para golpearme ligeramente las mejillas.

—Vamos, no pienses en eso. Ni que no hubieras cenado ya. —me reprendí mientras las palabras de él— Puede que dijera que nos veríamos hoy pero… pero… mierda, ¿Por qué rayos esperaba cenar con él?

Seguía acostada intentando dormir y no pensar, pero sobre todo intentaba alejar esos pensamientos y sentimientos que no entendía y no me recordaban nada bueno… esos sentimientos me hacían sentirme incomoda y asustada. El mal sabor de boca que dejaban en mi me daba mucho miedo, me hacían sentirme nuevamente como una desconocida.

—Maldición… ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme esta sensación? —me pregunte en voz alta levantándome de la cama no pudiendo soportar estar más tiempo acostada.

Mis intentos por dormir habían sido en vano. Tome mi teléfono para ver la hora y eran casi las 2 de la mañana y yo aún no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Mire hacia el balcón y la luna llena tras la puerta. Prendí el reproductor y busque la canción que últimamente me calma _Kumuriuta_… suspire en cuanto empezó. Me levante y tomo algo de agua mientras miraba la hora en la pantalla de mi celular.

Últimamente me sentía fuera de lugar, tenía la sensación de me faltaba algo… mi vista había comenzado a fallar y en ocasiones siempre veía una área borrosa, como si algo o alguien debiera está ahí o estuviera ahí pero no pudiera verlo. Mire nuevamente el balcón y un pequeño rayo de luz llamo mi atención. Me levante, acercándome lo suficiente para descubrir que la luz era de la habitación del otro lado. Él había llegado.

— ¿Música? —escuche su voz después de que abriera su puerta.

No subía si correr a la cama y hacerme la dormida o quedarme ahí y hablar con él, pero… quería verlo, quiera hablar con él. Aun así la vergüenza pudo más y justo estaba por darme la vuelta cuando escuche una exclamación.

—Ahhh… —lo mire, parecía algo temeroso cuando me hizo señales para abrir mi puerta.

Asentí sabiendo que pedía permiso y sin siquiera se consciente de que le estaba diciendo que sí.

— Hola. —susurro algo suave, como si tratara de calmarme… pero yo no estaba alterada.

—Acaban de llegar. —pregunte fingiendo no saber.

—Ahhh… sí. —le mire algo extrañada debido a que él parecía decepcionado. —Si acabamos de llegar hace un momento.

—Debes estar cansado, será mejor que te deje descansar.

—No… —exclamo de pronto haciendo que me detuviera— Digo sí, estoy cansado y eso pero no es necesario que me dejes… yo no tengo sueño aun. Además de que salí a fumar, mi padre no me deja hacerlo. ¿Ya sabes cómo son?

Yo no lo sabía. No tenía idea de cómo debían ser puesto que el tiempo que estuve con mis padres yo aún era una niña y nunca fui mala, siempre me comportaba lo mejor que podía… quería que estuvieran orgullosos de mí. Pero después de que muriera sólo mi hermano y su esposa estaban ahí conmigo y jamás me negaron nada… yo jamás pedí nada. Y después de ellos yo… yo… había algo a lo que temía, algo que me prohibía cosas pero me daba miedo… sus manos y su voz me hacían daño, mucho daño.

— ¿Estas bien? —abrí los ojos cuando una voz me saco de mis pesadillas.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en el suelo como si mis rodillas se hubieran doblado y mis manos estaban sobre mi oídos.

— ¿Estas bien? —le mire a los ojos por primera vez en varios días. Estaba asustado, casi tanto como yo.

—Lo siento, yo… me maree un poco. —desvié la mirada cuando le mentí.

— ¿Comiste bien? No me digas que no cenaste… ¿Apóyate en mí, te llevare a tu cama?

Deje que me levantara y en cuanto me ayudo a girar, la oscuridad en el cuarto me asusto. De pronto me sentí indefensa sin importar que no estuviera sola…

La puerta de mi habitación rechino y alguien entro. No podía verlo. Sólo era una silueta oscura pero aun así eso no me asustaba, lo que realmente me daba miedo eran sus ojos… la forma en la que me miraba. El brillo en ellos me trasmitía tanto odio y asco que sentí que el aire se me agotaba.

Sentí que alguien me jalo, casi como llevándome a su encuentro y lo único que pude hacer fue forcejear lo suficiente hasta que me soltara. Caí al suelo y como pude me moví hasta que mi espalda topo con algo duro. Casi maldije al saber que había topado con la pared y no tenia a donde mas ir.

—Mírame. Hey, mírame a mí. ¿Sabes quién soy? —alguien se puso frente a mi tapando mi vista.

Su voz me sonaba familiar pero no recordaba de dónde.

Intente ver por los costados que tan cerca estaba la silueta de mí, pero unas manos tomaron mi cara girándome sin lastimarme. Me ordeno mirarle y a pesar de mi vista borrosa... lo hice. Cuando me pregunto si sabía quién era lo mire con más cuidado. Puse toda mi atención en su rostro tratando de buscar en mi memoria.

—Shields... Darien Shields... —susurre al reconocerlo.

—Bien... ¿Sabes en dónde estás? —pregunto otra vez.

—Yo… estoy… en el apartamento de mi hermano.

— ¿Sabes quién eres? —esa pregunta fue dicha con cautela y me sorprendió.

—Claro. —respondí lo más segura que pude mirándolo con desconfianza. — ¿Porque no habría de saberlo? —pregunte apartando sus manos bruscamente.

—Sólo quería asegurarme, no te veías nada bien. —contesto algo dudoso y con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Me relaje un poco comenzando a sentirme mal por haber desconfiando de él.

—Fue un mareo. Únicamente un mareo. —asegure.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si. —dije con toda la seguridad que pude reunir.

—Es que te veías como si estuvieras apunto de desmoronarte.

Me levante sin permitir que me ayudara, mientras me reprochaba mentalmente por tratarlo de forma fría.

Di unos cuantos pasos para mirar tras él y me alivio ver la puerta completamente cerrada. Repase rápidamente y no encontré a nadie más que nosotros en mi cuarto. Camine más segura con él siguiendo mis pasos hasta uno de mis buros. Me senté en la cama, prendí la lámpara y busque en el primer cajón las pastillas.

—Sí que estas enfermo. —la sorpresa en su voz me hizo voltear.

Estaba parado a menos de un metro de mí y seguí su mirada hasta la cantidad de cajas y botes de pastillas que llenaban el cajón. Vi las pastillas que necesitaba y cerré de forma abrupta el cajón avergonzada de que viera eso.

—Estoy bien.

—Te traeré agua.

—No es necesario…

Ignoro mis palabras y camino hasta la jara. Vacío agua en el vaso y la acerco hacia mí.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —asentí antes de tomarme las pastillas— ¿Puedo preguntar sobre tu enfermedad? Sé que empezó con gripe y eso... pero aun después de eso no sales de aquí. Todos en el café están preocupados... y yo también.

No levante la mirada, no podía hacerlo puesto que no tenía idea de cómo responder a sus palabras.

—Lo siento, estoy metiéndome donde no me llaman pero… aun cuando no hablamos mucho y tenemos poco de conocernos yo aprecio tu compañía.

—Lo se… tú y tu hermano me caen bien. Se por Drew que son buena gente y es fácil darse cuenta de ello. Además Andrew es bastante desconfiado y con ustedes no lo es así que…

—Él me quiere. —dijo de pronto haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, por la forma en que lo dijo— ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy adorable.

No puede evitar reírme. De pronto me quede en silencio sintiendo como el ambiente antes tenso volvía a ser agradable.

— ¿Adorable? Decir eso de ti mismo, no es adorable.

—Ohhh... es que también soy humilde. —agrego volviendo a hacerme reír.

—Yo diría que eres arrogante y hasta cierto punto petulante.

—Me lastimas. —dijo de forma dramática, tocando su pecho.

—Creo que lo único que resulto lastimado es tu orgullo.

Reímos por un momento y volvió a hablar.

—Lamento preguntar cosas que no debo. No volveré hacerlo, no me gusta verte a la defensiva… —dijo de pronto de forma seria abandonando todo rastro de burla.

—Lo siento, es que no estoy… no me gusta hablar sobre mí.

—Está bien, todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Hasta yo tengo varios.

—Tú al menos los conoces. —susurre.

— ¿Perdón?

—No nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos, permanecí mirando el vaso vacío en mis manos. La cama se movió un poco y levante la vista.

—Creo que debo irme ahora. —le mire deseando que no se fuera y por un momento sentí como el vaso en mis manos se resbalaba debido a que mis manos querían detenerlo.

Apreté el vaso para evitar que se cayera y detener la ansiedad que tenía por evitar que me dejara sola.

—Esa canción es algo melancólica pero al mismo tiempo es esperanzadora. —deje de verlo para mirar mi teléfono, el cual no había dejado de tocar una y otra vez la misma canción.

—Si… por eso me gusta.

—Descansa… si necesitas algo, sabes dónde duermo. —revolvió mi cabello justo como lo había hecho en la mañana.

Sin poder evitarlo agache un poco la cabeza y cerré los ojos disfrutando mejor de su toque.

—Cualquier cosa.

—Ehh.

—Cualquier cosa que ocupes, puedo ayudarte. Así que no dudes en ir hacia mí.

Quise decir gracias pero la palabra no salió de mi boca aun cuando la abrí. Las palabras parecían atoradas en mi garganta y termine sonrojándome no sólo por no poder decir nada sino por desear hacer lo que me pedía.

—Descansa. —en cuanto su mano se apartó de mi cabeza sentí que su calor se alejaba.

Y al ver su espalda desee levantarme y aferrarme a ella… su calor me hacía sentir segura. Deseaba que me contara sus secreto y yo contarle los míos, decirle quien era… pero en cuanto iba a levantarme recordé que ni yo misma sabía quién era. A pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, me seguía sintiendo igual que cuando desperté sola en ese cuarto de hospital. Cuando por primera vez me vi en un espejo y la persona que se reflejaba me era desconocida.

Me sentí hundir más en el colchón repitiéndome internamente. _— ¿Que esperas lograr si le cuentas la verdad sobre ti… ? Él probablemente sentiría lo mismo que yo sentía por mi. _

_Lastima._

—Yo estoy despedazada. —susurre bajando la mirada para no verlo.

Sabía que se alejaría... pero no quería verlo.

—Mañana te pagare la cena que te debo. ¿Está bien?

No lo mire, no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Me sentía al punto de romper en llanto y no podía permitir que nadie viera lo lamentable que era. Asentí esperando que él lo viera.

—Hasta mañana.

Afirmé nuevamente con la cabeza sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Escuche como la puerta se cerró y a ciegas deje el vaso junto a lámpara para después apagar la luz... sumiéndome en la oscuridad. Me levante de la cama y arrastrando los pies camine hasta cerrar la cortina por completo, escuche el sonido de su encender y levante un poco la cabeza para mirar un poco.

Ocultando mis ojos con mi cabello al encontrar que él aún estaba en el balcón, había comenzado a fumar. Baje la cabeza y cerré la cortina al tiempo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le ponía el seguro a la puerta del balcón.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. La canción que menciono es una de mis favoritas y de una de mis cantantes favoritas... su nombres es Kumuriuta de Ai Otsuka. Si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla y verla con subtitulos se que les gustara mucho. De hecho yo subiré al grupo de Face el vídeo junto con la actualización de este capitulo. <strong>

**Ahora si, pasare a contestar los rw…**

**Sil .-** Hola y bienvenida :P no revises todos los días por favor jajajaja público de cada 15 a 20 días :P casi nunca paso de 16 pero pongo 20 por si las moscas pasan jajajaja gracias por el cumplido y me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia… gracias por dejarme un rw con tu opinión y espero volver a saber de ti. Besos

**Ligthangel o mejor conocida para mi como Mariela jajajaja .-** ufff siento que eres uno de los monstruos del rw que nacieron gracias a mi influencia jajajaja tu que piensas? Por cierto lo volví a revisar y según yo si puse comas y puntos… T.T a mi no se me hizo ninguna oración larga T.T así que dime cual para cuando tenga chanza corregirla. De hecho tengo pensado corregir toda la primera parte de la historia pero no tengo tiempo T.T claro que no mate a la madre de Ruka… por el osito bimbo ¿Porque haría yo eso? Si te digo que aún no tengo pensado quien es el que la llama me matas? Digo para no decirte que no se por qué puse eso y no lo corregí… ¬¬ jajaja pobre Drew pónganse en su lugar, le dijeron que si hacia algo más alejaban a su hermana postiza de su lado y eso es algo que no podía permitir… por ello se quedó en silencio. De hecho es él, el que más silencio guarda. No cambio de nombre pero Ruka le llamaba Shields, y él nunca le dijo que ese no es su apellido. Jajaja ese es el único piso que tiene cámara por obvias razones. Ohhh viene más interacción ponto será solo sobre él jajajaja. Recuerda que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Por lo general muchos padres son así… de beryl no supieron hasta hace pocos cap. Ken es como le dicen a Kenji. Kirameki ha mencionado en más de una ocasión que él y su equipo quieren mucho a serenity y que a todos ellos les gustaría que ella no recordara nunca. Depende de para quien… si es para mina obvió Kunzite. Pero en mi historia Yaten sintió atracción hacia Rei, no Mina. Besos y abrazos psicológicos para ti también.

**Chat'de'Lune .-** Hola, espero realmente no abandonarla hasta el final y después de corregir los primeros cap… antes de eso le pido a la santa inspiración no me abandone jajaja si ella no me defrauda no las defraudare yo a ustedes. Ohhh es una reacción esperada… por mí por lo menos. Quiero sacarla de mi mente cuanto antes jajaja porque no me deja pensar en otras cosas jajaja. Linda haces preguntas que no puedo contestarte como desearía T.T pero tenme un poco más de paciencia y pronto lo dire. Lo gritare a los cuatro vientos :P jajaja doy clases… bueno antes daba clases de cocina pero al cambiarme de casa ya no. Yo en lo personal amo el pay de queso con zarzamora ahhhhhhhhh uno de eso y suelto toda la sopa jajajaja si de hecho ese fue un poco más pequeño que todos los demás pero es que ya no quise agregar nada que no viniera al tema porque esta parte es la que trae todas las respuestas o la mayoría de ellas. Te mando muchos besos linda, espero que estés bien y leerte pronto. Cuídate mucho.

**Lunabsc .-** brujita te mando muchos besos :P jajaja hasta yo grito de alegría porque ya empecé a revelar secretos jajajaja no se si eso este bien jajaja pero no me quita la felicidad :P Te mando muchos besos y abrazos brujita.

**Guest.-** Hola, no tienes que agradecer linda. Para mi es un gusto responder a las preguntas o comentarios que me dejan. Sus reviews siempre me ponen una sonrisa en el rostro y me animan a seguir la historia. Gracias a ustedes es que amarro a doña inspiración a mi cabeza para que así no me abandone hasta terminar por lo menos el capítulo que debo subir. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos, espero poder volverte a leer.

**Nuevamente gracias a todos por leer, espero leerlas pronto y terminar a tiempo el próximo capitulo. Les mando muchos besos, abrazos y bendiciones a todas. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Realmente creí que no podría terminarlo porque las ideas de Orenji Moon no se alejaban de mi cabeza. Espero que mi ardilla no olvidara nada o revolviera algunas cosas jajajaja.**

**La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Volver a amar**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 32**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Ella había actuado extraña y no puede evitar el preocuparme. Después de todo, ella se había vuelto importante para mi en poco tiempo…

—Realmente no puedo volver a quejarme de Zafiro.

El ruido a mi espalda me hizo voltear pero no pude verla, había cerrado la cortina. Me quite el cigarro de los labios y exhale el humo algo molesto, odiaba que levantara ese muro entre nosotros... pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Casi deje caer mi cigarro al escuchar que hecho el cerrojo de su puerta… di un paso con la clara intención de echar la puerta abajo junto con ese maldito muro, pero me detuve a centímetros.

No podía hacer eso, no podía forzar la situación… si lo hacia, corría el riesgo de que todo empeorara y que lo poco que había ganado de su confianza... si es que tenía algo de ella, se convirtiera en completamente lo contrario. Y ese era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

—Mierda. —gruñí molesto y lleno de impotencia.

Quería respuestas, quería saber todo sobre ella y ayudarla. Demostrarle que podía protegerla, pero no podía hacerlo si no tenía idea de que…

—No creo que este bien mantenerla aislada de todo. —murmure en voz alta antes de acercar el cigarro a mis labios.

Medite un poco en mis palabras y no podía negar que podía ser una buena idea la que había tenido. Ya que no sabía de quien o de que debía protegerla, bien podría llevármela lejos… de modo que nadie más que yo pudiera tener acceso a ella. Pero eso en definitiva era algo que no podría hacer, en primera por que podría lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba y podría terminar odiándome, lo cual no era aceptable. Y lo peor de todo es que hasta yo mismo sabía que esa idea eran tan retorcida que me preocupaba simplemente por haberla llegado a pensar.

—Sera mejor que duerma antes de que piense más estupideces. —apague mi cigarro y entre a mi cuarto.

Sobe un poco mis brazos para calmar lo erizado de mi piel, realmente estaba pensando demasiadas estupideces.

**.**

**.**

El sonido de mi teléfono me despertó, mire la mesa del jardín y lo tome para revisar la pantalla.

—Un número desconocido. —lo deje sonar y volví a recargarme en la silla de jardín.

— ¿No entraras al agua? —pregunto Taiki dejando de nadar.

—No tengo ganas. —conteste levantando mis gafas de sol.

—Amargado. —dijo de pronto e iba a contestarle cuando mi teléfono volvió a sonar.

Revise nuevamente y al ver otra vez un número desconocido la corte, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonar.

—Como molestan. —me queje cortándola de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no contestas? —pregunto Taiki saliendo por completo de la alberca.

—Hola. —conteste molesto cuando volvió a sonar.

_—Vaya hasta que te dignas a contestar._

—Seiya. —me enderece al reconocer su voz y la mención del nombre atrajo la atención de mi hermano.

_— ¿Quién más? —_contesto algo molesto.

— ¿Dónde estás? Mamá está preocupada porque no llegaste. —aleje el teléfono poniendo el altavoz al ver el interés de Taiki.

_—Me dejaron quedarme en el hospital, con Serenity._

No supe que contestar a eso, odiaba ver a mi hermano menor sumido en el recuerdo de ella. Sabía que la amaba y como no hacerlo, si era una linda y buena chica. No era mi tipo pero nunca me cayó mal. Llegue incluso a apreciarla.

— ¿Por qué te dejaron quedarte? —pregunto Taiki molesto.

—Oye. —le susurre molesto.

—_ ¿Pusiste el altavoz? —_pregunto después de un momento.

—Claro que lo puso, todos estamos preocupados por ti. ¿Dónde estás? Iré por ti. —le ordeno de pronto arrebatándome el teléfono y quitando el altavoz.

—Hey Taiki. —reclame molesto cuando se alejo.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí? —le escuche decir cuando llegue a él para arrebate el teléfono.

Taiki me empujo molesto y camino hacia la casa.

—Soy yo. —comente a Seiya viendo como Taiki entraba, seguramente ira a vestirse.

_—Está molesto ¿Verdad? —_pregunto mientras que yo tomaba mi camisa de la silla.

—Está loco, ya sabes cómo se pone de neurótico.

_—Estoy seguro de que me regañara al verme._

—No te preocupes yo iré con él. —le tranquilicé.

_—Gracias Yaten._

—Somos hermanos. Llegaremos en un momento al hospital. —llegue hasta el carro de Taiki y entre para esperarlo.

_—Yo… ya no estoy ahí._

—Ehhh, ¿Entonces dónde estás?

_—Yo… le dije a Taiki._

—Ok, ok. No debe tardar en llegar, así que no vemos en un rato y no te muevas de ahí.

Taiki llego abrochándose los botones de las mangas y evidentemente se molestó al verme sentado en el asiento de atrás.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte cuando chasqueó la lengua.

—No deberías venir.

—Pero iré.

—Has lo que quieras. —escupió encendiendo el auto.

—Lo haré.

**.**

**.**

La reunión había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, ellos se vieron más accesibles y tranquilos de lo que imagine. Incluso nos dieron detalles de su caso y con ellos muchos de los cabos sueltos que teníamos parecieron cerrarse.

—Kirameki, no sabes la ayuda que nos has dado. Si llevamos esto juntos podremos por fin parar esto.

—Eso espero. Me sorprende que ustedes no llamaran primero, tenían muchas pistas.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, teníamos pistas… sólo eso. No había pruebas o algo contundente que nos guiara a los Kou directamente, teníamos varios nombres en lista y no niego que ellos eran uno de los que lo encabezaban... pero no podíamos hacer nada sin pruebas.

—Te entiendo.

—Bien debo irme… —le dio el ultimo sorbo a su taza de café y tomo en sus manos los folder— Uno de tus chicos ira conmigo, supongo.

—Dos. —me miro algo molesto, pero al ver que no me retractaba suspiro en señal de rendición— Entiendo, entiendo. Por cierto, ¿Qué tan seguro estas de que tu prisionero no está involucrado?

—No lo estoy, pero ha cooperado bastante y aun no pide algo a cambio por todo lo que ha dado. Eso debe ser una señal de que está seguro de que no está dentro del fango.

—Eso o es un estúpido.

No iba negar eso, yo también lo había pensado.

—En parte puede que lo sea… pero no lo creo tanto. Después de todo él no tiene acceso a ningún aparato. Él mismo pidió que no se le entregara ni su teléfono.

—Nadie sabe lo que cría… y cuando lo ve, desea no haberlo visto.

—Supongo que tiene razón.

—Vamos, entre más pronto mejor… aun cuando con esto podamos convencer a cualquier juez, dudo que no tengamos que esperar a que por lo menos amanezca. Así que dame de una vez a esos chicos que yo te dejare dos aquí para emplazarles.

Se fue del lugar siendo seguido por mis muchachos y como prometió, dejo a dos de los suyos. Con la petición de que se les permitiera entraran a hablar con Taichi Kou. No había razón para negarme por lo que sólo observe cada uno de sus movimientos y preguntas… preguntas no mucho muy diferentes de las que yo mismo le había hecho.

**.**

Había pasado mas del medio día, cuando uno de los teléfonos sonó.

—Señor, nos confirman la ubicación de Seiya. Yaten recibió una llamada, al parecer se encontraran con él y su hermano.

—Quiero a todos en el lugar antes de que ellos lleguen y de ahí que no los pierdan.

—Ya están por llegar señor.

—Quiero escuchar esa grabación.

—Si señor. Aquí tiene

Casi quince minutos después mi celular sonó, al igual que uno del de los chicos que me habían dejado de cambio.

La orden de aprensión nos había sido autorizada. Ahora sólo debíamos coordinarnos para hacerlo en simultáneo y yo tenia la ventaja de que los tres estarían en el mismo lugar.

**.**

**.**

—Es la peor mañana que he tenido, creo que ahora recuerdo porque odio este turno.

—Pues acostúmbrate, mientras Reika no este… Drew necesita a alguien aquí, ¿Aún no sale la orden de la estética? —mire a Gurio esperando en la entrada de la cocina.

—Está casi lista. —termine de cerrar los termos.

—Gracias, ahora vuelvo. —dijo al tomarlo y salido por la puerta de atrás.

—Tienes suerte, Ruka está tranquilo hoy.

—Juno, ¿Cómo esta… —no necesite terminar la pregunta y menos una respuesta.

Su mirada era suficiente.

—No sé quién está peor, si Nee-san o Ves. —dijo de pronto recargándose en la barra.

Ceres llego de atender una mesa y se acercó a Juno dejando su orden.

—Dos rebanadas de pastel de queso y dos Latte, uno con extra crema. —me leyó el pedido y entre de nuevo a la cocina.

Prepare los cafés pensando en Ruberus, éramos amigos de años… sobre todo el tiempo en el que trabajo como fotógrafo en la empresa de mamá. Había llegado ahí por la gran cantidad de amenazas y cartas que se recibían a diario de parte de los acosadores.

Sabía desde que lo conocí cuál era su verdadero trabajo y me sorprendió que aun cuando solo eran unos años mayor que yo… trabajara en es. Después de todo yo tenía 13 cuando lo conocí.

No trabajo mucho tiempo ahí, pero habíamos congeniado bastante y él decía que hablar conmigo era mejor que hablar con todas esas niñas creídas o esas mujeres superficiales.

Salí de mis recuerdos al poner la crema extra. Una vez terminados los lleve afuera, donde Ceres ya había puesto en la charola los platos con pastel. Pallas llego con otra orden… y después de esa, otra y otra llegaron. Gracias a eso no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más y me ayudo a que el turno terminara rápido.

Y gracias a que Lita llego más temprano de lo usual pude correr hasta el vestidor. Me cambie lo más rápido que pude y mientras salia busque las llaves de mi auto o moto pero no pude encontrándolas.

— ¿Se te perdió algo?

—Zoi… ahhh no. Buscaba las llaves de la moto o el auto… pero recordé que hoy me trajo papá.

—Eso es raro, tu sin carro. —me comento sonriendo.

—Sé que a Ami no le molestaría que me subiera a la moto contigo, pero a ti… ¿Te molestaría llevarme? —pregunte tocando uno de sus hombros.

—No me molesta Ruka… Pero no vamos por la misma dirección.

—Voy con Sam.

—Ohhh, esta bien. Puedo desviarme unas cuadras, pero…

— ¿Qué pasa? —seguí su mirada dándome cuenta que miraba mis piernas y cuando él vio que yo note su mirada, se sonrojo levantando las manos.

—Yo… no veía tus piernas. Bueno si las veía… pero no es lo que tú crees. —miro hacia atrás buscando a Ami a través de las ventanas.

Le golpe el hombro riendo.

—Tranquilo, sé que no era eso. Pero no te preocupes traigo un short bajo la falda así que puedo montar sin problemas. —explique haciendo que su sonrojo bajara.

—Entonces vamos. —dijo después de aclararse la garganta.

Nos subimos a la moto y yo reí más cuando miro hacia la ventana para buscar a Ami.

—Anda, no le diré que viste mis piernas.

—No las veía. —refuto de inmediato.

—Sé que la quieres y que no serias capaz de engañarle... eres uno de los afortunados a los que acepto y se que me tienes miedo.

—Es respeto.

—Vamos señor respetuoso, tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde.

— ¿Cita? ¿Tú? —pregunto realmente sorprendido.

—Si no tuvieras el casco lo usaría para golpearte.

—Lo siento.

Apresurado encendió la moto y nos fuimos de ahí. Sonreí sintiendo el viento en mi cuerpo, debía recordar decirle que no conducía tan mal.

**.**

**.**

Había esperado toda la mañana para llamar Yaten, quería asegurarme de que Taiki no se enterara, no quería escuchar sus reclamos. Pero para mí mala suerte estaban juntos cuando le llame. Tener que mentirle a alguien tan ingenuo como Yaten, no era algo que fuera problemático o difícil sino todo lo contrario... pero Taiki era diferente. A él no podía mentirle.

_— ¿Por qué te dejaron quedarte? —_me pregunto completamente molesto.

— ¿Pusiste el altavoz? —pregunto cautelosamente evitando la pregunta de Taiki.

_—Claro que lo puso, todos estamos preocupados por ti. ¿Dónde estás? Iré por ti._

Mire hacia la cama viendo que ella aun estuviera dormida. Suspire.

— ¿Quitaste el altavoz? —volví a preguntar.

_—Si._

—¿Sabes lo que paso?

_— Torre del reloj, jardín Ebizu…_

—Está bastante lejos de donde estoy.

_—No me importa.__ ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí? —_volví a quedarme cayado.

_—Soy yo. —_la voz inquieta de Yaten me calmo un poco.

—Está molesto ¿Verdad?

_—Está loco, ya sabes cómo se pone de neurótico. —_sonreí con su comentario.

—Estoy seguro de que me regañara al verme. —regañarme era poco, un buen golpe era lo más probable que recibiera al vernos.

_—No te preocupes yo iré con él._

—Gracias Yaten. —de verdad le agradecía, si él estaba era bastante seguro de que Taiki permanecería en calma.

—_Somos hermanos. Llegaremos en un momento al hospital._

—Yo… ya no estoy ahí.

—_Ehhh, ¿Entonces dónde estás?_

—Yo le dije a Taiki.

_—Ok, ok. No debe tardar en llegar así que no vemos en un rato y no te muevas de ahí._

Colgué el teléfono y molesto arroje las llaves cerca de ella para que pudiera quitarse las esposas. Salí del departamento y baje por las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento, gracias a que alguien más iba de salida pude irme sin problemas de ahí.

No estaba realmente lejos, pero no quería caminar y tenía hambre… así que tome un taxi y comí algo antes de encontrarme ellos.

**.**

**.**

Extrañamente después de la visita nocturna y aun con el gran vacío tatuado en todo mi cuerpo había dormido bien, claro que era debido a las pastillas. Razón por la que había terminado levantarme tarde y para mi sorpresa un mensaje en mi contestadora anunciaba la cancelación de la visita de la madre de Ami. No me molestaba, pero tampoco era algo que me ponía feliz… después de todo estaba cansada de las visitas. Me prepare un té y tome algunas galletas no sintiendo tanta hambre. Me senté frente la computadora y me entretuve bastante tiempo en mi adictivo videojuego en línea.

Para cuando despegue la cara de la pantalla, me di cuenta que era casi las tres de la tarde y junto en ese momento… mi estómago decidió protesto por comida. Me levante y baje a la cocina para comenzar a preparar algo que calmara la revolución que se estaba formando en mi estómago.

—Diablos, olvide por completo hacer las compras… sólo tengo arroz, no hay ni sobras. —suspire algo molesta.

Se suponía que Viluy me acompañaría hacer las comprar debido a que ella también iba a hacerlas, pero no me había llamado… me encogí de hombres pensado que talvez ella estaba esperando mi llamada. Así que la llame.

—Hola…

_— ¿Todo bien? —_contesto de inmediato haciéndome sonreír nerviosa.

—Sí, sólo estaba preguntándome ¿Si podemos hacer las comprar ahora?

_—Mmm pues no tengo nada que hacer. Dame cinco minutos para buscar mis cosas y te veo en el elevador._

—Ok.

Al colgar, el silencio del lugar mi hizo desear salir a la calle por lo que sin esperar tome mi cartera y mis llaves saliendo del apartamento.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas por leer y disculpen la tardanza, pero como solo fue de un dia espero que me perdonen :P <strong>

**Ahora a contestar rw...**

**Zakura Naiguino...** Hola jajaja aquí estoy tarde con sueño y mucha hambre jajajaja. suspenso el de este cap jajajaja. no me agradezcas yo soy la única que debe hacerlo pues gracias a ustedes que me dan su apoyo y ánimos es que un sigo aquí. Besos saliendo este apuro ya podre completar orenji jajajaj.

**Chat'de'lune...** holo... T.T hoy no tendré mi abrazote ni mi besote de puntualidad T.T ¿Doshio? (por que) T.T Sekai no hidoyo T.T (mundo cruel o cruel mundo) mira que las múltiples dudas de esa niña me están costando medio cerebro T.T ella obviamente se siente atraída pero como bien dice ella no puede dar un paso hacia adelante por que no tiene ni idea de lo que hay atrás, lo que la mantiene ahí... estática, atada a ese sitio. es que tu siempre indagas y en muchas cosas todavía ni mi ardilla me ha informado T~T ella también es cruel T~T jajaja igual que a mi esposo jajaja hay veces en que solo le pongo a la mitad del pay jajaja por que a el tampoco le gusta con zarzamora jajaja. bueno pues creo que tuviste mucha dosis en estos dieciséis días jajaja tanto que creí que no podría publicar antes de los veinte que me puse como limite jajajaja. cuídate mucho también y espero leerte luego.

**Ligthangel...** mari.. marie... mariela. jajaja ya me gusto empezar así tus contestaciones jajajaja. no te culpo... creo que nadie lo haría. jajajaja. todos quieren hacerlo jajajaja. no es 100% verdad pero kirameki es muy sobreprotector, la quiere como una hija y en parte si es verdad. al inicio ella solo aceptaba la compañía de mujeres pero gracias a la bruja y el dragón (supongo que recuerdas quien es quien) ella comenzó a salir y aceptar también la compañía masculina. no es completamente responsable pero si es culpable. jajaja yo estoy igual y por ello lo puse jajaja. jajaja si creo que esa podía ser una buena forma de decir lo que pensaron al verse jajaja. en este cap se ve que el quiere hacer mucho pero que tiene miedo y esa es una de las razones por las que no pregunta. es parte me nació mientras lo escribía y no me atreví a quitarlo jajaja me saco una carcajada cuando lo lei por que ni cuenta me di hasta que me dije"deja ver como voy" jajajaja. creo que en ese cap quedo muy claro lo que esta sintiendo. el miedo que tiene no solo a las pesadillas sino a si misma. ella sigue sin reconocer el reflejo que le muestra el espejo. bien lo dijo. "al menos tu sabes tus secretos" nada mas claro que eso. por cierto creo que malinterpretaste la contestación de orenji moon. yo me refería a que hicieras memoria en que quedo para ver si realmente querías que dejara este capitulo olvidado y me concentrara en orenji. pues esta quedo en un punto donde todas querían mas jajaja sabes a lo que me refiero y creí que por ello no te molestaría esperar. ahora si Besos y te informo que encontré uno de tus tornillos que llego hasta acá jajaja.

**Lunabsc...** siiiiiiiiiiii fue la hora jajajaja. la hora que todos querían y que yo necesitaba jajajaja. creo que fue una forma de agregar un muro mas a su ya quebrado ser... esa escena me recordó mucho a mi... a mi yo perdido de hace años. y por ello creo que lo puse de esa forma, quería representar todo lo que ha pasado y el hecho de que lleva tanto tiempo fingiendo estar bien que ya no puede soportarlo. esta tan herida pero aun así necesita seguir levantando mas y mas muros a su alrededor para evitar que se den cuenta que miente. pero ninguno de esos muros sirve realmente, pues tanto ella como los muros están a un paso de colapsar. Besos Brujita.

** SerenityLigth...** hola sere me alegra que te tenga intrigada jajaja. definitivamente no sera nada bueno, después de todo nadie podría reaccionar bien al recordar eso. ese hombre es casi un santo jajaja en este cap veremos el por que de su paciencia que mas que nada es miedo jajaja así como la llegada del momento que todos quieren evitar. gracias por el rw y espero volver a saber de ti. Besos.

**Miriam Ortiz...** miriam ¬¬ creo que el que no pudiera detener a mi musa de la inspiración en orenji moon es a causa tuya ¬¬ TODOS CONTRA MIRIAM... SOMOS AMIGAS EN FACE Y ESTA EL GRUPO DE ABEJITAS... ELLA ES LA CULPABLE DE QUE NO TERMINARA ORENJI Y QUE ME ATRAZARA UN DIA EN VOLVER A AMAR Y ESCAFLOWNE 2 ¬¬ jajaja no te creas... de verdad no le hagan nada jajajaja se que mandaste tus deseos con muy buenas intenciones y la culpa es de mi ardilla loca que no podía sacar la idea jajajaja bueno espero que te guste este cap y también leerte después. por cierto, sabes que bromeo verdad? ya sabes como soy así que espero no te enojes jajajaja. Besos.

**Ahora si me despido, nos leemos en unos 15 o 20 días mas. Como nota informativa les diré que si termino todo a tiempo el día que actualice esta y la otra historia también subiré el epilogo de orenji moon... así que deseen me mucha suerte. Besos.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Realmente creí que no podría terminarlo porque las ideas de Orenji Moon no se alejaban de mi cabeza. Espero que mi ardilla no olvidara nada o intercambiara algunas cosas jajajaja.**

**La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

**.**

**Volver a amar**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 33**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sin importar cuanto lo deseé. O cuanto me esfuerce por permanecer ignorante… El tiempo, no se detendrá y sin poder evitarlo… me alcanzará.**

**(Frase mía de mí. Estaba queriendo dormir y a las 2am esta frase me lo impidió)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Todo lo que había pasado ese día en la tarde, pudo llegar a evitarse. Algunas cosas no necesariamente con grandes actos, sino pequeños y casi rutinarios actos que por ese día fueron rotos.

Por ejemplo; las primeras lágrimas causadas por un sentimiento de traición, pudieron evitarse de tres simples formas y la primera que pudo haberlo hecho… fue Lita.

Si ella no hubiera salido temprano de su casa, no habría llegado antes de tiempo al trabajo y de ser así Haruka tendría que haber esperado hasta que su remplazo llegara para dejar la cocina.

El segundo que puedo haber hecho algo, era Zoicite.

Su rutinaria para cuando llevaba a su novia al trabajo, consistía en dejarla antes de tiempo pero esperar hasta última hora para dejarla entrar. Haciendo de su despedida, una muy larga. Pero ese día, estaba algo ocupado y tenía varios compromisos por lo que la dejo casi a tiempo y se apresuró a irse. De haber tardado el tiempo acostumbrado, no habría estado ahí para toparse con Haruka ni aceptado llevarla.

Y la tercera persona que pudo haberlo evitado, era ella misma. Si ella no hubiera estado tan ansiosa por llegar, no tendría que haberse vestido con tanta prisa… o si hubiera recordado que no tenía llaves. Ella podía haber tomado un taxi y retrasado en las calles con el tráfico, llegando a la hora prometida o puede que un poco más tarde.

Pero nada de eso pudo cambiarse así que las lágrimas y el sentimiento de traición brotaron sin poderse detener.

**.**

Por otro lado, estaba el grito de dolor y los recuerdos olvidados. Estos dos también habían podido ser evitados como el anterior.

Tal vez si Viluy no hubiera esperado por la llamada y se aventurándose a tomar el elevador, después de desayunar, subiendo al tercer piso. Podría haber prevenido el caos… y el resultado podría ser más favorecedor. De esa forma las compras de ambos pisos habían sido hechas desde antes de las tres de la tarde.

E incluso desde antes de eso… si Darien no hubiera hecho esa visita nocturna al departamento de al lado. Se hubiera podido evitar la crisis nerviosa que causo a su vecina y las pastillas para controlarse no habrían sido necesarias. Sin las pastillas, ella no había despertado tarde… y al no estar confundida por ello, podía no haber olvidado por completo que su refrigerador y alacena estaba vacía.

Por otra parte Serenity podía haber esperado unos minutos en su departamento, en vez de salir apresurada. Incluso si ella hubiera tomado las escaleras como pensó al salir. O si cuando subió al elevador, ella hubiera apretado el botón del piso de Viluy como esta le pidió.

Pero por alguna razón había presionado el de PB, bajando directamente hasta recepción.

**.**

Pero aun cuando todo eso, no pudiera haber sido hecho de otra manera y por lo tanto no pudiendo evitar el encuentro. Bien pudo haber algo que si evitara el caos. Y eso tenía que ver con Zafiro Chiba.

El cual podía haber esperado tranquilamente a que el reloj marcara más de las tres de tarde para salir del departamento de su hermano. Pero Zafiro había bajado hasta el estacionamiento y sacado su auto, con la intención de estacionarlo a la entrada del complejo departamental y así… tenerlo listo para la llegada de Haruka.

Pero al salir no encontró lugar y opto por dar una vuelta a la cuadra en lo que el taxi que tapaba la entrada, se retirara.

Y una vez Zafiro salió… los engranes comenzaron a girar, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos.

Y como prueba de ello… el semáforo de la esquina cambio, por lo que Zafiro se detuvo justo a la izquierda de un Lamborghini Veneno. Sin poder evitarlo Zafiro había mirado hacia este, encontrándose con que conocía al conductor y que en el asiento trasero venia un amigo.

Yaten Kou le había reconocido y por eso Taiki había mirado al conductor a su lado.

…

—Hey… escuche que Endy volvió. —pregunto el castaño.

—De hecho voy a su casa… vive en el edificio de la siguiente cuadra.

—Nee… Lleguemos un momento. —hablo el peli plateado sonriendo.

Ambos chicos habían limado asperezas hacia años. Por lo que llevaban una buena relación. No así sus hermanos mayores, los cuales no habían hablado desde que Endymion lo acusara de sentirse superior a él.

Taiki había mirado por el retrovisor a Seiya, pero ignoro la molestia que este mostro ante el pedido de Yaten. Y queriendo castigalo, acepto parar. Ambos autos se detuvieron en el área frente al edificio y todos bajaron para platicar entre ellos. Zafiro mando un mensaje a su hermano pidiéndole bajar. Sin imaginar que sus acciones habían ya desatado el caos.

**.**

De un momento a otro, Taiki, Yaten y Zafiro platicaban animadamente esperando a Endymion. Seiya les observaba recargado en la pared. Reían mientras que dentro del edificio, el teléfono privado de Kenji sonaba anunciando la presencia de los Kou.

Frente al ascensor del segundo piso, Viluy recibía una llamada idéntica. No pudiendo esperar a que el elevador que estaba bajando, regresara… corrió directo a las escaleras con su arma en mano.

En el interior del ascensor Serenity tatareaba felizmente su actual trauma musical, esperando a que las puertas se abrieran.

Frente al edificio, Zoicite se detenía justo detrás de un auto que sólo había visto en fotos o exhibiciones. Haruka silbo casi al mismo tiempo que Zoicite se quitaba el casco para observar mejor el auto.

—Es una belleza. —susurro el joven.

—Ahhh aquí esta. —dijo alguien en voz alta.

Ambos rubios dejaron de observar el auto, levantando la vista hacia la voz que ambos conocían. Zoi observo como la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de su amiga se congelaba, al igual que a él se le escapaba el aire de sorpresa y horror.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo como el cuerpo de Haruka comenzó a temblar, y se acercó a ella para mantenerla en pie o para impedir que se arrojara contra ellos.

—Disimula. —ordeno en susurros tanto para ella, como para él.

—Es bonita, Zafiro. No te la mereces. —comentó risueño Yaten.

—Hey pequeño Chiba… dime que has hecho par que una belleza como ella salga contigo. —hablo Taiki.

— ¿Chiba? —susurraron ambos cuando Zafiro se acercó a ellos.

—Haruka… —hablo al mismo tiempo que quiso tomar su mano, pero ella retrocedió.

Confundió, Zafiro intento volver a acercarse pero Zoicite se interpuso entre ellos cuando vio cómo su amiga intentaba controlar sus lágrimas.

—No la toques… Ruka, vamos dentro.

Sorprendido Zafiro vio como Haruka se pegaba a la espalda del rubio, recargando su frente tras el hombro de este. Furioso y lleno de celos quiso gritar pero su voz fue detenida ante el grito que provino del interior del edificio, que aun con las puertas cerradas fueron capaces de oír.

—Noooooooooooooo...

Casi en sincronía, dos autos grises y una camioneta negra se detuvieron abruptamente a media calle. Sin siquiera importarles el hecho de que la calle fuera bloqueada, los hombres bajaron de estos y con pistolas en mano ordenaron a todos, el quedarse quietos y colocar las manos en la cabeza.

—Vamos Ruka… ella te necesita fuerte. —escucho Zafiro decir a Zoicite antes de que avanzara con Haruka pegada a él.

Con miedo pensó que los hombres armados podrían disparales a ver que se movían pero se sorprendió al ver como la mayoría iban directo a los Kou.

Una mujer, la cual Zafiro reconoció como empleada del café, corrió hacia Haruka y guardando su arma pidió a ambos que entraran con ella al edificio. La siguió con la mirada hasta que entro, alcanzando a observar que el portero y una de las vecinas hacían guardia armados. Aquello era una completa locura y él no entendía nada.

—Hey chico… si no me equivoco eres Chiba, Zafiro Chiba.

Zafiro dejo de mirar hacia las puertas cerradas para mirar al hombre frente a él.

—Soy yo. —su voz apenas se alcanzó a oír.

—Por favor permanezca aquí hasta que el lugar este asegurado.

Fue entonces que Zafiro miro a su alrededor. Una grúa había llegado y estaba enganchando el auto de Taiki. Los hombres habían esposado a los tres y los metían a cada uno en un auto. El auto con Seiya y Yaten partieron por el lado contrario por el que otro auto y una moto llegaron. Zafiro observo como el nuevo auto se estacionaba en el lugar que la grúa acababa de liberar y de este bajan el dueño del café, sus hermanas y la prima de su novia.

Las tres chicas corrieron de inmediato hacia la entrada mientras que el rubio se dirigía a él. Al llegar se sorprendió con que el rubio no le dirigió ni siguiera una mirada. Su atención de inmediato se centró en el hombre que lo mantenía agarrado del hombro.

—Señor. Llegue en cuanto pude. —dijo reportándose al tiempo que el peliplata se ponía a su costado.

Si Zafiro recordaba bien, su nombre era Malachite.

—Los doctores llegaran en seguida. Parece que tiene una fuerte crisis nerviosa… mis chicas dicen que desconocido a la joven Tenou, pero que permitió que se acercara. Tus hermanas no serán de mucha ayuda para clamarle, sin necesidad de drogarla.

—Yo espero lo mismo. Si me disculpa quiero entrar para verle…

—Andrew… —le detuvo cuando ya se estaba yendo— Llevalo contigo, habla con ambos y de ser posible sacalos… podrían alterarla más.

—Lo hare…

—Aino… ven conmigo. —el peli plateado miro hacia Andrew y sin recibir una mirada de él se fue.

—Tú… vienes conmigo. Recogerán todo y se irán. —ordeno molesto el rubio a Zafiro.

**.**

**.**

Las puertas del elevador se habían abierto y sonreí hacia el mostrador. Pero el señor Kenji no estaba ahí y salí del acensor buscándolo. Me acerque al mostrador encontrándolo agachado.

—Hola… la señora Viluy, ¿No ha bajado?

—Señorita… —se veía realmente sorprendido y note que en el cajón abierto había un arma—Vuelve a tu apartamento, ahora. Y no salga hasta que te lo indiquemos.

Eso me asusto. El señor Kenji era muy cuidadoso, él no me diría señorita por nada del mundo aun cuando estuviéramos en una habitación solos. Además de que tenía un arma. El sonido de unos pasos apresurados llego a mis oídos y mire hacia las escaleras. Viluy bajo por ellos y también portaba un arma. Al verme casi cae al suelo.

—Regresa ahora mismo a tu departamento. —grito asuntándome.

Ella era siempre amable y nunca la había visto u oído levantar la voz, por lo que realmente me sorprendió.

Camine hacia el elevador sabiendo que si los dos estaban así, era por que algo no estaba bien. Asustada apresure el paso y unas risas llamaron mi atención. No quería mirar… pero lo hice. El hermano de Darien estaba ahí… y junto a él, había dos que me parecían familiares… pero tras ellos, recargado en la pared había alguien.

Mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme cuando mis pesadillas comenzaron a ser claras y los rostros se hicieron visibles. Las voces y las frases fueron entendibles para mis oídos. Intente sostenerme de algo para evitar caer… pero no encontré nada a mi alcance, por lo que termine en el suelo y aun cuando no deseaba vele… me resulto imposible apartar mi mirada de él.

Seiya…

Sin poder evitarlo grite cuando los recuerdos de los días que pase encerrada en ese cuarto, del ala sur de la mansión, volvieron a mí.

De pronto todo. Todo lo era claro. Y la conversación en nuestra habitación me golpeó fuertemente… casi podía sentir todo de nuevo, escucharlo… vivirlo. Todo se repetía, me sentí nuevamente ahí… indefensa frente a él. Como una estúpida al pensar que podría formar una familia junto a él… y entendiendo de pronto que sus palabras serán completamente lo contrario a lo que soñaba. De cómo me mencionaba el aborto como si fuera la única opción… y en un intento desesperado por proteger a mi bebe, hui de él.

Grite cuando las imágenes en mi cabeza fueron demasiado para mí. Cuando por más que desee detenerlas, estas no paraban. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler por las crueles palabras que una vez me dijo y en todo momento sentí como si me las estuviera diciendo ahora. Lleve mis manos a mis oídos intentando callarlas y cerré mis ojos intentando dejar de verlo.

Pero aun con los ojos cerrados, podía verle.

Golpeándome.

Haciéndome daño.

Alguien toco mi mano y me aleje por reflejo, pensando que era él. Cuando abrí los ojos, encontré a una chica con los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas como seguramente los míos lo estaban. Quiso volver a tocarme pero me aleje, no sabía quién era, ni si quería lastimarme.

Ahora todo lo que quería era a Nii-san, quería que Nii-san estuviera conmigo. Que Luna estuviera junto a mí. Que ambos me abrazaran.

—Serenity… mirame soy yo. Haruka, soy tu amiga. Tuya y de Minako, de Rei. Recuerdas a esas locas.

La mire ante la mención de los nombres de mis amigas.

—Minako… Rei… ¿Dónde están? Dijeron que estarían conmigo, ¿Por qué no están conmigo? ¿Dónde estoy yo? Este no es el hospital… ¿Por qué estoy afuera? No quiero estar cerca de él nunca más… todos, los doctores y los policías dijeron que no volviera a estar cerca de mí. —pregunte y reclame desesperadamente.

—Sere… calma…

—Alejame de él… no dejes que me haga daño. Andrew… llama a Andrew, él hará que mi hermano y Luna venga. Por favor… alejame de él. —suplique aferrándome a ella.

—Si… claro que vendrán. —me sonrió mientras secaba sus lágrimas — Ven conmigo te llevare donde ese idiota no pueda alcanzarte.

Me apoye en ella, queriendo confiar en ella. Si ella podía alejarme de Seiya, la seguiría. Si ella me llevaba con Andrew… me llevo al interior del elevador y presiono el botón marcado con un 3, una mujer armada entro con nosotras junto a un joven que me miraba preocupado. Cuando el mantuvo la distancia entendí que buscaba no alterarme, lo mire… me resultaba familiar pero no podía recordar. Me abrace a la mujer en quien me apoyaba cuando decidí que el chico no me haría daño.

Me sentía tranquila al pensar que podía estar en otra ala del hospital, tal vez solo había salido de mi cuarto y ellos eran empleados del lugar. Seguramente Seiya venía a terminar lo que los empleados de la mansión no le permitieron hacer.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora a contestar Rw. Se que antes contestaba un día antes y que he dejado de hacerlo… pero la verdad es que no me ha dado mucho tiempo. T.T por lo que espero no les moleste ese hecho.<strong>

**Ligthangel:** Mari… Marie… Mariela… ufff tienes razón… no puedes exigirme jijijiji. Jaja no actualizo rápido, eso solo paso con orenji jajaja y era porque la prisa de que era un fic de temporada y no podía terminarlo después así como también estaba el hecho de que la idea no me abandonaba jajajaja. Pero en este caso las ideas fluyen en un día y en el otro no. Claro que ya tengo la idea completa en mi cabeza pero me falta el desarrolla. En efecto, tienes razón en eso. El no piensa tonterías, está desesperado. Quiere ayudar, hacer algo pero no puede. Quiere acercarse a ella, demostrarle que esta para ella pero… ella aún está herida. No regañes a mi yaten… recuerda que es mi único kou favorito. Era un número desconocido, yo por lo general no contesto si es desconocido. O.O mis ojos… sacrosanto osito bimbo, lo que he visto y leído. Tendré que encomendarme al pelón maestro limpio para que sane mis ojos después de leer tanta cosa. Jijijijiji. Kirameki es el nombre o mejor dicho el apellido de un personaje de Shigofumi. Esta chida la serie, ya sabes un toque psicológico y drama. ¬¬ mi gusto. El significado es algo así como brillante o resplandeciente pero por las letras con las que se escribe se traduce como brillo estelar o estela brillante. Aunque las letras utilizadas para Kira son muy parecidas a Pica que significa destello. Y el de Meki es similar al de estrella. Por lo general escojo nombres que me gusten el significado y no necesariamente porque quede con el personaje. Repiten las preguntas porque son de otro departamento y creo que no lo quiso para que así confiaran en él. Ya me comentaron muchas veces que pusiera quien era antes de escribir ya sabes poner el hombre de quien se supone te cuenta. Pero creo que si lo hago les daré muchas oportunidades de leer entre líneas y eso no me agrada, yo dejo muchas pistas en cada capítulo y me encanta ver que me reclamen por algo cuando ya les conteste sutilmente. Y me encanta aun más cuando alguien me hace notar que encontró esas pistas. Es como lo de dar y sere, que me reclamaban que ya se encontraran y no se que… pero yo tenía como cuatro capítulos poniendo indicios de los encuentros nocturnos. Solo que pocas lo notaron. Ajaja si conozco la historia. Jjajajaja. Besos a ti.

**Zakura Naiguino:** hola linda, jajaja si te vuelves drogadicta no es mi culpa jajajaja. Es culpa de fanficion jajajaja. Jajajaja que bueno que te gusten mis historias, la verdad es que creo que no tengo ninguna feliz jajajaja soy anti felicidad. Adoro el drama. Jajajaja la única historia que no tengo triste fue el one-short que hice para el cumpleaños del personaje de Darien y hasta de ese recibí reclamos de que hice llorar jajaja. Soy mala, lo acepto jajaja. Entrelazar tantas historias es algo que nunca había hecho y la verdad es que es muy difícil, jajajaja. Pero también es divertido. Porque así hay más personajes con los cual la lectora se pueda sentir identificada o por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo. Además de que eso da más variedad, las paginas están llenas de fic solo sere y dar en las que se centran solo en ellos y tocan las vidas de los demás de forma muy superficial. Y eso es algo que no quería repetir. Pero creeme esta no es nada comparada con la de Escaflowne. Ahí me mato yo sola con los cambios de tiempo T.T… te mando besos.

**Lunabsc:** Hola brujita, jajaja estuvo ligerito jajaja no te creas si estuvo fuerte jajaja tantas cosas en un momento. Y lo peor está por venir… bueno de hecho ya mostré una parte de lo que vino jajajaja. Jajaja yo creo que hago eso seguido, ya sabes lo de usar experiencias para transmitir, en todas mis historias creo lo he hecho. El reflejar aspectos de ti que te duelen, que odias o que te gustan. Creo que en cierto punto, todas las personas que escriben lo hacen por esa razón… no se que más decir jajajajajaja te mando muchos besos.

**Chat'de'lune :** jajajaja eso no suena muy tierno jajajaja creo que mis costillas no lo apreciarían jajajaja. Mi ardilla si lo agradece jijijiji. Jajja vaya con esos problemas técnicos jajajaja. Ok si es ella. Está en casa. No está consciente de que se cuele, sino más bien fue algo más así como un reflejo de auto protección. Como cuando él se levantó para irse y ella sintió la necesidad de detenerlo, de ir tras él… pero ella misma se detuvo. Se obligó a quedarse ahí, lejos de él. Porque como bien dijo ella… está rota, se siente rota. Incompleta… y por esa misma inseguridad es que cerró la puerta, para sí obligarse a quedarse dentro y no ir tras él. Pues de hecho aquí alguien más lo hace por él. Creo que ya lo tiene ahí… ¬¬ jijijiji analiza un poco las cosas y entenderás lo que trato de decirte. Sé que puedes hacerlo, hasta ahora tu eres la que más sabe sobre lo que vendrá, eres muy buena para leer entre líneas. Te mando besos y abrazos no tan fuertes pero si igual de amorosos jijijiji.

**Miriam Ortiz:** Miriam como estas? Jajaja es la primera vez que me dicen que mi lectura causa alegría jajajaja creo que llorare de alegría jajajaja siempre me dicen que soy mala, cruel, insensible, nieta de Hitler, evil, reina del drama y no sé qué más jajajaja siempre me reclaman por que las hago llorar y que mis historias son mega tristes jajaja me alegra saber que a pesar de todo eso también bueno dar alegría :P te mando muchos besos y espero seguir gustándote y alegrándote aún más.

**Serenity**- **venus:** holo chica. Gracias por el rw y espero que te siga gustando y volver a saber de ti. Besos.

**Xiomara Gonzalez:** hola tocaya Gonzalez jijijiji. Me abandono un poco pero la alcance a tiempo jajaja. Eso es un hecho y no solo lo digo porque ente cap ya recordó, sino pro que es algo que debía pasar. Ella tiene que salir de ahí, de ese tiempo en el que está atrapada. No puede permanecer ahí por siempre.

**Ahora me despido y espero leer de ustedes ponto. Besos y abrazos para todas.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola, casi rayando en los 20 días que me puse como máximo pero… aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Mi ardilla esta al tope, por el momento esta agonizante… pero solo de cansancio jajajaja. Ok empecemos con esto, les recuerdo que la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi. La historia obvio si es mía. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Volver a amar**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 34**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Estaba desesperado, no había dejado de pensar en ella. No había podido dormir bien por lo que me encontraba de un humor, donde no me aguantaba ni a mí mismo. Para colmo mi hermano parecía más inquieto de lo común, tenía entendido que hoy llevaría a Tenou a la casa principal para que papá la conociera. Y el hecho de que cada menos de cinco minutos, mirara el reloj de pared me estaba terminado por llenar el hígado de piedritas.

Cuando por fin había salido del departamento había podido respirar más tranquilo y sumirme en mis pensamientos. Pero entonces mi celular había sonado.

Un mensaje de Zafiro.

—Con un demonio, si me habla para preguntar la hora juro que lo moleré a golpes.

_Adivina a quien me encontré… pues a Taiki, Yaten y Seiya. Están afuera conmigo, porque no bajas un momento. Taiki quiere verte… _

Al parecer se había topado con Taiki y Yaten. Suponía que estaban podría hacer el intento de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros… sin querer darle muchas vueltas a esa idea, me dispuse a bajar.

Salí del apartamento y apreté el botón del ascensor y en lo que esperaba a que llegara, me termine de abrochar todos los botones. Cuando las puertas se abrieron me topé con una escena para nada grata y sobre todo… perturbadora.

Lo primero que había notado era que estaba temblando y que a duras penas se sostenías en pie. Podía jurar que si Tenou no la estuviera sosteniendo, habías estado en el suelo. Pero no solo era eso, la forma en la que se aferraba a ella hacia evidente el terror y miedo que yo mismo había visto en cada uno de los ataques que tenías. Preocupado porque eso fuera lo que te estaba pasando intente alcanzarte con mi mano.

Un ligero golpe había hecho a mi mano retroceder, mire a la mano que me había detenido y le reconocí como uno de los chicos que siempre iba al café.

—Retrocede… ahora.

Un arma entro en mi campo de visión y reaccione automáticamente. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia tras viendo que la persona que sostenía en sus manos el arma, era nada más y nada menos que una vecina. Una que hasta ahora, desprendía un aura amable y bondadosa. Su mirada ahora estaba llena de salvajismo y evidente ira.

Sus manos no temblaban por lo que supuse debía estar acostumbrada a portar un arma. Retrocedí aun más.

Asustado busque con la mirada a Serenity y fue entonces que note que Tenou tenía los ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas. Pensando lo peor devolví la mirada a la vecina.

—Muévete Chiba… no me hagas repetirlo, porque no te convendrá. —retrocedí unos cuantos pasos confundido.

No por su amenaza, sino por la mención de mi nombre. Si había escuchado bien, ella había dicho Chiba en lugar de Shields.

—Retrocede más Chiba. —insistió caminado hacia a mí.

Cuando dejo el suficiente espacio, el chico salió del ascensor con Tenou y Serenity pisándole los talones.

—Ken… abre la puerta del departamento. —susurro la mujer apretando con una de sus manos, su oído.

Curioso, mire de reojo que después de ordenarle a alguien que abriera… la puerta se abrió sin que ninguno de los presentes usara una tarjeta. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y el timbre que lo acompaño altero a Serenity.

—Él viene. —casi grito aterrada.

—No vendrá, te lo juro. No lo dejaran entrar. Mirame… mirame. —pido Tenou de forma suplicantemente.

Ella dejo de mirar hacia el elevador.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —pregunto.

Ella negó y eso me alarmo aún más.

—Soy amiga de las locas… ¿Recuerdas eso? ¿Les recuerdas a ellas, verdad?—ella asintió— Bien. Yo me quedare contigo hasta que ellas estén aquí. Pero tenemos que entrar ahí.

— ¿Él? —susurro mirando hacia la puerta abierta.

—No está ahí. Te lo juro…

Eso pareció calmarla y convencerla a entrar. El verla en ese estado me hizo desear estar ahí, en el lugar que ahora hacia Tenou. Yo podía calmarla, ella me conocía. Ella veía en mí a su hermano. Yo podía protegerla.

Avance unos paso y sentí el arma encajarse en mis costillas.

—No te muevas Chiba.

— ¿Quiere que me quede? —pregunto el chico, si la memoria no me fallaba su nombre era Zoicite.

—No. Ve abajo… estoy segura de que Furuhata no deber tardar. Yo me encargo de este. —le contesto sin dejar de mirarme.

El chico camino y desapareció en el elevador sin mirar atrás.

—Ken… el chico va hacia abajo... Si… gracias. En cuanto llegue hazles subir. —hablo unos segundo otra vez.

Al terminar me miro un momento.

—Recargate en la pared, ahora y no te muevas. —me ordeno y no pensé siquiera en desobedecer a su orden.

— ¿Qué rayos es lo que está pasando? —me atreví a preguntar.

Ella permaneció en silencio y creí que no me daría una respuesta, pero de pronto hablo.

—Eso es lo que yo me pregunto… ¿Por qué demonios están ustedes aquí? Su presencia sólo ha traído problemas.

—Yo no he hecho nada. —conteste ante su ataque.

—Mejor cállate. No quiero dispararte, pero lo hare si es necesario. —ella se recargo en la puerta de Serenity.

Nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente mirándonos uno al otro. No era incomodo pero sí bastante tenso. Deje de verla pensando en una excusa para que me dejara entrar a mi apartamento, después de todo, estando dentro podía llegar a ella por el balcón.

—Yo…

—De acuerdo. Que suban. —la escuche decir por lo que ya no pude decir nada.

Poco después el elevador anuncio que las puertas se abrirían y de este, salieron las hermanas y novia de Drew. Ninguna se detuvo a verme o siquiera a saludar.

—Están aquí. —le escuche decir cuando se alejó de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y las tres recién llegadas le rodearon sin molestarse siquiera o notar el hecho de que sostenía un arma o de que me estaba apuntando con la misma.

Intente moverme un par de veces, pero no logre acercarme a la puerta.

—Por favor… —alcance a decir por cuarta vez.

—Cállate Chiba. —me volvió a callar molesta.

— ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? —pregunte por primera vez algo diferente.

Ella no contesto. Pero no aparto la mirada de mí.

—Si no vas a contestar, déjame ir a mi apartamento. —creí que me lo permitiría y avance.

—Entiendo. Por favor encargate de eso. —contestó suavemente apretando nuevamente el aparato en su oído.

De inmediato supe que sus palabras no eran dirigidas hacia a mí.

—Iré a mi departamento y ya… —avancé confiado en que me dejaría ir.

—No.

La mire molesto. No podía moverme, no podía hablar y para colmo no podía entrar a mi apartamento.

**.**

**.**

Los teníamos, por fin los teníamos. Pero ni aun cuando los teníamos bajo arresto, podía quedarme tranquilo.

Había recibido la llamada de que el ministro también estaba bajo arresto y que tanto ellos como nosotros habíamos quedado de mantenerlos a los cinco, separados.

—Ponerles uno contra el otro. — había dicho yo bastante seguro.

Y no es que ahora me retractara de esa idea. Incluso había sido apoyado por el otro departamento. Era una estrategia común, podía decirse que hasta clásica.

Pero nada de eso podía asegurarnos que ellos actuarían como nosotros queríamos, sería difícil hacer que se echaran de cabeza uno al otro. Bien podían negarse a hablar y eso no nos convendría. Debíamos hacerlos hablar y aunque nunca estuve a favor de los interrogatorios con violencia, tenía el presentimiento que con la ira que yo y todo mi equipo sentíamos… podríamos a llegar a esa opción, en el caso de que Minashiro lo sugiriera.

Baje del auto al llegar al lugar en el que llevaríamos acabo los interrogatorios.

—Hey Kirameki… sí que te tomo tu tiempo en llegar. —se quejó el jefe de fraude.

—Minashiro, sabes que estaba más lejos que tú. —conteste tomando el cigarro que me ofrecía.

—Pero tu equipo llego antes que yo. —busque el encendedor en mi abrigó y encendí mi cigarro.

—Entonces se vieron. —pregunte recargándome junto a la puerta de entrada del edificio.

—Claro que no, eso sería malo para nuestro plan.

—Bien…

—Mande por la comida… Cantonesa… es su favorita. —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Cuánto tardará en llegar?

—No mucho.

—Bien… comencemos con la farsa.

—Ok… el segundo Kou ya debe estar dentro. —aventó su cigarro al cenicero y avanzo para entrar al lugar.

—Entonces traigamos primero al mayor… —continué, di la última calada a mi cigarro antes de hacer lo mismo que él, y seguirlo— Seguido del ministro y por ultimo…

—El ilegitimo Chiba. ¿Por cierto…? Mis chicos me dijeron que llegaron justo cuando se iba dar una reunión familiar. Aun creo que debimos traerlos a ellos también.

—No están involucrados, ambos hemos hablado con Mamoru Chiba y ninguno de sus hijos sabe de la existencia de un tercer hermano.

—Lo se… y sinceramente creo en su palabra. Chiba es un buen hombre. Espero que esto no le afecte.

Entramos al lugar y todas las miradas fueron de inmediato a nosotros. Había personal de otros departamentos, incluso algunos que simplemente vigilaban los cruces y hasta centros comerciales. Después de todo, el cuartel general era el mejor lugar para hacer esto.

Al llegar al ala de interrogatorios pude observar como las tres salas estaban preparadas. Dos de ellas ya estaban siendo usadas, una para el viejo Kou y la otra para su segundo hijo.

— ¿No se han visto verdad? —pregunte.

—No. Tus chicos incluso tomaron una distancia prudente, ni siquiera saben que todos fueron traídos aquí y fueron puestos en celdas de diferentes pisos.

Uno de mis chicos salió del cuarto del viejo Kou.

—Jefe, Minashiro-san. Hasta ahora todo va conforme se planeó, Kasugai y alguien de su equipo esta con el segundo Kou en el cuarto 2.

Ambos avanzamos hacia uno de los cuartos, siendo seguidos por Kondo.

—En las celdas del sótano está el primer Kou. En las del tercer piso está el ministro y en este piso está el tercer Kou.

—Bien traigan el primer Kou y al Ministro… una vez se vean ellos traigan el tercer Kou.

Kondo se retiró de inmediato y Minashiro y yo nos quedamos solos.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero ya que hay que esperar un poco más… —entro al cuarto de observación— Tienes buenos chicos.

—Tú también. Puede que convenza a algunos de pedirte una transferencia. —dije para provocarlo y a pesar de que no contesto, le escuche bufar.

**.**

Me quede en la puerta mientras que él permanecía dentro del cuarto para no ser visto. Poco después, uno de los elevadores sonó.

Dos de mis chicos traía a Taiki Kou, parecía tranquilo y caminaba con tal arrogancia que no podía soportar las ganas de tirarle un golpe. Y justo cuando estaba por ingresar al cuarto junto al que yo estaba, otro de los elevadores sonó… deliberadamente los chicos le dejaron ver a la persona tras las puertas que se abrían.

Y fue entonces cuando vi que su expresión perdió la calma, frialdad y arrogancia.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Una invitación? —uno de ellos le grito a primer Kou y le empujo para obligarlo a entrar.

Mire al ministro, sus ojos se veían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y parecía que había olvidado como respirar.

Los chicos de Minashiro, lo empujaron para hacerlo reaccionar. Le hice una seña y Minashiro salió. Se paró en la sala de enfrente y abrió la puerta.

—Por favor ministro, estoy seguro de que no quiere quedarse aquí a pasar la noche. No sabe cómo lamento que este en esta situación, pero le suplico que entienda, es formalidad… hay que cumplir con la ley. —le dijo al guillarle un ojo con voz suave.

—Claro… entiendo. —contesto más calmado y con gran confianza.

Cuando el ministro entro al cuarto, Minashiro me sonrió.

—He contactado con su restauran favorito… estoy seguro de que no ha comido y les pedí que le traigan la especialidad de la casa, hasta aquí. —la puerta del cuarto se cerró, pero pude ver la sonrisa de seguridad que el ministro tenía.

—Sí que es un perro adulador.

—Mi jefe odia que lo llamen así. Le pediré que no lo diga… frente a él. —mire a la chica que salía de la sala 2.

— ¿Tu eres…?

—Memfis. Kanon Memfis. —contesto dándome una carpeta— Se me dijo que entraría con usted y sobre lo que debo hacer.

—De acuerdo… en un rato deberíamos empezar. Llamame Mikawa.

Ella no contesto, solamente se quedó a mi lado hasta que vimos que traían al tercer Kou. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y cuanto el paso a su lado la vi desabrocharse el saco.

Entramos al cuarto, cerré la puerta y ella coloco su saco en la silla frente a él. Me quede en la puerta haciendo una que otra pregunta adicional, entre las que ella hacía. Pero sin importar cuanto preguntábamos, no obtuvimos respuesta. Fue entonces que mi teléfono vibro.

La comida había llegado.

—Mierda… me llama el viejo. —dije de pronto con tono fastidiado— Ahora vengo Kanon.

Salí del cuarto y entre al cuarto para supervisar, me senté en la silla y observe atreves del espejo. Monitoreé las cinco salas y espere porque Minashiro llegara. Tocaron a mi puerta y active el Zoom en la cámara junto a Memfis.

—Tengo sed de tanto hablar, ¿Quieres agua… refresco?—pregunto sonriendo por primera vez.

Pero aun cuando ella había hablado más amable, Seiya no contesto. Ella camino hasta la puerta y el la siguió con la mirada, abrió la puerta y la dejo así.

—Ohhh Kasugai, podrás conseguirme una soda.

—Claro.

Active el zoom del cuarto 1 y otra de las cámaras de ese cuarto, vi a uno de mis chicos abrir la puerta. Tampoco la cerró.

—Ohhh que rico huele eso.

—Sí, huele genial. Pero el jefe lo pido para el ministro.

—Ohhh que envidia, estoy segura de que pidió para él también…

—Déjame llevar esto a la oficina del jefe y te traeré tu soda.

—Gracias Kasugai… eres un amor.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a tomar asiento. Los chicos del cuarto 1 también volvieron.

—Ahora, Kou… ¿En que nos quedamos?... así, en que nuestro informante nos dijo que tú eres el que maneja todo esto y entrego bastantes pruebas.

El semblante de ambos cambio de inmediato, y fue entonces que las palabras comenzaron a salir.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por el sacrosanto Osito Bimbo… creí que no lo terminaría. La verdad es que me llego una idea de mi otra historia y me puse medio sádica (algo raro en mí) fue tan traumate la escena que llego a mi cabeza que dure tres días escribiendo solo de eso T.T perdón… yo me emocione demás. Lo bueno es que ya tengo capítulos adelantados de esa historia jajajaja… lo malo es que abandone esta jajajaja… uffff.<strong>

**Además les tengo malas, malas pero muy malas noticias. Y esas son que me voy de vacaciones… si lo sé, no son malas para mí y puede que crean que no lo son ni para ustedes. Pero si lo son. Pasó navidad con mis suegros y ellos tienen computadora pero… no tienen internet y paso año nuevo con mis padres, los cuales tienen internet pero no computadora. (Si tienen, pero esta enfermita T.T y mi padre la ha mandado al médico) por esa razón no creo poder actualizar.**

**Ahora a contestar rw…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chat'de'Lune…<strong>

Jajaja hola linda chat, no es breve son las mismas palabras que el anterior jajajaja no sé por qué me dicen que es más pequeño jajajaja. Bastante desafortunadas, este capítulo… tenía tiempo planeándolo y realmente no sabes lo nerviosa que estaba, casi nunca o por lo menos no hasta ahora, he escrito algo desde un punto de vista… tan… externo. No sé si me explico. Y por lo mismo, al ser algo que no suelo hacer temía que no me quedara como lo tenía en mi cabeza. Que no les gustara o peor que no se entendiera jajajaja creo que aún no sé cómo quedo jajajaja lo corregí tantas veces y sinceramente aun no estoy muy conforme con como quedo jajajaja. Pero no podía atrasarme más. Jajaja maten a la escritora jajajaja. No fue furia lo que Ruka sintió, creeme que la sentirá, pero por ahora o en ese momento solo sintió decepción y traición. Zafiro… amor mío, yo lo consuelo jajajaja ok no. ¿Por qué se fundió tu bombilla? Jajajajaja Te mando muchos besos, te deseo una feliz navidad adelantada y por supuesto hermoso año nuevo. Matane Chat.

**Zakura Naiguino…**

Hola linda. Jajaja espero que fuera un impacto del bueno jajajaja. Pues confrontación, confrontación… no. Pero fue algo no debía pasar pero que simplemente no se podía evitar. Hay zakura linda, no seas tan mala… como que no lo va a perdonar. ¿Cuánta seguridad en tus palabras? ¬¬ ¿Será que vos sabes algo? Si es así, dime. Quiero saber. Si eso de verdades a medias no existe, una mentira es una mentira sin importar como lo veas… que claro tiene razón en cuanto a que no está su secreto y eso pero pues, que se le va a hacer. Pues habrá que ver, puesto que no reconoce a Haruka ni a Zoicite… incluso desconoció a Viluy. O/O me chiveas… jajajaja se te olvidaba lo más importante jajajaja. Bueno hasta luego zakurita… te mando muchas bendiciones para esta navidad y año nuevo. Cuidate mucho.

**Lunabsc…**

Brujita… ¿Cómo estás? Siento que tú serás la primera en regañarme porque no publicare hasta año nuevo jajajaja. Aunque también sé que entenderás mi situación. Jajajaja pobre de todo el mundo en este fic jajajaja parece que no hay ni uno que tendrá un buen día jajajaja. Jajaja te mando muchos besos brujitas, pero sobre todo muchos buenos deseo para esta navidad y año nuevo. Abrígate bien para que no te enferme. :P

**Xiomara González…**

Hola tocaya… lo digo porque yo también soy González :P (espero no te moleste que te diga tocaya) ok primero que nada quiero agradecerte. Tanto por el rw como por el cumplido. No creo ser tan buena como dices pero realmente espero y ansió mejorar cada vez más para así no llegar a decepcionarme a mí misma ni a ninguna de ustedes. Espero que las otras historias te gusten también… te deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Besos.

**Guest…**

Hola chica sin nombre jajajaja tranquila, tengo pensado terminarlo. Creo que mi corazón no me permitirá dejarlo a la mitad. T.T me mataría la culpa, el remordimiento y la desesperación. Jajajaja tendría que sacarlo de mi sistema sino no podría comenzar otra historia, jajajaja. Al menos no una larga jajajaja. Por cierto… metelo, no lo dejes afuera de tu pecho y menos en esta temporada de frio. Que pasara si agarra un resfriado U.U sentiría que es mi culpa y eso no es bueno. Yo de verdad quiero mucho a todas mis lectoras, tanto las que me dejan rw de apoyo como las que hacen voto de silencio y solo me agregan a favoritos jajajaja. Todas ellas me ayudan a seguir, me motivan a continuar. Así que por favor cuidate mucho, abrigate bien y toma vitaminas :P también pasteles y panquecitos jijijiji pronto descubrirás que no recomiendo frutas y verduras jajajaja conmigo pura dulzura jijijiji no por nada me dedico a eso :P te mando muchos besos y mis mejores deseos en estas fiestas venideras. Espero volver a saber de ti y de paso un apodo. :P

**Ivette…**

Ivette-chan. Jijijiji Holo, jajajaja recuerda que mis fechas de actualización van de entre los 15 y 20 días, aunque como vez, puede que el siguiente capítulo tarde aún más que eso pero aviso de antemano jijijiji además es a causa de fuerza mayor. Jajaja hay muchas cosas que ni yo me esperaba, entre ellas la relación de Haruka y Zafiro… el papel de Ruberus y muchos otros más… :P bueno te dejo esperando volver a saber de ti. Te mando muchas bendiciones para esta navidad y próximo año nuevo.

**Ahora si me despido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¬¬ jajajaja no te creas Mariela jajajaja no me olvide de ti. Pero ya sabes que me encanta hacerte brincar de susto jajajaja. O llorar jajajaja.

**Ligthangel….**

Mari… Marie... Mariela, no te me enojes, ya sabes como soy de juguetona y por supuesto de Evil jajajaja. Además es para que veas que si te extraño. No te preocupes… después de todo yo aún te debo el rw de tu fic T.T. gomene Marie-chan, date… date shikanga nai tanoni… soshite atamaga warui T~T sorede guru guru gushite T.T wakate kudasai. Onegai Marie-chan… matete sokkoshi mate. T.T ...…..…. ok como ya hablamos ese punto proseguiré. Jajaja a mi me mato de sueño jajajaja no me dejo dormir. Estaba yo acostada en mi camita con un sueño y ya deseosa de ser abrazada por Morfeo y zaz…. Frase reveladora aparece en mi cabeza. Me dije… Evil-kawai recuérdala la frase y mañana la publicas ¬¬ pero no, no, no, no, no me dejo dormir… tenía que sacarla de mi cabeza y tuve que tomar mi celular, ponerla en una publicación y entonces zaz… "Evil-kawai no puedes publicar esto sin una imagen que refleje el dolor y sentimiento que tiene esta frase, debes buscar una…" y como resultado publique la imagen con la frase. Solo entonces pude dormir y al día siguiente mientras escribía el cap. me dije… ¿Porque no ponerla al inicio? Y eso fue lo que paso. Realmente ella aguanto mucho, sé que hay mujeres que en la vida real soportan eso y más, y aun cuando es algo común a mí en lo personal me parece algo surrealista. El dolor que deben soportar, simplemente es tanto lamentable como admirable, al menos desde de mi punto de vista. Jajaja de ahí tuve la idea, ese parte en que explica realmente se me hizo hermosa, algo tan bello que yo realmente quería llegar a intentar. No creo que quedara tan bella pero hice todo lo que pude jajajaja si hasta a mi ardilla le salió humo jajajaja. Si te digo, no se encontró frente a frente pero si lo vio a una distancia suficiente para que todo explotara. Jajajaja si por fin lo arrestaron, jajajaja. Y Zafiro, zafiro… que voy a ser con él, a pesar de que estaba por decirle todo. Pues ya no pudo decírselo. Ohhh no los que pueden calmarle son las personas en las que ella confía y esas son las que menciono. Artemis, Luna, Andrew, Minako, Rei y las no mencionadas Hotaru y su padre. Y sobre que no hicieron nada pues m… creo que sí hicieron algo, por ellos es que los Kou llegaron ahí así que técnicamente si hicieron y mucho. Jajaja creo que muchos tiene una idea equivocada, como si ella hubiera creado una personalidad alterna y eso no es cierto, aun siendo Sam ella sabe que es Serenity y q tiene que vivir bajo una apariencia que no es la suya por seguridad. Y por ellos su personalidad es la misma, exactamente la misma no, porque es obvio que ella no recuerda una parte de su vida y eso la atormenta… haciendo que por más que quiera avanzar sus pies no se mueva… me explico? Jajajaja espero que si jajajaja. En definitiva no pasara lo que imagino tu hámster jajajaja. Por lo menos no ahora. Jajajaja que coincidencia a mí me dijeron lo mismo jajajaja sobre todo cuando termine un capítulo de otra historia y no pude esperar, decidí compartirlo con varios amigos diciendo que estaba fascinada con ese fragmentó. Me dijeron que estaba loca… solo porque me enamore de eso que escribí. Si quieres me contactas por inbox en Face y te lo paso para que lo veas por ti misma. Te mando muchos pero muchos besos Marie, te deseo lo mejor para estas fiestas, que la pases genial con tus familiares.

**Ahora sí, esto es todo por ahora. Quiero desearles lo mejor en siguientes fechas y espero con ansias que estos últimos días del año estén llenos de amor y felicidad, convirtiendo así estos en un presagio del año venidero. Las quiero mucho y espero seguir contando con la amistad que tengo con muchas de ustedes y si dios lo permite hacer algunas más en el próximo año. Besitos de Nuez espolvoreados con azúcar glass (ya saben la galleta de la temporada :P) y abrazos de buñuelos tradicionales con bendiciones llenas de champurrado de chocolate. (ya se la saben, pal frio)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hoooooooola gente bonita… ¿Me extrañaron?... yo sé que si jajaja aunque estoy segura que no fue a mi precisamente. Ok no hare largo esto y solo diré que espero que se la pasaran genial en las pasadas fiestas. Ahora si les recuerdo que la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

**Y con esto… a leer señoras y señores.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Volver a amar**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 35**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Cuando Andrew y yo entramos al edificio, nos encontramos que frente al acensor, él portero hablaba con la mujer que se había llevado a Haruka y al tipo ese.

—Drew.

—Puedes irte Zoi… me hare cargo.

—Cualquier cosa… —ofreció.

—Gracias.

—Furuhata. Creo que esto es como una carta de renuncia.

—Lo se Reika…

—Ahhh con lo que me gustaba estar en un lugar tan tranquilo. —se quejó ella.

—Señor Kenji, supongo que también se ira.

—Aun no chico… yo seguiré aquí hasta que todo termine. Sube… tus hermanas están esperando y creo que Viluy está aún sosteniendo la pistola sobre la cabeza del otro Chiba.

—Ok. —contesto demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto.

—Espera… ¿Oíste lo que dijo? —pregunte preocupado.

—Cállate y sube… realmente no estoy de ánimos para nada. Esto es… —hablo evidentemente molesto.

La otra noche, había creído verle enojado pero al verlo ahora… ya no estaba tan seguro.

**.**

Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse la vecina de nombre Viluy, estaba amenazando a Nii-san con una pistola. Ambos estaban frente a la puerta de Hino.

—Oficial, no creo que eso sea necesario... ¿Usted, Si?

—Nii-san. —hable preocupado.

—Zafiro… Drew. —susurro mi hemano.

La mujer bajo el arma pero no se movió de la puerta.

—Hey chico, hazte cargo de esto. Yo estoy cabreada y no me molestaría apretar el gatillo, si él sigue insistiendo en entrar.

—Yo también estoy cabreado.

— ¿En serio? Pues creí como les trajiste no te importaría siquiera. — contrataco con evidente ironía.

—Por favor oficial… ahora no.

—Pues aguantalo. —le miro molesta.

Se recargo en la puerta y miro al suelo mientras guardaba su arma.

—Vamos hermano, entremos a tu departamento… —Andrew llamo a mi hermano— Oficial puede pedirle a Ruka que venga.

—Claro… ¿Algo más? —susurro molesta.

—Drew… —comenzó mi hermano pero fue cayado por el rubio.

—Vamos… hay mucho de qué hablar. Y tú, debes dejar de mentirle a Ruka ya… —me miro y ordeno molesto.

Mi hermano entro primero y yo vi como la mujer entraba a la casa. Esperaba que trajera a Haruka con ella. Pero Andrew me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia a dentro.

—Vamos Romeo. No deberías estar tan emocionado por ser golpeado… tu Julieta es de temer cuando se enoja y creeme que lo estará.

Antes de entrar, la puerta se abrió y alcance a ver que la mujer salía sola. Baje la cabeza pensando que Haruka no vendría.

—Ambos deben irse… ahora mismo de ser posible. —anuncio en cuanto cruce la puerta y la cerro tras de mí.

**.**

**.**

Uno de los peores escenarios. Uno ni siquiera contemplado. No hasta que yo había metido a los medios hermanos de Seiya Kou, al departamento del lado de Serenity.

Era mi culpa, claro que lo era.

Nadie me lo había dicho aun… pero estaba seguro de que en cuanto se enteraran de que yo estaba al tanto. Todos me lo dirían, Reika y Ruberus me lo habían cuestionado en cuanto lo supieron, e incluso el padre de Esmeralda, se había negado a hablar conmigo.

Y entonces… esto pasaba.

**.**

Al llegar al lugar todo parecía estar tranquilo. O al menos afuera del edificio.

Envié a Zoi a casa, sabía que tenía cosas que hacer y aun cuando estaba preocupado… debía hacerlas.

Intente calmame antes de subir pero de verdad es que me resulto imposible, sobre todo al ver la cara de Zafiro. Según me habían dicho…

Él había sido visto por el grupo que seguía a los Kou. Ellos creían que los Kou se habían detenido en el edificio sólo porque Zafiro les había hablado. Creían que les había invitado al edificio.

Eso era la versión que me había gritado el jefe Kirameki junto con una sarta de reclamos. Y para colmo yo mismo me culpaba como él lo estaba haciendo. Me pregunto, ¿Qué tan seguro estaba de que ellos no estuvieran involucrados? Y la verdad… es que aun cuando quería creer en lo que Ruberus nos había dicho. Con las cosas como estaban, yo no podía estar seguro de nada.

Al llegar arriba la situación parecía más complicada de lo que ya era. Como me habían dicho, Viluy apuntaba directo a Darien, y ninguno de los dos parecía feliz. Pedí a Viluy que lo dejara debido a la cara de molestia que tenía. Realmente parecía que dispararía sin importarle nada. Pero cuando comenzó a atacarme no pude más que quedarme callado.

Suspire cansado sabiendo que lo que venía sería una secuela de un desastre que yo había iniciado. Karma. Pensé.

—Pues aguantalo. —había dicho justo en el momento en que pensé en mi Karma.

Su desconfianza tenía bastantes bases solidad y no iba a culparla. Ella tenía razón, iba a tener que aguantarlo… me lo merecía

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —pregunto molesto una vez estuvimos dentro del departamento— Y no te atrevas a decirme que no sabes. —exigió.

—Deben irse. —repetí de forma monótona.

—Drew. —insistió.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? Lo que paso abajo… —hablo Zafiro.

— ¿Algo paso abajo? —pregunto a su hermano.

—No pueden estar aquí. Te devolveré el dinero y yo me encargare de la mudanza. —ignorando sus preguntas, proseguí.

Ambos me miraban como si me hubiera vuelto loco cuando por más preguntas que continuaron haciendo, yo continuaba repitiendo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué ocupas Furuhata? — la voz de Ruka lleno el lugar.

Los tres miramos hacia arriba, junto afuera del cuarto principal, Ruka estaba parada de forma rígida y mirándome sólo a mí.

—Haru… —susurro Zafiro al verla.

—Baja por favor. —le pedí dando yo también un paso adelante.

—Prefiero no estar aquí… pero como pediste por mí, es que estoy aquí. —contesto duramente.

La mire, a pesar de la distancia podía notar que había llorado.

—Haru… —le llamo Zafiro nuevamente y ante un movimiento de este, pude notar como Ruka se tensaba aún más.

Genial. Pensé al entender que seguramente Ruka ya sabía quién había traído a los Kou.

—Haru… —estaba por subir al segundo escalón.

—No te atrevas a subir, no te atrevas a hablarme siquiera. No quiero saber de ti, ni ahora… ni nunca. —dijo duramente a Zafiro haciéndolo detenerse a media escalera.

Darien y Zafiro se quedamos sorprendidos, pero era algo que supuse pasaría si ella se enteraba que le estuvo ocultando algo.

—Ruka, deben hablar.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que querías? Abogar por él. ¿Sabes acaso quienes son de verdad? ¿O lo que hicieron? Por culpa de ellos…

—Se quiénes son Ruka. —le detuve. No por que intentara abogar por él… necesitaba decirlo, gritarlo… y eso fue lo que termine haciendo— Lo he sabido por mucho tiempo…

—Tú… sa… sabias…—la ira que había desaparecido, volvió. Pero ahora dirigida a mí— ¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso? Es tu culpa.

Comencé a subir las escaleras queriendo llegar hasta ella.

—Lo se… sé que es mi culpa. Pero realmente no creí que esto pasara. —quería desahogarme. Explicar las cosas pero también, quería que me golpeara para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo.

—Cállate, no quiero oírte decir escusas. —se alejó de mi cuando llegue a ella—No puedo creerlo de ti. Ella contaba contigo, su hermano… tus hermanas. —me acerque y esta vez no retrocedió— La policía, hasta yo. Hasta yo… creí en ti.

—Ruka, lo siento.

Sin decir más, desapareció por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado. El dolor en sus ojos me dolió más que cualquier golpe que me pudiera haber dado.

—Mierda. —gruñí golpeando la puerta cerrada.

Respire un par de veces para calmarme, realmente esperaba que me golpeara… me lo merecía. Pero el ver la decepción en sus ojos y sentirla en sus palabras, sólo me había hecho sentir más miserable de lo que ya me sentía.

— Se largaran ahora mismo, y lo harán sino quieren que la policía venga a sacarlos a patadas. —les grite descargando con ellos una parte de mi frustración.

—Hermano, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —me pregunto Darien.

—Por favor Darien… váyanse. Tu hermano ha ya hecho suficiente trayendo a los Kou aquí. —suplique desesperado cuando mi teléfono sonó.

—Habla de Taiki, Yaten y Seiya. Ellos querían ver a Nii-san. —ignore sus palabras y conteste.

—Bueno… si… lo se… lo entiendo. ¿Cuándo llegaran?... enviare a alguien por ustedes. ¡Llevártela de aquí! No puedes estar hablando enserio Artemis… Pero… Está bien.

**.**

**.**

Haruka regreso al departamento llorando, encontrándose con Michiru sosteniéndose de la pared, justo en la entrada de la habitación.

—Sabía… Andrew… sabía.

Michiru limpio sus lágrimas y reprimió un gemido, haciendo evidente que había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido. Haruka abrazo a Michiru al tiempo que asentía en respuesta.

**.**

En el pasillo, el ascensor se abrió frente a Viluy. El Dr. Tomoe y la Dra. Mizuno, salieron para entrar de forma apresurada al departamento.

—Lamentamos la tardanza. —se disculpó Saeko.

—No se preocupe Doc. Espero que no hubiéramos despertado en su día libre.

—Ella es como otra hija para mí.

—Para ambos es así oficial. —concordó el Dr.

Entraron al departamento e inmediatamente en la sala, pudieron ver a las gemelas abrazando a una desconsolada joven de cabellos cortos negros. Ambos médicos se dirigieron de inmediato hasta las chicas y se pusieron a preparar todo lo necesario, en caso de que la crisis nerviosa aumentara.

—Serenity… pequeña. —le llamo la mujer dulcemente.

La joven no pareció escuchar y seguía pegada a los brazos de sus amigas.

—Serenity… —le llamo ahora el doctor.

Ante la voz del médico, ella pareció reaccionar. Dudo un momento pero sus gemidos se detuvieron unos segundos, segundos en los cuales levanto la vista en busca de la voz que le pareció familiar.

—Serenity… soy yo. El Dr. Tomoe… ¿Me recuerdas?

—Soshi… Dr. Soshi. —susurro la joven suavemente.

Al verlo las lágrimas detenidas volvieron a salir. Se levantó un poco con la clara intención de separarse del abrazo de sus amigas, pero casi de inmediato volvió a la seguridad que estos le ofrecían.

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto suavemente.

—Soy la Dra. Mizuno. Ayudo a Soshi en tu caso. —contesto dudosa después de recuperarse de la impresión, al no ser reconocida.

—Es una buena amiga. —señalo el doctor.

—Es buena doctora. —le dijo la rubia.

—Y es madre de una amiga nuestra. —completo la morena de cabello largo.

La joven se alejó esta vez un poco más de lo que se había alejado la vez anterior.

—Serenity, tengo que revisarte. Queremos saber cómo esta.

—Tengo miedo, mucho. Él vino a verme, estaba aquí.

— ¿Quién vino a verte? —pregunto preocupada la doctora.

—No lo sé… no sé cómo lo sé, pero le vi. —contesto confusa y llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

— ¿A quién viste? —pregunto esta vez el doctor.

—A Seiya… él estaba afuera de este lugar. —respondió casi en un grito.

— ¿Lo recordaste todo?

—Yo… no. No sé dónde estoy. ¿Por qué no estoy en el hospital? Yo…

—Calmate Sere… todo está bien. —intentaron calmarle las gemelas.

—No… no está bien. Yo no estoy bien… —se alejó de ellas mientras les reclamaba— ¿Cómo puedo estar bien? Yo sé el nombre de alguien que no he visto nunca… yo no sé dónde estoy. ¿Por qué estaba fuera de mi cuarto? ¿Por qué estoy fuera del hospital? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy vestida así? ¿Por qué mi cabello es negro? Y por más que traro no puedo sacar de mi cabeza el llanto de un bebe… de mi bebe. ¿Dónde está? Denme a mi bebe. —gritaba.

—Saeko... prepara el sinogan. —susurro el doctor.

Ella inmediatamente abrió el maletín que traía y giro para que no vieran lo que hacía. Preparo la inyección y rápidamente la puso en la mano, que Tomoe mantenía oculta.

—Serenity… mirame. —hablo pausadamente, llamando la atención de la joven.

—Sere calmate… ya te hemos explicado las cosas. —Rei se acercó a su amiga con la intención de consolarse y servirle de apoyo.

Pero fue rechazada por Serenity. La cual al intentar poner distancia entre su amiga y ella, retrocedió en dirección de Tomoe. Saeko se movió rápidamente y entre los dos la detuvieron para ponerle la inyección.

Las preguntas desesperadas de Serenity se detuvieron ante la sorpresa, y la solución rápidamente la hizo sentirse adormilada. Sus rodillas dejaron de sostener su peso y gracias a que tanto Soshi y Saeko le sostenían, fue que no cayó al suelo.

Minako tapo su boca con ambas manos en un intento de controlar el gemido de angustia que salió de ella, al ver a su amiga en ese estado. Rei ayudo a los doctores a recostar el cuerpo dormido de su amiga, se dejó caer en el suelo, junto al sofá para acomodar su cabello y apretar una de sus manos.

.

En el otro departamento, Andrew había bajado por las escaleras y dirigido hacia la puerta principal, ignorando los reclamos y preguntas de ambos Chiba.

Abrió la puerta y sin salir completamente, busco con la mirada al oficial que estaba seguro, seguía haciendo guardia en el pasillo.

—Deles un tiempo prudente para irse, si no lo hacen… —

Sus palabras dejaron atónitos a los hermanos dentro del apartamento. Y sorprendidos vieron como el rubio, aun sin terminar sus palabras, se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a alguien.

—Aquí Vi…necesitare ayuda para vigilar a los Chiba. Él joven Furuhata permanecerá en el pasillo y yo ingresare al apartamento. Entendido.

La mujer entro sin mirarles siguiera, a diferenciá de ellos, que la siguieron con la mirada. Tan distraídos estaban que no vieron como Andrew salió por completo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Viluy camino hasta llegar a las escaleras, subió hasta el último escalón donde giro para sentarse mientras les devolvía la mirada.

**.**

**.**

Hacia un momento los interrogatorios habían terminado en las diferentes salas. Minashiro y yo estamos aun en el cuarto de observación. Mirábamos las pantallas, pero en especial una de ellas. La del cuarto justo aun lado de nosotros, la que para ver el interior del cuarto no era necesario ver la pantalla… simplemente teníamos que girar la cabeza, mirar a través del espejo, en la pared compartida.

—Ne… Kirameki, ¿De verdad quieres preguntar sobre la esposa? Con lo que tenemos ya ni siquiera es necesario. Esos tipos no tendrán oportunidad de salir limpios de esto… están hasta el cuello de fango.

—Claro que quiero hacerlo. Puede que los cargos que los Tsukino agreguen no hagan mucha diferencia, como tú crees… pero les debo eso. Ellos quieren saber. No… ellos merecen saber, sin que ella tenga que decirlo.

—De acuerdo, entremos ahí. —se levantó de la silla y avanzo abriendo la puerta.

—Minashiro, no es necesario que entres conmigo. —le dije al levantarme también.

—Al contrario, es necesario. Nunca te había visto así, siento que lo golpearas para que hable o en el peor caso… lo harás para que se callé.

—Estaré bien, además yo no entrare solo. Y tampoco seré el que pregunte. —le informe una vez salí del cuarto.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuuuuu por fin termine…. La verdad es que nunca antes me había costado tanto el comenzar a escribir después de unas vacaciones. En especial porque los años anteriores pude escribir durante ellas, aun cuando no puede publicar.<strong>

**Ok comencemos con la contestación de los rw.**

**Zakura Naiguino**

Me la pase bien jajaja nunca salgo más que a la casa de la suegros y a la de mis padres así que estuvo normal jajajaja. Espero tú te la pasaras bien. Jajaja no sé qué decir a eso jajajaja. Gracias y mira que ya casi no hay tantas incógnitas, el 99.999 % (por ciento…. En caso de que no salga el signo jijiji) fueron ya reveladas. La única queda es saber que paso después de que Serenity saliera corriendo por los pasillos. Aún tengo muchas cosas que no estoy segura de poner y algunas nuevas que salen mientras escribo T.T la inspiración es una perra. Animate a escribir, yo sinceramente toda mi vida lo he hecho. Aunque Escaflowne II es la idea que me impulso a escribir, Volver a amar nació gracias a que me trabe con ese primer fic jajajaja. Animate escribiendo fragmentos, en el grupo de Abejitas de Face yo he subido algunos fragmentos que escribí tanto en mi pubertad… como algunos que ahora salen. Algunos son solo una sola frase o un párrafo de tres o cuatro líneas. No tienes que empezar precisamente por un fic. Estaría encantada de leer si te animas. Animo.

**Miriam Ortiz**

Jajaja estuvo bien para se el ultimo cap del año? No? Ok jajajaja pero volví, jajaja. Y no volví sola, traje conmigo la continuación jajajaja. La cual espero les guste. Besos y espero que te la pasaras bien en navidad y año nuevo.

**Chat'de'Lune**

Hola linda, jajaja espero que tu también te la pasaras bien :P jajaja volví al gym esta sema y me hice la mensa al pasar junto a la báscula jajaja no quise saber jajajaja. Ahhhhh me debes un euro… Jajajaja. Ok no, no niego que pude que pase más adelante. Ahhhh… eso ya lo había dicho hace mucho. De hecho creo que fuiste de las primeras en reclamarse ese hecho… Si el golpe está haciendo estragos en su mente. Jajaja no sé por qué pero me dio mucha gracia eso de villano del monto jajajaja. Ohhh todos caen bajo presión y los polis les tendieron una trampa, así que soltaran pero no creo que sea toda la verdad. Aunque para quebrar a seiya tengo algo especial buaaajajajajaajaja cof cof hay casi me ahogo jajaja ok el final de este cap debe darte una idea de cuál esa sorpresa… 3:) (Según yo eso es un diablito) jajaja eso pienso yo pero me han dicho que no gusta mucho T.T sobre todo porque no especificó de quien es al inicio T.T pero así les distraigo para que no noten todas las pistas que dejo entre líneas T.T jajajaja yo estoy igual jajajaja. Tengo que releer mi último rw dirigido a ese fic, y si con eso no me doy una idea tengo que leer el anterior T.T ajajaja me la pase genial, gracias. Jajajaja la pobreza es mucho ya alcanzó a todos ellos y hasta a los demás jajajaja. Jajaja te mal acostumbre a los largos de Orenji moon ¬¬ Mi ardilla es feliz con la bellota jajaja la guardo bajo la almohada y la usa como peluche para abrazar mientras duerme jajajaja. Y mira que si descanse por que no tuve chanza de escribir nada en vacaciones jajajaja. Cuidate mucho, espero estés bien.

**Lunabsc**

Hola brujitas…. Como te la pasaste estas vacaciones? Jajajaja pobre de todos jajaja creo que ningún personaje esta completamente bien, con los recientes acontecimientos jajajaja. Creo que soy la única Evil que está feliz jajajaja. Ok sigo, besitos brujita. Espero que estés muy bien.

**Ligthangel**

Si soy evil y todo el mundo lo sabe. Jajajajaja. Fue esto ( gomene Marie-chan, date… date shikanga nai tanoni… soshite atamaga warui T~T sorede guru guru gushite T.T wakate kudasai. Onegai Marie-chan… matete sokkoshi mate. T.T) lo cual significa ( perdón Mariela, pero… pero no había tenido tiempo… además mi cabeza esta mal T~T por que… gira gira girando T.T entiéndeme por favor. Por favor Mariela… esperame un poquito espera. T.T) en si era una disculpa por no haber tenido tiempo, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza y pedía compresión, así como tiempo para poder hacerte el rw que te debía. Jijijiji jajaja tú de verdad lo quieres muerto jajajaja pero yo soy de las que cree que la muerte es una salida más que un castigo. Creo que te lo he dicho muchas veces jajaja. No miento si te digo que no investigue todo eso, pero esa opción no me parece del todo buena. Porque la historia va por el final y di hago eso tendría que continuar hasta los 50 cap y eso es una crueldad para mi T~T no puedo T~T tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza y realmente tengo que ponerle fin a volver a amar y a esclaflowne II para poder sacar las otras que me están carcomiendo el alma. No te diré lo que tengo en mente así que seguiré contestando lo siguiente. Jajajaja para Haruka ellos ya no son tan inofensivos ¬¬ de hecho si lo puse, que le llamo la atención pero en ese momento en que se cuestionó eso, una gota de agua resbalo por el cuello de Sam y Dar comenzó a pensar otras cosas jajajaja. Yo bien Evil jajaja solo hice que lo olvidara. Si en este cap veras como ella comienza a sufrir los estragos de recordar y como todo en su mente se… distorsiona aun más. A quien le mandas los golpes? Jajaja si ya se vio quien es el que sabia y ayudo en todo. Jajajaja no creo que eso pase pero no miento al decir que me encantaría un encuentro entre el esposo y el… futuro prospectó a amante… amigo con derecho, novio, esposo. O lo que sea. Y cayeron jajajaja. Claro que es una trampa jajaja. Una buena estrategia por parte de los policías para hacerlos delatarse unos a otros. Jajajaja besos Marie. Ok todavía no jajajaja había otro. Abrieron la puerta para que tanto taiki como seiya escucharan la conversación de los privilegios que el ministro estaba teniendo mientras que ellos están en salas de interrogatorio y sin siquiera un vaso de agua. Ahora si besos.

**Rosse linda preciosa hermosa Rosse**

Me alegra que te animaras a volver a leer, no sabes cómo me reí con casa notificación de mi correo. Leí todos y cada uno de tus rw y me divertí con todos ellos, viendo como ponías cosas sin saber que puedo ser aún más evil de lo que creías jajajajaja ok no jajajaja si llegas a meterme en un fic y hacer eso te amare mucho jajajaja ok tampoco jajajaja pero si me alagaría mucho. Subí unas fotos de comida y pasteles… uno era de chocolate amargo y el otro era marmoleado… estaban dulces… esos no te quitan el mal sabor. Subí unas fotos de carne asada y no se que más jajajaja pero algo de eso te pudo quitar el mal sabor :P ok no jajaja te mando muchos besos y ánimos.

**Ivette**

Hola linda, tomando la recta final. Por fin. Tu dime y yo hago sufrir jajaja amo hacer sufrir a la gente…. Ok eso no habla bien de mí. Pero creo que tampoco es un secreto. Ok espero que te pasaras una gran navidad y un feliz año. Besos.

**Ahora si eso es todo chicas y chicos del coro. Espero con ansias los reclamos en sus rw jijijijiji. Les mando toneladas de besos y abrazos asi como muchas bendiciones. Deseo que les este yendo bien en este nuevo año y que me sigan dando la oportunidad de entrar en sus kokoro's por medio de este fic. Matane.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola… sólo han pasado 15 días y estoy de vuelta. Esperando continuar cumpliendo mí promesa de no tardar más de 20…**

**La vez pasada, saben que me demore por causas de fuerza mayor… pero le pido a Doña Inspiración que no me deje. Y al tiempo, que si me deje cumplir la promesa hasta el final. :P**

**Sin más que agregar les recuerdo que la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

**Ahora si a leer porque ya les diré más cosas al final.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Volver a amar**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 36**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Había demasiadas cosas girando en mi cabeza, y sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Todas las imágenes. Lugares. Personas… palabras y frases. Inundaban todo mi interior. Haciéndome imposible poder o intentar siquiera el poner en orden lo que había pasado.

Intente calmarme cuando esa chica me ayudo. Y con la simple mención de los nombres de mis amigas, la desesperación había parado. No por completo, pero si la mayor parte. La paz que había llegado de forma momentánea me sirvió para intentar comprender un poco de lo que en mi cabeza estaba pasando.

Sabía que me llevaba a un lugar, pero en ese momento decidí no darle mucha importancia. Simplemente me deje llevar al sentir algo de familiaridad… sobre todo con el lugar donde estaba. Mire a mi alrededor y no pude negar que me resultaba familiar, pero no logre ubicarlo.

La inquietud creció a cada momento, pero permanecí lo más calmada que me era posible. Los brazos de la joven me resultaron reconfortantes, y el que ella no se separara de mi me resulto de gran ayuda.

En la única ocasión en la que se había alejado de mí, fue cuando salimos del elevador. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, estaba justo enfrente de las puertas que se habían abierto.

Me pareció de algún modo familiar, pero también me dio miedo. Su cabello y ojos me lo recordaba… de alguna forma lo encontraba similar a Seiya, pero la mirada en sus ojos, era diferente. Él me miraba diferente, con preocupación… casi con cariño.

Aun a pesar de que deje de tener miedo de él… aparte la vista y me pegue al pecho de la chica. Cuando ella camino, yo le seguí no sabiendo que más hacer.

Para cuando tuve el valor de despegar por segunda ocasión mi cara de su pecho, había sido por que el miedo que volví a sentir. Escuchar la puerta abrirse me lleno de terror, creí por un momento que él hombre que vi abajo… vendría a por mí.

Que vendría para seguir haciéndome daño. Mis lágrimas se detuvieron un momento al ver que Minako y Rei estaban ahí.

**.**

—Sam… ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Minako.

No entendiendo bien lo que dijo. No conteste.

Amabas se detuvieron de su rápido andar. Y pude ver que junto a ellas, había alguien más. Una chica unos años más grande que nosotras, de cabellos y ojos agua marina. Ella permaneció en la distancia cuando Rei dio un paso vacilante hacia mí.

Mi mirada regreso a ellas y le reste importancia a la otra persona.

—Sere…

Reaccione ante la mención del nombre por el que me llamaban ellas. Algo brillo en sus ojos y la marcha rápida hacia mí, continuo por parte de ambas.

—Sere.

—Sere.

Los brazos que hasta hace unos momentos me rodeaban, me liberaron para que los brazos de mis más grandes amigas, tomaran su lugar. Cayeron cada una a un lado de mí. Y con ellas a mi lado, volví a llorar, pero ahora acompañada.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué no estaban conmigo? —pregunte después de un rato.

—Esta es tu casa. —contesto de inmediato Minako.

—Es el departamento de tu hermano. ¿Lo recuerdas? —me dijo Rei, a lo que negué.

—Yo… no entiendo. Yo debo estar en el hospital. —les dije desconcertada.

—Serenity… calmate. Todo está bien… estamos contigo.

—Y no nos iremos. Así que intenta descansar, este lugar es seguro. —me aseguraron ambas.

Quería preguntar. Pero el dolor de cabeza, aumentaba a cada segundo. La rubia se acercó a nosotras y entrego a Minako un bote de pastillas mientras que la aguamarina, traía consigo un vaso de agua.

—Toma Sere… esto te calmara el dolor de cabeza. ¿Te duele verdad?

No pude negar a la pregunta de Mina… realmente dolía mucho. Tanto que comenzaba a sentir nauseas. Tome la pastilla y el vaso que me ofrecían. A los pocos segundos, sentí mi cuerpo relajarse.

Creo que me quede dormida durante un rato.

**…**

_Tenía frio y esta oscuro. Tenía miedo y me dolía el brazo que me había jalado y apretado. Por un momento había creído que me lo dislocaría. Hacía poco que el dolor en mi cabeza se había ido, pero el hambre sólo aumentaba. Mi cuerpo estaba entumido y no era debido a que había dormido sentada en el suelo, pegada a la puerta. Sus golpes aun me dolían. Las lágrimas secas en mi cara hacían que la sintiera áspera… estaba volviendo a rendirme contra el sueño cuando un ruido me despertó._

_Alguien golpeaba un vidrio, y rápidamente mire a la ventana. Me levante cojeando y descubrí a un hombre del otro lado. Abrí la ventana y le deje entrar…_

**…**

La pesadez de mis ojos se desvaneció lo suficiente para ver a Minako y a Rei.

—Tranquila… estamos aquí.

Quise responder… pero me sentía tan cansada, que mi cuerpo no me respondía. Mis ojos, simplemente volvieron a cerrarse.

**…**

_Estaba sola en ese cuarto, encerrada. Cuando el ruido del otro lado llego hasta mis oídos. La puerta se abrió, y entro él. Había demostrado asco al verme y me había gritado un sinfín de cosas. De mis labios salió un suave ¿Por qué haces esto?_

_Sus respuesta me dolió tanto como sus golpes._

**…**

Mis ojos volvieron abrirse del susto. Rei y Minako seguían a mi lado. No vi a nadie más, pero un ruido suave llego a mis oídos. No pude identificarlo, pero escucharlo me provoco llanto. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que supiera la razón de ellas, al tiempo que un gran vacío comenzó a envolverme.

Me abrace por la cintura a mí misma y llore aún más que antes. No era de miedo, ni dolor…

Llore de vacío.

**.**

La puerta del lugar se abrió. Escuche que alguien me llamaba, pero el llanto desgarrador, inundando mis sentidos. Pero entre el llanto escuche una voz familiar. Por lo que me obligue a separarme de la seguridad, que mis amigas me brindaban.

Mire al hombre del que provino mi nombre, pero no le reconocí de inmediato.

—Serenity… soy yo. El Dr. Tomoe… ¿Me recuerdas? —me hablo suavemente.

—Soshi… Dr. Soshi. —susurre casi automáticamente al recordarle.

Algo dentro de mí, se movió, y supe que él podía ayudarme.

Que él me daría la respuesta a mis preguntas. Me ayudaría a calmar el llanto que escuchaba. Iba a preguntale, cuando vi a una mujer que no conocía.

Cuando Soshi me dijo que ella no me dañaría intente preguntar… pero mi boca parecía no obedecer, puesto que dijo algo diferente. Algo que no entendía bien y ante eso no puede más que sentirme frustrada.

Continúe hablando de cosas que no entendía, y casi creía que alguien más era la que hablaba. Pero la desesperación sólo aumento el deseo de salir corriendo, de huir. Como si alguien me siguiera y tuviera que escapar.

— ¿Lo recordaste todo? —pregunto alguien.

Y ante esa pregunta, otras llenaron mi cabeza.

Fue entonces que comencé a gritar. Grite hasta que la pesadez volvió aún más fuerte, después de que me inyectaran.

**.**

**.**

Minashiro me miro sin entender.

Kasugai al verme afuera del cuarto, abrió la puerta, frente a la que estaba haciendo guardia. La mantuvo abierta para que de esta saliera, Taichi Kou.

— ¿Bromeas verdad? —expreso sorprendido Minashiro, al ver que el señor Kou, salía con paso decidido hasta mí.

—Él quiere hacerlo. —susurre.

—Pero… —

—Si aún quieres entrar con nosotros, no te detendré. —le dije antes de avanzar hasta la puerta, donde se encontraba Seiya Kou.

No abrí de inmediato, primero le mire… a Taichi Kou. Quería que fuera él quien me diera aprobación para abrir. Por lo que lo examine con la mirada, se veía algo pálido y sus ojeras eran bastante notorias… pero era algo que él mismo había pedido, y yo respetaba y al mismo aceptaba, que su presencia y participación nos brindaría gran ayuda.

Y fue por esa razón… por la que cuando se había ofrecido de forma desesperada como voluntario. Alegando que era algo que debía hacer. Saber la verdad tras la hija, del hombre que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

No había podido negarme.

**.**

Lo vi pasar saliva, apretar los puños y erguirse en toda su altura. Una clara indicación de que estaba listo para que abriera la puerta.

—Muy bien… aquí vamos. —dije en modo de ánimo cuando abrí la puerta.

La abrí lo suficiente para que sólo yo pudiera ser visto, y de inmediato capte la atención del joven dentro. Se veía bastante molesto… estaba seguro que creía que traería conmigo un trato. Después de todo, era lo que la agente Menfis le había dicho.

Pero en cuanto le deje ver a la otra persona. Sorpresa y la falta de seguridad en su mirada, fue más que evidente.

—Hola hijo.

Hablo más firme de lo que pensé que lo haría. Pero aun así, había duda en voz.

—Papá… ¿Qué? ¿Qué…? ¿Ellos te llamaron?

—Seiya, hijo. Estoy aquí por ti y tus hermanos. —se sentó en una de las sillas frente a él y yo me senté en la otra.

—Papá, esto es sólo un malentendido. Yo no hice nada malo… yo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. —se defendió inmediatamente.

Observe de reojo como Minashiro cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella.

—Yo solamente hacia lo que Taiki me decía. —continuaba repitiendo lo mismo sin saber que tanto el Ministro como su hermano, ya habían hablado.

—No mientas más. —exigió.

—Nunca te he mentido padre… Ese hombre y Taiki son unos monstruos. Tenía miedo que me lastimaran a mi o Serenity e hice todo lo que me dijeron.

—Entonces… lo que le paso a Serenity, ¿Lo provoco Taiki? —pregunto molesto.

El bastardo titubeo un momento e incluso tartamudeo nervioso ante la pregunta que no esperaba de su padre.

—Papá… no sé… a qué te refieres, ¿Qué tiene que ver el accidente de Serenity en esto? ¿Acaso descubrieron que no fue un accidente…? —su rostro palideció aún más y se agarró el cabello nerviosamente.

Me trague un gruñido cuando casi me creo su actuación. Él maldito infeliz era bueno.

—Santo dios. Fue Taiki. —dijo de manera incrédula.

—No más mentiras Seiya… —a pesar que dudo por un momento, le ataco con seguridad— Los oficiales me han dado un informe sobre todas las lesiones de Serenity. Algunas de sus heridas eran viejas, ella… ella sufrió de abuso a tu lado. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de lastimarla? —le ordeno y exigió firmemente.

—Yo… no… —se quedó aturdido al no esperar esa acusación de parte de su padre, pero de inmediato se recuperó— Fue su hermano.

—Por lo que más quieras hijo, deja de mentir. —suplico desesperado.

—No te miento padre. Ella cayó por las escaleras mientras huía de los ladrones.

—La empujaste. La encerrabas y golpeabas. —acuso más tranquilo de lo que pensé.

—Ellos te mintieron. Yo jamás le hice daño. La amaba… aun le amo. —nos acusó.

—Dios santo, deja de mentir. No haces más que decepcionarme cada vez más, me siento avergonzado…

— ¿De qué? ¿De que sea tu hijo? —le interrumpió sordamente.

Minashiro me miro en busca de respuesta. Pero yo no deje de ver al frente a pesar de que no creí que el menor de los Kou estuviera enterado de ese hecho. La expresión en su rostro cambio. La ira en su mirada era tal, que casi podía sentirse.

—Por favor, para con el cuento de que me quieres y te importo. Hace años que deje de esforzarme por ganarme tu aprecio, de querer que me vieras como tu hijo.

—Tú eres mi hijo y te quiero. —el chico tiro la silla debido a la forma abrupta en la que se levantó.

— ¿En serio? No me hagas reír viejo. Veamos, según tú… me quieres tanto que mientras mis hermanos estudiaban en prestigiosos colegios del extranjero, yo tuve que conformarme con los de aquí. Me quieres tanto que mientras ellos estudian, les diste un cargo importante dentro de una sede de las aerolíneas. ¿Y yo…? sólo tengo el puesto de un ayudante.

—Seiya, tenía menos tiempo que ellos. Una esposa y la escuela…

—Ahhh, ahí vamos a otro punto. Me querías tanto como para obligarme a casarme con una completa desconocida. Por favor, todo el mundo sabe que sólo querías hacerte de más contactos… y al juntar el nombre Kou con el de los Tsukino. Los obtendrías.

—Yo… necesitó salir. —susurro completamente pálido.

—No… no te iras. Quieres escuchar todo… pues lo escucharas. —tomo su mano por sobre la mesa impidiendo que se alejara.

Minashiro y yo reaccionamos al instante. Él saco su arma y le apunto mientras que yo, que estaba más cerca, lo agarre del brazo para impedir que hiciera algo más que agarrarle.

—Siéntate. —le ordene.

Levanto las manos y se giró para acomodar su silla y sentarse. Sonriendo de forma burlesca a todos nosotros.

—Contesta sólo lo que se te pregunte chico. No te conviene seguir fingiendo. El ministro hablo muy bien de ti y tú hermano… y déjame decirte que nos dio pruebas, ya sabes… cartas, grabaciones y videos.

A pesar de las palabras de Minashiro, el rostro frio de Seiya no cambio.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —apoyo los codos en la mesa y recargo su barbilla en sus manos— ¿En que estábamos? Así… estábamos en el asunto de la pobre chica a la que utilizaste para ganar posición. Ella de verdad cayó por las escaleras, yo no la empuje.

**.**

**.**

Andrew estaba sentado en el suelo, justo aun lado de la puerta. Tenía miedo de entrar, aun después de que los agentes de Kirameki llegaran.

Los Chiba estaban aun dentro de su departamento junto con Viluy, Reika y otros dos agentes.

**.**

— ¿Hasta cuándo nos van a dar respuesta? —exigió molesto Zafiro.

—En cuanto salgan de este edificio. —le contesto uno de los oficiales.

Viluy miraba desde la escalera al mayor de los Chiba. Después de que Furuhata saliera, él había exigido un poco pero casi de inmediato su cara se había puesto pálida. Se había tapado la boca con su mano para después ocultar de igual forma sus ojos, entonces había dado unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás y termino por caer sentado en el sofá.

Zafiro se había preocupado un momento pero también había expresado su deseo de ver y hablar con Haruka.

—Podrás hablar con ella luego, por ahora deben salir.

—No, necesito verla ahora. Tengo que explicarle…

— ¿Qué vas a explicar exactamente? —pregunto Reika— Si estoy en lo correcto, ni siquiera sabes el daño que hiciste.

—Yo no hice…

—Zafiro… —hablo Darien levantándose por fin—Vamos, iremos a casa con papá.

—Nii-san estas bromeando, ¿Verdad?

—No.

—Bien pues no esperemos más. —contesto el hombre que se encontraba parado en la puerta.

—Nii-san. Yo tengo que hablar con Haru. —se quejó Zafiro cuando su hermano llego hasta él.

—Ella tiene razón… ¿Qué vas a explicarle si no tienes idea de lo que pasa? —le cuestiono.

—Yo…

—Saldremos como ellos quieres… —hizo una pausa para dejar de ver a su hermano y mirar directamente a los oficiales— Y entonces nos dirán por que nos desalojaron. —las palabras fueron dichas de forma dura. Nuevamente regreso su mirada a su hermano y su tono de voz cambio— Cuando sepamos todo, yo mismo te llevare con Tenou.

No muy convencido con la decisión de su hermano, Zafiro no pudo hacer más que aceptar a regañadientes. Los oficiales les permitieron tomar algunos objetos, siguiéndoles todo el tiempo hasta salir del departamento.

**.**

En el pasillo Michiru y Haruka acababan de salir del otro departamento y para tristeza de Andrew, ninguna le dirigió la mirada siquiera.

Aun cuando el rubio se había levantado en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse, y visto que eran ellas. Abrió la boca para hablar… Michiru había levantado la mano, y tapado sus labios. Ella no le miro a los ojos, mantuvo su mirada en pecho, y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Andrew había entendió lo que su prometida le quiso decir. Y sin poder hacer más que apretar fuertemente los puños, vio como ambas chicas le pasaban. Miro sus espaldas todo el tiempo, sufriendo al ver que ni siguiera se habían dado la vuelta, al haber entrado al elevador.

**.**

La puerta de al lado se abrió, y los hermanos Chiba salieron. Los dos vieron claramente, a las chicas que abordaban el elevador. El ruido generado por ellos, causo que la rubia dentro del elevador, volteara por la curiosidad.

Zafiro se apresuró con la esperanza de hablar y arreglar las cosas, pero la mirada que ella le mostraba y las claras marcas de lágrimas en su rostro, le detuvo.

Las puestas se cerraron y uno de los oficiales, les ordeno bajar por el elevador de carga.

Darien miro la cara de Andrew, estaba pálido y se notaba la frustración y desesperación. Di un paso vacilante hacia él y después otro. Puso la mano en su hombre y se pegó a su odio, diciéndole algo durante un rato… para después, alejarse sin esperar siquiera una respuesta.

Los oficiales entraron con ellos al elevador.

La frustración y desesperación parecían haber sido remplazados por sorpresa, en el rostro de Andrew. Era más que obvio que las palabras de su amigo, le había perturbado.

El elevador cerró sus puertas dejando al rubio nuevamente solo, en el pasillo del tercer piso.

**.**

**.**

_Si ella… pregunta por mí, cuando este más tranquila. Hazle saber que no la he abandonado. Explícale que me obligaron a irme por su bien… pero si ella me llama, por mi nombre o por el de su hermano, vendré a ella para protegerla._

_Dile que cumpliré mi promesa._

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ni yo me creo que ya estamos a estas alturas jajajaja. Sé que estas palabras de parte de ese morenazo de ojos azules, dejaran a más de una con la misma cara de sorpresa que a al chico rubio de ojos verdes, no menos guapo pero si algo odiado en esta etapa de la historia.<strong>

**Como notaran y espero que realmente si lo noten T.T**

**Este capítulo es más grande que todos los anteriores, sé que no es mucho muy grande. Son sólo unas 600 palabras más.**

**Pero algo es algo. ¿No?**

**Y volviendo al punto de "Como notara" de aquí en adelante los capítulos serán un poco más largos puesto que, no deseo pasar de los 40 capítulos. Sip como lo oyeron. (Perdón es leyeron)**

**Dejando esa mini bomba de información. Comenzare a contestar rw.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zakura Naiguino<strong>

Holo, jajaja no tienes que darme las gracias. Y como te comento no tienes que empezar por algo grande. Yo empecé con frases, versos y canciones. Todo siempre inspirado por un sentimiento o mejor dicho estado de ánimo, hasta pasar por una imagen. De hecho antes de subir el cap anterior, vi una imagen que me traumo. No sabía de donde era o que rayos con ella… pero me enamoro y mi mente voló. Escribí algo lindo (según las lectoras fue sádico y traumático ¬¬ pero no les hagas caso jajajaja) fue algo así como un epilogo de una historia que si me gustaría escribir (claro después de acabar las dos historias que tengo) Creo que ya te había comentado que publico todo eso en un grupo de face… Abejitas Kunoichi al servicio de la luna. Jajaja ahí soy administradora… no se si ya estés y si ya estas plis dime porque entre tanta hay veces en las que olvido. Jajajaja. Vaya me he desviado mucho jajajaja ok gracias por los buenos deseos y me alegra que te cautive. Y sobre el desenlace pues estamos a nada de saberlo. Jijiji besitos y espero te animes.

**Lunabsc**

Brujita linda, estos ya serán más largos jajajaja. Ya no me regañes jajaja. Creo que soy más cruel con otros pero admito que quiero verlo sufrir poquito. Siento que si hubiera pasado eso… se perdería la fluidez y se vería muy forzado el inicio de su relación… claro que sé que no tengo mucha fluidez mientras escribo jajajaja. Pero no están tan lejanas, ella solo necesita asimilar todo y dejarlo. Avanzar. Y cuando eso pase, pues pasara jajaja. Jajaja siento que contesto de una forma que digo mucho pero no digo nada realmente jajaja. Perdón por eso jajaja. Te mando muchos besos brujita.

**Rosse linda**

Jajajaja ohhh creeme que eso lo tomare como un reto. ¬¬ y espero que este capítulo sea una prueba de que he superado ese reto. Sip lo corren. No fue Andrew, se lo pidieron los polis. Les darán una aunque como vez, Dar ya tiene una idea. Y si la tiene derecho, no he dicho que no lo tenga. Jajaja pobre zafiro ni cómo ayudarle jajaja. Ni a Andrew es otro al que ni para que decir algo. Mmmm entiendo ese punto pero no es que no confiara, es que era algo que no puedes estar diciendo a todo el mundo. En los recuerdos de Drew, se puede leer como es que los empleados del café saben qué onda y eso es porque los polis fueron a buscarlos ahí y resulto que una de las empleadas era hija del poli a cargo del caso. Además en los de Haru se ve que ella sabe conoce a Ruberus desde joven porque trabajo en la empresa de su madre, a pesar de conocer su trabajo le invita a hacer una sociedad con Drew (claro todo antes de pasara lo de Sere) una de las empleadas en si es un poli en cubierto que cuida de ella y en el edificio vive otra. Las otras chicas son porque sus padres son médicos y cosas así. Pero Dar es en si un alguien que no tiene ni un año ahí. Y llego cuando la poli esta dando los últimos pasos para agarrarlos, por lo que deben tener más cuidado y me estoy alargando demasiado jajaja. U.U espero que con esto entiendas un pocoquito de por qué no le dijo. Me gustaría saber tu versión jajaja solo por curiosidad animate a mandármela por un pm o inbox del face. Puede que saque algunas ideas y considere otras. Jajaja nunca se sabe. Ohhhh estamos próximos a la fecha donde yo tengo trabajo y le pido a dios tener mucho… y esa fecha es la de trufas de chocolate. Estoy segura de que una de mis trufas te quita el mal sabor de boca. ¬¬ creeme, todos cambian después de comer una de mis trufas. ¬¬ si de algo puedo presumir es de mis postres ¬¬ jajajaja dale con lo corto jajaja al igual que a brujita espero que esta vez no te parezca tan peque. Besos rosse.

**Xiomara González**

Tocaya linda. Jajaja yo siempre vuelvo jajaja. Soy como la mala hierba… nunca muero jajajaja. Bueno… ¬¬ si moriré pero le pido a dios que no pronto. Jajaja creo que yo soy la indicada si quieres leer drama jajaja lo amo. Me casaría con el si fuera una persona jajaja bueno tendría que pedirle el divorcio a mi esposo pero en fin. Si quieres ver algo con drama también puedo hacerte recomendaciones jajaja tanto de anime, mangas, doramas y pelis. Jajaja. Me alegra que te gustaran y también deseo que la inspiración no me abandone. Besitos.

**Ivette**

Holooo, jajaja eres la única que me pide eso jajajaj todas se quejan de lo mala y cruel que soy con él jajajaja. HEY AQUÍ ALGUIEN APOYA MI CRUELDAD ASÍ QUE BUAAHAHAHAHAHA SERE CRUEL …. Gomene, me deje llevar… Ruka hará su parte de eso me encargo yo jijijij sobre dejarse conquistar pues, como tu dices él ya tiene puntos a favor debido a que velaba su sueño ¬¬ y sobre seiya pues noooooooooooooo ¿Cómo un accidente? Noooooooooo yo lo quiero ver sufrir… soy de las que cree que matar al malo no es bueno jajajaja uno tiene que hacerlos pagar, no darles un salida fácil. O_o lo se, soy demasiado mala, y soy fanática de la tortura o/o. No pides mucho pides lo normal, creo yo. Muchas gracias por tenerme entre tus favoritos, y que te guste como llevo la historia, la verdad es que yo en ocasiones desvarió… como si no se notara mucho… pero el punto es que yo aún no estoy segura de lo que hago o hice así que los comentarios realmente me ayudan en los momentos en los que mi ardilla interna, duda. Ok me despido esperando que este cap. te guste y sé que no ten pondrá una sonrisa, porque no es nada alegre… pero mejor le corto. Jajajaja besos y espero leerte después.

**Ligthangel**

Mari… Marie... Mariela. Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Aquí yo, allá quién? jajajaja ok ¿De dónde sacas la loca idea que me molestaría eso? Jamás niña. Yo también sigo otros fic y mangas… ¬¬ de hecho sigo tantos que mi marido me pregunto una vez si recuerdo como va cada uno… obvio le conteste que si… porque obvio era más joven y en ese entonces presumía de una memoria excelente. ¬¬ de verdad era buena… Pero la vejez ha hecho estragos en mí y ya no soy tan buena como antes así que actualmente ya no se en que va cada una… como prueba reciente está el diario de yeni… que cuando subió el primero después de un rato,… comencé a leer y mi quede con cara WTF! O_o ¿Qué rayos es esto? Jajajaja si… lo peor es que yeni conto con tiempo e inspiración y no a dejado de subir y eso me pone aún más histérica de lo que soy normalmente… T.T porque osito bimibo?! Porque? Y con todo lo atareada que ando no he tenido chanza de ponerme al corriente. Tenía que escribir este y luego el de Esca y el especial del 14 además de que debido a que va ser 14 y yo trabajo el chocolate debo preparar todo para volver a irme a casa de mis padres para hacer y vender… sabes lo estresante que es para alguien que no le gusta el chocolate hacer más de mil trufas de diferentes chocolates, con diferentes rellenos y todo eso… T.T el olor a cacao no desaparece hasta el mes T.T además por lo mismo tengo que terminar todo para así poder publicar el especial de 14 T.T …. Ok empecemos a contestar el rw porque si no, no termino con las quejas… ahhh ok pues ya le dirán… ya le explicaran. Jajajaja el cap anterior y este en definitiva no es bueno para los chiba jajajaja. De hecho no. Porque si recuerdas ya tenían las órdenes de arresto listas y los estaban siguiendo. Así que de todos modos ya iban tras ellos. La verdad es que si… pobre, no tiene idea y al mismo tiempo sabe que la cago. Ahhhh yo tengo pensada otra cosa… así que no hablare mucho de eso. Jajajaja sobre pues básicamente se habla en este cap. Así que pues bueno. Aun no tengo del todo claro la entrada que harán Artemis y luna así que no sé. SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS JIJIJIJI. Jajajaja precisamente eso también lo escribí aquí jajajaj. Ahhh sobre el bebe… NO COMENTO. Pues sobre eso… Seiya también lo dice aquí… ¬¬ espera… ¿porque todo lo que dice tu rw del cap. Anterior sale en este? Algo no está bien ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ya me dio miedo… ¬¬ es demasiado… así que mejor te mando besos y me despido.

**Chat'de'lune**

Holo linda. Jajajaja si, sobreviví jajajaja y por favor, si la vez no la sigas jajajaja. Esta dolida y decepcionada… como sabes desde el inicio ella no era muy desconfiada y Andrew pues se ganó su confianza… después de todos son socios, no te haces socio de alguien sin confiar. Y luego pasa lo de Serenity… y pues ella con el afán de proteger que es un sentimiento primordial para ella, o mejor dicho una característica de su personalidad… pues ella dudo al principio del juicio de que los hermanos llegaran al departamento de al lado, pero confió en Andrew… porque creía fielmente que no haría nada para dañar Sere… y pues el saber que no lo hizo… que incluso la puso en peligro… creo que eso la rompió no solo el corazón, y ante ese dolor yo no creo que alguien pueda reaccionar de forma violenta en el primer instante… creo que primero te pega la decepción y hasta después la ira. Por lo que creí que se vería algo más real el poner esa reacción. O por lo menos eso es lo que creo. Yo soy una persona agresiva, me enojo y si soy de querer golpear y todo pero las veces que me han decepcionado, jamás he podido golpear, lo primero que hago es llorar… y cuando las lágrimas se paran pues, golpeo ajajajajajaja ok a lo que sigue porque sino me voy a avergonzar más. Jajajajaja que hijo de la gran bestia jajajaja no diré nada sobre eso. Ahhhhhhhhh sobre eso lo explique en otro rw… pero no recuerdo en cual jajajaja te voy a ser leer todo jajajaja gomene. Es que no quiero poner repetido jijijiji. Y le van a dar su hostia. Pues sobre lo de Artemis pues es casi seguro que al llegar quiera estar con ella para darle seguridad tanto a ella como a él mismo. Y creo que del reciente amor, pues… pues si soy malosa jajajaja. Así que diles a tus neuronas que ya es primavera jajajaja. Mi ardilla te agradece la bellota, mi ardilla te adora. Eres la única que la alimenta jajajaja. Besos y nos leemos después.

* * *

><p><strong>Uffff creo que fue agotador jajajaja. Bueno pues eso fue todo por hoy, les agradezco por leer las locuras de esta su humilde servilleta. Les mando muchos besos, abrazos y buenos deseos, esperando que coman bien y duerman bien… para así volver a leerles.<strong>

**Matane.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Holo, hoy voy algo acarreada debido a que no había tenido chanza de contestar rw pero ya termine. Así que no diré mucho antes de comenzar el capitulo. Sólo que les recuerdo que l****a mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Volver a amar**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 37**

* * *

><p><strong> .<strong>

**.**

Al salir del edificio, los oficiales les acompañaron hasta el auto de Zafiro.

—Ahora, es cuando ustedes cumplen su parte. —hablo Darien, recargándose en el auto.

Zafiro mientras tanto vio como un el taxi en el que Haruka y su prima abordaron, arrancaba.

—Gracias por su cooperación hoy. Somos parte de la oficina de investigación criminal, segunda división de policía especial… agentes de narcóticos. El joven Samuel Hino, es una pieza fundamental para nuestro caso. No queremos que se vean involucrados en algún incidente que pueda llegar a pasar de aquí en adelante, por lo que les pedimos que no vuelvan a este edificio durante un tiempo.

—Por favor escribe aquí una dirección en la que se les pueda enviar todas sus cosas. Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. —dijo el otro oficial, dándole un pequeña libreta a Zafiro, que aún seguía mirando en la dirección en que el taxi desapareciera.

—Y supongo que los Kou, ¿Tienen algo que ver? —volvió a hablar el hermano mayor.

Los oficiales se miraron el uno al otro, meditando sobre lo que debían contestar. Darien arrebato la libreta en las manos de su hermano y la arrojo al oficial.

—Esto no será necesario… estoy seguro que saben la ubicación de la casa Chiba. Vamos Zafiro, sube al auto. Yo manejo.

Zafiro salió de sus pensamientos, y busco las llaves de su auto. Darien las tomo y entro el auto.

— ¿Qué esperas? —le apuro.

Entro al auto de forma molesta y desconfiada. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Darien encendió el auto y avanzo.

—Nii-san…

— ¿Qué?

—No podíamos irnos así. Esos policías debían decirnos más cosas, aun no tengo idea de lo que paso.

—Yo tengo una remota idea… había sido un tonto al no darme cuenta. Su nombre y el de su hermano… eran tan obvio. —se reclamó golpeando el volante.

—Si tú entiendes, puedes por favor explicarme.

—Después. Ahora dime… ¿Dónde vive Tenou?

—Los dormitorios de la universidad… —contesto lentamente.

—Entonces ella estudia donde tu…

—No. —le interrumpió.

—Ok, dime donde girar.

—En el cruce anterior. Pero en dos cuadras más, podrías virar a la izquierda.

—Ok.

—Nii-san… explícame mientras llegamos.

— ¿Es por esta calle?

—Nii-san…

—Te pregunte algo.

—Yo también.

—No, no lo hiciste.

—En el siguiente semáforo agarra la lateral.

Después de un rato de insistencias, Zafiro cedió y solamente hablo para conducirlo hasta la casa de Haruka.

**.**

**.**

…

_Todo estaba oscuro a mí alrededor, pero algo a mi espalda ilumino el lugar y me obligue a mirar cuando me llamo. _

_Era él. _

_Estaba fuera de ese cuarto, y comía recelosa de su mirada. Para cuando termine dijo palabras que malinterprete. _

_Palabras que quebraron algo en mi interior, y que gracias a eso… había dejado de pensar. Mi cerebro se apagó por completo y lo que único que quedo en mí, fue un sentimiento primitivo._

_El instinto de supervivencia._

_Había salido corriendo del lugar, con el siguiendo mis pasos. Corrí más rápido de lo que creí que podría correr, pero no pude ser más rápida que Seiya. _

_Y en mi último intento de mantenerlo lejos de mí y mi bebe… había terminado cayendo por las escaleras. _

_._

_Mis ojos se habían cerrado, poco a poco y lo último que vi antes de perder la conciencia. Fue a Seiya. Bajaba las escaleras con prisa, y una cara de auténtica preocupación. _

_Al llegar a mí. Tomo su teléfono y le escuche hablar…_

"Tengo un problema… estábamos peleando y cayo por las escaleras…"

_No pude escuchar más. Quise moverme para abrazarme a mi abdomen, en un intento desesperado por proteger a mi bebe. _

_Pero ni eso había logrado hacer._

…

_Escuche voces y sonidos. _

_Pero todos eran como un simple susurro. Se escuchaban, tan lejos. _

_Mis ojos se sentían pesados, pero lentamente abrí los ojos. La mujer frente a mí, me era desconocida y la sorpresa en su cara me asusto. En especial cuando se arrojó hacia mí. Apretó un botón en la cabecera de mi cama y comenzó a hablarme._

"_**Tranquila… todo está bien." **_

_Su voz era suave y tranquilizadora. Pero algo me hacía ponerme en alerta por lo que me negué a relajarme y confiar en ella._

_Intente levantarme pero el cuerpo me pesaba, y el tubo que entraba por mi boca no era no era para nada agradable. Me hacía querer vomitar._

"_**Espera, si intentas hablar te lastimaras... Cuando llegue el Doctor, vera si puede retirase el tubo."**_

…

**.**

**.**

No tenía ninguna duda. La persona que hasta ahora había estado frente a mí, era solo una máscara. Y aun cuando había sabido la clase de basura que era. La verdad que salía de su boca, no hacía más que arrojarme un balde de agua helada. Demostrándome así, que lo que yo creía no era más que la punta de un iceberg.

La frialdad con la que nos contaba todo me causaba una sensación, que me era imposible de identificar o describir.

— ¿Qué pasa? No pareces cómodo… por tu cara, parece que quieres que pare… Padre. —rio al ver su cara agregando énfasis en su última palabra.

Parpadeé varias veces, y deje de verlo para mirar a Taichi Kou.

Estaba más pálido que cuando había empezado esto, y temblaba.

—Ella, no tenía la culpa. —dijo torpemente.

—La tenía… yo le dije que no quería hijos. No quería algo más que me atara a ella. Esperaba que con el tiempo ella entendiera que no le amaba y que solamente era un objeto, para hacer crecer a los Kou.

—Eso no es verdad. Era la hija de mi mejor amigo, yo la quería como a una hija.

—Si… de eso me di cuenta. La querías incluso más que a mí. Ella era mejor que yo, ante ti.

— ¿Y por eso le golpeabas? —pregunte sin darme cuenta, en voz alta.

Hablando por primera vez en un buen rato.

—Siiii… tenía que aprender que no era más que un objeto. Algo que podía desecharse. Pero ella parecía no entender, o simplemente fingía no hacerlo… y cada vez que sonreía y me llamaba, me hervía la sangre. No importaba cuanto hiciera, su luz no se apagaba… Pero al final, yo gane. Ella jamás abrirá los ojos, nunca saldrá del coma. Y si lo hace… la pérdida de su tan ansiado hijo, la extinguirá por completo. Yo gane. —nos aseguró a mí y a su padre, sin siquiera un poco de arrepentimiento y con una sonrisa triunfal.

Taichi Kou no pudo soportar más, y se levantó en dirección a la puerta. Minashiro me miro. Y al ver que no me moví ni un centímetro, cerró la puerta que había abierto para Taichi.

Apreté los puños y los dientes, no pudiendo soportar la sonrisa de idiota en su cara. Poco le había importado saber que iría a la cárcel. Lo único que parecía haber en su cabeza era el hecho de que había logrado su objetivo. Vengar la falta de aceptación que había sufrido. Serenity Tsukino, no era más que un objeto que él había utilizado para castigar a su padre. Y Taiki Kou, parecía ser otra pieza.

Pues según el ministro y el mismo Taiki. Seiya le había metido al mundo del tráfico de armas y drogas. Había aprovechado las debilidades para manipularle, lo había convertido en un drogadicto y adicto a la adrenalina. Alguien que disfrutaba de hacer cualquier cosa que le proporcionara algo de esta. En poco tiempo, lo había vuelto un hombre tan corrupto como él y el ministro.

Todos los lugares que se habían descubierto estaban a nombre de Taiki Kou y lo reconocían como el jefe y a Seiya, como sólo el hermano del jefe. Sin importar que, el hijo mayor de los Kou, tenía más pruebas en su contra.

Él maldito sonreía porque sabía, que a pesar de que le habíamos atrapado. Todo había salido como quería.

Su padre tendría suerte si lograba salir a flote del bajón que darían las acciones de las aerolíneas, cuando explotara en los medios el arresto de dos de los herederos Kou.

Me levante para salir del lugar.

— ¿Cuándo me traerán algo de comer…? Tengo hambre. —pregunto con arrogancia.

Me detuvo y pensé en tragarme las palabras. Quería gritarle y decirle que Serenity estaba bien… que no estaba en coma. Que había despertado antes del mes y que seguramente, estaría testificando en su contra. Deseaba ver la cara que pondría al saber que uno de sus planes no había salido como quería.

Pero aun no sabía cómo estaba ella, y si podría realmente hacer lo que pensaba.

Avance hasta Minashiro sin mirar atrás. El abrió la puerta y salimos. Taichi Kou se encontraba junto en la puerta del cuarto de cámaras. Parecía ser lo más lejos que había llegado, antes de derrumbarse.

Una de las otras puestas se abrió y la oficial Menfis salió, con el segundo hijo de los Kou, siguiéndole los pasos. El chico se sobaba las muñecas y justo cuando levanto la mirada, vio a su padre.

— ¿Padre? —pregunto sorprendido, llamando su atención.

Cuando este levanto la cara para verle, se levantó de inmediato. Se encontraron en el medio del pasillo y Taichi abrazo a su hijo.

— ¿Padre… que haces aquí? —pregunto el chico.

—Me alegra que estés bien hijo. Vamos a casa, mamá debe estar preocupada. — dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

—No podemos irnos aun… Taiki y Seiya… —hablo el chico preocupado.

—Ellos tienen que quedase aquí.

Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y camino hasta nosotros. Hizo una suave reverencia, Minashiro y yo se la devolvimos. Taichi nos dio una mirada de agradecimiento al enderezarse, antes de seguir su camino.

**.**

**.**

El timbre sonó.

Hace unos momentos, que había entrado y me había alegrado encontrar la casa vacía. El timbre volvió a sonar y me levante de la cama.

Limpie mis lágrimas en el camino para evitar que quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado, las viera.

Abrí la puerta de par a par, sin molestarme siquiera en mirar atreves de la mirilla. Reprimí un gruñido de ira, al ver a una de las personas que menos quería ver en este momento.

Intente cerrar la puerta tan pronto como la abrí, pero no me lo permitió.

—Espera. —pidió desesperado y sorprendido.

—Quítate. —ordene empujado la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar. —pidió nuevamente, esta vez con voz firme.

—Aléjate… o llamare a la policía. —le empuje y amenace, aún más sin obtener resultado.

—No me iré sin hablar contigo. —insistió.

—Pues es una pena porque no tengo nada que hablar contigo. —dije cerrando la puerta… casi por completo.

**.**

**.**

…

_Me mire al espejo, cuando por fin pude levantarme._

_Y lo que me mostró, era algo que me resulto desconocido. No eran los moretones, ni las vendas lo que resultaba desconocido._

_Lo último que recordaba, era mis días de escuela. Días en los que me divertía con mis amigas, haciendo travesuras en el internado._

_Pero según todos, eso hacía años que había pasado. Mi edad, mi altura, mi cara… todo yo, era diferente a lo que recordaba. Era como si lo que el espejo me mostrara, fuera el reflejo de alguien más._

**"Amnesia…"**

_Había dicho el médico, uno que conocía sin saber por qué. _

_Según él, había tenido un evento traumático y gracias a este… había olvidado gran parte de todo lo que me llevara a poder recordarle._

"_**Como un sistema de auto-defensa."**_

_Mencionó en más de una ocasión. Pero era una autodefensa bastante fácil de engañar, pues durante mis horas de sueño… había imágenes y personas que no conocía. _

_Pesadillas que me acosaban, que me perseguían sin descanso. Pesadillas que me hacían sentirme frustrada, que me hacían desear saber y entenderlas._

_Mi hermano y su esposa habían venido. Y junto a ellos, un montón de hombres que me daban miedo. Ellos habían traído a mis amigas y su hermano. Gracias a Mina y Rei, había logrado detener pesadillas pero no la inquietud y los ataques de pánico sin sentido. _

_Ponto me convencí que de que tenía que llenar el vacío, dejar el pasado atrás y seguir avanzando. Mina y Rei habían logrado que creyera fielmente en esas palabras, me señalaron un camino y se ofrecieron a caminarlo conmigo… y yo les seguí._

_Gracias a su esfuerzo, logre conseguir algo de estabilidad y con eso como apoyo, los hombres habían intento hablar conmigo… explicarme._

_Pero yo simplemente, no podía entender lo que decían._

_Lo único que había entendió, era que lo que viví y no podía recordar… me colocaba como el testigo de un crimen. Y que por ello, me encontraba en peligro._

_Tendría que empezar a vivir oculta y como otra persona. _

_No fue difícil, debido a que en ese momento yo realmente no tenía ni idea de quien era. Me considera una extraña._

_Así que me convertí en Samuel Hino._

_Se me permitió salir del hospital. Se me consiguió un lugar para vivir y me pusieron vigilantes. Una mujer con su hija, vivía en el mismo edificio que yo y me trataba como si fuera parte de su familia. El segundo era un hombre mayor, su esposa me enseño lo necesario para poder vivir sola._

_Gracias a esa mujer, había encontrado algo en que distraerme. La cocina se había convertido en un refugio para mí, y poco a poco comencé a sonreír sin forzarme._

_La sonrisa comenzó a salir desde mi corazón sin que me diera cuenta… y el miedo se fue. En poco tiempo se me dio la oportunidad de ir a la escuela, de trabajar. Comencé a sentirme segura de mi misma, aun cuando no vivía como yo…_

_Era feliz._

_Los sueños y la ansiedad seguían estando ahí… pero no eran tan constantes como para opacar la alegría en la que era rodeada. Pero de la nada, algo había cambiado…_

_El miedo había regresado._

_Y sin importar cuanto tiempo estuviera acompañada, los momentos en los que me encontraba sola… me aterrorizaban. Las noches sin dormir y las voces que aturdían mi cabeza opacaron mi sonrisa, haciéndola nuevamente forzada._

_Me convertí en experta, me construí una máscara para evitar que todos a mí alrededor se preocuparan… y aumente las dosis de calmantes sin decirle a nadie. Creyendo que las pastillas me ayudarían y sin querer que nadie se enterara de lo que me estaba pasando…_

_Levante una muralla a mí alrededor._

…

**.**

**.**

—Tuvo una crisis nerviosa. Una aún más grande que las anteriores. —hablo Saeko.

—Parecía no saber dónde estaba… o quien era. —explico Rei a su hermano.

—Parece que en verdad estaba recordando, y con shock de ver a los Kou… todos los recuerdos que perdió, volvieron.

—Ella, incluso pregunto por su bebe. —susurro Minako entre lágrimas.

—Tenemos que dejar que descanse, por eso la sedamos. —comento Soshi, después de darle un trago a su café.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la joven que dormía en el sillón.

—La llevare arriba. Estará más cómoda en la cama. —comento Andrew, dándola la vuelta al sillón para poder tomarla.

—Creo que debemos dejarla aquí. —le paro Rei.

—En la cama estaremos apretadas. Pero aquí… podremos dormir las tres sin problemas. —termino Minako.

—Está bien…

—Yo iré por las cosas. —camino Rei hasta las escaleras.

—Te ayudare a traerlas. —dijo Saeko.

Rei inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y ambas subieron las escaleras.

— ¿Cree que dejándola dormida, ella podrá poner todo en orden?

—No lo sé. Ella es diferente de otros pacientes. Siempre fue consciente de su falta de memoria, desde el instante en que despertó del coma… sólo unas semanas bastaron para que ella dejara de exigirles a todos que le dijeran que había pasado con ella. Sin importar el miedo que tuviera, ella luchaba por dar un paso adelante…

—Es cierto… Sere acepto todo esto de vivir como otra persona sin poner peros.

—Se veía desesperada por no preocupar a nadie. Y no digo que sea malo, pero siento que nosotros la forzamos a que siguiera avanzando.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento y fue en ese momento que Saeko y Rei volvieron. Entre ellas y Mina acomodaron todo.

—Ella nos ocultaba cosas a nosotros. —dijo Andrew rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

Soshi le miro al igual que Saeko. Parecían preocupados y curiosos por saber lo que diría.

—Darien Chiba. —señalo hacia la pared de la cocina. Ambos médicos entendieron— Me dejo un mensaje para ella.

— ¿Ella? —pregunto extrañada Saeko.

Andrew le miro y asintió.

—Esa cara puse yo, cuando me lo dijo a mí.

— ¿Y cuál es el mensaje? —pregunto Soshi.

—Si pregunta por mí, dile que no me voy porque quería hacerlo. Pero si me llamas por mi nombre o por el de tu hermano vendré a ti.

—Espera… ¿A qué se refiere con lo de llamarlo por el nombre de su hermano? —le interrumpió Minako.

—No lo sé.

—Creo que yo podría tener una idea. —hablo Soshi mirando a Saeko, que pareció saber a lo que se refería.

—En su última evaluación, cuando la anestesiamos. —susurro Saeko.

—Cuando ella se despertó. Estaba asustada y no parecía conocernos. Gritaba por su hermano, dijo que él estaba siempre con ella. —comenzó a explicar el médico.

—Que es las noches su hermano le protegía. Que le había prometido que nadie extraño se acercaría. —continuo cuando su colega se quedó callado.

—Espera, me están tratando de decir que pude ser que ellos estuvieron pasando tiempo juntos. Solos. En la noches. Durante unos ataques de los cuales no teníamos idea.

—Más que ataques, sería mejor llamarlo como regresiones. Ya que su subconsciente bien podía hacerla creer que aún estaba encerrada. —le corrigió Setsuna, que acaba de entrar.

Todos le miraron. La mujer, se quitó el abrigo y lo dejo en el perchero junto a la mesa de la entrada. Camino hasta llegar a la mesa y saludar de beso a Soshi.

—Lamento la demora, pero Hotaru estaba bastante intranquila y no quise dejarla sola.

—No te preocupes Setsu, ahora está dormida.

—Por lo que Soshi me contó por teléfono y lo que vi en la revisión pasada. Creo que ella ya recordó, pero estaba asustada de lo que vio y se negó a aceptarlo. No es algo seguro, es sólo una opinión. También puede que no sea consciente de que sus recuerdos volvieron y los confunda con sueños.

—Pero nos habría dicho. —hablo Minako.

—Siempre nos contaba todo. ¿Qué cambio? —se preguntó Rei.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh sí, mi ardilla se redimió después de tanta dulzura. Creí que me volvería diabética. Pero no. Y como contra medida he empezado a tomar vitaminas para así no volver a enfermar jajaja de esa forma no le daré una nueva oportunidad a mi ardilla para que colapse.<strong>

**Bien ahora pasare a contestar los rw.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zakura Naiguino…<strong>

Hola, muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras. Me alegra poder darte un empujoncito, esperare ansiosa. Aunque te advierto que puede que no lo lea de inmediato T.T y por eso pediré una disculpa por adelantado. Jajaja como bien debes saber no siempre se tiene tiempo para leer y cuando escribes con la presión de una fecha límite, pues menos jajajaja Los ratos que tengo para leer, últimamente son para escribir y ya. Realmente ya quiero terminar las dos historias pendientes para descansar un poco y darme tiempo de leer todas las deudas que tengo U.U Yo te esperare en el grupo jajaja si entras veras lo loca que estoy jajajaja se que ya tienes una idea de mi grado de locura pero créeme, no la tienes jajajaja. En el grupo me destrampo más a gusto jajaja Gracias a ti por seguirme cap a cap, yo también espero con ansias todos y cada uno de los rw. Me emociona mucho recibirlos y saber sus opiniones. De tu rw en el azucarado especial, te agradezco. Yo también opino que fue demasiado linda. ¬¬… creo que fue demasiado para soportar. Sobre todo porque yo no creo en el final feliz jajaja. Ósea sí creo, pero no me gusta... no me llena. Jijijij. Soy rara. Te mando muchos besos antes de decir más locuras jajaja, espero leerte luego.

**Miriam Ortiz…**

Hola chica linda. Jajaja creo que no eres la única que esta con las interrogantes en la cabeza. Ni la protagonista se entiende jajaja. Sé que todo está muy revuelto y corto de la nada dando un cambio de escenario revolviendo aún más todo. Suelo hacerlo normalmente, pero en estos cap lo he hecho con más frecuencia y eso tiene una razón. Y esa es que en una situación de este tipo, creo yo que todo pasa de esa forma. Son tantas cosas que no las alcanzas a procesar cuando te pasa algo parecido en la vida real (ok no digo pase algo igual pero creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero jajaja) los cortes quería hacerlos así para demostrar esa idea. Tenme paciencia y pide por que la inspiración no me abandone para así poder terminar pronto jajajaja. Sobre tu rw en el especial, diré gracias por leer y el mismo rw. También que aun cuando fue muy dulce para mi gusto, no niego que me reí mientras lo escribía e imaginaba a Zafiro gritando durante el discurso de graduación jajajaja o la cara que Haruka puso en ese momento jajajaja. También las reacciones de la gente durante el discurso de Yaten y Rei. Sobretodo el brinco que pego la violinista que esta demás decir que era Michiru. Ok acepto que tuvo sus cosas buenas ese especial. Te mando muchos besos y bendiciones.

**Ivette…**

Holooo linda. Me alegra que te guste y saber que te convencí de no querer que solo muera… Siiiiiiii que sufra el desgraciado jajajaja y creo que con este cap querrás que sufra aún más. Más que merecido ¬¬. Hay que destazarlo vivo. Sip un poco de esfuerzo no le hace daño a nadie jijiji. Besos para ti también, espero volver a leerte.

**Rosse linda…**

U.U me pone triste el hecho de que no puedas comer. Yo no como por que no me gusta el chocolate pero adoro el café, una etapa de mi vida fui completamente adicta al café. Si no me tomaba unas cuatro tazas mínimo no podía estar sin gritar o regañar jajajaja. La cafeína calmaba a mi Boo interno jajaja. Cuando me enferme más del corazón me lo prohibieron y fue horrible, aunque como pase mucho en el hospital pues me era difícil conseguirlo :P jajajaja les dije que esas palabras las dejarían así jajajaja. Que mejor forma de cerrar un capitulo que con ese mensaje. Seiya tiro un salvavidas pero nadie le creyó. Pues esta dañadito jajaja en este cap tratara de dar lastima y justificarse ante los lectores, pero pues no creo que la consiga jajaja. Pero yo como buena niña, le di la oportunidad jajajaja. Que buena soy jajaja. Yo sinceramente también lo odio jajajaja (digo pro si no lo habías notado en lo que va de la historia jajajaj) pero solo odie al seiya del anime. Al del manga no. De hecho odiaba a todos lo kou porque en el anime les quisieron emparejar con las inner, y yo desde entonces prefería a los generales jajajaja. Sobre el rw del 14 de feb. Gracias y le di santo regañadon, Boo le puso una tunda grande. Y con este cap se medió remidió, jajaja no es ni será mi fic favorito pero acepto que fue divertido. A pesar de lo empalagoso y dulce, le metí tanta comedia que eso es lo único que no me hizo borrarlo y escribir otro ajajaja. Porque aunque lo no creas empecé otro cuando lo releí. No es que no la deje ver, sinceramente este tipo de historias no me llena. En este caso como mencione tiene comedia y me la hizo pasable, pero realmente necesito algo más de drama o suspenso. Algo como el especial del año pasado, el cual tiene mucha miel, pero tiene ese sabor amargo que hace de la historia algo más que sólo miel, ¿Me explico? Muchas gracias por leer, te mando muchos besos. Y te prometo hacer el intento para poner más de miel en mis historia, de hecho tengo la idea de hacer algo más ligero después de volver a amar y escaflowne II. Ambas historias tienen demasiadas incógnitas y bastante drama, por lo que quiero descansar un poco de historias complicadas jajajaja. Cuídate mucho rosse linda.

**Mari… Maire… Mariela…**

Holoooooooooooooooooo tengo tanto que decirte jajajaja leí tu pm y me reí tanto jajaja. También diré que no tengo ningún comentario ni nada que decir sobre la confección que me hiciste. "Me asusta que sepas todo lo de la libertar condicional? Ajaj películas?" realmente no tengo nada que decir. Sólo digamos que lo sé y te aseguro que no es por una película... sobre lo siguiente que mencionas, podremos hablarlo en privado y si no es un delio quien quite y puede que sea capaz de ayudar. ¬¬ sobre lo último… sinceramente no recuerdo. Lo revise y no logre recordar… U.U solo sé que nehe es Nehereina. Ahora si comencemos contestando el rw del especial jijiji. Jajajaja y por ese comentario es que nunca volveré hacer algo así jajajaja. Sabes, hasta que no me mencionaron en los rw a Andrew y a lita, me cae que yo ni en cuenta jajajaja aunque no lo creas, las parejas en que pensé fueron Haru-Zafi, Rei-Yaten, Hot- Ante o Hot-Seiya, Setsu-Soshi y Dar-Sere. Pero jamás lita y drew. Y mira que como mencionas queda bien, alta y más fuerte. Jajaja si a mi ardilla nadie le saca esa pareja, ella los creo y ya no los separa. Es verdad, hot tiene el cabello y los ojos igual que rei jajaja. Tampoco lo había notado jajajaja. Con eso de que quería hacerla para que imaginaran a quien quisieran jajajaja realmente debí haber quitado los nombres. Ohhh la insistencia de ese mocosito fue lo que hizo pasable la historia para mí. Te diré como ya le mencione a Rosse, cuando estaba libre de jarabe y pastillas la leí y estuve a punto de borrarla y escribir algo más. Pero como le dije a Miriam Ortiz, al leerlo me imagine a Zaf gritando en la ceremonia de graduación, en la de ingreso a la prepa y la cara de Haru ante eso. Luego las reacciones de rei golpeándose la frente y rodando los ojos, gritando a todo pulmón. El brinco que Michiru pego del susto, me mataron de risa jajaja. Esa es la razón por la que decidí publicarla, es bastante cómica a pesar de lo dulce. Ok vamos con el rw que más truje jajajaja. No te robe nada y lamento decirte que no me inspiraste. Ese cap ya casi lo tenía completo cuando tú mandaste tu rw. Así que me sorprendí bastante al ver que casi todo lo que preguntabas o pedías estaba en él. Pensé en que podrías tener una bola de cristal o algo jajajaja. Jajajaja yo no digo que sufre, yo digo que le falta oscuridad. En vez de trufas creo que sería mejor mandarte pañuelos jajaja. Mmmm eso puede que lo piense y considere. Creo que eres la única que lo vio de ese modo o que noto esa parte U.U creo que de esta parte no diré nada puesto que se explica bien en este cap. Tu forma de culpar al padre no la veo mal, creo que tienes algo de razón. Los padres nos enseñan lo bueno y lo malo, en los hijos está el camino que seguimos conforme a esas enseñanzas. Por ese pensamiento mío, es que no estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso de culpar al padre. Jajaja Zafiro mi amor hermoso, pobre. Sufro por separarlo de Haru T~T En eso si te acompaño, es su prometida… como no decirle y creo que eso es mi culpa, no pensé en que Drew lo hablara. La vida no es justa mi pequeño saltamontes U.U este mundo en el que vivimos es triste y gris, pero nosotros le dimos un poco de color porque nos negamos a aceptar la realidad… O_o anda la osa, no sé de donde salió eso… pero me gusto jajajaja. Falta aún algo para que puedan verte frente a frente. Si recuerdo ese historia de tu huevo jajaja. Besos loca que vive en ti jajajaja.

**Selene 333…**

Eli, hace mucho que no recibía un rw tuyo (en esta historia claro) jajaja si ya era hora, jajaja creo que eres la única que tiene pena por él, todas están molestas porque se quedó callado. Haru tiene que entender pero eso no le quita el sentimiento de traición. Yo creo que puede que sí, no se digo… yo no tengo hijos pero creo que si deben sentirse decepcionados, traicionados y hasta sentir culpa pues sentirán que no supieron guiarnos. Creo que inconscientemente si lo hizo de menos, pero no se… puede que piense en algo antes de terminar la historia. Jajajaja ese mensaje fue genial, si hasta cuando lo escribí yo grite de la emoción jajajaja. De inmediato dije, así terminara el capítulo. Ohhh yo no podría separarlos jajaja, amo esa pareja. No sería capaz de imaginarlos separados. Jajaja sí que es guapo, igual que el hermano. Estoy pensando seriamente en como seria esa reunión, petición y eso jajajaja aún no le tengo clara en mi cabeza. Veré que sale. Jajaja cuídate mucho, descansa tanto como puedas. Besitos.

**Lunabsc…**

Brujita, como te la pasaste en el 14? Jajaja me alegra que a todas emocionara esas palabras final. Jajaja quería darles algo que les quitara el mal sabor de boca del anterior cap. y del inicio de este… y veo con satisfacción que lo logre jajajaja. Misión cumplida jajajaja. Gracias a ello no recibí tanta petición de muerte jajajaja, cuídate mucho brujita. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

**Flor. …**

Holooooooo, tendré en cuenta lo de etiquetarte. Gomene, por lo general no suelo etiquetar ya que lo público dentro del grupo pero procurare hacerlo. Gracias a ti por el rw y seguir mis locuras. Sobre tu rw del especial… también te agradezco, me alegra que te divirtiera. Me quedo con la alegría de haberte puesto una sonrisa ese día. :P cuídate mucho Flor… besos, espero leerte después.

**Xiomara González…**

¿Tocayaaaaaaaaa, cómo estás? Jajaja yo también me alegro de eso jajajaja. Lo mío es crear cínicos descarados jajajaja. Sobre eso aún estoy de camino a eso jajaja como veras aquí, está comenzando a recordar poco a poco… de hecho desde el capítulo anterior lo ha estado haciendo. Así que pronto llegare a esa parte. Yo con mi ánimo arriba jajaja, aunque este capítulo lo termine el día de ayer jajajaja pero pude hacerlo antes de la fecha jajaja. Te mando besos y abrazos tocaya, espero volver a leerte.

**Ahora si termine con los rw de Vol y parte de los de Kokoro no omoide… así que contestare los que me faltan de este último.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth2261…<strong>

Hola Eliza, espero no te moleste la abreviación… muchas gracias por el rw. Qué bueno que te gusto. Como mencionas, él lo sabe ¬¬ jjijiji creo que eso fue un punto clave para que no se rindiera con ella. Su carácter y orgullo son parte de la esencia de cada uno pues él también tiene los suyos jajaja. Espero estés bien, cuidate mucho y espero a saber de ti. Besos y abrazos Eliza.

**Corazón de Diamante…**

Mmm serena- diamante… creo que él podría quedar pero ella no jajaja. De verdad que me sorprendió como todos mencionaron a Drew y Lita, ya comente los demás que yo no pensé en ellos como una posibilidad, incluso confesé que esa pareja no paso pro mi cabeza hasta que comenzaron a mencionarlo todas en los rw y mensajes de face. Jajaja me alegra que te agraden ambos personajes, la verdad es que yo los imagine juntos y pronto me di cuenta que eran geniales jajaja me enamore de la pareja y ya no puedo no tenerlos en cuenta cuando escribo. Si no eran los novios ellos serían los padrinos y viceversa… te mando muchos besos y espero volver a saber de ti. Cuídate mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues aquí ahora si ya termine jajajaja. Me voy rápido a contestar los de la otra historia para publicar cuanto antes. Les mando a todas muchos besos, abrazos, trufas de chocolate (aunque no quedaron) también las donas que subí cuando les dije que andaba de Evil por face. Jajaja muchas gracias a todas por leer y por sus rw, cuídense mucho.<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola chicas… y chicos… (Ya saben, por eso de que uno nunca sabe si hay alguno que lea jijiji) les traigo la actualización de esta historia. Sin agregar mucho, les recuerdo que la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Volver a amar**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 38**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

—… por favor. Escucha lo que tengo que decir… Sólo escucha. No pido nada más. —suplico desesperado.

Dude un momento y él lo aprovecho para abrir completamente la puerta.

—Por favor…

Suspire cansada y molesta. Me cruce de brazos, sin moverme de la entrada.

— ¿No puedo entrar? —pregunto.

—Creí que no pedirías nada más que ser escuchado. Así que habla. —conteste completamente molesta.

—Está bien… sólo quería que estuviéramos, más cómodos.

—Yo estoy cómoda. Si tu no lo estas, poco me importa. —le dije recargándome en el marco.

—Bien… Quiero pedirte que por favor no culpes a Zafiro. —levante una ceja y casi estuve a punto de hablar cuando, él levanto una mano deteniéndome— Yo no mentí del todo sobre mi nombre… yo cambie mi nombre. Deje el nombre de Chiba por el de Shields. Hui de casa hace más de 10 años y no volví hasta ahora.

Lo mire con intriga…

—Zafiro jamás dijo que él era un Shields, todos ustedes lo asumieron.

—Pero pudo habérmelo dicho cuando… —comencé a reclamar.

—Ustedes comenzaron a salir. —me interrumpió, robando las palabras de mi boca— Eso es verdad… pero te pido que entiendas, que no te mintió.

—No mintió… pero me oculto la verdad.

—Tenou… estoy seguro de que tú sabes lo que es tener que guardar un secreto, que no es tuyo.

Ante esas palabras no pude reclamar nada. Baje mis bazos y me relaje un poco comprendiendo lo que quería decirme. Yo entendía.

—Si te sirve de algo, Zafiro planeaba llevarte a conocer a nuestro padre hoy.

La mirada que hasta hace un momento, tenía fija en el suelo. La dirigí a su rostro. Él me estaba sonriendo. Vi en sus ojos sinceridad, y no puede evitar sentir algo de alivio. La idea sobre que Zafiro me hubiera traicionado de repente se quebró. Y tuve unas ganas inmensas de verle, de hablarle y preguntarle ¿Qué había pasado esa tarde? ¿Por qué no había dicho antes? ¿Si cuando decía que me quería, no mentía? De repente él dio un paso atrás, y giro.

— ¿Zafiro? —pregunte ya no pudiendo retener la curiosidad.

—Lo envié a casa… no quería irse. Quería hablar contigo… pero sentí que si él venía, le habrías golpeado en cuanto lo vieras.

Sonreí y volví a bajar la mirada al suelo para evitar que viera mi rostro.

—No estoy en contra de que lo castigues un poco… —dijo de forma burlesca, por lo que imagine que también sonreía— Pero es un buen chico, y sé que te quiere bastante. Lo veo en sus ojos cuando habla de ti. —ante esas palabras, me fue imposible seguir sin verlo. Para mi sorpresa lo encontré nuevamente frente a mí y me sorprendí al verlo inclinado— Espero que puedas perdonarle… él es un idiota y es malo en casi todo.

No pude evitar sonreír ante lo que dijo. Seque mis lágrimas antes de que pudiera verlas y aunque al levantarse me encontró limpiándome con la manga de la chamarra, no dijo nada.

—Su único error fue tardar demasiado en decirte algo. Y sobre los Kou… Zafiro ni siquiera sabe que hizo mal. Tú sabes que ni él ni yo teníamos idea de que ellos representaban un peligro para ella.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Quise preguntar sobre lo que dijo, pero supuse que los agentes debieron haberle dicho algo. Me quede ahí aun después de que saliera de mi campo de visión. Entre de nuevo a la casa y cerré la puerta. Camine a mi cuarto pensando en las palabras que me había dicho.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, me deje caer en la cama un poco más tranquila. Mi teléfono sonó y resistí el impuso de revisarlo. Aun cuando quería hablar y darle la oportunidad de explicarme a Zafiro, aun me sentía decepcionada. Pensando en lo que podría decirme y si debía perdonarle sin golpearlo, me quede dormida.

**.**

**.**

—Por ahora no podemos hacer nada. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que despierte mañana. Ella despertara más tranquila y estaremos todos aquí para tratar con ella. —hablo Saeko mirando a las hermanas Furuhata acomodarse junto a Serenity.

—Tienes razón. —Setsuna se levantó y alejándose de su esposo, camino hasta la cocina— No hay nada. —mencionó al ver el refrigerador vacío.

—Iré a comprar para preparar algo. —dijo Andrew caminando hacia la puerta.

—Te acompaño. —dijo Soshi levantándose.

Andrew y Soshi salieron del departamento, dejando a ambas mujeres en la cocina.

— ¿Paso algo más? —pregunto Setsuna a Saeko, en voz baja.

—Salgamos al balcón. —le pidió Saeko mirando a las chicas, esperando que estas no le escucharan.

Setsuna se dio cuenta de inmediato de su intención por lo que camino hasta su bolso y tomo una cajetilla de cigarros. Saeko le siguió hasta el balcón donde cerraron la puerta de vidrio, se recargaron en el barandal viendo hacia el interior.

—Los chicos que Furuhata trajo a vivir aquí, fueron los que trajeron a Seiya al edificio.

— ¿El nuevo socio del café…? Pero, Hotaru me dijo que ellos vienen de corea.

—Según Kirameki, son conocidos de los Kou.

Setsuna se atraganto con el humo y tocio varias veces ante de hablar.

— ¿Pero…? ¿Por qué Furuhata los trajo entonces? ¿Acaso no lo sabía?

—No lo sé. La verdad es que resulta extraño que los trajera aquí sabiéndolo. Todos sabemos lo protector que es con Serenity… para él es una de sus hermanas.

—Sí, tienes razón. —miro arriba, exhalo el humo y regreso su vista al frente— Espero que ella este bien, temo que la impresión de verlo le cause más daño que el que ya antes le hizo.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio. Cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. Después de todo, ambas no solo veían la Serenity como una paciente… para ambas mujeres con hijas de la edad, Serenity era una hija más. Setsuna la había conocido antes de que entrara en coma, su esposo y su hija hablaban de la joven con una sonrisa. Por lo que aun cuando nunca le vio en persona, supo de inmediato que la que vio en esa cama de hospital… no parecía la misma de la que tanto le hablaron.

Saeko no la conoció hasta que un colega no le pidiera ayuda con una paciente al que ya no podía tratar. Ambas mujeres suspiraron abiertamente.

— ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que hablábamos cuando llegaste?

— ¿Personal o Profesional?

—Ambas… —Setsuna dio otra calada al cigarro antes de apagarlo en el barandal.

—Creo que ella pudo haber encontrado apoyo, en el chico. Debido a trauma y la amnesia, sabes también como yo que entro en lo que se llama amnesia disociativa del tipo sistematizada. Olvido todo, desde que cualquiera que respondiera a "Kou" fue registrado en su memoria. Esa simple palabra y todo lo relacionado a ella, fue desechado como autoprotección. Pero al borrar eso, también perdió una parte de su identidad y fue por eso que a pesar de que no olvido quien era, le fue imposible reconocerse a sí misma. Y sin darle tiempo a nada, se le ofreció una nueva identidad, dando como resultado que se perdiera a un más.

—No había más opción. Todos querían protegerle.

—Lo sé. Fue por eso que yo apoyo esa iniciativa, aun sabiendo que podíamos dañar aún más su estado mental. Me dolía saber que podría dañarle, pero realmente creí que estando rodeada de sus amigos y gente que ella consideraba familia… podría salir adelante. Y no niego que lo hizo, avanzo… y en muy poco tiempo. Pero, también vi cómo se volvió buena en mentir a todos a su alrededor. Su motivación para avanzar no fue por sí misma, sino todos los que le rodeaba. En nuestras sesiones siempre decía que a pesar de estar rodeada por todos, seguía sentido la necesidad de correr. —se atraganto con sus palabras y bajo la mirada— Sae… ¿Y si me equivoque al decirle que era algo normal? Qué tal si de algún modo yo la forcé a ocultarse de todos. Obligándola a que cuando estuviera aquí… sola, pudiera dejar de mentirse a sí misma.

—Setsuna. No es tu culpa. Hiciste todo para ayudarle, ella tal vez quería a alguien que no la conociera de antes. Ella sabía que eras esposa de Soshi, aun cuando olvido gran parte… ella le recordaba a él. Todos vimos como ella se apegó bien a Haruka y las otras chicas. Recuerdas lo que comentaba. Que le gustaba estar con ellas por que no le veían con lastima. Pero ellas y ellos sabían la verdad tras Samuel Hino. Sólo que ella no lo sabía en un principio.

Setsuna se tranquilizó con las palabras de su amiga y sonrió.

—Profesionalmente, es por eso que mencionas que creo que ella pudo haber confiado en los Shields.

—Visto de ese modo, creo que suena lógico.

—Personalmente, creo que es algo bueno… pero esta situación no es conveniente. No creo que Serenity sepa que la persona en la que puede haber confiado, trajera a Seiya cerca de ella. Me preocupa, ¿Qué pasara cuando ella descubra eso? Claro suponiendo que lo recuerde. Ambas sabes que la posibilidad de que olvide este tiempo como Samuel Hino, es muy alta.

—Sí, algunos pacientes en situaciones similares olvidan debido a que recuerdan quienes son.

—Puede que cuando ella recupere su memoria y reconstruya a Serenity Tsukino, por lo que Samuel Hino desaparecerá. No por completo claro. Pero para ella, podría convertirse en alguien que conoció o que no.

—Físicamente ella está bien. Sus huesos sanaron hace mucho, al igual que sus lesiones... recupero bastante bien el peso perdido y anémicamente está bien.

—Pero mentalmente, es diferente.

—Volvamos, no creo que tarden mucho.

—Hay que acomodar en los cuartos. Supongo que también se quedaran.

—Si. Nuestras hijas están juntas.

Ambas entraron y se dirigieron a la segunda planta para acomodar todo. Al poco rato, Soshi y Drew, volvieron con varias bolsas. Por la expresión de ambos hombres, se vea claramente que habían estado discutiendo. Pero Saeko ni Setsuna dijeron nada.

Hicieron algo rápido y comieron en silencio, mientras observaban a la joven dormida en la sala. Ponto cayó la noche y todos, excepto las chicas, subieron.

**.**

**.**

—Yo iré. —hablo el joven rubio, al ver que la puerta del copiloto se abría.

—No Minashiro. Iremos juntos. —dijo sentándose y abrochándose el cinturón.

—Sé que no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, pero necesitas descansar.

—No hasta que tenga la fecha del juicio.

—Ok, como quieres. —arranco el carro— Cuando tengamos la fecha. Y la tendremos. —aseguro— Espero verte más relajado.

—Sabes muy bien porque estoy así.

—Por qué es posible que Seiya Kou solo reciba una condena suave y que es posible que obtenga derecho a fianza.

—Él maldito infeliz tenía todo planeado. Nada está a su nombre, nadie lo reconoce como jefe. Los únicos que lo saben…

—Son un corrupto ministro y un drogadicto que tienen todo a nombre de ellos. —señalo lo obvio.

—Correcto.

—Antes creí que exagerabas con querer saber la verdad tras el incidente de su esposa. Ahora ya no creo eso.

—Su confección puede ser válida y de gran ayuda ante el juez y el jurado.

—Pero temes que no sea suficiente.

—Es un temor bastante fundado.

— ¿Qué crees que conteste Kou padre?

—No podremos obligarle, es por eso que le dije que lo pensara.

El trayecto hasta los juzgados continúo en silencio después de eso. Ambos hombres bajaron una vez llegaron. Las personas que les conocían, hacían reverencia al verlos y se sorprendieron un poco de verlos en ese lugar. Era raro ver a los jefes de divisiones, ir personalmente a ese lugar.

Llegaron hasta la oficina que deseaban y la secretaria al verlos, llamo de inmediato a su jefe para avisarle de la presencia de ambos hombres. A los segundos indico a los hombres que entran. Abrió la puerta para dejarles pasar, y la cerró.

**.**

**.**

Desperté calmada, a pesar de que mis ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. Y dentro de las lágrimas, había claridad. Una claridad que hacía mucho no sentía.

De pronto muchas de las cosas que había gritado ayer, tenían sentido. Parecía que por fin había unido la mayoría de las piezas del rompecabezas. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por mi rostro y yo, no hice el más mínimo intento de detenerlas o limpiarlas siquiera. Sentía que lo necesitaba para sanar.

Me encontré con que Mina estaba dormida a mi derecha y Rei a mi izquierda. Me moví para salir de ahí hasta levantarme por completo, dándome cuenta del lugar en el que estaba. Una sala. Tras el sofá un poco de luz se filtraba por alguna ventana. Pero esa misma luz, me hizo darme cuenta que aún no era de día.

Busque el reloj, no encontrándolo en mi primer intento. Ni en el segundo. Toque mi cabeza y cubrí con ambas manos mis ojos, no me dolía la cabeza. Sólo, intentaba encontrar las piezas faltantes. Llenar los vacíos que aún tenía.

Levante la cara y me gire un poco, descubrí mis ojos y lo encontré. El reloj, estaba ahí. Camine hasta que mi mano toco la pared bajo este.

Mire a mí alrededor otra vez, avance poco a poco sin despegar mi mano. Toque la barra de la cocina, la pared hasta la puerta. Mi mano se quedó un momento sobre la manija, pero no la gire. Simplemente seguí tocando. Llegue a la mesa donde había varios juegos de llaves y así, recorrí todo la planta baja, hasta a la puerta del balcón. La abrí y di un paso vacilante al exterior.

Observe el cielo casi negro, ser teñido por la cálida luz de la luna. Los recuerdos frescos del corto noviazgo y boda estaban claros. Pero aún más claros, estaban los recuerdos de cómo había aprendido a temer a la frase que siempre considere romántica.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe… —susurre de forma autómata.

El cielo comenzó aclarar más y mire hacia abajo. Justo al parque del otro lado de la acera. Sonreí un poco, sintiendo lastima por mí misma. De cómo tontamente me había creído culpable de cada uno de los insultos, y golpes que recibía de él. De cómo había creído que me amaba, a pesar de todo el daño que me causaba. Justificando cada una de sus palabras y acciones, su frialdad.

Sentí odio a si mí, al recordar como pensaba que tal vez… esa era la forma correcta de amar. Haciéndome creer que el que me encerrara, me golpeara e insultara, fuera completamente normal. Recordando las palabras que muchas veces me repetía frente al espejo, mientras me cubría con maquillaje los golpes.

"_No vives en un cuento de hadas, en la vida real no hay tiernas caricias y no todo son lindas palabras. Así es el verdadero amor."_

Apreté el barandal hasta que mis manos dolieron.

Baje la mirada y cerré los ojos al recordar lo ilusionada que estaba cuando me entere del embarazo, pensando que un hijo nos uniría más. Pero nada lo haría.

"No más, no volveré a agacharme ante nadie. Le regresare todo el daño que me hizo. No soy débil, ya no más."

Pensé y me repetí internamente… Levante la mirada al sentir que las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Pero las parpadee, mire hacia el frente. Sin importar que, me prometí que haría lo que fuera con tal de avanzar hacia delante. Saldría adelante, podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo… mire el cielo completamente claro.

—Serenity. —me llamo alguien a mi espalda.

Me gire y observe a alguien que reconocí por las fotos que mi doctor y su hija, me mostraron.

—Señora, Tomoe. —susurre haciéndola sonreír.

—Setsuna está bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunto amablemente.

—Bien.

—Ven, vamos a tomar un té. Sae debe estar calentando agua.

Dude un momento antes de aceptar su invitación.

—Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero soy psicóloga. Tu psicóloga. —señalo tocando mi hombro, empujándome suavemente en dirección a la cocina.

—No, no recuerdo eso.

— ¿Eso?... ¿Entonces recordaste algo?

Llegamos a la cocina justo cuando una mujer mayor giraba con la tetera en mano. Le mire y reconocí. Poco después de que los policías vinieran por primera vez, el Dr. Tomoe había sido transferido y ella había tomado su lugar.

—Dra. Mizuno. —susurre sorprendida al verla.

—Veo que me recuerdas… —dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí y me senté en un banco de la barra. La madre de Hotaru se sentó a mi lado y la Doctora, sirvió tres tazas de té.

— ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —pregunto ofreciéndome la taza. Al ver que no conteste, agrego— ¿Ya no duele? Ayer tuviste un ataque y tuvimos que sedarte. —guardo silencio y espero a un poco antes de hablar otra vez— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Ambas tomaron té, yo les imite.

—Yo recuerdo que un día, el Dr. Tomoe no fue. Me dijeron que tendría otro médico debido a un problema legal. Usted llego y platicaba conmigo, recuerdo que dijo que en cuanto estuviera mejor sería dada de alta.

— ¿Recuerdas como llegaste al hospital? —pregunto la madre de Hotaru.

La Doctora saco un paquete de galletas y las vacío en un plato. Lo deslizo por la barra hasta dejarlo en medio, tomo una.

—Yo, caí por las escaleras. —dije suavemente.

Tome algunas galletas viendo como ambas fruncían el ceño, ante mi respuesta.

— ¿Te caíste? … ¿Segura? —pregunto de forma inquisidora la mujer a mi lado.

—Serenity… ¿Tú…? —la Dra. Se veía algo nerviosa.

—Seiya no me empujo. —conteste viéndola a los ojos.

— ¿Lo recuerdas…? —pregunto tristemente.

Asentí mordiendo una galleta.

—Estaba huyendo de él, pero tropecé y caí. Después de eso, desperté en el hospital y una enfermera llamo al Dr. Tomoe. Dijeron que estuve en coma pero yo no recordaba nada… después de eso, tengo algunos recuerdos pero es como si todo estuviera confuso.

— ¿Qué hay de como conociste a mi esposo?

— ¿Quiere saber sobre mi embarazo? Le busque porque quería tener un hijo… —se sorprendió ante mi pregunta— Yo recuerdo, lo que la enfermera me dijo. Yo, lo perdí. —dije suavemente— No pude protegerlo.

—Tu estado, era crítico. Los golpes que sufriste en la caída, sumado al estado de desnutrición en el que te encontrabas…

—Lo sé. —levante la mirada llena de lágrimas que me forzaba por detener. —pero ahora también sé, que fui una tonta al permanecer a su lado.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, supuse que no sabían que decir ante lo que mencioné.

—Sobre lo de ayer…

—No recuerdo mucho. Sé que le vi. Luego… no lo tengo claro, sé que alguien me abrazo y alejo de él. Usted y el Dr. Tomoe llegaron y yo me puse a gritar como loca.

—Te preguntare algo, puede que sea o no importante. ¿Conoces a Samuel Hino?

Repetí el nombre en mi cabeza, me sonaba. Pero no podía lograr recordar. Negué.

— ¿Es alguien importante?

—No te preocupes, es normal. Los recuerdos perdidos volvieron y tu cerebro esta algo sobrecargado debió a eso. Me alegra que estés tomándolo tan tranquila, me preocupaba que te pusieras mal.

Acaricio mi cabello y sonrió tiernamente. Por alguna razón, esa imagen destello en mi cabeza, supe que no era la primera vez que ella me dedicaba esa expresión.

—Por ahora come, hablaremos con calma después. —menciono la Doctora.

—Seiya… ¿Dónde está? —pregunte poniendo las manos en mi regazo.

**.**

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto alguien desde arriba al mismo tiempo que yo.

Los pasos presurosos resonaron en los escalones y pronto, quedo ante nosotras un joven. Un joven que yo conocía bien.

— ¿Andrew? —dije algo sorprendida.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron perezosamente ambas hermanas, levantándose y tallando sus ojos entre bostezos.

Recordé entonces que ellas estaban aquí. Era casi obvio que Andrew estaría también. Me miro entre asustado y preocupado, alzo sus brazos en un intento de querer abrazarme pero de inmediato los bajo.

Sonreí, me recordó al chico que vi la primera vez, en las vacaciones donde mis amigas me lo presentaron.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto nervioso.

—Veo que esa es la pregunta del día.

—Estábamos platicando, hasta hace un momento. —señalo la Dra.

—Lo siento.

Ambas, Rei y Mina, se levantaron. Me miraron y les sonreí, las dos se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron. En el proceso de preguntas que a duras penas podía entender, me asfixiaban, pero me sentía feliz. Muy feliz, estando a su lado.

**.**

**.**

—Él. Mi hijo, no pudo hacer eso. —repitió atónita Diana.

—Lo hizo Diana, me lo dijo a la cara. Yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero el odio en sus ojos…

—Hay que llamar al abogado, él tiene que sacar a Taiki y Seiya. —la mujer se levantó y camino hasta el escritorio, donde se encontraba el teléfono.

—No le llames. —dijo firmemente Taichi.

— ¿Ya está con ellos? —pregunto casi segura.

—No. —confeso tomando un trago más de whisky— No moveré un dedo para ayudar a ninguno de ellos.

La sorpresa ante esa declaración dejo a Diana aturdida. Su boca se había abierto pero ninguna palabra salía de ella.

— ¿Cómo puedes…? —reclamo al recuperar el habla.

—No defenderé lo que hicieron. Si contrato a un abogado, estaré aceptando lo que ambos hicieron… y eso jamás lo hare.

—Pero son tus hijos, no puedes simplemente dejar que…

— ¿Dejar que?... ¿Qué paguen por lo que hicieron? —Taichi dejo caer al suelo el vaso de whisky, en su prisa por levantarse y mirar a Diana— Me estas pidiendo que solape lo que hicieron… si llamo al abogado, será para sacarles de mi testamento y comunicarle que testificare contra ambos. —Taichi se dio la vuelta cuando vio que Diana ya no diría más.

Salió del despacho para encontrar a Yaten junto a la puerta. Por su semblante, pudo notar que había escuchado lo que le dijo a su madre. Pero también vio que él no le pediría lo mismo que Diana había pedido. Sin decirle nada continúo su camino por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de la vista de Yaten.

**.**

**.**

La fecha había sido establecida y estaba segura que la prensa no tardaría en saber todo. Además de eso, había recibido la llamada de confirmación de que ambos médicos y la psicóloga estaban junto a la testigo A. Estaba seguro que era cuestión de horas para que incluso los Moon llegaran a Japón. Todo estaba pasando más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero al mismo tiempo quería terminara de una vez con todo.

Suspire cansado, los últimos días habían sido agotadores. Me recargue en la silla y mire por la puerta abierta de mi oficina, a todos mis chicos y los de Minashiro, andar de un lado a otro. Cerré los ojos un momento. Aun debía esperar a que fuera evaluada psicológicamente para saber cómo estaba y si podría llegar a participar en el juicio.

**.**

**.**

Serenity había desayunado junto a todos. Y sonreído frente a ellos de forma tan natural que comenzó a dolerle. Al terminar se levantó y entro al baño, viendo por primera vez su reflejo. Levemente sorprendida ante lo que le mostraba, se sintió por segunda vez como una desconocida.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler y se mareo, evitando caer debido a que uno de sus hombros golpeo la pared. Su cuerpo se resbalo por la pared cuando sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó hasta el suelo.

—Eso, sí que me tomo desprevenida. —susurro respirando profundamente para así calmarse.

Era consciente de que su aspecto debía haber cambiado, pero el cabello aún más corto que antes y teñido de negro era bastante radical. Ese hecho le hizo fijarse un poco en lo que llevaba puesto. Toco sus oídos y no encontró aretes, en sus manos no llevaba anillos, ni pulseras en sus muñecas, ni collares. Ella adoraba esas cosas, miro su ropa y encontró algo que nunca en su vida podría haberse puesto por voluntad propia. Y no porque no era de su gusto, ni porque la ropa era no poco, sino nada femenina.

La ropa era evidentemente de hombre. Se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta abruptamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que desperté…? —pregunto a nadie en general.

Todos voltearon a verle y se miraron entre ellos antes de darle una respuesta.

—Casi un año.

**.**

**.**

Desperté cuando mi teléfono sonó de modo insistente. Con los ojos cerrados y a tientas lo tome y conteste.

—Diga…

— ¿Qué demonios haces dormido cuando tenemos un lio aquí? El maestro te está buscando como loco, es mejor que vengas de inmediato. Los teléfonos están a reventar y aun cuando estamos deteniendo la noticia, los noticieros están mencionado algo.

—Mierda… —dije saliendo de la cama de un salto.

No conteste, deje caer el teléfono en la cama y tome lo primero que encontré para vestirme mientras que agarraba lo necesario para volver a la editorial. Mire la hora y maldecí por segunda ocasión. Mire las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes, encontrando entre ellos llamadas del señor Kirameki. Maldecí guardando mi teléfono y cerrando la casa.

Anoche no recordaba ni como había llegado a casa. Solo sabía que había salido de la comisaria con la información que la policía dejaría filtrarse a la prensa. La había llevado hasta la editorial del periódico donde uno de mis maestros trabajaba. Gracias a esa información, la tormenta se había desatado en las oficinas de redacción, dentro del caos mi maestro me había obligado a ayudar y después de eso… nada. Estaba seguro que alguien se ofreció a llevarme, pero no estaba seguro de quien.

En el camino mi teléfono volvió a sonar pero le ignore. No quería que el maestro me gritara por teléfono y luego en persona.

—Maldición, y yo que quería ver como estaba ella.

**.**

**.**

A pesar de que Nii-sama me había convencido de irme y dejarle hablar a solas con ella… hoy era otro día. Y como habría prometido, ese día había esperado pacientemente por su llamada. Me la había pasado en mi habitación caminado de un lado a otro, mientras observaba el teléfono en mi cama. Pero por más que las horas pasaban, Haru… no había llamado.

Mantuve la calma debido a que Nii-sama no había llegado a casa… pero cuando él llego. Ya bastante noche, y por su cara no puede evitar que no le había ido tan bien como quería yo.

Camine y quise pasar a su lado por la puerta. Pero Nii-sama me había agarrado del brazo.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— ¿No es obvio?

—Dale tiempo. Ella escucho lo mi explicación, ahora dejale pensar. —al saber que si había hablado con Haru, sentí un poco de calma.

Pero la inquietud no desapareció por completo. Aun quería ir a verle.

—Quedate aquí y espera. —sonrió al soltarme el brazo y me revolvió el cabello— Tenou entendió un poco, y por su cara estoy seguro de que te llamara.

Le mire esperanzado. Nii-sama no me mentía. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

—Deja que se calme un poco, si vas ahora mismo estoy seguro que te golpeara… —dio media vuelta y cuando pensé que se iría, se detuvo— Bueno, creo que aun después de estar calmada te golpeara.

Sonreí y cerré la puerta cuando le vi continuar su camino hacia su cuarto. Me deje caer en la cama, junto a mi teléfono esperando por que hablara. Sonreí cuando una idea vino a mí. Tome mi teléfono marque, cobraría un favor y haría algo que jamás pensé hacer.

Termine la llamada más rápido de lo que pensé. Apague la lámpara en mi cómoda, le dejaría por este día. Eso es lo que había pensado ayer, pero hoy era otro día y no había podido evitar levantarme aun antes de que mi alarma sonara. Me bañe, me vestí y salí antes que mi padre o Nii-sama se levantara.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holo… chicos y chicas del coro… ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí ya un poco más tranquila. Me volví a enfermar debido a una granizada. T.T pero bueno dejando eso de lado, realmente quiero leer sus rw sobre este capítulo (el cual debo mencionar es aún más largo que el anterior XD)<strong>

**Ahora hablando de rw, comenzare a contestar los rw del capítulo anterior.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flor<strong>.

Hola flor… Sip, ya todo se está aclarando poco a poco. Pues pronto, pronto no se Jajaja. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este también te guste. Besos para ti también, cuídate mucho y espero leerte.

**Rosse linda.**

Holoooo yo feliz porque por fin leíste Orenji Moon. Jajajaja no tengo ni la más remota idea jajajaja. Bastante creo yo. Ahhhh todas me piden muerte a Seiya y yo simplemente les digo que realmente no tengo planeado matarle, el matar a un villano es algo que no me parece del todo correcto. Al menos no con este tipo de villano. Yo como sabes soy más sádica y prefiero que sufra. Sip era Haruka. Aquí claro te diré a quien vio. Pues no le contara todo pero le hará replantearse lo de sentirse traicionada. Besos Rosse linda.

**Lunabsc.**

Jajaja gracias. Ohhh yo lo pase solo trabajando Jajaja. Si, las palabras de dar desconcertaron a muchos por no decir a todos. Pero pensé en una razón para justificar eso. Jajaja todos queremos eso. Gracias por los buenos deseos brujita. Te mando muchos, pero muchos besos.

**Chat'de'Lune.**

Jajajaja. A donde te fuiste que no me invitaste jajajaja. Jajaja. Ya era hora de saber quién era. Tranquila, hay que esperar el juicio. Jajajaja dudo que se pueda tener unas vacaciones en hospital Jajaja. Por lo menos mis estancias ahí jamás fueron como vacaciones Jajaja. La decepción no le dejo ser ruda. Recuerda que desde el inicio Sam/Serenity y Kenji les dijeron a los hermanos, que ella era buena pero que estaba dolida. Que no se guiaran por su forma tosca. Jajaja. Vaya, creo que eres la primera que dice eso sobre la perdía del bebe. Algunas decían algo que bien es cierto, sobre que el niño no tenía la culpa y el otro que comentaban, era que obvio lo perdió por todo lo que sufrió. Pero ninguna había dicho lo que vos, lo cual debo decir que también es algo que yo pensaba. Sip es hermano pero eso no lo saben ni Dar ni Zaf. Jajajaja no pensé en esa situación de "mira él es vuestro tío padrastro" jajajaja. En este capítulo veras que Setsuna no es la que promete eso ¬¬. Jajajaja el ejercicio es bueno, sobre todo los que son cardio jajajaja. Jajajaja ok, esperara a que vuelvas a donde hay Jajaja. Besos Chat.

**Selene 333.**

Eli linda. Lo se jajajaja. Pero sé que la lees y eso es lo que importa. Claro que me gustaría saber qué piensas mientras lees esta pero sé que el tiempo no siempre te da. Juntate con elefantes Jajaja. Jajaja creo que no te gustara que no recuerde a sam hino. Jajajaja. Y por lo mismo ya no sabrán que tanto oculta. Jajaja. Jajaja creo que es inevitable llegar a sentirse sola aun cuando se está acompañado. Puede que lo haga después de la conversación que tiene en este capítulo. El orgullo es muy mal consejero. Jajaja algo así pasara aquí. Ahhhh O_o yo creo que no quiero contestar eso porque no creo que me vaya bien cuando leas esa parte. No Yaten está libre de culpa. Besos para ti Eli. Cuídate. Espero leerte luego. Aquí o por el otro lado jijijiji.

**Ligthangel.**

Mari… Marie… Mariela. Hay pobre de mí Jajaja. Ok no. Pues no sabe todo pero sí que sospecha. ¿Porque le recriminaría a Mamoru…? Él no sabe que es su hermano. Jajaja. ¿Por qué buscaría sangre? Jajajaja no le preocupa. Jajajaja es justo. Mi Yaten no hizo nada, el creía en sus hermanos pero sus hermanos eran unos jfjskljf. Taiki si sabe pero es algo tonto y no vio que su hermano le manipulaba. No se matara. Jajajaja. Claro que quiere pero al inicio del capítulo veras que no fue él, el que hablo con ella. Claro, la dejaron cerca de él por lo que se corría el riego de que se toparan en algún lugar. Por eso es que optaron por cambiarle de sexo para que si eso pasaba no fuera fácilmente confundida o reconocida. Es obvio que pasaría. Ella no quería preocuparles y si se quejaba o siquiera decía que las pesadillas volvieron o que se sentía incomoda, de la nada tenía miedo y eso, les preocuparía y comenzarían a tratarle como lo que era… una víctima. Ella no quería eso. Setsuna explica algo de eso en este cap. Jajaja creo que me reclamaras al igual que Selene 333. Que es lo que querías que querías más sangriento y retorcido? Mi ardilla no se quedó sin maldad. Eso jamás pasara. Ya le explique a Rosse en una publicación que hizo en mi biografía mis gustos y mi tipo de romanticismo. Que de Orenji… si lo recuerdo. Jajaja creo que repetiré lo que te dije en los rw de Orenji, DEJA DE TOMAR ESE TÉ Jajajajaja. Creo que nadie de las que lee esta fic estaría en el club de amamos a los kou jajajaja. Besos.

**Miriam Ortiz**.

Gracias a ti. Yo siempre contesto Jajaja claro cuando se puede… no puedo responder preguntas que den spoiler Jajaja. Básicamente porque soy bien evil Jajaja no te crea, es para leen los que sigue. Una prueba… no lo había visto como eso… aunque no sé si pueda ser visto de esa forma… jajajaja. Besos para ti también. Espero leerte después y que te guste este capítulo que trae varios giros inesperados.

**Elizabeth2261.**

Hola Eliza, Jajaja me alegra que no te moleste. Sé que Eli es más corto pero ya me dirijo así a otra lectora y no quiero revolverme jajajaja. Así las identifico y no les confundo Jajajajaja. Bastante mal diría yo. En lo personal creo que es algo bastante común, aun entre padre e hijos de sangre. Sobre todo cuando son más de un hijo. Son pocos los padres que no llegan a tener preferencias entre uno y otro hijo, y hasta hay ocasiones en que sin querer dicen algo como "tu hermano si lo hace" o "tu hermano lo hizo" claro que no todos desarrollamos unos celos tan grandes. Pero en el caso de Seiya, los desarrollo. Se esforzaba y era buen hijo, hacía de todo para destacar y su padre no siempre se lo reconocía o valoraba. Después se entera que ni siquiera es su hijo y cree que es debido a eso. Pero no se rinde e intenta hacer de todo para que lo vea, lo quiera. Taichi, si le quiere pero Seiya simplemente ya no quiere verlo, los celos lo ciegan y ahí se pierde. Claro que eso no justifica todo lo que malo que hizo, nunca lo hice con ese afán. Seiya simplemente se encerró en su venganza y culpo a otros en vez de intentar hablar. Y como bien dices, las consecuencias las paga alguien más. En el caso de Artemis y Luna. Ellos viajaban de un lado a otro y no vivían en Japón. Y sobre que no estén al pendiente y eso… debo decir que no es que no la quiera. Yo de chica viví de cerca una situación no así de fuerte. Pero un familiar paso por la violencia intrafamiliar. No nos dimos cuenta (en mi defensa diré que era una puberta) pero aun cuando era muy peque, recuerdo que cuando la veía… siempre sonreía y nunca le vi un morete, golpe o marca. Cuando les veíamos juntos yo incluso decía que se querían mucho porque el hombre le trababa como a una reina. No fue hasta que ella tuvo el valor para dejarle, no. Fue después. Mucho después, cuando supimos el infierno que vivió a su lado. Ya de grande me tocó trabajar con alguien que vivía en esa situación y yo no paraba de decirle que le dejara. Y ella justificaba todo lo que hacía… su mentalidad era así. Creía que se lo merecía. Era frustrante para mí, no entendía aun no lo entiendo. Pero sé que deben de dañarte mucho para que lleguen a pensar de esa forma. Ohhh ya estoy desviándome mucho y diciendo cosas que no debería… Jajaja tuve que especificar en el sumary que no era yaoi Jajaja por que al inicio recibí unos pm y rw bastante agresivos por poner a Darien con un chico jajajaja. Fue gracioso pero tuve que borrarlos, eras muy ofensivos Jajaja. Besos Eliza.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos lo que me dejan rw y también a los lectores anónimos. Les mando muchos besos a todos y buenos deseos, espero volver a leerles.<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola les traigo la actualización de esta historia, sé que lo estoy publicando casi en fecha límite, pero la verdad es que no lograba sacar de mi cabeza los fragmentos… bueno al final hablare sobre eso para no alargarme.**

**Les recuerdo que la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Volver a amar**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 39**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Las palabras llegaron a mi cerebro y fueron como un golpe que provoco que me agarrara la cabeza, al tiempo que con la otra me sostenía del marco de la puerta. Todos se levantaron e intentaron llegar a mí, la preocupación era clara, pero antes de que llegaran a mi lado fui capaz de levantar la mano para detenerles.

—Estoy bien… yo sólo… me cuesta creerlo.

—Ven, vamos arriba. Hay que platicar sobre lo que ha pasado en este tiempo. —pidió la esposa del Dr. Tomoe.

Me agarro del brazo y me guió a las escaleras. Subimos y llegamos al primer cuarto a la derecha. Al entrar a la habitación sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y por ello no puede evitar mirar todo a mi alrededor. Me indico que me sentara en la cama y ella tomo la silla del escritorio.

—Estamos solas… y yo no diré nada de lo que digas. Así que por favor, dime… ¿Cómo te encuentras, realmente? —pregunto y yo note entonces que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Supongo que, confundida. —hable restándole importancia— El tiempo, es bastante. —le mire pensando que se reiría de mí, pero ella no lo hizo, por lo que continúe— Y no recuerdo nada. Me siento como si estuviera otra vez en el hospital, despertando de un coma.

—Recuerdas que tu hermano y su esposa vinieron a verte. —asentí— Y Furuhata y sus hermanas. —volvió a asentir— Y los policías.

Me quede un segundo en silencio.

— ¿No los recuerdas?

—No… bueno, sí… Tengo algunos recuerdos de unos hombres que vinieron a ver como estaba y eso… yo no les conocía y les tenía miedo… pero es lo único que recuerdo. —explique.

—Los policías investigaban a los Kou y el incidente del robo no dejo convencido.

— ¿Robo? ¿Qué robo?

—Seiya llamo a una ambulancia y dijo que hubo un robo… que tu huías de ellos, y caíste por las escaleras. —no tenía ni que fingir incredulidad, realmente no creía lo que ella decía— La policía llegó y detuvieron a los sospechosos mientras que él subió contigo a la ambulancia.

—Espere… —le detuve al tiempo que me puse de pie—Usted está diciéndome que hubo un robo en la mansión… No hubo ningún robo, eso es absurdo.

—Eso es lo que trato de explicarte. —me calme un poco y me volví a sentar—Los testigos y los sospechosos dieron pruebas y eso, pero los policías no quedaron conformes. Ellos ya investigaban a los Kou.

Eso me sonaba algo más creíble. Pero aun así no entendía a quien habían detenido y quienes habían testificado. Además de eso, creo que esa era la segunda vez que le escuchaba decir que los policías investigaban a los Kou…

Intente recordar algo, algo que sabía me daría una respuesta ante esas palabras. Sentía que había algo dentro de mí que se relacionaba con eso… y mientras lo buscaba entre los espacios vacíos de mi mente, me perdí de la plática que hasta hace un momento llevaba.

—Drogas… —susurre haciendo que ella detuviera su explicación, sobre algo que no había escuchado.

— ¿Serenity?

—La droga, —dije desesperada—Ellos lo investigaban por eso, por eso está en la cárcel…

— ¿Sabías de la droga? —no conteste, yo sólo me removí inquieta en mi lugar.

Sentí varios emociones nacer en mí, al saber que estaba en la cárcel. Me alegraba saber que podría estar sufriendo y al mismo tiempo me dolía, pero no sabía por qué. ¿Estaría mal que me alegrara con su dolor? O me dolía… ¿Porque aun cuando entendía el daño que me hacía, seguía amándole? Considerar eso, me molesto enormemente.

Pero la molestia desapareció y un escalofrió me erizo toda la piel, cuando unas imágenes centellaron en mi mente.

_Yo iba sonriendo y un hombre con un arma, palideció al verme. Me grito que volviera, alguien más me pidió lo mismo con la misma desesperación que antes. Y entonces, yo escuche risas… mi cerebro me ordeno voltear cuando les reconocí. Pero mi cuerpo ignoro lo que mi cerebro pidió. Mi sonrisa se congelo y mi respiración se hizo difícil. Estaba ahí… _

—Él no está en la cárcel. —dije tan calmada, que creí que no lo había dicho yo.

Le mire en busca de la verdad en su rostro. Comencé a tener miedo al verle.

— ¿Por qué? —susurre antes de gritar— ¿Por qué? Él estuvo aquí… va a venir por mí.

No, no era miedo. Era terror. Lo que estaba sintiendo era terror puro.

—Cálmate, está detenido. Ahora lo está. Necesito que te calmes o tendremos que sedarte otra vez. Sere… por favor… respira profundamente.

Ella comenzó a respirar de modo que yo le imitara. Lo hice. Intente calmarme. No quería que me sedaran otra vez. Cerré los ojos y respire. Pero de inmediato los abrí cuando imágenes de él, volvieron a aparecer en mi mente.

La mire a los ojos esperando distraerme lo suficiente, para evitar que esas imágenes volvieran.

—No había pruebas para detenerle…—dijo despacio, parecía que quería asegurarse que lo entendiera—La policía y tu hermano temían que fuera a por ti cuando despertaste del coma.

¿Coma? Si lo recordaba, había estado en coma por un tiempo. Antes de despertar sin ningún recuerdo.

—Ellos me quisieron proteger. —susurre.

—Si… ellos acomodaron todo para que en cuanto te recuperaras dejaras el hospital sin que nadie lo supiera. Luna consiguió hacerse de la firma de Seiya y quedaste en custodia de tu hermano. Todo lo que Seiya sabe, es que tu estas aun en coma.

—Él no sabe que desperté… y que la policía me oculto. —comente entendiendo un poco— Pero… ¿Ahora él está detenido?

—Si…

—Yo… necesito descansar. Mi cabeza me duele. —le dije desviando la mirada.

No por que mintiera. Me dolía. Me dolía desde que me había visto, en el espejo del baño de abajo. Me dolía con cada nueva imagen que venía a mí.

—Está bien… necesitas procesar todo. —se alejó y camino hasta la cómoda. Abrió el cajón—Es normal que te sientas confundida. Hay cosas que aún no recuerdas, pero no te preocupes… pronto lo harás.

Me dio un frasco y después camino al escritorio para tomar la jarra, vertió un poco de agua en un vaso. Me entrego el vaso y quito de mi otra mano el frasco. Lo destapo y me dio dos pastillas.

—Son para el dolor de cabeza. Nada más. Toma una ducha, descansa y volvamos a hablar. No me iré. —prometió— La policía está ocupada ahora con los Kou, pero estoy segura de que quieren hablar contigo. Y para eso, necesito valorarte.

Se alejó y abrió la puerta.

—Estaré abajo, ¿Quieres que les pediré a las chicas que suban y te hagan compañía? —negué, realmente quería descansar.

Antes de que se fuera y cerrara la puerta, hable.

—Quiero hablar con ellos. —la mire esperando que dijera algo, y al ver que no lo hizo, volví a hablar esperando sonar más segura— Quiero hablar con ellos. —asintió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Me levante y entre en al baño. Me desvestí y llene la tina. Abrí el espejo por curiosidad y encontré varias cajas de tinte negro. La cerré y me mire otra vez al espejo. Necesitaba acostumbrarme a ver ese reflejo.

**.**

**.**

Me estaba lavando los dientes cuando tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto. Escupí e informe que estaba en el baño.

—Cariño. —hablo mi madre alegremente. La mire. Llevaba un ramo de flores y se sentó en mi cama con una sonrisa misteriosa— ¿Cuándo le conoceré?

— ¿A quién? —pregunte después de enjuagar mi boca.

—Hija, no te hagas la tonta. A tu novio. Zafiro. —dijo de forma divertida— Que detalle el mandarte este arreglo.

Me quede estática ante las palabras de mi madre. Me debatí entre correr para ver la tarjeta que adornaba el ramo, o gritarle que las tirara a la basura. Opte por la primera opción. Mi madre no tenía la culpa, ni razón para verme hacer lo segundo.

Agarre el ramo y de un jalón levante a mi madre de mi cama. La escuche quejarse pero aun así la empuje para sacarla de mi cuarto. Entre sus reclamos cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella con el ramo pegado al pecho.

—Te dije que sólo lo dejaras en su cama. Pero no me escuchaste. —escuche a mi padre burlase de mamá.

Les ignore y temblé mientras caminaba a mi cama y me sentaba, dejando el ramo en mi regazo. Tome la tarjeta y la abrí.

_"Te estaré esperando afuera de los dormitorios de la universidad… te esperare cuanto sea necesario"_

Quise arrugar y tirar al bote de la basura, la tarjeta... pero no puede hacerlo. Tome mi teléfono y vi que estaba descargado. Busque el cargador y lo puse a cargar. La pantalla parpadeo con el saludo inicial y comencé a vestirme en lo que se pendía por completo.

Unos jeans apretados y una blusa ligera. Busque una chaqueta y tome unos guantes del cajón. Los guarde en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón y salí para desayunar antes de ir.

Quería y necesitaba calmarme antes de verle, no era una cobarde... iría a verle y le daría la oportunidad de explicar. Después de escuchar sus palabras, decidiría si golpearlo, perdonarlo o alejarme.

**.**

**.**

Genial. Mi tonto hermano, se había ido antes de que me despertara. Esperaba que no estuviera haciendo alguna tontería, pero mi hermano era un idiota… y para empeorar las cosas, era un idiota enamorado.

Me encogí de hombros mentalmente al saber que bien podía recibir un golpe de Tenou mientras hablaban. Igual confiaba en que lo superarían…

Justo estaba entrando en la sala escuche la televisión. El anuncio del arresto de dos de los Kou era dicho. Mi padre miraba el noticiero con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto. Fue entonces que mencionaron al ministro de cultura cuando deje de prestar atención en mi padre.

Me senté a su lado mientras escuchaba las atrocidades de las que se les acusaba. Trafico de drogas, trata de blancas, tráfico de armas. Abuso de la autoridad, malversar fondos, secuestro y… mi padre apago el televisor.

—Me voy a la oficina, por cierto… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Ni idea.

—Ayer salí temprano debido a que quería presentarme a alguien. Pero llego noche… y contigo.

—Ella tuvo un problema familiar y no pudo venir. —el desinterés de mi padre desapareció en la mención de un "ELLA"

Dio dos pasos hacia mí y me miro de forma insistente. Había dicho algo que no debía, y fue por eso que me incline sobre la mesa de centro y me serví un café, echándome unas cuantas galletas en la boca.

—Tú le conoces. —estuve a punto de contestar "A quien" cuando cometí el error de verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Nooo. —susurre de forma poco convincente— Ok, si le conozco. Es socia de Drew.

—Socia.

—Sí, ahora también es mi socia.

—Mmm, no la conoce hace mucho y ya quiere traerla ante mí. —suspiro— ¿Debo preocuparme de algo o ser feliz?

Sonreí, casi podía jurar que mi padre estaba nervioso.

—Yo siento un poco de ambas y no es mi hijo.

—Debo irme, ayer deje muchos pendientes. —dio la vuelta y antes de irse de la habitación, se detuvo— ¿Has visto a tu madre?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. Casi escupí el café.

Era raro que papá mencionara siquiera a esa mujer frente a nosotros. Aun cuando nos había pedido no odiarla, la odiábamos. Respire profundo, supuse que era por la noticia del arresto de los hijos de esa mujer que él preguntaba. Puse mi mejor cara y sonreí.

—No sabía que salieras con alguien… debe ser tu secretaria, es a la única mujer que conozco.

—Me voy.

Me detuvo en seco y se sin decir más. Tome el control remoto y prendí la Tv, quería escuchar más sobre lo que había pasado. Quería escuchar si mencionaban su relación con Serenity y Artemis. Necesitaba saber más para poder ayudarle.

**.**

**.**

Me recosté en la cama después de vestirme con un pants y una playera. Mire el techo buscando reconocerlo, pero no encontraba nada. Se suponía que este era mi hogar desde hace casi un año. Pero no podía recordar nada.

Baje la mirada y encontré un ordenador en el escritorio. Me levante, ¿Cómo rayos no lo había notado hasta ahora? Me acerqué y senté frente al escritorio. La prendí esperando encontrar algo en ella que me diera una idea de lo que hice en todo ese tiempo, en que no sabía quién era.

Tal vez tenga un diario… un diario.

Me levante y mire alrededor. El closet no tenía más que dos cajones y había revidado esos. Las dos cómodas a cada lado la cama tenían cajones, me dirigí a ellos. Uno sólo tenía pastillas el otro tenía algunos libros y papeles, pero ninguno que pareciera un diario. Solamente quedaban los cajones del escritorio. Pero solo encontré cuadernos y libros de diversas materias, así como libros de dibujos…

Según por la cantidad de libros de cocina, supuse que podría ser eso lo que estaba estudiando. Ningún cuaderno tenía algo que podía ser personal. Sobre el escritorio no había ni un marco. Comencé a revisar la computadora y encontré un sinfín de todos de personas que me parecían familiares, pero no sabía sus nombres. Y entre ellas encontré varias mías, mías con esta apariencia. Con un uniforme escolar y con Rei y Mina a mi lado. Con Hotaru, con Andrew y con el mismo grupo de personas.

Casi había acabado con los archivos, cuando lo encontré. Una carpeta con varios archivos, los títulos eran fechas.

— ¿Cuál será menor? ¿El último o el primero? —justo estaba decidiéndome cuando escuche las voces de Rei y Mina.

— ¿Crees que este dormida?

Cerré las carpetas y apague el monitor esperando no se notara que la computadora estaba encendí.

—No lo creo, durmió bastante ayer.

—Tal vez no debamos entrar.

—No quiero dejarla sola.

Camine hasta el closet y lo abrí estudiando lo que había dentro.

—Hola…

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —sonreí al verlas asomadas en la puerta.

—Andrew acaba de hablar con tu hermano.

—Llegaran a media noche.

—Artemis y Luna…

—Sabes, creemos que te gustaría algo de ropa… de chica.

—Me encantaría.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

—Pues sí. Hay cosas que me gustaría saber, sobre todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

—Trabajas en el café. Eres la encargada de los postres. —dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

—Postres.

—Te encanta cocinar y lo haces bien. La esposa del portero te enseño.

La imagen de una mujer mayor de cabello azul canoso destello en mi mente.

— ¿Qué más he hecho? —pregunte intrigada.

**.**

**.**

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntaron en cuanto Setsuna volvió a la planta baja.

—Demasiado calmada.

— ¿Crees que se esté forzándose?

—Puede ser. Sus recuerdos sobre este año parecen estar borrosos, tiene conocimiento del espacio y lugar pero no tiene idea de cómo es que lo obtuvo. La confusión es normal, es demasiado para que su cerebro lo procesé. Sobre todo después del shock que tuvo.

—Olvido todo este año. —menciono Saeko.

— ¿Dónde están los Furuhata?

—Fueron a casa, las chicas pensaron que Serenity querría ropa de chica.

—Es una buena idea, le podría proporcionar estabilidad emocional. —Setsuna suspiro agotada al sentarse— Ella creía que Seiya estaba en prisión, se alteró mucho cuando recordó que él estuvo aquí ayer.

—Lograste calmarle. —Setsuna asintió ante las palabras de su esposo.

—Le di algunos detalles, pero ella no entendía nada al principio. No entendió hasta que ella dijo algo que me hizo pensar que Serenity estaba enterada de lo que Seiya hacía.

Ambos médicos la miraron no entendiendo. No queriendo entender.

—Ella sabe algo sobre las drogas, pregunto si esa era la razón por la que la policía le investigaba.

—Ella sabía.

—No tengo idea de cuánto sabe, pero parecía saber.

—El detective llamo. Quería saber cómo estaba hoy, le dijimos que estabas con ella.

—Debemos llamarle, cuando supo que ahora si está detenido por la policía... mencione que su nueva apariencia fue una medida de protección que ellos y su hermano hicieron. Le comente que podrían querer hablar con ella y dijo que hablaría con ellos.

—No sé si sea seguro. Tal vez sea mejor que hable con las mujeres del equipo, puede que reaccione mal al ver a hombres cerca de ella. —comento Soshi.

—No, creo que estaría bien. Podríamos ver cómo reacciona a hombres ahora que es consciente. En el pasado a pesar de la amnesia ella mostro signos de pánico frente al sexo opuesto, esta sería una oportunidad para ver cómo reacciona ahora.

— ¿Estarás ahí? ¿Con ella?

—Claro Sae. Saldré un momento, iré a hablar por teléfono.

—Te acompaño, tengo que irme. Ella está más tranquila y parece más cómoda con Soshi que conmigo. Además de que tengo que volver a la clínica.

—Ve tranquila Saeko. Cualquier cosa, te llamaremos.

**.**

**.**

Al terminar de desayunar volví a mi cuarto para volver por me teléfono. Para mi suerte, al salir mi madre ya se había ido. Mi padre no había dicho nada, su sonrisa y su mirada curiosa era suficiente. Sin duda me sorprendía que no hubiera exigido cosas tontas, el episodio de la primera vez que se encontraron me había dejado con esa idea.

Aun así solamente me dio un beso en la cabeza cuando le avisé que me iba. Salí de la cochera en otra moto, una que él no conocía. Traía el casco por lo que no podía ver mi cara. Avance hasta la entrada de los dormitorios con dos fuertes sentimientos. El primero era que Zafiro no estuviera esperándome y el segundo, que estuviera ahí.

Y ahí estaba. En las puertas del dormitorio, recargado a un lado. El lugar estaba vacío, era obvio. Estábamos en época vacacional. A pesar de que una parte de mi me ordenaba acelerar, me detuvo. Subí a la banqueta, Zafiro me había levantado la mirada desde que escucho la moto. Me detuve a menos de un metro de él.

—Hola. Viniste. —dijo aliviado.

—Iba de paso. —mentí. Una mentira bastante pobre.

— ¿Podemos hablar de lo que paso ayer?

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, no estoy aquí para verte.

—Vamos al café de enfrente.

Levante una ceja, no podría creer que me estaba invitándome a mi… una dueña de un café, a un café.

—No creo que quieras ir a tu café. Y ese está cerca. —menciono apuntando al café de enfrente.

—Te veo ahí. —cerré la careta y gire la moto para aparcar enfrente.

Baje de la moto y entre al café con mi casco en mano. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, me senté en una mesa lejos de la cocina.

—Buen día… —dejo el menú en mis manos y no tuve que verlo realmente para ordenar.

—Un latte, un capuchino y un brownie con helado.

La chica se retiraba cuando él entro. Ella volteo inmediatamente y le sonrió, le vi negar y caminar hasta la mesa. Se sentó frente a mí, a pesar de que me había sentado en una mesa para cuatro.

—Supongo que ya ordenaste algo para mi… —asentí— Bien, empecemos ya que eso a venimos… ¿Recuerdas cuando preguntaste sobre mis padres?—asentí a su pregunta extrañada— Te dije que sólo tenía a mi padre. Pues eso no es del todo cierto.

La chica llego con los café y el brownie. Las dejo en la mesa y se retiró.

—Cuando no tenía ni dos años, ella se fue con otro hombre.

—Lo siento. —dije cuando hizo una pausa, que más podía decir.

—Yo, no tengo recuerdos de ella. Era bastante pequeño para tenerlos, aun así… recuerdo que ni mi padre, ni mi hermano hablaban de ella. Aprendí a no preguntar. Y con no preguntar me refiero, a no preguntar porque de pronto el mejor amigo de mi hermano se volvió su enemigo número uno.

—Zafiro. —le interrumpí.

—Esto tiene todo que ver. Es el inicio de todo. —tomo de su café y un trozo de nieve— El nombre de ese ex amigo, es Kou Taiki. —la simple mención de uno de esos infelices, me tenso— Yo por mi parte entre a la escuela y conocí a alguien agradable. Resulto tener la misma edad que yo y le envidiaba bastante. Su madre le preparaba un almuerzo y decía que le contaba cuentos... las cosas que normalmente hacen las madres.

Su sonrisa triste me hirió. Le dolía, no haber tenido madre le dolía aun.

—Y entonces un día descubrí que su madre, no era su madre… era la mía. —eso sí que me aturdió— La razón por la que mi hermano comenzó a odiar al hermano mayor de Yaten, fue ella. La razón por la que mi hermano me pedía que no fuera amable con Yaten, era ella… La mujer que trataba con tanto amor a un hijo ni era suyo, era la misma que nos había dejado.

No sabía que decir, ni siquiera que pensar. La idea que Zafiro estuviera relacionado a los Kou, con algo más que una simple relación de conocidos, me dejo la garganta seca.

—Mi hermano viva resentido y yo, comencé a estarlo también. Él competía en todo con Taiki y al perder, no pudo suportarlo. Papá nos cambió a una escuela pública, un intento desesperado por calmar a mi hermano. Pero se puso peor… Ya no tenía que competir para ser el mejor en nada, pero seguía esforzándose en todo. No tenía amigos y todos comenzaron a meterse con él. Un día alguien le dijo que la única razón por la que sacaba buenas calificaciones, era porque era un Chiba. Eso lo empeoro todo.

— ¿Gustan algo más? —interrumpió la mesera.

—No gracias, estamos bien.

Dijo con una sonrisa a la mesera. Ella se sonrojo y me molesto, le mire de forma insistente y al notarlo… se puso pálida y se fue. Una risa me hizo dejar de fulminarla en su huida.

—Le sonreí para que se fuera. Estaba siendo amable, no tienes que ponerte celosa. —estaba casi segura que mi cara estaba roja, la sentía caliente.

—No estoy celosa. Porque mejor no nos vamos. —él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Aun no termino de contarte.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —le pedí tocando su mano.

Zafiro soltó su café para tomar mi mano con ambas manos, la apretó. La sostuvo y acaricio.

—Quiero hacerlo. No más secretos.

—Tu hermano me lo dijo. Que cambió su nombre y se fue de casa. —me miro asombrado por un segundo.

—Ya veo, él te lo dijo.

—Si. También me hizo ver, que ninguno de ustedes tenía idea sobre quiénes eran realmente los Kou. Por eso es que no tienes que seguir.

—Entonces…

— ¿Entonces?

—Nosotros… ¿Cómo quedamos en esto?… ¿Aún hay un nosotros? —pregunto dudoso.

—Aun quiero golpete. —confesé haciéndolo reír.

— ¿Antes o después de que me dejes besarte?

—Ambas.

—Entonces puede que no me moleste.

**.**

**.**

Había escuchado de la universidad, del trabajo de medio tiempo y de un millón de cosas más. El que disfrutara cocinar tanto como ellas me lo decían, comenzó a sonar menos descabellado conforme ellas me contaban. Reír con ellas sobre algunas cosas que hicimos y no recordaba también les alegro.

Me hablaron sobre todos los demás empleados del café. Cuando les dije sobre que había visto varias fotos en la computadora, no se molestaron. Simplemente dijeron que mostraron quien era quien en cada foto. Ahora conocía algo más que las caras, sabía sus nombres. No conformes con eso, me informaron de sus puestos y turnos. Incluso mencionaron que todos sabían la verdad sobre mí.

Según sus palabras, todos me querían mucho. Casi nunca estaba sola, siempre que salía de esta casa uno de ellos estaba conmigo. Al poco rato el Doctor nos informó que bajáramos a comer.

Abajo Andrew y la esposa del doctor me hicieron un cumplido. De la ropa que las chicas me había traído, me había puesto un vestido naranja de manga tres cuartos, que me llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas.

Comimos y se me informo que por la noche mi hermano llegaría. Y lo hizo. El timbre sonó mientras que estaba en la sala viendo una película animada, que según Mina y Rei habíamos visto en varias ocasiones aquí mismo, junto a todas las demás.

El Doctor y su esposa se habían ido hacia casi nada, con la promesa de volver al día siguiente. Andrew abrió la puerta y yo mire de reojo, curiosa. Sorprendida vi como Luna entraba empujando una carriola, tras ella Artemis cargaba con un sinfín de maletas.

En cuanto pude reaccionar, me levante y corrí hacia él. Deteniéndome a escasos pasos de ellos.

—Serenity…

—Te vez más viejo de lo que recuerdo. Mira todas esas arrugas. —dije sonriendo al escucharle.

—Oye. Ven aquí. —se quejó Artemis antes de dejar lo que traía en las manos y abrir los brazos.

No dude un segundo. Solamente avance hasta estar entre sus brazos. Brazos que me rodearon en cuanto llegue a ellos, me pegue a su pecho y mis brazos también le rodearon.

—No has crecido nada, creo que ni de peso has subido. —suspiro en broma— Te he extrañado bastante.

A pesar de que sonreí, no puede evitar llorar.

—Tranquila… estoy aquí para ti. Te protegeré.

Ante esa frase, recordé la cantidad de veces en que siempre me calmo. De todas las veces que desperté asustada, esas noches en las que me abrazaba mientras le suplicaba porque me alejara de Seiya.

Siempre se quedaba conmigo hasta que dormía. Acariciaba mi espalda y revolvía mis cabellos.

—Nii-san. —susurre recordando su tacto un poco diferente.

Sentí como acaricio me espalda mientras me abrazaba, me extraño que no revolviera mis cabellos. Pero eso era lo de menos, Artemis-nii estaba aquí. Él me protegería. Me lo había prometido.

_Yo te protegeré, te alejare de quien sea y no dejare que vuelan a tocarte o hacerte daño… sin importar quién. Te lo prometo preciosa._

Su promesa resonó en lo profundo de mi mente. Mi llanto se detuvo y sonreí. Él cumpliría su promesa.

**.**

Después de soltarme y hablar con él y luna por un rato... Andrew y las chicas anunciaron que se irían, para así darnos algo de privacidad. Prometieron volver al día siguiente, igual que el Doctor y su esposa. Antes de irse Artemis-nii mencionó que el policía a cargo vendría mañana también. Cuando estuvimos por fin solos, me fue imposible el seguir inventando escusas para no cargar a ninguno de mis sobrinos. Mientras que nii-san dormía a Rea, Luna había dejado en mi regazo a Apolo. Las manos me temblaron cuando le sostuve, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, temía que se cayera o de apretarle demasiado fuerte. Ver a ambos niños, logro quebrar la poca fuerza que había reunido.

Termine disculpándome, mintiendo sobre que estaba cansada y encerrándome en mi habitación. La idea de que pude haber tenido eso, lo que tanto anhele, lo que mis padres tuvieron, lo que mi hermano tenía. Pero mi cuento de hadas se había convertido en pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla en la que me había encerrado yo sola.

Vi la computadora prendida y no dude en encender el monitor, busque en internet. Las últimas noticias. El arresto e incluso la fecha de juicio estaban publicadas. Menos de una semana seria condenado, en menos de una semana lo vería tras las rejas y haría lo que fuera para asegurar que así fuera. Testificaría de ser necesario, lo enfrentaría. Esa era la idea que se había metido en mi cabeza en cuanto me dijeron que la policía quería hablar conmigo, yo les rogaría si era necesario.

Yo daría por terminado mi larga pesadilla, y para hacerlo tendría que asegurarme de que Seiya terminara en la cárcel. Desde ahí ya no podría tocarme, no podría hacerme daño. Terminaría lo que él comenzó, deseaba tanto hacerle pagar por cada una de las cicatrices sin sanar y las heridas aún abiertas que me hizo.

Iba a apagar por completo la computadora y vi la carpeta de la mañana. La misma que estaba llena de documentos con fechas por nombres. Abrí la fecha más antigua y comencé a leer.

**.**

**.**

Como prometieron un día anterior. El departamento se llenó de visitantes, que llegaron uno tras otros. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Tomoe, los cuales llegaron con su hija, en un intento desesperando por averiguar que escondía Serenity. Artemis y Luna comentaron a Setsuna sobre como ella se mantuvo alejada de los niños y en el tiempo que les dieron a solas con Hotaru, ella descubrió que su amiga no mentía sobre no recordar a Samuel Hino. Pero vieron que nuevamente se estaba esforzando demás.

Pasada una hora y media, Kirameki y Viluy tocaron la puerta.

—Hola. Nos han dicho que quieres hablar con nosotros. —saludo Kirameki, sentándose cerca de la cama.

Serenity miro primero a Setsuna, ella le había dicho que se quedaría a su lado durante su plática con la policía.

—Me dijeron que ustedes hablaron varias veces conmigo, pero yo no lo recuerdo bien. Entiendo que este aspecto y este lugar, fue una medida de protección.

—Así es, darte una nueva identidad fue una medida de protección.

—Quiero saber algo… Si yo no hubiera tenido amnesia, ¿Él estaría encerrado? —pregunte con miedo.

—Puede que sí. Se hubiera necesitado pruebas y testigos.

—Ahora, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer…? No quiero que este libre, tiene… tiene que pagar. —las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas— Por favor, tiene que pagar por lo que nos hizo.

—Lo hará. —aseguro el detective— Pero para hacerlo, necesitamos que seas fuerte.

Serenity levanto la mirada que había bajado al suelo.

—Necesitamos de tu ayuda, corre el riesgo de que salga bien de todo esto.

Esas palabras sorprendieron tanto a Setsuna como a Serenity.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto Setsuna, incrédula.

—Esto es confidencia. Pero ese maldito infeliz planeo todo bien, no hay ninguna prueba que lo incrimine… todo apunta a su hermano.

Setsuna se sentía mareada, no podía creerlo. Aun así miro a su paciente. Serenity había dejado de llorar pero su mirada estaba fija en el detective, la sorpresa era evidente en su rostro. Bajo su mirada a su regazo y vio las manos de la joven temblar, sin pensarlo demasiado, paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y con la otra mano apretó sus manos. Dándole así apoyo.

—Ciertamente no me gustaría hacerte pasar por un juicio, creo que has sufrido bastante. Pero tu testimonio y el de su padre es todo lo que tenemos. Alguien de mi equipo está hablando con los empleados de la mansión Kou.

—Puedo hacerlo… aun cuando no quiera verlo. Tengo que hacerlo.

Kirameki agradeció en silencio. Aun cuando quería no pedirle que subiera a un estrado y se enfrentara a quien todavía era su esposo… no podía hacer otra cosa que pedir su ayuda. Las pruebas contra él no eran suficientes, estaba casi seguro que Seiya Kou saldría bien librado de los cargos de ser parte de una banda de crimen organizado, trata de personas, armas y drogas. Su única esperanza era lograr agregar los cargos de privación de libertad, violencia doméstica, agresión sexual, intento de asesinato y asesinato en segundo grado.

Las posibilidades de esos cargos dieran como resultado **Culpable** ante el jurado, el juez le sentenciaría a de 20 a 40 años sin derecho a fianza. Mientras que a Taiki Kou y al ministro, tendrían cadena perpetúa.

Después de que Kirameki pusiera al tanto a Serenity sobre lo que vendría, salió del departamento. Andrew y sus hermanas estaban ahí. Serenity sonrió y bajo con todos. Hablo con ellos como si nada hubiera pasado, preocupando a Setsuna y a todos lo presente. Pero sin importar cuanto o quienes intentaban hablar con ella, nadie conseguía sacar la verdad sobre cómo se sentía.

**.**

Los días fueron pasando y la actitud de Serenity siguió preocupando a todos, intentaron hacer de todo. Pero no lograban nada. Era buena evadiendo las preguntas y excusándose. Dejaron de hacerlo cuando Setsuna se los pidió, en palabras de ella… podían estarla presionando aún más, al escarbar con fuerza en el muro que levanto.

—Ella puede que aun este de pie debido a que intenta desesperadamente no hablar sobre ese tema. Por ahora, al menos por ahora eso la está ayudando a salir de la presión que el juicio debe darle. Dejemos las cosas así hasta después de que Kou este tras las rejas.

Mientras que ellos continuaban con sus dudas, Serenity leía los documentos que había encontrado. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad y se encontraba sola, se encerraba en su cuarto y leía.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh realmente me rompí la cabeza con esto. Tenía todas las cosas en mi cabeza pero en cuanto me sentaba a escribir, simplemente nada salía. Me sentí tan frustrada, porque esta no es la única historia que actualizo y creo que ese hecho aumento aún más la frustración. Además de que tuve un bajo que no ayudo para nada U.U mejor comienzo a contestar rw.<strong>

**Elizabeth2261**

Hola otra vez Eliza. Es verdad, nadie merece un apto agresivo ni físico ni mental. Creo que Darien dijo las palabras justas, fue una cachetada con guante blanco. Sin duda es algo que la hizo reflexionar, con esas palabras no tiene otra opción que aceptar que se precipito. Es como mencionas, todos están contra ellos por algo que ni siquiera saben que hicieron. Yaten y Zafiro superaron ese bache, ambos saben pero ninguno lo menciona. Exactamente, creo que voy a llorar… T.T has entendido a ambos chicos, casi todas odiaban en general a los Kou y no veían razones para que Yaten no fuera como los otros dos. Me alegra que tú lo entiendas. Ese es un sentimiento en común, el tratarlos como criminales fue algo exagerado. El tiempo que estén lejos, ayudara a Serenity a sanar. En este cap. podrás ver que eso, así como ciertos momentos donde ella recuerda. Pues no la manipularon, intentaron protegerle y fue la única forma que encontraron. Sabían que tenía consecuencias pero las cosas no estaban a favor. Pues más que decirle, ella ahora ya lo sabe. Eso como mencioné aquí mismo y en el cap., pasa… aunque solo la primera parte. Te mando muchos besos Eliza.

**Lunabsc**

Brujita, Jajaja en este cap. veras la travesura. No fue muy estilo romeo, pero fue linda. Mmm creo que no te gustara ver que es solo una fachada y que no recuerda a tu hermoso, que también es mi hermoso. Creo que me quedare en la seguridad de mi hogar y tras el monitor, esperando así no resultar tan herida cuando veas eso. Besos brujita, recuerda que te quiero, te adoro y respeto.

**Zakura Naeguino**

Zakura, muchas gracias. Espero que este cap. te sorprenda aún más y espero que sea para bien jajajaja. No me gustaría que fuera para mal. Te mando muchos besos, cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego.

**Cristals88**

Cristal, hola y muchas gracias por dejarme un rw. Si recuerdo bien es el primero que recibo de ti y me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo para dejarlo. Muchas gracias por eso y por los buenos deseos. Gracias a Dios ya estoy mejor, unos días en cama y mucho líquido. Jajaja espero que las ocurrencias que tuve te gusten. Espero también volver a saber de ti. Besos Cristal y cuídate mucho.

**Selene 333**

Eli linda. Espero que te den vacaciones de semana santa. Me gustaría realmente que descanses mucho. Jajaja sabía que a nadie le gustaría esa parte. Pero ella tiene que sanar sin que lo tenga a tan suculento hombre a un lado… Pero deje pistas así que espero las encuentres. Creo que todas están de acuerdo en que ya era hora de que Taichi abriera los ojos. La sorpresa está aquí, junto con una promesa de golpes Jajaja. El cambio de aspecto ya está trabajando por parte de las gemelas locas, la bruja y el dragón están en todo. Jajaja espero te guste el final de la otra. Como te comente en la contestación del rw, tenía tantos finales que no tenía idea de cuál poner. Si quieres y tienes tiempo podría contarte sobre los otros y así si no te gusto el que publique, tendrías otra idea. Jajaja tenía mucho para escoger Jajaja. Jajaja te mando muchos besos Eli. Cuídate mucho.

**Chat'de'Lune**

U.U Chat linda, me alegra que ya estés en casa. Jajaja se equivocó al estudiar arquitectura. Tendrá una ira divina pero no tanto como la imaginaste. Y deben preocuparte. Oh si lo cree como una mente maestra. Jajajaja. Nada se salió de su control… pero tú y yo sabemos que hay algo que no le salió como planeo. Yo te apoyo con el mega aplauso Jajaja. No es por hablar bien de Diana, pero piensa que después que se quedara sin dos hijos, y quedándose solo con uno. Volcó en este todo, por lo tanto no quiere ver aun cuando ve. Ohh esas víctimas me valieron reclamos jajaajaja pero no importa jajajaja. Mmm pues creo que aquí veras que la primera hasta ahora en saberlo es haru. Por qué Seiya sabe que no hay pruebas contra él, todo apunta a su hermano. No hay pruebas físicas que lo incriminen. Por lo tanto la única condena que tiene segura es la de ser cómplice, por cómplice no te encierran más de 10 años y tienen derecho a fianza. Pues no. Yo la verdad es que ahora puedo decir es que, jamás considere como una opción el dejar que el viviera. Ya estoy mejor de la gripa y espero que tu también. Mi ardilla de verdad te ama. Jajaja hace mucho que no me señalabas las faltas, me alegra que lo hagas. Te quiero mucho, lo digo en serio. Me gustaría conocerte en persona. Espero que estés bien, te mando muchos besos… nos leemos luego.

**Goshy**

Hola, sí que te desapareciste. Me alegra que volvieras, y no tienes que disculparte. Entiendo que no siempre se puede, lamento mucho que el tiempo no se diera por un motivo tan triste. Realmente lo lamento, se que las palabras no ayudan en una situación de ese tipo. Yo bendito dios tengo a mis dos padres vivos, pero… perdí a alguien que fue como otra madre para mí. Ella… ...fue hace tiempo y duele. Jamás deja de doler y las palabras de otros no ayudan mucho, pero sé que aun cuando duele… podrás poner una sonrisa. Yo lo hago, recuerdo mucho sobre lo que enseño y decía, duele pero los recuerdos son lindos… sonríes. Ahhhh ya mejor cambio el tema o llorare. El sol siempre brilla, no siempre cuando uno quiere... pero brilla y ya era hora de que comenzara a brillar para ella y se apagara para Seiya. Espero que este cap. te guste. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos. Cuídate mucho.

**Lighangel**

Mari… Marie… Mariela. Como estas, de verdad que eres mala. Hace unas horas estabas diciendo que yo era mala, que de verdad era venganza cuando no era verdad... ¬¬ lo bueno es que Rosse no te creyó jijiji y de verdad estaba diciendo la verdad. No era venganza, era falta de tiempo que disfrace de venganza. Ahora pasando al hermano en armadura plateada Jajaja, yo diría que quiero un hermano así, pero entonces estaría tentada a cometer incesto y eso no está bien jijiji. Ok quien no da su brazo a torcer con argumentos tan certeros? Dice que la conoció por lo que le contaban de ella, su hija y esposo. No le conocía personalmente hasta después del coma. Jajaja creo que más bien no entendiste bien eso, o yo no lo puse tan claro como creí O.o creo que todos se atormentan un poco por lo que hicieron y no hicieron. No solo Setsuna. Lo que opino Saeko es lo más lógico que pude pensar. Creo que no está muy lejos de la verdad. Jajaja no pareces muy molesta por que Serenity vuelva y Sam desaparezca, aun cuando con eso los guapos vecinos salgan de su mente. Jajaja creo que no habías notado eso. Mutilarlo? Eso es sádico, pero yo la reina del sadismo no puedo criticarte Jajaja. Sobre eso, quiero tu sincera opinión… casi todas mencionan que ella se recuperó muy rápido, ¿tú qué piensas? Yo quise hacerlo ver como que al pensar en su hijo, ella tomo el valor y la decisión de hacer todo por el dolor que le provocaba su perdida… pero no sé si se entendió así… por eso quiero sabe que piensas. Jajaja Saeko es colega y amiga de Soshi, ella menciona que él le pidió tomar un paciente que es Serenity. En eso tienes razón, ella no lo sabía, pero si intuía que algo no estaba bien… claro que yo creía que fuera algo así de grande. Al inicio mencione Aino. Es Malachite, es su nombre completo, Malachite Aino… lo di como una señal de que se quedaría con Minako Furuhata. Jajaja mis tortolos. Jajaja algo así es lo que puse aquí. Si no es de 7 azares, albahaca o canela, no suelo tomar té. Soy fiel amante del café, adicta a la cafeína. Espero cerrarlo en 40 pero aún no se si podre. Te mando muchos besos Mariela, cuídate mucho y perdón por el retraso. La depre es cabrona.

**Rosse Tenou Chiba**

Rosse linda Rosse. Hace horas estaba platicando contigo jijiji gracias por intentar levantarme el ánimo. La verdad es que me la pasé muy mal esos días. Sentir lastima por ti misma es horrible, nunca he tenido el autoestima muy alta pero, esos días el bajón llego al fondo. Mejor dejo eso y hablamos de cosas mejores. Como que me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo, con eso de no darle una muerte rápida al canalla. Jajaja la verdad es que pensé en que fuera zafiro y no dar, pero al final la frase que dar le dijo apareció en mi mente. Una frase que le enfriara la cabeza, y esta solo podía ser dicha por dar. A mí me encanta que acepte que lo golpee un poco. Jajaja, si no lo hiciera no es tan buen hermano Jajaja. Esa es una posibilidad. Una a la que todavía no quiero enfrentarme yo Jajaja no tengo idea de cómo poner eso. Porque primero tendría que hacer que Mamoru o diana le digan a sus hijos que el menor de los Kou es en realidad un chiba y de eso, tampoco tengo idea. T.T aun así en este cap. puse una conversación entre padre e hijo que podría o no dar pie a continuar con lo que tu pones. Que aclaro, aún no se si llegar a poner. Jajaja aún no sé qué hare, pero en definitiva no lo dejare salir libre. Ya leíste esa parte, así que creo que no diré nada más sobre esta parte Jajaja y sé que estas tranquila al ver que no tengo pensado convertirla en una criminal. Sigo diciendo que todas aplauden ese acto de Taichi y yo también lo hago. Jajaja espero que encontraras algunas pistas de tanta leída, por que deje varias en ese y en este también, estoy ansiosa por ver cuantas mencionan las muchas pistas que deje aquí. Te mando muchos besos. Aquí a las 11:25 pm… te prometo que mañana en cuanto me levante lo subiré. Besos.

**Muchas gracias a todos por regalarme un poco de su tiempo y leer mi historia. También por el tiempo que se toman en dejarme su rw, les mando a todos un beso y un abrazo que esta lleno de bendiciones. Espero que estén bien y les guste este capitulo... matane. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Holo… volví, tengo muchas dudas de este capítulo ya que no estudie leyes ni nada. Pero por azares del destino tuve que saber algo y también porque me intereso conocer ciertos regímenes… si es que se le puede llamar así. Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Les recuerdo que la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Volver a amar**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 40**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Tenou había venido a casa en varias ocasiones. Papá parecía bastante feliz con conocerla, pero yo sólo quería saber cómo estaba Serenity. Nuestras cosas habían llegado en la parte trasera de un camión, dos días después de que nos fuéramos. Había preguntado a los oficiales que acompañaron el camión, pero no me habían dicho nada. Estaba comenzando a impacientarme debido a que ni hablando al edificio conseguía ponerme en contacto con ella.

La tercera vez que Tenou vino, busqué la oportunidad de que nos quedáramos solos y le pregunté desesperado.

— No he podido verla. —La miré incrédulo, eso era imposible— Ella parece que no recuerda este tiempo, volvió a lo que era antes.

Eso me dejó helado. Ella no la recordaba.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Sam es chica…? Sé que la policía no se los dijo, porque de ser así, Zafiro lo sabría. Y no lo ha mencionado.

—Le vi por accidente… —confesé después un rato.

—Pero ella nunca lo dijo, ni a mí ni a nadie.

—Ella no sabe que la vi. —Tenou me miró desconfiadamente… casi sentí que en su mente la pregunta de ¿Cómo la viste? Se estaba comenzando a formular al no querer contarle la verdad, así que no tuve más remedio y hablé— Unas noches después de eso, cuando enfermo. Comenzaron sus pesadillas…

— ¿Pesadillas?

—Sí, ella despertaba a media noche gritando y llorando. Entré ahí preocupado y la vi… me confundió con su hermano. —la taza de café se estrelló en la mesa, levanté la mirada y vi a Tenou bastante molesta.

—Ella no nos dijo nada.

—Es por que no recordaba… —intenté calmarle, explicándole—La dejé hasta que se quedó dormida y me fui, al día siguiente me la encontré en el elevador y le pregunté si estaba mejor… ella no entendía de lo que hablaba.

— ¿No tenía idea de que tenía pesadillas?

—Ni ella misma lo sabía. Cada noche era igual, despertaba asustada y llorando. Desconocía todo y creía que yo era su hermano.

—Por qué… ¿Por qué no le dijiste a alguien?

—No lo sé. Tampoco es que pudiera llegar y decirle a Drew, "Hermano, creo que Serenity no está bien" —dije de forma irónica.

—Pudiste haber dicho algo.

—No puedes reclamarme eso y lo sabes. Yo no podía saber si ustedes sabían o no.

Ante eso, Tenou ya no dijo nada. Zafiro volvió y perdimos la oportunidad de seguir hablando sobre el tema.

**.**

En otra ocasión, me la topé en la entrada de la casa. Al verla, no puede evitar preguntar.

—Hola… llegas temprano, Zafiro acaba de entrar a la ducha cuando salí… —seguí pisando el freno, tapando la entrada— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —pregunté después de un rato.

—Adelante.

—Por lo que balbuceaba, sé que alguien le hizo mucho daño… —la vi titubear en anticipación a lo que diría— Al verla así, no puede sólo quedarme de brazos cruzados y yo, averigüé unas cosas.

—Hablas de que ella está casada. —me cortó molesta.

—Con Seiya Kou. —el odio en su mirada fue casi el mismo que vi en ella ese día. Por eso es que no necesite un confirmación verbal— ¿Fue ese idiota el que la lastimó?

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Qué ganas al saberlo?

—Yo… quiero protegerla. Se lo prometí. —contesté seguro.

—Ella no te recuerda, no te dejará acercarte a ella. No puedes protegerla. —sus palabras fueron como una cubeta de agua helada.

Tenou no estaba siendo cruel, estaba diciendo la verdad. Escuché el rugir de su motocicleta, era evidente que ella había terminado de hablar y de forma nada sutil me estaba pidiendo que le cediera el paso. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, hice lo que ella esperaba.

Solté el freno y mi auto se movió lo suficiente para dejar a su moto pasar, pero entonces…

—Aun así… —casi grité haciendo que ella se detuviera— Aun así, quiero protegerla.

— ¿Aun cuando no sepa quién eres? —asentí.

Se quedó viéndome a los ojos y yo no desvié la mirada. Quería que viera la verdad en ellos… después de un rato en silencio, suspiró.

— Yo, no debería decirte esto. No porque no sea mi secreto o algo así… no debería decirlo porque no sé la verdad. Cuando despertó ella no sabía ni como había llegado al hospital...

— ¿Ella realmente olvido todo? Porque la chica que lloraba en mis brazos, no parecía haber olvidado nada.

—La chica que lloró en tus brazos no estaba del todo consciente —era verdad, ella ni siquiera recordaba mi visita al día siguiente— Por ahora lo único que puedo decirte, es que decidió testificar en el juicio.

Sus palabras me habían dejado aturdido, la idea de ella sobre el estrado… me aterró. Casi podía verla colapsando. Sin escuchar más pise el acelerador de mi auto y me fui de ahí. Necesitaba verla.

**.**

**.**

Hoy nuevamente me había levantado pasadas las 2 de la madrugada. Sentada en la cama, observaba la puerta cerrada del balcón, esperando. Esperaba por algo hasta quedarme dormida nuevamente. Al principio creí que serían los nervios por haber aceptado testificar contra Seiya, pero con los días me di cuenta que no era así. Yo realmente esperaba algo más.

Había salido al balcón una vez y me encontré con que estaba conectado al departamento de al lado, la sensación que tuve al ver la habitación me hizo comprender que ese algo más, era un alguien. Pregunté sobre quien vivía ahí, pero ni Artemis, ni Luna supieron decirme.

A la mañana siguiente Mina y Rei me habían llevado con la prometida de Andrew. Michiru le había regresado el color a mi cabello y junto a las chicas fuimos de compras. Quise pregúntales sobre las personas que vivieron a un lado de mi apartamento, pero entre tantas tiendas y bromas, terminé olvidándolo. Y para cuando volví a casa, el lugar estaba vacío.

A pesar de saber que nada vendría a mí en la noche seguí despertando. Una y otra vez, permanecía mirando hacia al balcón. Hasta el día de hoy, se suponía que debía dormir cuanto pudiera. En menos de 12 horas seria el juicio pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había confundido en estos días.

Yo jamás había visto a mi hermano desde que empecé a vivir como Samuel Hino. Sin embargo yo tenía recuerdos de alguien abrazándome mientras lloraba en las noches, de alguien acariciando mis cabellos. Si mi hermano no era quien había hecho eso, la persona que vivió ese tiempo en el departamento de al lado, era la única que podía haberlo hecho.

Había intentado recordar en secreto, pero sin importar cuanto me esforzara… las imágenes no llegaban a mi cabeza. Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Y sin saber por qué un recuerdo vino a mi mente, pero no era uno que no conociera, era uno que hacía poco había vivido.

Días atrás, casi a medio día, ayudé a Luna a recoger la ropa del balcón de abajo, cuando estaba por terminar sentí un escalofrió. La clara sensación de ser observada me llenó por completo, extrañamente el saberme observada no me incomodaba o me hacía sentir extraña. Giré en busca de los ojos que estaban fijos en mí, y miré hacia el parque.

Había un auto rojo y mirando hacia el edificio, estaba un chico. No pude verlo bien, pero mi corazón se puso inquieto en cuanto le vi.

Ante ese recuerdo no había podido evitar recordar los archivos con fechas de la computadora. Por la presencia de ese chico, había dejado de leer los más antiguos y comenzado con los de hace unos meses. No había encontrado nada, distinto… no hasta que vi unos donde mencionaba que estaba cansada de sonreír… que tenía sueños extraños.

Decía que tenía miedo.

En ellos no sabía a qué temer, yo ahora… lo sabía. Pero entonces, hubo la mención de un gran cambio. Andrew nos presentó a alguien, y ese alguien viviría en el departamento de al lado.

**.**

**.**

El lugar estaba bastante tenso. Hacía rato que Setsuna y Serenity habían entrado a un cuarto especial, las habían separado de los demás. Artemis y Andrew estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de la sala. El juicio estaba a punto de comenzar. Un día antes el mayor de los Kou había sido sentenciado a cadena perpetua y horas después, el ministro corrió la misma suerte.

— ¿Cómo se declara el acusado? —preguntó el juez directamente a Seiya.

—Inocente. —dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie.

—Fiscal, comience con su presentación… —cedió el juez la palabra el abogado fiscal.

—Señoras y señores del jurado, durante este juicio el abogado defensor intentará venderles la imagen de que su cliente no es más que una víctima del momento. Intentará de todo para refutar las pruebas y testimonios en contra del acusado, pero apreciable jurado confío en que no se dejen engañar y vean lo que realmente hay ante ustedes. Seiya Kou no es más que la mente maestra detrás de todo una gran obra de teatro que el armó en su deseo de venganza. —el alegato de apertura fiscal, continuó durante unos momentos más.

Y al finalizar, el juez dio la palabra a la defensa.

—Buen día respetable jurado, este día estamos aquí debido a un error. Si señores, como lo han escuchado ya de la boca del fiscal… mi cliente no fue más que una víctima. Su único error, fue estar en el lugar equivocado y estoy aquí para probárselos.

El alegato inicial del abogado continuó durante unos minutos más hasta que después de un rato de alegar sobre la inocencia de su defendido, comenzó el llamado de testigos.

Ambos abogados interrogaban a los testigos y a los especialistas que fueron convocados para servir de apoyo y complemento de las pruebas que estaban siendo refutadas en cada oportunidad por el abogado defensor. Él presionaba tanto a los que subían al estrado que sus respuestas comenzaban a cambiar levemente, dando como resultado que las pruebas fueran inconsistentes.

Estaban guiando el curso del juicio, hacia donde los detectives y Artemis temían. Fue entonces que la fiscalía llamo a Taichi Kou. El asombro en Seiya fue bastante obvio, al escuchar que llamaban a su padre. Seiya sabía que le pedirían testificar, de eso no había duda. Lo que se sorprendía era que hubiera aceptado testificar y al ver que su abogado no tenía idea de que su padre fuera un testigo, hacía obvio que testificaría en su contra.

Seiya apretó los dientes y jaló la manga de su abogado, susurrando durante un rato a su oído. Pacientemente escucharon las preguntas y respuestas por parte del fiscal y en más de una ocasión el abogado gritó "Objeción Señoría" aun así el juez ignoro todas, excepto la última.

—El testigo está especulando, no hay pruebas que corroboren sus palabras. —

Con una sonrisa de triunfo el abogado vio que el juez concordaría con él cuando...

—Su señoría quiero presentar aquí la grabación del interrogatorio del acusado. La cual corrobora las palabras del testigo. —el abogado caminó a su escritorio y tomó una cinta de su portafolio.

Se acercó al estrado para mostrarla al juez y solicitar reproducirla.

—Objeción, mi cliente fue interrogado sin la presencia de un abogado. Lo que se escuche en esa grabación pudo haber sido dicho bajo a…

—Su señoría, —habló más fuerte el fiscal— La grabación no sólo contiene voz, también muestra las imágenes del interrogatorio, en donde claramente se mostrará que no se le tocó para nada al acusado, como especula el abogado de la defensa. Y el señor Kou, padre… se ofreció como testigo debido a que él estaba presente. —dijo duramente el fiscal mirando al abogado de la defensa.

—A lugar. Traigan la pantalla, veremos la cinta y conforme lo que observemos en ella, decidiré si la prueba es consistente o no.

De ese modo ambos abogados tomaron sus lugares y esperaron a que la pantalla fuera conectada. Los presentes escucharon y vieron sorprendidos lo que la pantalla mostraba.

—Hijo de… —gruñó Andrew al escuchar.

—Maldito desgraciado. —concordó con el Artemis.

El silencio que provino al término de la grabación era tenso hasta para el mismo Seiya. Todas las miradas se habían concentrado en él.

—Has algo imbécil. —le susurró a su abogado haciendo que este racionará.

Se levantó como un resorte, pero no fue el abogado de Seiya, si no el fiscal.

—Señoría, ahora que se ha visto y oído el contenido de la grabación, creo que es obvio que el acusado no fue forzado de ninguna forma a decir nada. —el juez asintió.

—Espere su señoría, mi cliente aun pudo haber sido intimidado de alguna forma. El ángulo de la cámara no muestra por completo el cuarto. Y mi cliente estaba bajo mucho estrés, asustado… no estaba mentalmente estable por lo que pido que el contenido no sea contemplado.

Antes de que el juez hablara, el fiscal alzó la voz.

—Señoría, contamos con otros testigos que corroboraran las palabras dichas por el acusado.

—Silencio. La grabación será válida —ante esa respuesta Seiya golpeó el escritorio— Tomaremos un… —antes de terminar, fue interrumpido.

—Señoría, ante el hecho de que la grabación del vídeo ha sido aceptada me veo en la necesidad de agregar otros cargos contra el acusado —él juez le dio permiso de continuar— Los cargos que se agregaran son, agresión sexual, privación de libertad, violencia doméstica, intento de asesinato y asesinato en segundo grado.

Los murmullos comenzaron a llenar el lugar y el mismo Juez tuvo que golpear el mazo en varias ocasiones.

—Silencio, los cargos serán agregados. Tomaremos un receso de 2 horas para que la defensa se prepare y los miembros del jurado valoren las pruebas aprobadas. El testigo puede bajar del estrado.

Sin agregar más, el juez salió de la sala y seguido de él, el jurado.

**.**

**.**

Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente. Desde que había ido al parque del costado del edificio, con la esperanza de verle… lo había sabido. Pero en cuanto Tenou me había dicho que ella no me recordaba había pensado en venir a verle pero me detuve…

¿Me permitirían verla si insistía? Y si lo hacían, que haría si al vernos la asustaba, ¿Qué haría si ella me miraba con miedo? Esa simple pregunta me había hecho detenerme. Pero entonces, Tenou mencionó que ella había decidido testificar y la desesperación me llenó.

Entonces sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, termine frente al parque. Mirando fijamente a los balcones del tercer piso, y como por arte de magia… alguien salió. Al principio pensé que era alguien más debido al cabello rubio y la blusa. Cuando se dio vuelta, a pesar de la distancia pude saber que era ella. Pero también, supe que yo era un extraño. Alguien desconocido.

Y esa realidad se confirmó cuando un hombre se acercó a ella y le abrazó por los hombros. Había tenido que bajar la mirada después de reconocerlo, el hijo adoptivo y actual encargado de la cadena hotelera. Su hermano estaba con ella. Me obligué a subir al auto e irme de ahí.

Tenou pareció agarrarme lástima y me decía cosas sobre ella, cosas que su prima le decía. Su salud estaba bien, había dejado de tomar tantas pastillas y la presencia de su hermano, así como la esposa e hijos de este… parecía calmarle. Me aseguró que sonreía y que no mostró mucho interés en recordar el año perdido, le habían dicho lo que hacía, pero mi presencia no había sido siquiera mencionada.

El saber que no figuraba dentro de lo que le habían dicho me dolió. Más de lo que imaginé al inicio. A pesar de que creía que era lo mejor para ella… dolía. Dolía tanto que había venido al juzgado, pero no había podido entrar. Al ver a Drew intenté marcarle pero por más que llamaba su teléfono terminaba por enviarme a buzón.

—Nii-san, yo tengo que irme. —miré a Zafiro, me había acompañado por petición de Tenou.

Ahora él sabía todo. Después de que me fuera ese día, Tenou había terminado por contarle debido a que estaba preocupada.

—Está bien, salúdame a Tenou. —intente hablar normalmente.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres entrar? Haru cree que deberías hacerlo, sobre todo porque habrá más gente. No serás el único ahí.

—Vete. No creo que le guste que llegues tarde.

—Ok, Ok. Como tú digas. Nos vemos en casa.

Lo miré tomar un taxi y cuando éste salió de mi alcance, regresé la vista a la entrada del juzgado. Volví a marcar y Drew, esta vez… contestó.

**.**

**.**

Kirameki entró al cuarto donde Serenity y Setsuna estaban esperando. En cuanto ambas lo vieron, la expectación y nerviosismo les obligó a levantarse.

—Lo logramos. El juez aceptó que la confesión fuera tomada como prueba. Los cargos fueron agregados y hemos tomado un receso. En dos horas continuará.

La tensión que había se desvaneció un poco. Después de todo habían logrado reducir las posibilidades de que Seiya quedara en libertad, pero al haberlo hecho, Serenity ahora afrontaba la realidad de que tendría que enfrentarle.

**.**

**.**

Salí junto a Artemis, ambos estábamos tan molestos como sorprendidos. Las palabras que escuchamos en el video, habían sido demasiado para ambos.

La idea de que Serenity no había hecho nada para recibir ese trato era lo que más nos molestaba. No es que pensara que hubiera hecho algo malo, simplemente… él infeliz le había dañado para castigar a su padre, desquitando en ella el odio que sentía hacia su familia. Había pagado los errores de otros.

—Maldita sea. Tenía que haber peleado más, insistirle más a Kou. —se recriminó Artemis.

—Hiciste cuanto pudiste. Intentaste invalidar el acuerdo…

—Debí hacer más. Pero… ella se veía tan feliz después de comenzar a tratarlo, que creí que ya no era necesario…

Mi teléfono vibró. Lo había estado haciendo desde antes de que el juicio comenzara, pero lo había ignorado.

—Disculpa. —le dije al sacarlo de mi bolsillo.

Contesté sin mirar la pantalla creyendo que era una de mis hermanas. Pero al escuchar una voz masculina, me tensé llamando a atención de Artemis.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó y yo sacudí la mano en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

—Ahora no es un buen momento. —hablé alejándome un paso de Artemis.

—Llevas días diciendo lo mismo. Y antes de que digas nada, agregaré que por hoy te valdré esa excusa… porque sé que hoy no es una excusa para deshacerte de mí.

—No intento…

—Sólo quiero saber cómo esta. Sé que debes estar con ella en los juzgados.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque sé que ella decidió testificar. No preguntes quien me lo dijo. —contestó.

—Se quién lo hizo —suspiré— Lo que realmente me sorprende es que sabiéndolo, no estés aquí.

—Quería ir y verla… darle de algún modo mi apoyo.

Ante su respuesta, recordé la conversación que tuvimos en nuestra primera llamada después del incidente.

…

—_Hola. —_contestó casi cuando iba a colgar.

— _¿Hola? No es exactamente lo que espero oír de ti. Lo que quiero es una explicación de lo que dijiste ayer. _—exigí molesto_._

—_Vaya, siendo sincero creí que bajarías las escaleras y me detendrías en recepción. Pero no lo hiciste._

—_Hermano, no estoy para juegos._

—_Yo tampoco._

—_Dar… Quiero saber el significado tras tus palabras._

—_No hay un significado oculto, sólo lo que oíste._

—_No mientas._

— _¿En serio vas a exigir verdad en este punto? —_Me quede callado ante su molestia_—Lo siento, no debí decir eso._

—_No, estas en lo cierto. Yo te debo muchas más explicaciones… pero realmente, con todo lo que está pasando. No puedo hacerlo por ahora._

—_Lo sé. Creo que debemos esperar un poco, ambos estamos bastante alterados. Sé que será difícil superar esto… pero aun te considero como familia. Eso no cambiará… _—hizo una pausa y antes de que volviera hablar, lo hice yo.

—_Estas empezando a sonar como una adolescente enamorada —_me reí ya más tranquilo_— Pero entiendo lo que dices hermano. —_ambos reímos esta vez.

—_Ella, ¿Está bien?_

—_Hoy está mejor, ayer tuvieron que sedarla._

—_Eso no suena bien…_

—_Hermano, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?_

—_La verdad, es que no pasó nada. Yo sólo estuve ahí cuando se desmoronó y la reconforte mientras lloraba._

—_No entiendo, nos tenía a nosotros. ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos que estaba mal?_

—_No los tenía cuando dormía._

— _¿Perdón?_

—_No sé cómo explicarlo bien._

—_Intenta, sé que puedes hacerlo. _—le pedí_._

—_Ella tenía pesadillas, despertaba gritando. Pero no despertaba del todo._

Iba exigirle hacer un mayor esfuerzo, cuando recordé que no era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso.

— _¿Tú?... ¿tú eras la persona que exigía ver? ¿La persona que ella alegaba le prometió que nadie le tocaría o se acercaría a ella?_

—_Espera… ahora es mi turno de no entender y de pedirte que hagas un esfuerzo por explicar._

—_En su última revisión médica, ella se quedó dormida. Los doctores me informaron que despertó alterada y gritando por su hermano y no sé qué más._

—_La primera vez que la vi, ella me confundió con su hermano y creí que no debía corregirla. Estaba bastante alterada._

—_Tú, no le hiciste nada fuera de lugar… ¿O sí?_

—_Estás loco. Realmente crees que sería capaz de hacerle algo _—no contesté, quería decir que no inmediatamente… pero no pude.

— _Jamás le tocaría de forma inapropiada, me importa demasiado como para dañarle._

Esa última frase me aturdió. Pero Rei entró a mi recámara para informarme que ya estaba todo listo para volver al departamento.

—_Lo siento, hablaremos después. Ahora no es buen momento._

…

—Nee… lo que sientes es sólo instinto protector, ¿O es algo más? —pregunté esperando esta vez no nos interrumpieran.

— ¿Qué?

—No te hagas el tonto —aun así no contesto— Ella no…

—Lo sé —me cortó rápidamente, su voz se escuchaba dolida.

—Ella necesita sanar… superar esto.

—Lo sé… yo, yo sólo quiero saber cómo se encuentra.

—Parece tranquila, pero no creo que lo esté.

—Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer…

—Tampoco yo… —suspiré al recargarme en la barda, miré a Artemis entrando al cuarto donde Serenity se encontraba— ¿Y Ruka? —pregunté preocupado.

Desde ese día no la había vuelto a ver, Michiru había vuelto enojada y me había reclamado, exigiendo que le explicara. Sabía que seguramente ella le contaría a Ruka lo que yo le había contestado. Pero aun así, Ruka no se había parado frente a mi más.

—Hace dos días que no la veo. Pero sé que está bien.

—Me alegra que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos.

—Ella te buscará pronto.

—Y me golpeará, estoy seguro.

—Golpeó un poco a mi hermano y está enamorada de él, así que supongo que a ti te golpeará más duro. ¿Cómo va todo?

—No sé qué tan bueno pueda ser, pero en dos horas ella tendrá que subir al estrado. Si te recordara, yo mismo te obligaría a traer tu trasero hasta aquí para que le dieras fuerzas.

—Pero ella tiene a su verdadero hermano ahí. Yo simplemente soy extraño.

—Aun así no veo mal que estés aquí. Porque estás aquí, ¿cierto?

**.**

**.**

En otro de los cuartos, Seiya gritaba de frustración. Se había equivocado al creer que el juez rechazaría la grabación y ahora se reprochaba por el hecho de haber considerado no darle importancia. Esa cinta se estaba convirtiendo en un error en sus planes, que no debía haberse permitido. Su segundo error había sido pensar que lo que presentarían sería una grabación de voz. Y gracias a eso, Seiya ahora se enfrentaba a una lista de cargos que jamás vio venir.

—No importa. —dijo el abogado.

— ¿Qué no importa? —le cuestionó molesto.

—Claro. Sólo piensa, ¿Qué otro testigo aparte de tu padre llamaran? ¿Los empleados? Fácilmente puedo quebrarlos durante el interrogatorio, los haré dudar y los confundiré hasta que cometan un error que haga que su presencia ni siquiera sea notada por el jurado. La única persona que podría dificultar esto es la afectada.

Seiya sonrió ante las palabras confiadas de su abogado.

—Y mi bella esposa está en coma.

—Exactamente. Sin ella, no importa que haga el fiscal, los cargos de homicidio y asesinato no procederán.

—Y al anular esos los otros cargos caerán como si nada. —coincidió Seiya con él.

El abogado se acercó a Seiya y acomodó la silla que en su arrebato, el moreno había tirado. Le ordenó con un gesto que tomara asiento y Seiya lo hizo ya más relajado. Ambos tenían bastante confianza en que todo saldría bien.

**.**

**.**

Las dos horas de receso terminaron y a la sala volvieron todos. El juez y el jurado entraron. La cara de Seiya era igual de tranquila que al inicio, pero tanto Kirameki como los otros miembros presentes de su equipo, esperaban que eso cambiara.

—Bien, doy inicio a la continuación. Fiscal, llame a su siguiente testigo.

—La fiscalía llama a Kumuda Nicolás.

La puerta cerca del estrado, se abrió. Saliendo de ella el castaño, antiguo chófer Serenity. El joven evitó mirar hacia Seiya, mantuvo su mirada baja.

—Buen día joven Kumuda, tengo entendido que trabaja en la mansión Kou.

—Sí, desde hace 6 años.

— ¿Conoció usted a la esposa del acusado? —Nicolás asintió— ¿Qué puede decirme de la noche del robo?

—Esa noche no hubo ningún robo. El señor lo inventó para cubrir que el arrojó a la señora por las escaleras.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—El señor, abusaba de la señora. Yo que era su chófer debía estar todo el tiempo con ella. Si el señor no aprobaba una salida, la señora no podía abandonar la mansión. Yo y los demás empleados estábamos amenazados, no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarle sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara la señora encerrada.

— ¿La encerraba?

—Sí. La ponía bajo llave y prohibía que le alimentaran.

—Dijo usted que los amenazaba… ¿Fue por eso que no hablaron antes?

—Todos teníamos miedo, aun lo tenemos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo para que le temieran tanto?

—La primera vez que la encerró, una de las empleadas abrió la puerta… cuando el señor lo supo, se la llevó y no volvimos a verla... tiempo después su familia nos informó que fue encontrada muerta.

—Objeción, el testigo está afirmando que mi cliente…

—No a lugar. Espere a su turno abogado.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, esperó. Y en cuanto su turno llegó, comenzó a atacar a Nicolás, poniéndolo nervioso hasta que titubeó. Cambiando así algunas de las palabras…

—Ahí lo tienen señores, primero dice una cosa y después dice otra. Por favor señor Kumuda, ponga sus ideas en orden. Tal parece que ha olvidado lo que memorizó…

—Objeción, está hostigando al testigo. —reclamó inútilmente el fiscal.

Tras Nicolás, Unazuki y otros empleados fueron llamados. Incluso se presentaron los supuestos asaltantes, los cuales dijeron haber sido extorsionados.

—Señores del jurado por favor, ¿es acaso que se puede confiar en la palabra de un hombre con más de cinco arrestos por robo y allanamiento?, ¿En vez de en un joven que no tiene siguiera una multa de tránsito?

El fiscal y varios presentes estaban desesperados, sabían de antemano que el abogado de Seiya Kou haría lo posible por invalidar los testimonios. Pero su forma de hacerlo, les hacía temer por los próximos testigos. Para fortuna de todos, los siguientes testigos no rectificaron, cambiaron ni modificaron una sola palabra. Soshi Tomoe y Saeko Mizuno presentaron pruebas médicas y sus testimonios fueron completamente profesionales, sin siquiera una pizca de lo que Seiya esperaba.

**.**

**.**

Era mi turno, la señora Setsuna me lo había hecho saber. Respiré profundamente cuando me paré y acerqué a la puerta custodiada por un oficial.

—Me gustaría llamar al siguiente testigo… Tsukino Serenity. —solté el aire en mis pulmones al escuchar mi nombre a través de la puerta.

Supe de inmediato que al salir, los ojos de Seiya y los míos, se cruzarían por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El oficial abrió la puerta y la mano en mi hombro me dio un apretón de apoyo, salí completamente topándome con la mirada de incredulidad de aquel al que alguna vez, tontamente creí amar.

Agradecí por que su mirada no fuera idéntica a la que había en mi memoria. La sorpresa en sus ojos me ayudó a disminuir el temblor en mis piernas y el recuerdo de mis brazos vacíos me hizo dar un paso tras otro hacia el estado. Sin mirarlo hice lo que un oficial me pidió y repetí el juramento. Cuando me senté apreté la falda de mi vestido con las manos y respiré pausadamente como me aconsejo la señora Setsuna.

_Puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedo hacerle pagar, le regresaré el daño que me hizo. _Repetí mentalmente.

—Señora Tsukino. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien gracias.

—Sé que esto puede ser difícil para usted, ¿Pero podría contarnos sobre su vida junto a Seiya Kou? —respiré dos veces antes de responder.

**.**

**.**

Uno tras otros fueron viniendo y testificando cada inútil parte de la verdad, pero como bien dijo… los estaba quebrando. Tergiversando sus palabras en su contra, haciendo que el jurado comenzara a dudar de sus testimonios. Pero entonces mencionaron su nombre.

No podía ser verdad, la maldita estaba viva y frente a mí. Hablando, diciendo todo. ¿Cómo diablos es que estaba aquí y no en coma? Por segunda ocasión en ese día, la ira me llenó. Parecía ser que no sólo había cometido un error.

—Fue algo que intenté olvidar con todo mi corazón…— mi respiración se detenía con cada palabra suya, no por lo que decía… sino por escucharle.

**.**

**.**

Me obligué a mantener mi vista al frente, mientras mis piernas y manos temblaban. Agradecía que él no pudiera ver eso. Tenía que hacerle ver que ya no tenía miedo de él, que ya no podía afectarme de ninguna forma… aun si no era verdad.

—No podía salir ni hacer nada sin que él lo autorizara. Yo creí que sólo me cuidaba, me repetí muchas veces que cada palabra y cada golpe me lo merecía. —tras el abogado que me preguntaba, pude ver a las personas que estaban presentes.

Al fondo y sentado solo en la banca, un chico me miraba con miedo y dolor, sus ojos me parecieron conocidos y me perdí en ellos. Por un momento deje de hablar. Aturdida deje de verle y busque los ojos de Artemis, me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y Andrew, ni siquiera podía mírame fue entonces que continúe, sin detenerme.

Continúe contestando una y otra vez.

—Sería tan amable de decirnos que paso el día antes de que fuera usted llevada en ambulancia.

—Yo había sido encerrada desde hacía una semana. Cada cierto tiempo iba a golpearme más, estaba bastante molesto por que estaba embarazada. Esa tarde me sacó y llevo a nuestro cuarto, me pidió que me bañara y comiera. Dijo que iríamos al médico para que me provocara un aborto.

— ¿Qué paso entonces?

—No lo sé. Yo simplemente huí. Corrí tanto como pude pero me alcanzó en las escaleras y caí por ellas…

—Tenemos entendido que estuvo en coma durante unos meses. ¿Qué paso después?

—Una enfermera estaba revisando los aparatos cuando abrí los ojos. Desperté asustada. Todo era confuso y no sabía por qué está ahí, la enfermera me tranquilizó antes y después de informarme que había perdido a mí bebe.

—No más preguntas.

Respiré más fácil cuando dejé de hablar. Sabía que aún faltaba la parte más difícil, pero podía. Tenía que ser fuerte.

**.**

**.**

Me fui del lugar con náuseas y dolor de cabeza. Lo que había escuchado me había hecho comprender el porqué de su llanto y al mismo tiempo, el por qué debía mantener mi distancia. Pero al mismo tiempo había entendido que no era tan débil como creí, ella era más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Drew no me dijo nada cuando me vio irme sin hablar con él. Pero si hablaba con él ahora, no podría negar que mantenerme alejado de Serenity era lo mejor, ahora yo tenía la menor duda de que lo era. Me alejaría por un tiempo, no para sanar, después de todo yo no tenía heridas pero también lo necesitaba.

Subí a mi auto y conduje lentamente a casa, alejándome de los juzgados y de ella. Era hora de dar una respuesta a mi padre, aceptaría ayudarle a supervisar una construcción en Alemania.

**.**

**.**

La sorpresa embargó a todos en la sala cuando la defensa declaró no tener preguntas para el testigo. Seiya ni siquiera parecía consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como si se negara a creer que ella estuviera ahí. Durante el alegato final, la defensa se quebró. Las palabras cargadas de seguridad con las que el hombre había iniciado el juicio parecían haber abandonado al abogado.

En cambio, el alegato del fiscal fue rígido y seguro. El juez ordenó una pausa prudente para que el jurado deliberara la sentencia y entonces volvieron.

**.**

— ¿Cómo ha encontrado el jurado al acusado? —preguntó firmemente el juez.

Un miembro del jurado se puso de pie y habló con voz fuerte y clara.

—Por el cargo de partícipe en delincuencia organizada… Inocente. Por el cargo de tráfico de drogas… Inocente. Por el cargo de trata blanca… Inocente. Por el tráfico de armas… Inocente. Por el cargo de prostitución… Inocente. Por el cargo de agresión sexual… Inocente —algunos presentes se quejaron en voz alta por lo que el juez tuvo que poner orden para que el representante del jurado continuara— Por el cargo de privación de libertad… Culpable. Por el cargo de violencia domestica… Culpable. Por el cargo de intento de asesinato… Culpable. Por el grado de asesinato en segundo grado… Culpable.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh por fin termine… de verdad que aún tengo dudas sobre esto. Realmente quiero que pueda llegar a ser entendible entre tanto cambio de escenario y sobre todo porque no sé si pude transmitir bien la parte del juicio y eso.<strong>

**También quiero aclarar que dije que no deseaba pasar de los 40 capítulos pero, el no querer y el no poder son diferentes. U.U shif shif créanme que yo más que nadie quiero que esta historia llegue a su fin shif shif…**

**Ok mejor me pongo a contestar rw…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ivette<strong>

No estabas perdida, me alegra volver a saber de ti. En la actualización anterior no vi tu rw hasta lo publique. Te pido perdón por él, Jajaja tienes ira reprimida contra cierto Kou. Jajaja modo difícil. Haru y Zaf son un amor. Seguiré hasta terminar, que no te quede la menor duda. Te mando besos y abrazos. Espero que todo saliera bien en la uni jijiji.

**Zakura Naeiguino**

Holaaaaaaaa, Jajaja si soy buena con los postres… O_o espera, no te referías a eso jajajaja. No soy tan buena, al menos en lo personal siento que me falta mucho, pero mucho. Pero bueno me gusta escribir, me relaja y me frustra al mismo tiempo Jajaja. Ok no te digo que Darien no va a poder salir, claro por qué en este cap. sale mucho de él. Sobre lo segundo ah… ah… ah… U.U (insertar suspiro y cara de "santo osito bimbo ¿Qué digo?") ahhh se me prende el foco… te daré pegamento, ah no… eso no. ¿Sabías que el cangrejo no es inmortal como todos creen? … Jajaja ok no. Por favor no me odies, odia a la ardilla en mi cabeza, ella es la mala. Pero puede que la sobornes con bellotas, Chat le manda seguido y aunque nunca ha pedido nada pues ella es feliz. Jajaja te mando muchos besos y espero los regaños que estoy segura me llegaran jajajaja. Cuídate mucho.

**Flor. B. Lucero…**

U.U flor, perdón. No me acorde que no te etiquete y cuando lo recordé vi que ya le habías dado me gusta y por ello ya no hice nada… y empezando con el rw… siento que quiero llorar, tendré que enviar pegamento adjunto con este capítulo T.T A mí tampoco me gusta que la presionen en lo personal creo que eso no trae nada bueno. Sé que no es sano el ocultar todo, pero lo entiendo. Creo que es lo que varía gente es capaz de hacer. Ellos en este cap. ya están en la normalidad. No lo vemos directamente pero Darien nos da detalles sobre como mejoro su relación. Espero que te guste tanto como el anterior a pesar de que ellos aún no se encuentran, al menos no del todo. Porque hay pistas. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos, espero estés bien y nos leemos luego.

**Elizabeth2261**

Eliza! Holo, sabes… desde el rw anterior quise preguntar sobre los números 2261… pensé en una fecha... pero dudo que lo sea. Ok comencemos con lo que truje, Mmmm conocimiento Mmmm jijijiji. Estoy bastante de acuerdo con lo que dices, esa idea en si era la que quería transmitir y me alegra que se entendiera. Y no sólo sobre lo difícil que es la situación para ella, sino para todos los que le rodean. Como bien mencionas buenas y malas decisiones. Pero es algo que fue tomado sabiendo que no había otra opción y por ello creyeron que eran las mejores aun cuando interiormente sabían que no lo era del todo. Esos pequeños destellos serán más claros aquí y explicados por ella. Los archivos son como un diario que Samuel Hino escribía y dejo para Serenity jijijiji. ¬¬ Hare travesuras con ellos jijiji. Exacto, a pesar de que Sam desaprecio de sus recuerdos hay aspectos de él que no lo hicieron. Ella misma lo menciona, que para ella todo es desconocido en esa casa pero que aun así sabe dónde está todo y ella sigue renuente a demostrar debilidad ante ellos, oculto los archivos de sus amigas y aquí afirma internamente que quiere recordar ese año aun cuando dijo lo contrario. Espero que primero leas el cap. porque si no ya te di un spoiler grande jajaja. El juicio está aquí, me dio dolores de cabeza y creo inseguridades enormes U.U… escuchaba platicas pero no sabe del todo. Ella tenía que entender, no puedes exigir algo que tu no haces. Sobre el complejo de Zafiro y Darien creo que es bastante comprensible, no fue así pero es lo que ellos sintieron en su momento. Sobre lo que mencionas creo que si es feo, pero en el caso de ellos creo que fue más traumático por que la persona con la que se fue, tenía dos hijos, de las mismas edades y los mayores incluso eran amigos. Ambos sintieron que no eran lo suficiente buenos para ella y que les cambio por alguien mejor. Siento que eres otra a la que tengo que enviarle pegamento T.T te mando besos y abrazos flor, nos leemos luego.

**Chat'de'Lune**

Chat, Holo. Si sobreviví… me alegra no haber terminado tan intoxicada como en enero. Esa vez escribí algo tan cursi. Lo leíste, lo del 14 de febrero. Pero gracias a todos los cielos, eso no paso aquí. Creo que no podría permitirlo en este momento… Jajaja mi ardilla es buena, la quiero tanto. Jajaja la pereza está a la orden del día. Jajaja ni ella sabe qué extraña pero lo extraña. Decidieron que no es bueno debido a que ella no le recuerda y por qué dijo que no le interesa recordar, aun cuando si quiere hacerlo. Creo la estabilidad la encontrara una vez que Seiya pague lo que le hizo y teniendo estabilidad entonces podrá sanar. Jajaja pensare en eso. En este cap. Darien nos cuenta un poco de cómo van las cosas con Haru y Zaf. Y sobre las tres anteriores pues creo que tendrás que descubrirlas. Yo cuidarme así que vos también debes cuidarte. Jajaja siempre te tengo en mente, bueno no voy a mentir no siempre pero mientras escribo y contesto si te tengo en mente. Jajaja gracias a la pereza jaja no te creas sabes que no me molesta. Besitos.

**Ligthangel**

Mari… Marie… Mariela. Esa venda cayo por fin. Jajaja su falda le hizo un paro Jajaja. Tus ojitos no me afectan, mi corazón es una roca que no flaquea ¬¬ Jajaja creo que no le atinaste, te falto la tercera opción. No no la tiro. Ella está completamente confundida o lo estaba. Por qué confiaba en su hermano y este le dijo que era lo mejor para protegerle. Jajaja lo ama mucho como para tirar el ramo. Jajaja creí que era lo apropiado, golpeas besas y vuelves a golpear. Todo lo hizo por ellos, Mamoru no es malo. Zafiro explica que la razón por la que dejo a Darien hacer eso es por que esperaba que eso lo hiciera feliz. Lo apoyo aunque no estaba de acuerdo, respeto la decisión de su hijo siempre. En lo personal creo que eso es lo mejor que puede hacer un padre. Jajaja mejor dicho no creo. Con lo de "afloja Haru" me suena a contenido XXX Jajaja. Otra orden de pegamento por aquí… y sobre eso de la venganza pues no es la venganza que piensas. Como te comente ya en tu fic, sobre que tu serena era una víctima que quiso ser villana pero no pudo. Ese no es mi caso, Serenity no tomara ese camino. Sera por siempre una víctima que no tocara el mal camino. Pues ellos hablan pero no como deseas. Le preocupa más cuando el reloj marca las 2 jajaja. Cuando leas entenderás. Besos Marie.

**Goshy**

Holo, me alegro de volver a leerte y no tienes nada que agradecer. Eres la única que a mencionado el dolor que los padres deben sentir, porque en lo personal creo que son los más sufren. Pienso que no es solo la decepción, también les llega algo de culpa debido a que se sienten responsables de no haberte educado bien y eso. Claro, tampoco me gustaría que lo compadecieran. Hay otras personas que sufren y llevan su vida bien. Lo perdona Jajaja. Como no si es tan lindo. Te mando besos, abrazos y bendiciones. Cuidate y espero leerte pronto.

**María Paolini**

Hola maría y muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un rw. O/O me chiveas, si me alagas mucho me la creo Jajaja no lo hagas. Te buscare, pero buscame también (en mi página principal de fanfic vine como aparezco en face)... por lo general yo no aviso en face, solo aviso en el grupo de Abejitas Kunoichi. Un grupo privado donde yo y otras escritoras hablamos y eso, únete, no dudare en aceptarte… pensé en agregarte pero no me gustaría hacerlo sin tu permiso. Ok aquí me despido, besos y bendiciones. Nos leemos después.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli, Rosse, brujita… como las extrañe… les mando bendiciones a todos y muchos besos. Espero se animen a dejarme un rw… Matane.<strong>


End file.
